The American Soulreaper
by raydark182
Summary: No one knows who killed Adam's parent's but many people want him to change for the better and how can he do that? By becoming An American Soul-Reaper I don't own bleach or the character's. Warning! spoilers may be shown.
1. Meet The American SoulReaper

**Prologue**

"man that flight was brutal"said Adam,"well at least i finally made it to Japan "with his head looking at the ceiling as he was sitting down on a chair along with his luggage and his pet Rottweiler Ajax,people that passed by him took one look good and knew he was from America.

Adam Martinez has lived in California all his life until one day everything changed, his parents were murdered in their sleep by something. the police couldn't any evidence of what or who it was but they promised to do a full investigation but after two months they came up with nothing,after that they asked Adam if he had any relatives to stay with since he was only fifteen he told them about his uncle who lives in Karakura town,Japan.

after about ten minutes he was approached by one of the flight attendants who asked if he was Adam Martinez,he answered yes and she told him that there was a person waiting for him at the front entrance Adam thanked her and pushed his luggage along with the dog towards the front entrance.

after he was outside, he saw someone holding a sign with his name on it.

"do you really have to do that unc"said Adam while he was shaking his head.

"hey it would ruin all the fun i do"his uncle replied with a goofy smile.

"oh right,like last thanksgiving at our house"

"hey i didn't know your mom's panties would fit on the turkey"

"and let's not forget Christmas with Ajax and grandma"

"and to think the day started out so hilarious yet ended very badly"

"whatever man, can you help me put my luggage in the car"asked Adam while he got his bags.

after about three minutes they had loaded all of Adam's luggage along with his dog and we're finally driving out of the airport. they drove in silence for about ten minutes before his uncle decided to ask"are you okay"he asked seriously to Adam who was watching the rain fall down the window.

"yeah I'm cool,i just haven't gotten a good night sleep is all"Adam said as he started closing his eyes and slouching in his seat.

* * *

"Adam?"

"mmm......"

"Adam,we here"

"give me.....five more minutes....."

_**beeeeeeeeeeeeep**_

"Ah,what the hell man"he said sleepily as he focused his eyes and saw that they were parked in front of a house"you were asleep the entire ride here and you didn't wake up"his uncle replied as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car while Adam did the same.

"so,does that give you the right to honk someone awake".

"yes,yes it does".

"you play around too much unc,for real"Adam replied as he went to the back to get his luggage and to release his dog from his cage. when he got his luggage he went to the front door and waited for his uncle to open the door.

"I've always wondered why you moved to this place doesn't seem that exciting"asked Adam while he put Ajax on a lease so he wouldn't run around.

"well your aunts parents grew up here and she wanted to live here all her life"he replied while he opened the door and motioned Adam to come in,but not when he pointed to his shoes.

"oh right sorry"replied Adam taking off his shoes and putting on slippers,when he entered the house he saw it was normal house then Adam heard some footsteps coming and saw his aunt in her apron"Adam it's great to see you honey"she said.

"you too oba"he replied giving her a big hug,"wow,you remember me teaching you that word"she asked while her husband took the luggage upstairs,Adam nodded and smiled but after a minute she gave him a worried look.

"so how are you doing with everything that's happened".

"i've been better,like i told unc i just haven't gotten a good night sleep is all"he replied as he gave a heavy sigh and looked at his dog who was returning the look.

"and who is this adorable little puppy".

"oh right,this is Ajax he was the puppy we found outside alone and hungry so we took him in".

"wow that was kind of you,it's good to me you Ajax"she replied rubbing the dogs head,she then saw him lifting his paw and sticking it out she looked at Adam with confusion.

"oh right,Ajax just likes to shake hands with people"he replied,she looked at him again and shook the dogs paw then the three heard footsteps and turned to see Adam's uncle coming down with him burned and then he did a mushroom cloud sigh.

"what happened to you" asked Adam.

"don't ask"

"were you playing with the loose wires again"

"don't patronize me,anyway i'll be at the clinic down the street if you need me"said his uncle as he went to the door,"what an idiot,adam i have to go with him the guy won't survive without me why don't you get some sleep"she asked while she got her coat and went outside.

"ah well i guess it's off to bed right Ajax"he told his dog who gave a small bark as a response.

* * *

when he got up the stairs he looked at the first door on the right and went inside,he saw a regular bed and desk with a closet and a small top of the bed he saw some sheets,a pillow,and a blanket with a note on top of it and he picked it up.

_ dear Adam this will be your room i decided to fix everything for you and don't worry about thanking me it was the least i could do_

_and try to smile okay _

_love_

_uncle Ray and aunt Kimmy  
_

Adam smiled as he read the letter and decided to turn in,after looking through his drawers he found a muscle shirt and some sweats to wear after he put them on he climbed into bed as Ajax climbed up next to him and laid down.

"well i guess it's just you and me huh Ajax".

he looked at his master and licked his cheek as he saw Adam lie down and sleep his got up and pulled the blanket over Adam and laid down before sleeping.

**i hope everyone enjoyed it and if anyone wants to give me advice go ahead.**_  
_


	2. the meeting of fate

**Chapter 2**

after an exhausting first day in karakura town Adam decided to explore the town and get used to it since there was nothing to do at his house on account of his aunt and uncle leaving for work,so he grabbed Ajax's lease and hooked it up then started sightseeing.

as he walked along the streets with Ajax he checked his pockets to grab his wallet and saw that someone stuffed it with yen,after a few blocks he found a small market and went inside to get something to drink after a few minutes he came out with a can of coke and some chips.

A few minutes later, he was sitting down in the park with his dog lying next to him.

"ahhhh....,this is the life and no noise it makes California seem dull and boring"he said drinking his soda and looking at the clouds,after he threw away his trash he decided to catch some sleep along side Ajax.

but out of nowhere Ajax shot up and started barking at something,when Adam opened his eyes to see what it was he a little girl crying on the soccer field.

"HEY,ARE YOU OKAY!!!"he yelled running towards her.

when he got there he kneeled down next to her to see if she was okay,but when she turned around Adam noticed a chain sticking out of her and was confused.

"hey what the hell is..."but he was interrupted by a blood howling roar,when Adam felt a dark presence he looked behind him and he saw a giant monster with a mask on him.

"**AH there you are you tasty soul"**it said the monster while the girl was hiding behind Adam who was protecting her.

"What the hell are you?"

"**A human who can see me interesting"**

"trust me it ain't that hard to miss a butt ugly monster like you"

**"funny,but if you can see me then you must have tasty spirit energy"**it said drooling.

then out of nowhere it lunged towards Adam who quickly grabbed the girl and barley dodged him,as the monster turned around for it's second attack it started wailing in pain as Ajax was biting it on it's back.

_'great job buddy'_

"listen you have to get out of here and find a place to hide understand?"the girl quickly nodded and started running,when the creature turned it saw the girl running and roared with anger.

**"well since that girl was my dinner i guess i have to eat you!!!".**

Adam went sprinting into town and found himself trapped in a construction sight hearing the monsters footsteps behind him,he was looking around the place for a weapon when a broken skinny pipe caught his eye and went to get it but when he got it he quickly swing it around and stabbed it in the arm with the spiked part which he grabbed and threw away.

**"you...YOU STUPID HUMAN!!!!".**

"bring it on"he yelled as he got into a weird stance and held another pipe in his hand.

* * *

while the soul was running she felt the fighting that was happening and was wondering if the boy was alright,but while she was running she crashed into someone and fell to the floor.

"hey you okay?".

"yes...."she replied and looked at him to see that it was a boy wearing black robes and pants plus carrying a huge sword,but what caught her attention was his orange spiky hair.

then she heard another set of footsteps and saw a small girl with black hair and violet eyes wearing a school uniform standing next to him.

"why were you running in such a hurry"she asked standing there.

"TH-there was a monster!"she cried out.

"a hollow!".

"A-and...there was this boy and the monster was coming towards me but he missed, so the boy told me to run and i don't know if his okay!"she had tears running down her eyes"Please! Please help him! if you don't...then he might-".

she felt a large hand resting on her head which made her look up to see the boy with the scowling look and soft brown eyes as he kneeled down on eye level and flashed her a soft smile.

"don't worry about it,I'll take care of the guy but you have to go".

he lifted the sword by the handle and stamped her forehead with the bottom of the handle,she closed her eyes as a circle of light engulfed her and she disappeared while two hell butterflies appeared and left leaving both of them alone.

"great work Ichigo".

"yeah,come on let's save that fool before he get's himself killed".

* * *

_**SMACK!!!**_

_**THUD!!!**_

Adam was breathing heavily,blood seeping from his forehead and over his right eye and his clothes were torn exposing his chest with blood marks,he quickly rolled to his left in time to dodge an attack from the monster,he looked at Ajax who was hurt from the monster and struggling to get up to protect him but kept falling.

**"Man!,your the first human ever to actually be entertaining for me!"**it said.

"Bastard,I'm not some toy!"he snapped tiredly as he tried to get up but fell down every time.

**"well,looks like your time is done too bad i was having fun!!"**.

"fuck off.."he said rolling his eyes.

**"heh! you've got spunk not bad..."**

"and you got an ugly face..."

**"what did you say?!"**.

"just attack me already!!".

it lunged towards Adam,he was too tired to move and to swing and hurt him with the end of the pipe_"well guess this the end,dieing on the second day in a new country",_he sat there and lowered his head and his weapon waiting for his imminent death..

_**SLASH!!!**_

he opened his topaz eyes,blinking as he looked at the ground before he looked up to see a guy standing in front of him wearing a black top and hakama with a huge sword dripping blood from it,but what caught his attention was his orange hair, it was probably dyed. Adam looked at the monster wailing in pain as it was holding it's hand but then looked at him with a glowering look.

"what the fuck...." he managed to say.

"move,your in the way"he told him.

"yeah..."

Adam struggled to get up which was difficult with his broken arm that the monster did when he tried to hit it on it's eyes. when he finally got up he moved from there and next sat next to Ajax while he stared at the guy fighting and handling the monster like it was a job,but he made a bad move by swinging his sword too high and earned brutal wound from the monster's tail.

**"your boring me soul reaper,not like that human!speaking of..."**.

Adam's eyes widen as it was charging towards him,as a last resort he picked up the pipe and held it out in front of him and closed his eyes...but then a flash of light burst blinding everything. he opened his eyes to see the monster disintegrating and disappearing,he looked down to see a sword in his hand half the size of what the guy was carrying and the handle was black with white diamonds designed on it.

"what the hell.."he whispered.

but then in a flash the sword disappeared and turned back into the pipe,he looked at it and threw it away fast. he looked up to see the guy barley standing with some girl next to him yelling,he turned to get out of there but all of a sudden he blacked out and fainted right on the spot with his dog lying right next to him.


	3. heroric rescue

**Chapter 3  
**

in his mind was like a black projection room with his memories pouring into there from when he was born to the night his parent's were murdered and Adam felt the tears down his face when suddenly he was staring at the ceiling in his room.

"what,where am i"he wondered as he started to lift himself up then he noticed his arm and chest covered in bandages,after a few minutes he saw the door open and his aunt and uncle standing there with tears in their eye,"Adam,your okay!"his aunt said while she was holding him in a hug.

"you had us worried what happened to you?"his uncle asked.

"well i was..... wait where's Ajax!!".

"easy son you'll reopen those wounds,his right at your bedside"

Adam moved towards the edge and saw his dog sleeping with some bandages wrapped around his leg"thank god,how is he?" he asked.

"the vet say's that he sprained his leg but he should be fine"his uncle replied.

"now answer the question".

"what?".

"how did you get these awful wounds?!"his aunt yelled,after trying to understand he suddenly remembered the monster and those two people that came to his rescue but he knew that no one would ever believe him so he did what he used to do.

"i was walking Ajax when five guys with knifes jumped me".

"five guys,are you kidding me?".

"dear don't be so hard on him,the important thing is that his safe".

Adam sighed in relief that they bought his bullshit lie,but Adam was still confused on something"wait,how did i get home if i was near a construction site in town"he wondered.

"oh,the family who owns the clinic up the street had you there their son told us that he found you passed out from the loss of blood"his uncle replied.

"really,well when i see him i better thank him"said Adam while he was in thought_._

_'could that be a coincidence'_

"Adam....Adam!!!"

"Wh-what?".

"you okay"his aunt asked pushing a pill and some water in front of him.

"yeah,just really exhausted exciting day today"he said taking the pills and swallowing the water.

"well get some rest because tomorrow you and i have to a school to put in"his uncle said leaving the room.

"sleep tight Adam"his aunt said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"night auntie"he said before the pills kicked in and he fell like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

"so unc,know any good schools".

"Hmmm.....".

Adam shocked his head and sighed at the guy,he was looking around at the streets he hasn't visit yet,after some hour of walking around ,his uncle decided to get something to eat at a restaurant,Adam stood outside sipping on the soda that he ordered waiting for his uncle to finish.

"hey guy"_._

_'what the hell...?'.  
_

he turned to see two guys coming towards him,one was a brunette with a goofy look on his face and the other was a smaller guy with black hair with a calm came towards him before taking a seat next to him at the outside table.

"yes,can i help you?"he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"you're the guy from the news who was found bleeding,what happened?"asked the brunette.

"oh,just got attacked by some thugs that's all".

"wow,you okay?"asked the short one.

"yeah no biggie"he nod.

"so why aren't you in a school uniform".

"haven't gotten into a school yet".

"Really?!,then how bout you go to karakura high with us!"shouted the brunette with joy.

"hold on,i don't even know who you guy's are".

"the name's Keigo Asano!man of Karakura High and number one heart throb!"he cried out with a sparkling background and two rainbows surrounding him.

"I'm Mizurio Kojima, pleasure to meet you".

"Adam Martinez,likewise".

"Martinez?".

"American".

"oh so you moved from America".

"MmHmm".

"hey!what are you talking about,i hate it when you guy's leave me out?!"shouted Keigo.

"yeah anyway,got any suggestions for a school?".

"Karakura High!".

"Adam".

the three of them turned around to see Adam's uncle coming out with a dogie bag,after his last sip of soda he threw it backwards and made it into the trash can behind him,then he got up from the table and stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed his uncle but not before he stopped in his tracks.

"I'll think about it guys"

"See you there!"chirped Keigo.

"....we'll see".

Adam and his uncle walked down the street of Karakura looking for a school for Adam,but after a few minutes Adam started thinking that maybe he should attend that school,since the two guys thought it was okay it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"yo unc?"

"what Adam?".

"you know a school called....Karakura high?".

"Hm,oh yes i have i heard it was a very good school".

"so you think i should attend that school?".

"whoa first things first,who told you about it?".

"two guys from that school i guess".

"alright i check it out tomorrow k?".

"thanks unc,your the best".

"yes i am,now if you get accepted don't regret it okay"his uncle said while they crossed the road.

"don't worry unc,nothing could make me regret this decision".

* * *

"okay,I'm starting to regret this".

"oh come on,quit being a baby and put it on".

"I don't want to!".

"tough titty!,your the one who suggested it".

"but it didn't think I'd actually have to wear the uniform".

"......just put it on!!!".

".....man,stupid uniform".

he grudgingly took the uniform and went to his a few minutes of cursing he finally got out and went downstairs to see his aunt washing the dishes but stopped and turned around to see him,Adam forced a smile and she giggled and gave him a hug.

"man,i feel like an idiot".

"nonsense,you look very handsome".

"c'mon aunty,can't i...stand out a little?".

"alright,you don't have to tuck in your shirt or wear the jacket".

he was sitting at the table eating his breakfast,while his aunt prepared him a bentou box being his first day of he finished he gave her a small peck on the cheek,grabbed his backpack,and went through the gate in to the streets where he remembered where to go because of his uncle's directions.

while walking Adam was looking at his arm with the cast off,ever since he was kid instead of waiting for his injuries to heal a normal six to eight weeks he could heal in only three was deep in Karakura city where the school was,he also noticed it started to get more crowded,he didn't like being in tight crowds.

after some time he finally got out of the crowded area and into calmer streets,but just as he was passing an alley he heard some noise and looked,he saw a group of older guys with the same uniform as his were surrounding two girls,one had giant boobs while the other was a tomboyish girl and was covered in bruises.

"Heh Heh Heh!..."

the guys were moving towards them,then the leader of the group was about to punch the tomboyish girl but felt himself flung over into a group of trash cans,the others were in shock but quickly averted their attention as well as the girls towards Adam.

"Just who the hell are you?!"shouted the leader as he gained composure and glared at him angrily for stopping his fun.

"normally i wouldn't butt into someone's fight...but if your trying to hurt ladies well i can't just stand by and allow it".

"who do you think you are you asshole?!".

"instead of fighting them why not try your luck on me..."the guy just rolled his eyes at Adam"or you just...gonna run away with your tail between your legs".

it angered them,then all seven went after you,Adam smiled windily,two went for his sides. but Adam jumped and raised one leg in the air to get the guy on the right in the eyes and quickly dropped his left leg to get the other guy straight on his landed on the ground and ducked down from a punch,he tripped another guy while he grabbed another one's arm and started swinging him around dropping the other guy's on the floor and threw him to the trash.

he sidestepped dodging one of the guys punches but ended up in a lock,while he tried to get out he felt sharp pain in his jaw from the guy's barrage of punches but quickly used his strength to flip the guy who was holding him over and on to the other guy,then elbowing another guy which made him tumble and get knocked into a wall.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!"they all shouted.

"bring it on bitches"Adam challenged while he was giving a bloody smirk with smears all over his face.

All of them ran towards Adam,his eyes shadowed and he smirked darkly and both girls looked in awe...


	4. the first day of peace

**Chapter 4**

"wow, thank you very much".

"yeah,that was really impressive".

"uh yeah...".

Adam and the two girls were walking towards the entrance of the school,everyone was looking at the stains of dirt and blood Adam had on his shirt,and his forehead making him stumble but the girl with the short spiky hair kept him balanced. the three entered and went to their class,Adam's uncle was smart enough to give him his schedule.

"it's really great that we're in the same school"smiled the girl with the big boobs.

"yeah i guess it is"he replied nodding.

"Aaaaadddaaammmm!!!".

the three of them stopped and turned around to see a familiar brunette running towards them,he squinted his eyes as he let out a giant mushroom sigh and the girl holding him had her left eyes twitching with annoyance. just before Keigo jumped on him,the girl holding him gave him a good kick to the face to stop him in his tracks.

"why.... Tatsuki?"Keigo as he held his face in pain while he was on the floor.

"oh shut up Keigo"snapped Tatsuki

"whoa,Adam what happened to you?"asked Mizuiro as he got there.

"oh,just got into another fight"he shrugged.

"actually he saved me and Tatsuki from getting hurt!"chirped the big boobed girl.

"Orihime!!!!".

Adam was surprised when a red-head with glasses glomped Orihime from behind while she clutched her boobs, his jaw dropped when Tatsuki kicked her away.

"what was that about....?"asked Adam.

"Chizuru,she's a lesbian"Mizurio explained.

"oh,i get it"Adam muttered.

"so,your first the hunted now your the hunter huh?"asked Mizurio.

"nah".

"you might wanna get cleaned up before someone calls the cops"Mizurio said.

"sure but i need some bandages".

"i just happen to have some".

Mizurio reached into his bag and handed them to Adam,he thankfully took then and wrapped one around his head,then he took a band-aid that Mizurio offered and stuck it on his left cheek,and wrapped another around his wrist since one of the guys pulled out a knife and slashed his hand.

"since when do you carry bandages?".

"since two of my friends always get into fights like you".

"oh cool"

"well we better get going".

"after you".

Tatsuki and Orihime saw the three going to their classroom,then they looked back to see an orange-haired teen and a giant with a small girl following them as they reached the two girls.

"hey Tatsuki,what happened to you?"asked Ichigo.

"you look like someone tried to mug you"Chad noted.

"yeah well,me and Orihime got caught up with some guys and we were in trouble,but some new kid in this school came and helped us out".

"some new guy here?".

"yeah,he went with Keigo and Mizurio to class right now"Orihime nodded.

"you should meet him ichigo,his really a good guy".

"yeah,well i think that will happen very soon"replied ichigo as he started straight forward.

* * *

After the two classes he went to it was almost lunch time in third,Adam meet back up with Keigo and Mizurio after second period ended,it was weird for Adam that those two were hanging out with him but he chose to ignore that feeling. he entered the classroom and instinctively sat down next to a open window,it was a small habit of his next to lying.

"hey Adam,how's everything been so far?"asked Mizurio.

"pretty good actually,been interesting"shrugged Adam

"hey there Adam".

the three looked up to see Orhime and Tatsuki approaching them,Adam noticed Tatsuki looking a little bit embarrassed before Orihime gave her a small nudge and Tatsuki gave her a small glare before turning face to face with Adam.

"I didn't get to say thank you so.....thanks for saving me"said Tatsuki blushing and turning away.

"it was no problem,that's what friends are for"replied Adam smiling for the first time in months.

_**RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!**_

when the bell rang,Adam noticed all the students coming in and taking their seats waiting for the teacher to arrive. he didn't have much interest in the people so he chose to ignore it,but the last few students came he was absolutely shocked with terror.

The orange-haired and the short girl that he saw when the monster came.

he quickly picked up a textbook and pulled it towards his face while he slouched in his seat. Mizurio, Keigo, Tatsuki, and Orihime eyed him strangely from his sudden 'disguise' action and secrecy, he gritted his teeth and a wave of thoughts came into his mind.

_'..shit! shit! shit! shit! i'mscrewed?! i'mscrewed?! i'mscrewed?!'._

"Adam...?everything okay?"asked Orihime.

"...Y-y-yeah!"he stuttered nervously with a crooked smile and wide eyes,"just great!".

when the class settled down,the teacher entered the classroom with papers in her hand before closing the door and put on a sweet smile on her face and nudged her glasses more to the bridge of her nose before facing the class. she was looking around before her eyes caught Adam,who slouched more into his desk,a smile spread across her face and Adam knew what was about to happen....

"Alright students,today we have a new student could you please stand up?".

he flinched,he always hated when this happened,he pulled the textbook closer to his face,immediately thinking of a plan to get out of there,many which involved using the window as an escape route but found it impossible since he was on the third floor of the building.

"Uh, Adam,she's calling you..."whispered Keigo to Adam as he felt felt everyone staring at him.

"Anytime new student,just a quick introduction,nothing to worry about!"laughed the teacher kindheartedly,finding it adorable that he was so shy.

Adam gave a big sigh and figured that if he was gonna start a new life here, he might as well introduce himself and suffer later at the hands of the orange-haired guy and the short girl,so he got up to the front and turned to see the classroom.

"hello my name is Adam Martinez and yes i am from America. i just moved here yesterday with my dog. and I'm living with my aunt and uncle in their normal house and i came here because Mizurio and Keigo suggested it so here i am and i hope we can all get along"he smiled nervously.

"hey you're that guy from the news who was covered in blood!!"yelled a random student.

"yep that was me"Adam said rolling his eyes.

"what happened?!"asked another person.

"a group of guys jumped me at the park".

"how did you get out of there?!".

"i was lucky i guess".

"what happened today,i saw you all bloody".

"he saved me and tatsuki from a bunch of bullies"replied Orihime.

"really?!"

"cool"

"this guy can take pain and dish it back".

"alright enough questions,you may take your seat "his teacher told him.

he walked back to sit down in his empty desk,but right after he felt some people staring at him with anticipation but he chose to ignore it and focused back on the teacher who started her explanation of mathematics and continued to listen to her till the lunch bell rang.

* * *

At lunch Adam was sitting by himself on a bench eating his bentou in frustration,even though he moved here yesterday his aunt didn't know that he still hadn't got use to the weird food they had here or the utensils they use here.

he just sighed and started stabbing the food to try to lift it but failed every time,after the one more time he finally got mad and just threw the box next to him as he just put his head in his hands in defeat.

"man,i hate these weird foods"he said to himself then he heard a familiar voice speaking to him.

"you know....talking to yourself is a sign of being crazy".

he slowly looked up to see the scowling face of the carrot-top, his eyes were narrowed towards him and his arms crossed,next to him stood the short girl from before with her arms crossed but she was looking at him with a small confused look.

"yeah i guess,it's kind of a bad habit of mine".

"uh...is everything okay?"he asked raising one eyebrow to the girl in confusion.

"..."she snapped out of her confusion.

Adam then looked away not wanting to see them face to face,all he wanted was to forget that day. he held his left arm as it was throbbing with pain from when the monster slashed him,he closed his eyes and clutched his arm so tight ,a bit of blood seemed to absorbed from the old wound.

"hey,you're bleeding!"pointed the carrot-top.

"look....i don't know what happened...but i just wanna forget it ever happened okay".

"...you really can't use those huh?".

"use what?".

"the chopsticks"he pointed out.

he blinked and looked next to him at the box with the chopsticks stabbed into everything,he grabbed it and put it on his lap then looked up at the both of them and gave them a weak smile plastered on his face.

"yeah i guess i can't"he told him.

but he was surprised when the girl reached out and took his hand,making him grab the chopsticks and letting him hold it right,after a few seconds of watching her her move his hand around with strange angles,he held the chopsticks correctly and was finally able to grab a piece of food.

"wow,thanks so much uhhh....?".

"my name is Rukia kuchiki,Adam"she rolled her eyes.

"oh,I'm sorry Rukia"he said with a sweatdrop on his head.

"so are you really from America?".

"yeah"he replied as he was finally eating his lunch.

"which part exactly"she asked.

"from los angeles,California"he replied.

"Ichigo Kurosaki"said the carrot-top.

"what".

"it's my name".

"oh,it's a pleasure to meet you".

"...so why exactly did you lie about getting those wounds"asked Rukia with a raised eyebrow.

"because who's gonna believe a monster did this to me?"wondered Adam as he took another bite.

"good point"said Rukia nodding in agreement.

"and listen,don't worry you're secrets safe with me...whatever it is...".

"thank you".

Ichigo and Rukia joined him for lunch,which made Adam smile because in one day,he made many new friends,he smiled to himself before taking another bite into his food and looked up,when he stared into the distance he felt that things would change for the better.

* * *

after about two weeks of spending time with Ichigo and Rukia, hearing their story of what really goes on in the world and that the monster that was called a hollow and it was the job for the soul reapers to stop them(he actually found out that ichigo was a substitute soul reaper),he also became really close with Orihime,Tatsuki,Mizurio,Keigo,and some other people.

he also meet Yuzu and Karin Ichigo's younger sisters, since Ichigo invited him for dinner one day plus he meet Ichigo's father who showed Ichigo love in a very strange way but it didn't bother him it just made him sad. the next day Adam was called to the office to discuss his transfer to chemistry.

"you're all set just go to this class for your fifth okay?"said the women handing him a piece of paper.

"thank you ma'am" he replied as he walked towards his class.

After a few minutes of walking he finally found his classroom,as he entered the teacher was giving a short lecture but stopped when he saw everyone facing Adam. he asked Adam what he wanted then he showed the teacher the paper and he understood.

"well right now all the seats have been taken except for the one next to mister Uryu so why don't you sit there?"explained the teacher.

Adam nodded and went to sit next to the guy who had dark hair and long bangs who wore glasses,he took his seat and looked at him with confused look,he noticed and looked at him with a bored look.

"nice to meet I'm Adam Martinez and i hope we can get along"Adam said with a smile.

"Martinez?".

"oh yeah,i came from America to live with my aunt and uncle here"Adam explained.

"you're uncle wouldn't happen to be Ray Martinez....?"he asked

"yeah,how do you know him?".

"his only one of the best architectures in Karakura town".

"oh yeah i forgot about that".

when they finished talking he turned to listen to his teacher explain the experiment they would be doing,before they started they were given safety goggles to wear plus an apron and safety gloves for extra the teacher gave the order of the chemicals to mix but told them to do it very carefully and slowly.

"cool,so mix the red and green..."Adam muttered as he lazily mixed his chemicals in the beaker on the open fire to make it bubble.

Uryu looked at him with disbelief as he mixed his chemicals,he thought about how Adam ended up in such an advance class,he knew that it was a bad way to get started! then Uryu started on his as to not fall behind with Adam.

_'what a moron'_ he thought.

"then add the blue and yellow..."Adam muttered again.

_'blue and yellow? do you have any brain at all? c'mon everyone knows that if you put them all together the they'll-CRAP!!'_

_**KABOOM!!!**_

outside the room,the smoke escaped from under the closed door,screams were heard from the inside and the people outside looked shocked and surprised. Orihime and Tatsuki happened to be walking pass and looked to the side, the door swung open with people running out of there coughing and with dirty stains on them.

"hey,didn't Adam have this class right now?"asked Tatsuki to her friend.

"Adam!".

the smoke cleared and everyone had gotten out, Tatsuki and Orihime entered and wiped away the black smoke that still stayed, only for them to be surprised by the two who were standing still at the table. Tatsuki did all she could from laughing out loud and Orihime blushed as she looked at the two who were just frozen in place.

before them,Adam's face and clothes were covered in black smog along with Uryu,their hair had curled into form of an Afro and their goggles blocked their eyes until they took them off to make them look even stupider and earned the look of a raccoon.

Adam looked to his left and saw Uryu still and quiet,all he could do was rub the back of his head and smile to show his white teeth among his darkened face,Uryu looked towards him and removed his goggles. then he narrowed his dark eyes towards Adam as he felt the urge to kill him....

"so Uryu, you like everything well-done?".


	5. the emperor is born

**Chapter 5**

"you know this wasn't necessary".

"hey don't worry about it,sure we know each other one day but i can tell, it's gonna be a good relationship ".

"since when had there been a relationship between us? ".

"since i told you about the private shower in the boy's locker room".

Adam and Uryu were back at Adam's home, Adam offered Uryu some dinner as an apology for making that explosion,Uryu kindly refused. but after a little persuasion he and Adam were sitting at the roof of his uncle's house scarfing down rice-balls.

"this is a beautiful house".

"yeah, well it does belong to my uncle remember?".

"yes but this location...i can understand why he chose this place"he heard Uryu say.

"Really, why?".

"it has a great view of the sunset from this roof".

"yeah, i guess it does".

this time Uryu was the one to chuckle as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, then Adam gave a soft laugh, which was a good sign. he took a sip from his drink and turned forward to see the almost setting sun as the clouds started changing to a red/orange color, then a cool breeze passed by and Karakura town was beautiful.

"look I'm really sorry about what happened, i don't know why they put me there".

"Indeed why"Uryu said chuckling.

Adam watched as he had a soft look on his face and his eyes that were once sharp and narrow go soft in a daze, he smiled and turned to look at the city. inside the house, Adam's Aunt and uncle were watching the two boys look at the city from the direction of the sun that was setting behind the buildings.

"after all this time"his aunt started to say"he finally made a real friend".

"yeah, it's been a long time after what happened".

"Really?".

"he wasn't trying,i guess he was still hurting inside".

"don't worry honey,i know this good luck will give him everything he deserves".

"i hope you're right...".

* * *

It was another average day at school, Adam and Uryu started to along pretty well, most people found it strange that he was normal around Adam but viscous to others,Adam even discovered that he had a great talent for sewing and making clothes.

"wow dude, if i ever need a gift for someone I'll look you up".

But then another shocker came to Adam to learn that he was actually in the home-handy crafts club, and that had a great fashion sense to make woman's clothing..._ 'maybe one day i could ask him to make a dress for my aunty'_ Adam thought.

"where exactly are we going?"Adam asked Uryu.

"i have to see my grades." he replied while nudging his glasses.

"i wonder why people with glasses do that...?" Adam wondered.

"Adam, we're here."

"oh,cool."

he looked up to see where everyone was gathering to see who made it to the top 50 and Adam was surprised to see Uryu ranked number 1, then some random student, Orhime surprisingly, and himself! he smiled cockily at the fact that he was in the top four,after looking at the list more he found chad to be at number 11 and to Adam's surprise Ichigo at number 23.... Adam never took into consideration that ichigo actually studied.

"wow, very impressive Uryu" Adam laughed as he pat uryu on the back.

"can you not do that, you almost made me drop my glasses." Uryu narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"oh shoot, my bad."

Adam followed Uryu to the home-handy crafts classroom, they were having a free period since the teacher had left giving Uryu to catch up on his reading and helping some girl out with ripped stuffed animal, while Adam just sat on the desk next to him and put his head down to sleep for the period since he was bored.

"Ichigo and Orihime" Uryu mumbled.

"what?".

he lifted his head and turned to the door to see Ichigo and Orihime sticking their heads in and watching Uryu, they caught him staring at them and pulled away, running somewhere else, Adam just shrugged it off and put his head back down.

_**RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!**_

"well, better get out of here, see you Tomorrow Uryu"he gave him a lazy salute before walking out.

"sure, see ya" he nodded.

while Adam was walking down the hall, he heard someone behind him, it made look back to Ichigo with Rukia besides him, he stared at for a moment before turning around to continue walking but found his arms caught by the two and dragged somewhere else and all Adam could do was go along since there was no point of resisting, it was probably something ridiculous of theirs and they finally stopped and faced Adam.

"Alright...why are you with Uryu Ishida?"demanded ichigo.

"we were hanging, why?"he asked.

"because his the one who's been killing every hollow before we get there!"Rukia told him.

"Really....?".

they both nodded.

"man, his more interesting than he seems!"Adam laughed.

"what!!!"shouted Ichigo as Rukia sweatdropped.

"look guys, there's nothing to worry about. Rukia, for all i know you should see someone who knows what's happening since you're not the only one who can deal with these things and Ichigo...just be yourself and keep doing what your doing, it's all anyone can ever asked for" he waved and left them.

* * *

Walking down the lane of where his home would be, he was enjoying every minute of this simple walk but then something eerie lurked in the air, a small throb of pain returned to Adam's arm,where the hollow had bitten him. he looked around, picking up the pace so he could make it home, but he didn't get far when something large landed behind him,making the earth shake a bit.

"Wh-what the-".

"**mmm...a tasty soul...!!".**

his eyes widen to recognize that voice, the voice had a different tone but the same hunger, bloodlust, and hunger like the one before wanted! Adam whipped his head around to face a different looking creature but it looked very similar to the one before.

"Damn...!".

he turned and ran in another direction, he didn't wait coming home with him where it could be worse,_'man if only Ajax was here!' _he quickly dodged from the hollow monster and turned at a corner only to fall from bumping into something, he looked up and above stood another creature with glaring red eyes.

_'there's more of them?!'_.

he quickly crawled under the hollow and ran again with the both of them following him and trying to kill Adam in the process, he was running out of breath from the running and his dodging was getting sloppy, receiving cuts all over his body but nothing serious, even when his lungs were burning, he couldn't stop to rest.

"**STAND STILL!!".**

all of a sudden Adam was tripped on the leg by accident, dodging the two creatures that lunged over him and missed, he stood up and went running away again from the creatures and each passing moment more came from all directions, he finally ended up on an abandon bridge trapped by the hollows surrounding him.

"oh man...oh man"he panted with wide eyes looking all over the bridge.

**"heh heh heh heh heh...LOOKS LIKE IT'S DINNER TIME!!ENJOY BOYS THERE'S ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE"**shouted one of the hollows.

his eyes widen, one of the hollow's lunged forward and crashed into him, his entire world went black in a second, after a few seconds, everything came back into view and Adam was looking up towards the sky and at the hollows going there. he shot up and looked around to see that he was still surrounded, when he stood he heard the joins of something jingling and something heavy on his chest.

"Huff...Huff..Huff"Adam couldn't breath well.

he took a look back and stared at what the chain was attached to, then Adam's eyes widen as he saw that the chains were connected to his body and there was no life in it, it was covered with blood. he jolted up and moved forward to see but jumped back when a huge hand crashed nearly hitting him but also cut something in the process...

the chains, now Adam only had a little bit of chain left, he watched as the chains from his body evaporated and the light from his eyes disappeared, something deeply told Adam... that he was long gone... that he was dead.

All the hollows started laughing, he suddenly winched in slight pain for something, then a small movement erupted from his chest, he looked and his eyes widen even more with fear as he saw the chains coming to life and started eating away at what was left of his chain, he panicked and suddenly realize that the worse was about to come.

"no...No Don't! STOP!! STOOOOOP!!!!".

as the chain finished eating it's self, a hole appeared in the middle of Adam's chest, there was a moment of silence before suddenly he fell to his knees, his eyes and mouth opened as he let out a silent scream before it turned into a loud yell that echoed through the city and suddenly white liquid burst out of eyes and mouth to form something over his face.

"".

most of the hollows watched, their eyes wide open, many disappointed that they couldn't eat his soul before but they could probably eat it when it turns into a weak hollow that was barley born. but it was shocking, normally when hollows are being born, the soul would explode and a body would form, but Adam kept his human form..showing a sign of him resisting...

**"What's happening?!"** one of them asked.

all Adam could do was stare through the mask that was covering his face, his eyes closed trying to avoid the pain around his body, he had to do something fast, he needed to avoid transforming into something that was malicious and deadly...

_'do you want the power'_

_**'wait, who said that'**_

_'do you want the power'_

_**'if i want what?'**_

_'do you want to live'_

_**...**_

_'do you want to save'_

_**...**_

_'do you want...to protect'_

_**'yes'**_

_'come to me'_

_**'where are you?'**_

_'go to my world'_

_**'what world?'**_

_'come to the place where there is nothing...'_

_**'without me'

* * *

**_Adam opened his eyes, he looked up to see the sky silver with the clouds having stripes of black on them, many that Adam's never seen before, he slowly stood up to find himself inside of what look like a chasm, he also saw that he was standing on the water itself as it looked like it was weightless.

"where the heck am i?"

_'do you want it'_

"what?"

_'do you want the power'_

"yes...i want the power".

_'trust your soul...control the power....trust me'_

"who are you?".

_'please....help me...'_

"wait, what happening here?!".

the sides of the chasm started cracking and large pieces of boulder started falling down, the sky had turned from silver to black and the clouds were disappearing but when he was noticing this a boulder fell near him and made the water heavy again which started swallowing him in.

"I'm sinking!".

_'sinking...sinking....sinking into the darkness...'_

"what darkness?"

_'please help me....save me'_

"where the hell are you?!"

_'save me....overcome the shadows around you'_

"why is this place disappearing?!"

_'find me!,save yourself!,survive for me!_

* * *

he closed his eyes as he suddenly felt the water crushing him all over his body, he reached out to grab whatever he could find, he finally got something and pulled it towards him then he slowly opened his eyes and was slightly blinded by the raging light until...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!".

a gigantic explosion bursted from his struggling body, the hollows jumped from the explosion and watched with curiosity gleaming from their eyes. they all watched before the smoke cleared as all of the gasped, gawked, and stared in shock at what was at the middle of the bridge...

In the hands of the figure that stood before them was a giant blade with a blue handle with white diamonds on it and the blade was a single giant normal katana, the hollows watched as the last of the smoke cleared and they gasped as they saw a tiger shaped hollow mask with black stripes on all four sides of the face and the mouth showing it's fangs covering the figure's entire face and a quarter of it's head.

**"is it a Soul-reaper...or a Hollow?"**

**"Hey you...what the hell are you?!"**demanded the hollow.

"..."

the figure just stood in his spot, the giant single blade resting on his shoulder's as if it was ready to kill whatever declared harm against it. All the hollows surrounding it were fed up with waiting, before anything could register what had happened, one of the hollows found itself dead when it decided to attack and it's body began to disintegrated, the hollows turned towards the figure in black as he stood over the fallen body of the once human boy that ran in fear.

**"heh heh heh...This Soul-reaper has no chance against all of us...END HIM!!!"**

All the hollows charged towards the lone figure that wore the black robes that made them know that it was the symbol of the Soul-reapers and the huge sword on his shoulder's drew up and slammed down into whatever attacked him in the front. limbs of the hollows were slashed up in the air and blood squirted, more hollows went for the attack but found their limbs in the air, the mask of the Soul-reaper became stained with blood from the hollows.

some of the hollows were lucky to get some hits in but that was it and the Soul-reaper kept cutting, slicing, hacking, and basically annihilated the hordes of hollows. as things started to clear up a bit to make up enough space between the monsters and the lone Soul-reaper, one hollow growled in frustration and took a step towards the figure and slammed it's hand making a small crack on the floor.

**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**

the hollow watched as the Soul-reaper stabbed the sword on the floor, they backed up but found themselves surprised when the Soul-reaper grabbed the mask from the front, pulled it off, and instantly crushed it in his hand then faced him and pulled his sword out of the ground then pointed it towards the hollow.

"Adam Martinez" he answered.

**"impossible you were just a soul, a human soul! how could you become a Soul-reaper so quickly?! it doesn't make sense!".**

"i don't get it either but if it's the only way to destroy you, i think I'll like this power and use it''.

**"DON'T KID YOURSELF BRAT!!!".**

"bring it on weakling"Adam challenged.

just as they were about to charge....something tore a hole in the sky making everyone stop and look up, the earth seemed as though it was shaking and something invisible and heavy came over him and everyone else, his eyes widen,he knew what it was but it was bigger and tougher than any other hollow Adam faced.

**"M-m-menos grande!"**shouted one of the hollows.

"menos...?"

whatever it was, it was bad news for the whole town, more of the sky was torn and the creature known as menos grande stepped out of it's dimension and was looming over the huge bridge. Adam glared up at the monster and raised his blade before charging forward and jumping at it's black cloaked body, making a swipe at it, the menos looked down and simply slapped him with a hit from it's hand making Adam fall back to the ground hard.

**"what the hell was that?! you can't kill it! your sword is like a twig to that brute"**said one of the hollows.

"well... i figured if i could chop him from the legs, i would be able to reach his head and kill him, see?" he laughed as he faced the hollows with his forehead bleeding, making them sweatdrop from his stupid idea.

**"moron...."**

he ignored them and stood up, facing the menos once again, he looked around until he spotted the large wires of the bridge that made sure it didn't fall, he strapped his sword on his back and headed towards one of them, the hollows watched as he started to climb the wires and again sweatdropped when Adam looked like he was hugging it.

**"pathetic Soul-reaper..."**

Adam ignored the comment again, after a few minutes he had reached the top of the wire and ran to the menos's face, he pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the giant menace.

**"what is he thinking?!"**

**"i guess he want's to be eaten".**

**"If it he wanted that so bad, he should've come to me".**

this time Adam sweatdropped but he ignored the comments as he focused his attention on the menos, his nose scrunched from the breath of the giant, it was sicking and he felt as though he wanted puke so badly, he put his arm over his nose to block the stench of a thousand dead body's.

"alright ugly here's the deal, either you get out of this right now, or I'm going to give you the beating of a lifetime your choice!!" he shouted to it's face.

_**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"_damn..._yo weakling, what did ugly just say?" Adam called back to the hollows.

**"he said no, moron!!".**

"thanks!!"

**"go to hell!!!"**

Adam ignored that last comment and glared back at the menos, he pointed his giant sword and gave a small smirk, the menos noticed the challenge and charged to bite him, but he jumped high in the air to slice a part of it's face off, spilling some blood, he then jumped away in time to avoid another attack from it's hand. but was blindsided by an attack from it's left hand and slammed into ground hard, Adam gritted his teeth and held his side, some of his ribs snapped from the crash.

"shit...."

_**ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!**_

"OH JUST SHUT UP!!!".

he sliced his hand from hitting him, it pulled back it's hand and hit itself on some wires that made them snap out of place and wrap around the wrists of the monster, making it struggle and roar in frustration, he studied it before he got an idea. he looked back and quickly grabbed his body and pulled it to a safe area, where the menos couldn't reach it and nowhere near the bridge.

he ran back and dodged another attack, the menos swiped him, he smiled and blocked it, cutting the rest of the wires from the bridge and wrapping around it's wrist, the bridge began to tremble from the struggling menos. he huffed out from the pain on his side but kept on attacking, getting it more tangled and angry.

"come on ugly!!" he laughed as he smacked his butt a few times to mock the hollow, the rest of the hollows rolled their eyes and glared at his stupidity, the menos charged with it's jaws, he jumped away and the menos's head got tangled to the wires of the bridge and the bridge was becoming unstable as the smaller hollows ran away.

_**ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!**_

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!".

he charged and sliced it across it's face, the menos made a jolted movement making the pillars on the bridge collapse, Adam was then slashed across the chest by the meno's giant claw, he held his chest as he collapsed on his hands and knees, the menos bleed from it's mask and slowly began to disappear, his eyes grew dizzy from the blood loss and he grew tired before falling and letting his blade go while his entire world went black.

"so Kisuke..."

"not bad, so this the kid right?"

"we better be quick or the bridge will kill him."

"I'm impressed...this kid defeated a Gillian-class menos on his first day as a Soul-reaper."

"yes, I've been watching over him for 15 years as my promise to my master"

"well don't worry I'll take care of him, you head on home you lazy old-"

"oh shut up"

"heh heh heh heh heh".


	6. the tiger rises

**Chapter 6  
**

The black void seemed endless, the place between reality and death, it was like a deep dive into the heart kind of places, Adam sometimes felt like just staying there and going with current and other times he wanted to wake up already and get moving with reality. but for him reality hurts more than any one person or creature could, for Adam reality felt like some random person's sick joke to any one person.....

"Time to wake up, ...."

"Unc?"

"Nope"

"Auntie?"

"Sorry guess again!"

"Grandpa?"

"Hey,I'm not old!".

"Mom?".

"..."

"Please no....God?".

"Alright let's go with that....".

"ALRIGHT QUIT PLAYING AROUND WITH HIM!".

"I hear Ichigo and Rukia's voice, don't tell I'm dead God?".

"...Well....".

"Man...did i at least live a good life?".

"I guess so".

"Hey God, is my father here?".

"..."

"Alright enough, Adam you are not dead!".

"But technically..."

"SHUT UP!"

The black space that was surrounding him disappeared and was replaced by light which made him hissed and closed his eyes, he took a moment to register before he opened his eyes fully to realize his surroundings. he slowly stood up but was about to fall when someone caught him, he looked around and saw himself in Rukia's arm, he looked again and saw Ichigo sitting next to some guy wearing a green cloak along with a striped hat and wooden clogs.

"What the?" he dumbly mumbled out.

"Good to see you're awake " laughed the man as he whipped out his fan.

"Who are you...?" Adam asked with a low voice and squinted eyes.

"Why I am your savior...otherwise known as God!"

"SHUT UP!'' Ichigo punched the man where he yelped and fell over.

"I'm not dead? I was sure that bridge would kill me-OH SHIT! WHAT ABOUT THAT BIG MONSTER WITH THE BAD BREATH?" he shouted in panic as he shot out of Rukia's arms.

"Don't worry, the bridge collapsed taking it down with it and drowning the menos." explained the blond.

"You were taking on the Hollows and Menos by yourself...?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, well, things went fast...it just happened?" Adam shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't make it sound so casual!" snapped Ichigo.

"Oh shut up Ichigo! I swear you're pissing me off!" he shot back looking away.

"Grrrr...."

"Look relax okay,there's nothing to worry about, I'll live okay." he sighed.

"What made you think I was worried?".

"I didn't say you should be worried, I just said there was nothing to worry about.".

"Aww that's sweet...Ichigo was worried about Adam'' cooed the blond before earning himself a hit in the gut.

He took a good look at himself noticing that he was bare-chested, revealing his muscles and chest that was covered with bandages and some blood was absorbed, he also noticed some towels that was blood-stained. he looked around until his eyes caught sight of a familiar blade that was placed in the corner of the room, the blond followed Adam's gaze before landing on the blade as well as the others that did the same.

"What happened? All i remember was being in black space... A voice was calling me and then there i was, standing in the crowd of a bunch of hollows." he mumbled.

"That is called a zanpakuto, I'm surprised, for it to be this huge you must've been harboring a lot of reiastu to materialize something so huge when it's only sealed" explained the blond.

"So...what happens now?" Ichigo asks.

"Well that will depend on Adam, he can live the life of a normal human, being constantly chased by hollows...or he can take on the duties of a shinigami and help the souls".

Adam looked down at his sorry self, his arms and hands were bandaged from gripping the sword when it was being pushed back making blister's as well as making his hands bleed, and his chest, started to feel the same when his once broken arm was in pain at the sight of a hollow that came across him. he clenched his fist tightly, ignoring the stinging and the throbbing, more blood was absorbed in his hands until it started dripping on the sheets that covered his legs.

"Adam...you're bleeding!" Rukia stated worryingly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just really tired" he whispered.

"Of course you are, you had a long day with all this crap-" Ichigo started.

"No, I'm tired of running..."

Everyone was quiet, all eyes were on him, his head was held low, his eyes watched his fists, bleeding hands and the blood dripping on the sheets that was becoming more and more on that very spot where the blood was dripping.

"I hate this".

"..."

"I hate myself for being so useless".

"..."

"I hate the feeling of not being able to do anything".

"..."

"I'm done running and I'm done being the hunted".

"..."

"I want them to feel fear, I want to be the hunter, I want them to bleed..."

"Are you sure you want it?" asked the blond, the question echoed in his head like the other voice from before.

"....Yeah....I'll play along...I'll become your American Soul-reaper".

* * *

It was third period at Adam's class, Ichigo looked out the window from where he sat, he vaguely wondered where he was, it's had been two days since he'd shown up and it's gotten him a bit suspicious and worried(even though he wouldn't admit it). he Decided that today after school that he would stop by Adam's house to check if he was alright and he'd ask Rukia to come along in case there was there kind of trouble....

Meanwhile Uryu was remembering what happened when he was in the contest between him and Ichigo, he heard a familiar scream and the worst-case scenario came into his mind, Hollows may have gotten to Adam and ended his life. Uryu cursed himself for letting this happen, he regretted the fight and instantly went to go look for him but was held back by Ichigo and the menos attack....

**_BANG!_**

Everyone looked to their left, trying to catch whatever made that noise, the teacher had gone off into another room to collect some papers leaving Ichigo and everyone else to themselves. Orihime stood up and leaned over to inspect whatever caused the ruckus only to gasp in shock and quickly opened the window and bend over to take something while she shouted, "I got you!".

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu stood up only to gasp themselves as they found Adam hanging on Orihime's arms in an attempt to climb the window from three stories high. Uryu had wide eyes, he had survived but something was different about him...and was he spewing out reisatsu?

....A Soul-reaper's reisatsu?

The rest of the students gathered around as they watched Ichigo and Chad lifted him from Orihime's hold she had on him and pulled him in, but of course he wasn't gonna get away without a good scolding from Ichigo and Rukia, the look on their faces told him to stay put, shut up, and listen to what they had to say.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" demanded Ichigo.

"What? oh that, the doors were locked and i didn't want to get caught!" he replied simply with a smile.

"Well don't make it sound so casual, dolt!" shouted Rukia.

"Alright i understand, by the way thanks a lot for saving me Orihime, you're officially my heroine!"

"O-oh....it was nothing really...." blushed Orihime as she swayed with skirt a bit.

"Man dangling on the edge from some third floor window, I'll tell ya it's something alright" he mumbled.

From the click of the door, everyone rushed back to their seats as the teacher entered the classroom, Adam chuckled quietly as he felt small glares coming from Ichigo and Rukia when he had pulled his stunt. As class settled down, Ichigo looked towards Adam before poking his arm with his pencil, making Adam look over at him questioningly.

"Where the hell were you?" Ichigo asked.

'Me? Nowhere."

"That's not an answer!"

"Well aren't you being up-tight." Adam grinned at him.

"Oh shut up, where the heck were you?"

"Family matters" he shrugged.

Ichigo shook his head and wondered if all Americans were like this, he was even stupider than Keigo which was impossible... Ichigo turned his eyes towards Adam, he was staring forward and he took notice of the bandages and scars that came from the casualties of facing hollows, he was wondering if that was really Adam?

* * *

"Yo Adam!".

"Hey Ichigo, what's up?"

"Wanna join me for lunch?".

"Sure let's go".

Adam, Ichigo, Keigo, Mizurio, and Uryu were eating lunch at the top of the school roof, Adam noticed that Keigo was especially spaced out today, he figured it was because of Uryu, after a few minutes of silence Ichigo decided to get the ball rolling.

"Hey Keigo if you're done eating tell us a funny story" he ordered Keigo.

"No way....I'm not in the mood" Keigo said in a scared voice.

"Then get in the mood!" Ichigo responded with scowling face that he usually does.

After Keigo had started to tell his story of how he went on the town one night to get some sushi.....while he was telling his story Adam could see that Ichigo and Uryu would be fighting every single time they made eye contact.

"Hey Ichigo, why did you invite me to lunch?" asked Uryu.

"If it's because of my injuries i don't need you're sympathy".

"Oh shut up and eat already just consider yourself lucky" replied Ichigo.

Adam was noticing those two being exactly the same to each other when he felt someone give him a tap on his shoulders, he turned to see Mizurio looking at them with a weird look.

"Amazing, in some ways there the same to each other?" asked Mizurio.

"Yeah i guess" replied Adam.

* * *

"Uryu, Uryu wait up!"Adam called him as he was going down the hall.

"...Adam".

"Hey, is everything alright?" asked Adam.

"Of course...."

"Oh sweet, i thought you were mad about something...." Adam started to say.

"Adam, how much do you know?".

"..."

"Well Adam?"

"I know about the hollows and everything that happened yesterday, so basically yes, i know about the Soul-reaper's and about the Quincies".

"Look i have become different but I'm still the same guy-".

"What happened to you?"

"What?"

"Those bandages...they got you didn't they?"

"What are you-"

"I heard you, you were screaming in pain, I saw you like that on the news before. You were actually attacked by a hollow and barley got away with your life, and now you have the energy of a Soul-reaper, they forced you to transform and give up your humanity huh?".

"..."

"I hate the Soul-reapers".

"..."

"But i don't hate my friends."

Uryu walked away living Adam standing there dumbfounded before a smile crossed his lips, he lowered his head and shook his head for a moment before turning away, but stopped to see Ichigo standing there with his arms crossed looking at him as he rolled his eyes, Adam stared at him for a bit as he glared at him with his usual stare before a voice spoke up.

"Sure, he hates me but he lets you off the hook".

"That's cuz i actually know him better".

He walked past Ichigo with a triumphant smirk and headed towards his last class of the day, Ichigo turned his head and watched Adam walk down the hall to his own way, a smirk formed on his lips as he also shook his head before turning and heading towards another part of the school, he stopped and spotted Uryu heading into class... if Adam had gotten along with Uryu... maybe he should try too.

At the end of the day, Adam noticed Rukia was a bit off which wasn't her usual way, it wasn't like her to be so unfocused and she was getting constant hits from chalk by the teachers when she wasn't paying attention to the lessons that the teacher pointed to her.

_'man, what's up with her today?'

* * *

_"Adam, come down and get some dinner!" yelled his uncle.

"No thanks I'm good!" Adam shouted before returning to his missing classwork. All day, he having this uneasy feeling, telling him that something bad was about to happen.

"Yo Adam!".

He was surprised when a small object jumped on his head, he groaned and whipped his head so fast it made the small object fall on his bed, he turned to face a white plushie tiger with a red bandanna on his neck(It belonged to Adam's mother when she was a little girl).

"What is it now Cy?" he asked the mod soul.

Cy, shorter for Cypress, Adam gave him that name after Cypress Hill, one of his favorite rap groups, and he pretty much obligated his dubbed name, it kinda confused Urahara a.k.a hat-and-clogs of his name but he didn't bother to ask about it and he let Adam do whatever he wanted with the mod soul, Urahara gave him Cy so just in case of an emergency then he could towards Cy to help out and fill in for him while he was away, from what Adam heard from Ichigo, he didn't get along with his own mod soul, Kon, but Adam and Cy got along very well.

"Eh nothing to worry about o mighty one!" laughed the small tiger.

"Then can you back off? I'm trying to get this work done!" snapped Adam.

"Looks like it's gonna rain tonight".

"Yeah so?".

"..."

"..."

"your feeling uneasy, right?" he finally asked.

Cy had pointed out something that didn't seem obvious to anyone unless he felt their aura by some reason, probably it was one of the special abilities the tiger had. Adam watched as the clouds turned dark and began to cover the moon, he looked towards Cy to see him give Adam a knowing look. without a word, he simply forced out the little pill out of his mouth and it dropped on his bed sheets, leaving the doll lifeless like he found it to be. He stared at the small green pill for a moment before deciding to go ahead, he reached out and grabbed the small pill and swallowed it , forcing Adam out of his body.

"You know the drill right?"

"yeah, I got you're back".

He nodded to Cy before jumping out the window, Cy leaned over the window and watched as Adam ran down the street in search of the trouble that blew in the chilling air...

* * *

He kept running until he felt something uneasy, he stopped and looked around for any signs but saw none, he closed his eyes and focused the reiatsu in search of the spiritual pressure that gave out into the night after a moment his hand shot up and his eyes flashed open to see a red ribbon! He grinned and followed the ribbon to where it led before immediately stopping when he heard voices reaching his ears.

"Look Zabimaru...THERE'S DINNER!".

His eyes widen, he quickly rushed and pulled out his zanpaktuo before he jumped blindingly over some wall and before he knew it, Adam felt his zanpaktuo clash with something, his eyes opened to see a surprise look on some red-head with funky-lookin' eyebrows, He flashed his eyes and looked back to see a wounded Ichigo and next to Rukia stood a man with a scarf around his neck and wearing kenseiken in his hair and looking emotionless.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the red-head.

Adam looked back towards the red-head that he had almost forgot while clashing swords with him. He looked back only to make the red-head look at him with a confused expression, the same expression Rukia had when she found out Adam became a Soul-reaper.

"Well, answer the question, who are you, what squad are you from?" yelled the red-head.

Adam took the chance and quickly pushed the guy off making him stumble back, Adam stood his ground and glared at the red-head and his companion with the scarf. He eyed the two, the emotionless dude just looked bored but he kept his comments to himself before turning to Rukia.

"I see....another human becoming a Soul-reaper....interesting isn't it Rukia?"

"Brother..."

_'Brother? this is her older brother? some impression I'm making!'_ he thought.

"Well?..."shouted the red-head.

"Sorry, i don't answer people who are rude." Adam told him.

There was a moment of silence but the tension was thick before the red-head charged towards Adam, surprising him but he immediately raised his blade and blocked his strange sword which seemed to be more like a sharp whipping weapon. Adam immediately raises his blade and gave the red-head a good slash on the face, making his shades split, he flipped in the air before grabbing a hold of some rail, skidding to a halt before he raised his head towards Adam and he could see the blood dripping from the red-heads forehead.

"Heh, Is that all you got no-brows?" he demanded.

"You're DEAD!" he charged, full with intent to kill now.

"Say that after you beat me!" Adam shouted and charged only to be stopped by something that stabbed into his chest.

Hearing Rukia gasp loudly and the red-head abruptly halt in surprise, Adam looked down to see a sword sticking out of his chest and blood dripping down his shihakushou, he stared at it and his mind felt light-headed. Just as he was about to pass out from the heavy pressure around him, his mind immediately thought of Ichigo's and Rukia's life were in danger and they were counting on him! He snapped his eyes open and swung his sword of whoever was behind him, he heard the red-head gasp.

His brown eyes looked back to see the man with a deep cut on his cheek that flowed down to his jaw bone, Rukia looked beyond frightened and shocked that Adam had injured her older brother, He grabbed the sword that stuck out of his chest and pushed it out of him, stumbling at first before he turned fully towards the older guy and raising his sword towards him in a threatening and challenging gesture which took a lot by surprise.

"How did you...?" the emotionless man asked.

"It's screaming..." he hoarsely while panting slowly.

"And what exactly is screaming?"

"...My soul is screaming...And it's screaming for me to stop you!" he shouted.

Adam readied his blade towards the older man, he panted slightly and he tried his best to ignore the pain but it was weakening him and he was having a hard time breathing but he had to hold on for Ichigo and Rukia's sake. The man eyed him before turning away, surprising Adam, Rukia, and the red-head, Adam narrowed his eyes at the older man, about to follow him since he'd put off an attack and was ignored for it.

"Hey, come back here and fight me you coward!" he shouted.

"Silence. boy!".

He whipped his head towards Rukia only to feel her knee his gut where the wound was, he fell back and held his stomach while groaning before looking he looked up to see her standing over him with a look that she never him or anyone at all, a cold look in her eyes and a frown that could defeat Ichigo's own frown.

"Rukia...?"

"Stay down, you've caused enough trouble!"

"But-"

'You can't save me so don't bother!" she cut in, silencing him.

He stared at Rukia with shock, these people just attacked him and Ichigo and she's asking to be killed? it was so confusing, He watched as she walked towards her brother and just as he was about to get up and go after her to stop them from escaping, another foot collided with his stomach making him cough out blood, collapsing and laying limp on the hard floor while blood slowly pooled around him. he lifted his head slightly, he glared directly towards the red-head that stood over his injured form.

"Stay down kid, you done being a Soul-reaper, you're finished" growled the bleeding funky eyed-browed man.

"...Adam"

He moved his head towards where Rukia stood with her older brother, there was a moment of silence before Rukia turned her head towards his direction but was surprised him was the tears that flowed down her cheeks. Not once in his stay in Karakura town did he ever see Rukia cry, even when she was hurt or frustrated with something, she never cried and what she was about to say to him would make him even more surprised.

"If you try and come after me...I will never forgive you!" she tells him before sharply turning away and entering the gates that opened in front of her and her older brother.

"It's over for you kid, no more living" no-brows mumbled.

He stared up at the red-head before he gave him one final kick in the gut making him cough out more blood before his world went black...

* * *

The pain was gone for a while, the emptiness was very lonely and dark like always in the world of reality and death, it was hard to think straight when in this realm, it's like he doesn't feel or see anything, only to just wait to be awaken by something. during the time of unconsciousness, it gave him something to do in the empty space...it gave him time to remember some things such as memories or rather odd information that proved either useless and crappy or resourceful and helpful....

"Adam! Adam!"

The darkness lifted and light could only blind his eyes for a few seconds before they blurred and the tears of the light went away only to see a worried-looking orange-head teen that stood over him with a face written of worry and slight fear.

"Ichigo...?"

"You're awake, I see" said another voice.

"Hat-and-Clogs...?"

Urahara smiled as he waved his fan around, he was sitting Indian-style across where Ichigo sat, Adam took a moment to register before his eyes widen and he shot up only to make a small gasp from the pain that rushed to his bandaged chest which started to absorb the red liquid that flowed out, he heard Urahara sigh.

"Now look what ya did, you reopened your wounds, I'll get Tessai-"

'N-no, don't worry about it, I'm used to this kind of stuff, it'll go away."

"Ah yes, I recalled that broken arm of yours healed within two days."

Ichigo cocked a brow before turning serious and throwing Urahara a glare which surprised Adam and Urahara himself and before he was able to ask or talk to the berry-head, Adam winced from the volume of Ichigo's that was right next to him, he furrowed his dark brows and glared at the loud-mouth, idiot.

"What the hell Urahara! I knew i shouldn't have trusted you to get Adam involved-"

"Well, Adam is going to need some training and I cannot train you both. So...I'm going to have... an old friend see into that." smirked Urahara.

"Training with an old friend...? who?" Adam asked.

"Tessai, let him in will you and bring some clothes while you're at it!" called Urahara.

The door slid open catching everyone's attention, both Adam and Ichigo turned their heads towards the open door, but once the eye's made contact at the entrance, pair of eyes widen at the sight that stood at the door, meeting him was the last person Adam would expect...or rather... the last dog.

"Ajax? what are you doing with my dog? what's going on Hat-and-Clogs?" Adam shouted.

"Holy crap, Adam's dog?" shouted Ichigo in surprise.

Ajax simply walked in until he stopped in front of Adam, his cerulean eyes stared into his, Adam blinked and turned to Urahara who smirked and his eyes shadowed, he blinked some more before his attention went back to Ajax. and to Adam's utter shock, Ajax talked... in the native human language or in his case, English.

"Hello Adam." greeted the black dog in a deep, low voice.

"..."

"Yes, I know what you're thinking but I had to wait for the right time until you were ready to accept this Adam."

"..."

"Speak up Adam, you're getting me worried."

Outside of the Urahara shop, the whole town of Karakura could hear the faint screaming of a young man that cried out into the deep night, making all wonder what went on, some were beginning to dial the number of the cops and inside Karakura town, sirens were heard...

"Calm down Adam..." Urahara pat his head.

'B-b-but he could talk a-a-and-OH MY GOD! MY DOG CAN TALK!"

"Calm down." Ajax sighed.

"Was Grits in this too when he was alive?"

"No, no, he was just a simple dog, but he was a lively little fellow, huh?"

"Oh my god..." Adam whined.

"If you think this is surprising, then watch this." Ajax smirked before he was surrounded by smoke in the room.

There were few coughs here and there. Adam, Ichigo, and Urahara flipped away the smoke before the clouds of smoke disappeared and Adam and Ichigo's eye opened only to widen of who sat before him instead of the black and brown dog.

"So! How do ya like me now Adam?" smirked the naked man.

Adam took in his features, he had short black spiky hair that looked very sharp, deep cerulean eyes, very well muscled and toned for any woman to fall for. he also had looks for starters, he also notice a tattoo that was printed on his left side of his chest that looked like fire embers, he also sort of bore a few fangs in his rows of white teeth but that was it. Adam also noticed how nude he was and started fumbling with his hands as he threw his blanket back from himself to the naked man man that sat across him, Ichigo, and strangely calm Urahara.

"HOLY SHI-! MY EYES! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Adam shouted while shutting his eyes.

"AAAAGGHHH! MY EYES! PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" shouted ichigo as he shut his eyes as well.

Adam heard the door open and immediately heard the voices of Tessai, Urahara, and Ajax as he and Ichigo kept there eyes closed until the signal of "alright open them'' was made and both of them opened them to see Ajax in clothes somewhat similar to Urahara's but were black and wearing sandals instead of clogs and a black and white cloak like one of those shihakushou only it was open, he looked rather cool.

"Now that the fun is over, let's get back to business shall we...?" asked Ajax, his voice turned serious as well as his features.

* * *

**Few days later**

Adam was laying down on his bed with Cy and Ajax(in dog form)resting, he had to wait for his wounds to heal while Ichigo had to train, and what he heard from Ajax, Orihime and chad were under training by someone by the name of Mr. Yoruichi. Uryu for some reason disagreed to come and had to some training on his own, Adam opened his eyes and look towards a sleeping Cy and Ajax resting his head on one of his legs like he always does when he was either bored or just tired until he saw his ball or some food.

The door opened to reveal his uncle, he walked in with a small tray of food and a cup full of green tea that his Auntie made for him. He simply set it down on the desk before moving towards Adam, Adam smiled and did a small wave as he did the same with a goofy grin.

"Man, ever since you've moved here you've been in bed most of the time and you barley talk to anyone, are you okay Adam?" asked the wanna-be adult.

"Yeah unc, don't worry I've been really sleepy these past few days" replied Adam with a small smirk, then Adam noticed his uncle reaching into his pocket and pulled out something.

"I've been meaning to give this to you but i kept forgetting" said his uncle as he extended his arm and opened his hand.

Adam looked to see a chain necklace with a medallion at the end that had four symbols on all four sides and in the middle was a black crystal.

"It belonged to your father and he wanted me to give it to you".

"Wow, thanks unc but uh.... what's with the chain around the medal?" asked Adam.

"Oh, i broke it" replied his Uncle as he ran out the room in a cartoon fashion, Adam shock his head and watched him run out of the room before leaving him by himself, a hidden Cy, and a 'sleeping' Ajax.

"Alright, I'm done, let's go Ajax" he said while sitting up.

"Sure."

Cy spits out the pill which Adam ate and jumped out from himself, he looked back and gave Cy a thumbs up, he gives him one while wearing a grin on his face, Adam and Ajax jumped out of the window out in the rain that started around 9 in the morning. Adam and Ajax went to train around an abandon building where a few hollows resided, Ajax called it the Building of Screams...

* * *

**Ichigo's training  
**

Ichigo rapidly charged and ran upwards only to fail and fall back down where he saw Tessai sitting down, watching him while he kept his kido intact, it's been over two days and he was still in there with no progress, then his mind wandered over to the half American.

It was still a mystery to everyone, how did a normal teen suddenly become a Soul-reaper with the proper use of training and submission he had to do, what did Adam do to awaken his own Soul-reaper powers?

_'What the hell did you do dammit?"_ thought Ichigo in frustration.

Ichigo's thought's were cut off when his soul chain had stared to dissolve and eat away at itself, he watched in horror as it finally made a hole in his chest, suddenly something stirred around his body before white substance spilled from both his eyes and mouth and started forming a mask...!

* * *

**Adam's training**

"So, I have to make my sword go into Shikai and learn my zanpakuto's name?" Adam asked.

"That's right." nodded Ajax as he scratched his fur.

"Okay... so how do I do that?"

"Simple, we need to push you to the edge." replied Ajax.

"What?"

"I'm going to use this device that will give you an odor that will attract Hollows and attack you nonstop until you release your zanpaktuo." explained the black and brown dog.

"Okay then, ready?"

"Hey wait-"

"GO!"

Ajax had smashed something and Adam was starting to scrunch his nose at the rotting smell that surrounded him, he knew that he was going to take a long shower to wash the scent off of him, he felt like it he was gonna puke! The earth made a small tremor that made the walls of the warehouse building shake a bit before you found the air rip into black portals to reveal hollows surrounding him.

"Oh man, there's a lot" Adam mumbled.

"Remember, force your blade to release and remember it's name!" Ajax told him before jumping away to get away from the battlefield.

"Shit!"

The first Hollow lunged forward and Adam swung his large blade to cut it's limbs and finally the mask to make it disappear, more Hollows came one-by-one, two-by-two, three-by-three and so on before he was receiving more and more bruises, cuts, and gashes here and there that made him tired, wanting to stop and take a break but he had to survive against these guys if he wanted to see another day.

_'C'mon! Help me out here you damn sword'_

**_'Don't die..._**_**'**_

_'Huh?'_

_**'Don't die dammit...!'**_

_'...Who are you?'_

_**'You can't die now...'**_

_'Who are you? Answer me! Tell me now!'_

_**'Go to my world'**_

_'Where is your world? I wanna help you.. I need your help'_

_**'Come to the world where there is nothing...'**_

_'without me'_

_

* * *

_

Adam slowly opened his eyes, only to see the silver sky, he slowly stood up and looked around only to find himself in a chasm and felt that he was standing on top of the water, Adam was wondering where he was.

**"Don't die.."**

"Wha?" Adam whipped his head around only to have his eyes widen.

There before him was a giant tiger with red fur and white stripes, his eyes had the look of an intent killer, and all around his body it was wearing what looked like heavy armor covering his entire body and had spikes sticking out of his heel and black flames covering his paws and hind-legs.

"Who-who are you?" Adam asked while jabbing a finger at him.

**"You can't die yet**.**''** he growled

"What?"

**"I will serve you and protect you master"**

This tiger just confused Adam even, what was he trying to pull and where the hell was Adam, he looked around only to jump back when he noticed he was on top of the water. He turned towards the tiger only to see it on top of a cliff lying on it's stomach and just stared at him.

**"This is... the world of your zanpakuto, Adam. I'm your zanpakuto but I cannot tell you my name, you must figure it out before you die."** he told Adam.

"The world of my zanpakuto...but how can i know your name?"

**"If you cannot say my name, you're fate is sealed"**

"My fate?"

**"Hurry Adam, call my name or you will die"** roared the tiger.

_'What?'_

He was suddenly swallowed, Adam watched in horror as the tiger looked down at him with a helpless look, Adam was in shock to see the chasm breaking apart and disappearing from the top before they reached into the water, Adam looked back to see the tiger roaring something but he couldn't understand, Adam closed his eyes and reached out for him.

"Roar...Koutei Tora!"  
-Emperor's Tiger-

* * *

Ajax watched with wide eyes, the hollows had all at once jumped him, just as he was about to help Adam, a small spark appeared on the ground before coming up and transforming into what looked like energy claws that wrapped the Hollows and exploded, Ajax winced from the shock wave and held his eyes shut before slowly opening them and his cerulean eyes widen to see a figure standing in the middle of the claws coming from the ground but not harmed at all.  
"Adam...?"

It seemed as though Adam didn't hear the black and brown dog, he raised his arm and if Ajax wasn't surprised by that "sunder ground" he was certainly surprised to see the weapon he held in his hand, the blade had shrinked from a giant sword to a regular long Daito, the guard of the blade produced two claws on the top with the sword and the bottom where the hilt was, and that the sword was actually covered with silver and red stripes.

It was certainly something, but what send Ajax over the edge was that Adam was actually wearing armor on his right arm, from his shoulder to his wrist but on his forearm was actually a combination of an armor on top and one on the bottom, plus he wore a gauntlet on his forearm that covered his hand and was like a fingerless glove.

"Alright Tora...let's go!" Adam shouted as he charged towards the horde of hollows and Ajax could only watch with awe of the techniques displayed and the warehouse was filled with the sounds of a roaring tiger.


	7. Rescue arc commence's

**7 days later**

Adam walked around Around the house, today Keigo had called and invited Adam to join him, Mizurio, tatsuki, Orihime, Ichigo, and Chad but to their misfortune, Adam turned down the offer, he needed to rest and be ready for the rescue of Rukia otherwise he would be too tired and not wanting to move.

He sat at where his uncle and aunt were bickering about who had to do the chores, Ajax(in dog form) lied down on the couch with a teddy bear next to him, rather cute. he turned back to see his aunt playing poker with her husband and decided to join since...this might be the last he see's or hears them together.

He wasn't sure if he was gonna make it out seeing as Ajax and Urahara explained the whole thing to and the risks and possibilities that someone would die but if a friend was in trouble, he'd do whatever it took to save them, even risking his own life for the sake of someone and for the sake of himself because Adam knew if he turns his back on someone, his parent's would never forgive him...

**_KNOCK _**_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Adam! someone's at the door!" his aunt shouted.

"I'll get it..." he mumbled after he got up and headed towards the front door.

When he opened it, his eyes widen to see none other than the person he'd thought last of ever coming to visit his house, Adam blinked a bit before a small smirk tugged his lips. He stepped aside for them to enter which they refused at after a little persuasion with his charm(and puppy dog eyes), they entered the house silently as if they didn't want to be seen.

"See you in the morning."

"Good night" waved his uncle.

"Night" chirped his aunt.

Adam shook his head before heading up the stairs with the guy following him, they walked down before reaching Adam's room and sitting on the bed while the invited guest sat on the chair that was next to the desk and setting down a small bag, Adam sighed and opened his eyes.

"Well, you nervous Uryu" Adam asked the Quincy.

"No" he replied simply.

Adam closed his eyes and shook his head, Uryu was not one to admit what was on his mind, along with Ichigo, but hey, if they wanted to be tough, he'd let them be. Adam and Uryu then noticed his aunt and uncle turning off the lights indicating they were turning in for the night but Uryu was staying. He and Uryu were waiting for a signal....

"I haven't heard from you in awhile." Uryu pointed out.

"Yeah, I went training with Ajax." he told Uryu.

"Ajax?"

"Yeah, here's the thing..." Adam laughed nervously, he began a five minute explanation to the Quincy and in every second his eyes widen and a shocked look appeared in his face, heck he couldn't blame Uryu for feeling this way, Adam would be surprised if some friend told him that his dog could talk and turn into a naked human being that needed to borrow clothes.

"Hey Adam!" greeted Cy out of his closet.

"Whoa!" jumped Uryu making Adam laugh nervously.

"Sorry Uryu, this is my mod soul, Cy. Cy, this is my friend from school, Uryu."

"Oh, you're that Quincy that hates crap-face."

"Excuse me?"

"Ichigo."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Uryu spotted something in the distance making Adam look towards the window, he squinted his eyes to see something small heading towards his window, Adam walked over and opened his window and looked again only to duck when a logo of Hat-and-Clogs face was shown and almost hitting his face and smashed against his wall to show blood!

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!" the three of them screamed while backing against the wall in utter horror.

'What the hell is this?! It's like some t.v horror scene where the victim blood splattered all over the wall?!" shouted Uryu.

"AW, GROSS IT'S ALL OVER THE WALL!!" shouted Cy in disgust.

"OH MAN!!! THIS BETTER NOT STAIN MY WALL!!" shouted Adam.

To their surprise, the blood started to form words as it slid down, freaking them out even more. The message on the wall soon became clear and started to say;

**Urgent meet outside the Urahara shop immediately**

The three of them blinked, wondering if they should even trust the words of a guy who writes messages like a murderer, but before they said anything they saw the message continuing

**P.S If this looks like some cliche of some t.v show and there's an accusation that I'm a murderer, then you obviously have no sense of humor at all.**

"Hat-n-Clogs!!" yelled Adam in anger.

"Man, what a jerk" Cy muttered.

"C'mon Adam, let's go." Uryu muttered, he may have looked uncaring but Adam could tell by the tone his voice and the look in his eyes, he was also offended that Hat-and-Clogs had referred to him as humorless..

Adam blinked and looked back at Cy who glanced at him, he grabbed the plushie tiger and flung him over his shoulders and looked back at Uryu only for him and Cy to step back in surprise of the white attire Uryu wore, it was a shock that he dressed so fast when he only looked away for a few seconds but what was weird was that he looked like a mad scientist.

"W-w-what are you wearing?!" Adam asked.

"Man, he looks like one of those psychopathic doctors!" Cy pointed.

"Let's go Adam" he ignored Adam and Cy while jumping out the window.

Adam shook his head his head and followed him in suite before they ran into the night and into the streets of Karakura town, heading towards where everyone is waiting for them at Urahara's shop, Adam gave one last glance at his house before catching up with Uryu and Cy tagging along...

* * *

Adam and Uryu took the time to walk around and get a better relaxation and familiarity around the town before going away in somewhere that might take for who knows how long. Uryu looked towards Adam since he sensed something was troubling him, yes, somehow people could tell how Adam feels from his "aura" as some would call.

"You have options Adam."

Adam blinked for a moment before he snapped his head up and looked towards the Quincy, he was looking up instead of looking towards Adam, he kept walking on and looking ahead with his eyes to the ground, Cy was between the two but said nothing, he was very comfortable in the silence but enjoyed talking once in a while.

"Yeah....i know..." he admitted.

"We're not forcing you to come."

"I know."

"Then why do insist on coming anyway?"

"Because i wanna save Rukia just as Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime do." Adam simply replied.

That shut Uryu up, Adam still looked straight ahead, not looking towards the Quincy, for a moment Adam looked at Uryu's direction to see a small smile on his lips, a small smile was on his lips before they both reached the shop to find Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo there, Adam and Uryu heard a conversation.

"It's better that Uryu doesn't come. Among us... he's the most complex, the more complex some is, the weaker they are. That's who he is. So I think... he's the weakest among us if he didn't come, maybe that would be better." Chad stated.

"Who did you say wasn't coming Chad?" Asked Uryu with a smirk.

Everyone jumped and looked at Uryu and also noticed Adam next to him, he did a small smile and wave, Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his head before his eyes went back to Uryu, there was a small tension moment between Adam and Uryu before Ichigo made a stupid comment about the odd costume ruining the moment and starting an argument between them.

"Adam, you made it!"

Adam looked towards Orihime to see a surprised look on her face but also a look of relief, Adam flashed her a smile making her smile back to ease off the nervous aura that was coming off her, Chad nodded at Adam's direction and he nodded back to him. Adam then noticed a blood sign on the street and mentally laughed thinking what the neighbors would think when they saw it.

"Well it looks like everyone's here".

Everyone turned around to see a familiar blond, shop-keeper wearing his usual green attire, cloak, and wearing his striped bucket hat plus having the same grin he always had.

"Yeah! we're all here Hat-n-clogs" Adam announced.

"Alright everyone, if you all would step inside the shop there are things we can't talk about in the open" said Urahara as he opened the door and motioned everyone to go inside his shop.

* * *

"Wow...this place is great!" shouted Orihime with excitement.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"It looks like a secret underground base!" she stated while her hands were clasped together.

Out of nowhere, Tessai had his hand clasped in Orihime's one hand, telling her she was the first to have such a wonderful reaction and that the man was very touched although she simply brushed it off by saying it was no big deal. Adam then turned to Chad and Uryu, he'd expected something but their reactions were different, Uryu caught his stare and asked why he was making that face but Adam just simply turned away to ignore the question.

'Alright, now it's time to get this show on the road" called Urahara.

Everyone turned to see Urahara snap his fingers and out of nowhere giant blocks appeared from the sky, out of the ground and the sides of the small cliffs that surrounded the whole area before they formed into some sort of door-like frame.

"Wow, awesome job Hat-n-Clogs." Adam complimented, only to be silenced by Ichigo who slapped a hand over Adam's mouth.

"Thank, now everyone this is called the Senkaimon which will lead to the Soul Society but before i explain how we need to make a quick change."

Out of nowhere, Urahara poked his cane through Ichigo's head and did the same to Adam which made them tumble to the ground, then Cy jumped on Adam's shoulder since his body collapsed, leaving their body's lifeless. Chad had both their bodies in hand by their arms to see if they were actually lifeless, Uryu was examining the lifeless body's while Orihime poked them both to see if they would respond.

"they've been completely separated..." Uryu noted.

"So Ichigo, does this mean you can't enter with this Ichigo?" asked Orihime.

"Don't make me sound like some doll with different outfits and why are you touching my body freely" Ichigo muttered.

"Dude, you make it sound so wrong at the end" Adam muttered.

"Bet he doesn't even now his saying half the time." snickered Cy which made Adam start snicker as well.

"What did that piece of fluff say?!" demanded Ichigo as he glared at Cy, that's when they noticed Cy's presence since it was the first time meeting him. "Wait, who's this tiger anyway?"

"Oh, this here is Cy"

Adam looked at Cy and sighed then he felt stares on his back, when he turned around he saw everyone in awe and shock of his armor and the sword on his left side, Adam was surprised when Ichigo jabbed a finger towards him, a bit too close for his comfort, he was also freaked out when Uryu was right next to him looking at his armor.

"What's up with the armor! is it necessary to have it on?!" shouted Ichigo.

"It's not like i wanted it, it just part of me now I can't take it off." Adam defended himself.

"Interesting, I've never seen something like this before" noted Urahara.

"me either, it must be for something important, amazing" Uryu said.

"It looks kind of scary..." Orihime commented, "What can it do?"

"I honestly have no idea." Adam replied.

"Okay that's enough, now for me to explain what's about happen" Said Urahara to get everyone's attention.

So, Urahara went into a long and important lesson of what's going to happen when they step through and what they need to do or else they would be trapped by the Dangai, the crack of material world to the Soul-Society. Everyone had to avoid getting caught by a thing called the Kouryuu or else it would be impossible to cross over.

"Then...what should we do?" asked Orihime, worried.

''Go forward."

Everyone turned to see a small black cat, Adam's eyes were the size of saucers, it wasn't enough that he had a talking dog? Now there was a talking cat, well it was going well, Adam shook his head and rubbed his temples while he was processing all the information, including the cat one...

"Only those with the determination may follow me." stated the cat.

"What are you talking about?"

Everyone turned to Ichigo, Adam rubbed his temples before opening his eyes and narrowing them towards Ichigo, Adam watched as Ichigo took a step forward towards the cat and everyone looked determined to follow him.

"Those who chose to gather here here have made the decision and are determined to follow it!."

"You should know very well kid, if you die you are not coming back."

"Well then we won't die!" Adam grinned, catching everyone's attention, the cat looked at Adam with suspicion at first... but then felt something good about him.

"Well said" stated the cat.

Adam grabbed Cy carefully and set him down, bending on one knee and ruffling his head while smiling, Cy growled in annoyance before slapping Adam's hand away, Adam's eyes then turned serious which made Cy pay attention to him.

"Cy, take care of my Aunt and Uncle, I'm counting on you."

"And you stay alive, save the girl, and come back, I'm counting on you!" he grinned.

"....Yeah" Adam nodded before standing up.

Suddenly a spark of light appeared and Adam looked up to see the frame flash, it was truly amazing, in Adam's entire life he always wanted adventure and excitement... but he never though he'd be adventuring into the world of the afterlife and taking on Soul-reapers, it was awesome. Adam was brought back to reality when Uryu called him, everyone was about to run in, he stood by the Quincy in ready.

'It's open go now!!!" shouted Urahara.

Everyone dashed forward into the lights of the bright gate with Yoruichi leading them in the run, everyone was running at full speed in fear of being sucked up, Adam was behind the group just in case someone fell behind and had trouble catching up but everyone seemed to be fine since the threat of stopping made them run even faster.

Suddenly, noise stirred from behind, making Uryu look behind from Adam only to be surprised to see the walls around them collapsing behind and catching up to them.

"Don't look now but that section we came through is collapsing on us!" shouted Uryu " no matter how fast we run it, i don't think we're gonna make it through."

"Then quit looking behind you and concentrate your efforts on running, if the Kouryuu catches you it's all over!" shouted Yoruichi.

To everyone's surprise, Uryu got caught by the Kouryuu, making him slow down, Ichigo of course got mad because of the costume's fault and just Adam and Ichigo could pull out their weapons, Yoruichi warned both of them to leave their weapons alone or everyone else would be stuck in there and would never escape! But Chad took the liberty of grabbing Uryu and tearing off the part of his so-called costume and slung him over his shoulder's before running again.

"Hey...put me down Chad i can run on my own!" shouted Uryu, then he noticed something as everyone ran. "Hey i don't mean to bother you while your running but...something's coming!"

Yourichi looked surprised as he looked back making everyone turn to see what the Quincy was talking about and to everyone's surprise, the thing turned out to look like some kind of train with a small light.

"Yoruichi, what is that thing?!"

"It's the cleaner it comes by every seven days to clean out the passage and it's our bad luck that today's the day!" Yoruichi shouted" don't look back it will only slow you down, just keep running!"

Everyone fasten their pace and looked ahead to see that they were almost to the opening, Yoruichi was yelling for everyone to keep moving towards the exit, Uryu had ranted that they weren't gonna make it... but Orihime thought otherwise...

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Santen Kesshun! I...REJECT!!" chanted Orihime.  
-Santen Kesshun - Three Sacred Links Shield

A yellow triangle shield formed in front of the cleaner, and to everyone's surprise when the shield made contact with it, the whole thing exploded and everyone was forced out of the tunnel and landed on some in a harsh manner but other than that they had all survived.

"Is everyone okay?" shouted Orihime.

After the explosion, Adam had landed in a weird position, such as having his upper body on the ground and his legs were dangling in the air, course Ichigo wasn't any better seeing as he had his head between his legs. Orihime commented on how artistic Adam and Ichigo landed but of course Adam realized that she talks way too much for her own good. Uryu was irritated as always since his costume was ruined but he was relieved that he had brought a spare which shocked Ichigo and Chad...

Yoruichi wasn't happy for the fact that Orihime had blasted everyone out in such a matter but thankfully Ichigo defended her by saying that how was she suppose to know before Uryu interrupted and announced that the smoke cleared.

"Cool,it's a village." Adam smiled happily. "So this is the Soul-Society?"

"Of course, but we're at the outskirts. The so-called Rukongai. The place were souls live when they first enter the Soul-Society, it's located around the Seireitei. Rukongai is one of the most poorest and most free but at the same time holds the most souls" explained the black cat.

"If that is true, then where are all the people?" Uryu asked.

"Hey look, the streets are different over there!" Ichigo pointed out.

"Just forget about it Ichigo..." Yoruichi began only to be cut off as Ichigo sprinted forward.

"I know! It's Seire-whatever you said where the Soul-reapers live right?" Ichigo laughs as he dashes forward, but for some reason, Adam felt that something was wrong.

"STOP YOU FOOL!!, YOU WILL DIE!!" shouted Yoruichi.

Quickly, Adam dashed and grabbed Ichigo's collar before jumping away in time as something dropped from the sky which turned out to be some wooden fences, smoke rose and flew around blinding everyone for a few seconds.

"It's been a long time...since someone has tried to pass through the gate without an invitation..."

Adam and Ichigo looked back to see everyone's shock, there in the front of them was a giant man, both of them backed away slowly while staring at the humongous man that stood still before them. Suddenly the giant had crashed something something on the ground creating more dusk before it cleared to reveal some sort of weird lookin' weapon.

"What the heck...?" mumbled Adam.

"Go on, attack from any angle...OUTSIDERS!!" stated the giant.

Talking began from behind Adam, all while he and Ichigo just stared at the giant, it pretty much shocked Adam that the guy was a giant ... but for Adam, his been surprised every time in his life now since he came to Karakura town.

In the conversation everyone was having, all Adam heard from it was that the giant's name was Jidanbo. Then out of nowhere he attacked Adam and Ichigo again and created more dust as Orihime and Chad ran to join the both of them.

"Whoa....what a shake..." Adam whispered.

"Owww...."muttered Ichigo.

"You're alive?"

"Of course we're alive!"

"Don't underestimate us!"

The impact from the giant's attack created a wall between them and everyone else, Ichigo stood up and dusted off the sand from his shoulder, while Adam stood up and did the same before hearing the voices of Orihime and Chad from the other side of the wall, they sounded worried about them, so Adam decided to talk to them to show they were okay.

"Orihime! Chad!" Adam called.

"Adam! is Ichigo alright?"

"Yeah...Yeah he's fine!" Adam was a bit hurt at the fact that she didn't seem to worry about him.

"Just hold on a second, we'll be right there-"

"Yeah about that, we need you two to stay over there!" Adam shouted.

"What are you up to Adam! Did you see the power Jidanbo has! Instead of fighting one-on-one we have to combine all our attacks!"

"You're here too Uryu...?" Ichigo smiled which made Adam sweatdrop.

"I've been here the whole time, it's just like to waste you're energy making these stupid comment's Ichigo!" shouted Uryu from the other side of the wall making Adam wince from the volume of his voice.

"Oh just shut up..." Ichigo replied.

"can you defeat him?" Chad asked.

"Probably." Ichigo answered while leaning on the wall.

"PROBABLY WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION HERE!?''

"...Noisy...'' Adam muttered. "Do you wanna know what I've been doing for the past month? I'll tell you."

Adam leaned against the as Ichigo explained both of their trainings, but mostly his, Adam sighed and closed his eyes in waiting before snapping them open and gripping Koutei, Adam swung his sword and the walls around him and Ichigo flew away to reveal the both of them with their weapons out.

"Are you finished...?" Jidanbo asked.

"Yes, but i don't recall asking you to wait for us?" Adam smirked along with Ichigo.

"Didn't you're folks teach you any manners if someone is polite enough to wait for you...YOU SAY THANK YOU!!!"

Jidanbo striked at both of them again, which made more dust come out and blocked the view from everyone, Chad was having thoughts until they were broken when the dust cloud cleared and to Jidanbo's surprise, Ichigo stood in front of Adam with Zangetsu raised while Adam stood there with Koutei resting on his shoulders, he looked at the giant with a bored look.

"He wasn't ready yet... I'm not an expert but isn't that considered bad manners too?" Ichigo told the giant.

There was a moment of silence Until Adam and Ichigo's widen when the giant started to chuckle quietly before laughing away, both of them just stared at the giant before he stood up and looked down at them.

"Adam sit this one out, I'll handle him." Ichigo told him.

"Alright, be careful Ichigo" Adam grinned before jumping up where the wall is and where everyone else was on the other side from down below, Adam watched as the giant was getting pumped up before beginning his attack on Ichigo. Jidanbo attacked only for Ichigo to block it then he raised his axe again.

"JIDAN TEN STRIKE FESTIVAL!"

Jidanbo then started pounding the ground numerous times, the earth shook but Adam watched with ease as the giant continued pounding with his axe, but of course everyone was curious and wondering what was going on.

"Adam....what's happening?" asked Uryu.

Everyone was surprised when Adam jumped high into the air, the walls that he stood on were now split in half and the dust cleared to reveal Ichigo blocking the giant axe, Adam landed on the sliced wall and watched as Jidanbo looked surprised that Ichigo blocked all of his attacks.

"Are you finished?" Ichigo asked "Then it's my turn!".

Out of nowhere, the giant pulled out another axe which surprised everyone.

"JIDAN BANZAI STRIKE FESTIVAL"

"....Sorry...but I'll have to destroy those axes.''

Within an instant, Jidanbo's axes were destroyed by one swing from Zangestu, Adam smirked at Ichigo's improvement since his training with Urahara, the force of the attack had Jidanbo fall back on the ground.

"What did...Ichigo do?" Uryu asked in surprise.

"That giant...that great body...got blasted away...?" chad was very surprised.

The giant got right back up and mocked Ichigo that he could never be defeated so easily and he was ready for another round but his missing weapons had thought otherwise. To Adam and Ichigo's surprise, tears started to form in his eyes.

"YOU BASTARDS YOU BROKE MY AXES!!! WAAAAAHHHHH!"

Adam was at Ichigo's side by then as Jidanbo began to cry like there was no tomorrow, Adam turned his gaze towards Ichigo which narrowed. Ichigo caught the look in Adam's eyes and flinched from how he was looking at him, Ichigo jabbed a finger at Adam.

"H-Hey! What's with that look?!" he demanded.

"You stupid jerk! You broke his freakin' axes!"

"Hey, he tried to kill us, or did you forget?!"

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO BREAK ZANGESTU?!"

"DON'T BRING ZANGESTU INTO THIS ADAM?!"

"GIVE ME THE SWORD AND YOU'LL BE EVEN WITH THE BIG GUY?!"

''N-NO!! DON'T TOUCH ZANGESTU!! I'LL BREAK KOUTEI!!"

"I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR ARMS IF YA TOUCH HIM!!"

"SAME GOES FOR ME!!"

"YOU BAST-AAAGGHHHH!!

Adam was grabbed and pulled into something and crushed away into something unknown, but everyone had a good view of what pulled in Adam as they watched Jidanbo hug his small form, everyone sweatdropped from it.

"I'm glad someone like you actually care's even though we're enemies and-"

".................Can't....................breath......." Adam struggled while hitting the giant's chest which he didn't even feel.

While Jidanbo went on ranting, Adam was helplessly being squeezed into the giant's chest and the pressure was making him unable to breath against the giant, Ichigo took notice and decided to step in before he killed Adam.

"Hey, Jidanbo! Can you let go now, he's turning blue!" shouted Ichigo.

"Ah, sorry, sorry."

Adam was pulled away and let out a huge breath, making everyone to sweatdrop. Adam landed on all fours and coughed a bit, trying to gain his function before starting to breath normally, Adam wobbled standing up with Ichigo's help.

"Go inside. I, Jidanbo grant you permission to pass through the Hakudou gate!" announced the giant.

"Really?" Adam asked excitingly.

"Are you sure you can allow us to pass?" asked Ichigo.

Yes, your leader defeated me! A loser like me will not stand in your name." Jidanbo nods.

"Wait a minute, i never considered him to be our leader!!" argued Uryu.

"Do you have to get angry?" asked Ichigo, Adam wondered if he was always this cocky.

"was your name Ichigo...right?" asked Jidanbo.

"Yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki" Adam told him.

"Ichigo.....what a lovely name." mumbled the giant.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND BY NO MEANS A LOVELY NAME!!" shouted Ichigo in anger.

"Take care of yourself Ichigo, I don't know the reason why you want to go through but... the people inside are powerful." Warned Jidanbo.

"We know" Adam nodded.

Everyone watched as Jidanbo moved in front of the giant gate before slipping his fingers underneath and started to lift the gate before lifting the entire thing, which surprised everyone in astonishment. Adam then noticed that Jidanbo stiffened and stood there like a stone and beads of sweat erupted from his forehead, Adam narrowed his topaz eyes wondering what was wrong, Ichigo also seemed to notice.

"Hey Jidanbo is something wrong?" asked Ichigo.

To answer Ichigo's question, Adam caught sight of a man with silver hair and the expression on his face resembling a fox, he wore a white coat over his Soul-reaper uniform. Even though his expression looks carefree and happy, Adam felt something sinister about him.

"Who the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"He is the Captain of Squad three....Gin Ichimaru!" Jidanbo gasped.

"Oh my...this simply will not do" mumbled the silver-haired man.

Adam's eyes caught sight of the man known as Gin pulling out his sword in a fast motion and no one could see it, he quickly pulled out Koutei then jumped and quickly blocked the attack for Jidanbo's safety, shocking everyone, Jidanbo, and even the man. When Adam was spotted by the silver-headed, he caught glimpse of his eyes opening in shock, for the first time when his topaz eyes meet crimson orbs Adam felt true fear.

"Interesting...no one has ever blocked my attack before!" grinned the silver-haired man.

Adam landed on the ground and glared at him, wondering if he should retreat or fight but then he remembered why he was here and that nothing was gonna stand in his way of saving one of his friends even with fear in his mind.

Before Gin could move in for another attack, Ichigo had already charged and attacked the fox-face fool that dared to attack Jidanbo in his defenseless state, But to Adam's misfortune, he blocked only managed to get Jidanbo a gash on one of his arms forcing the gate to crash down on him but he still held it with all his might.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked back at Adam, he had a malicious on his face sending shiver's down Ichigo's spine, when he saw Adam reaching for his blade, Ichigo knew that he wanted to fight this guy and wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

"Come on coward! If you want to fight someone,I'll be you're opponent." Adam told the silver-head man.

"Interesting, aren't you even a bit scared of me?" Gin asked.

"Of what, your sword or your face?" Adam taunted darkly.

"Adam you fool!! You must retreat!!" shouted Yoruichi.

"What, I can't do that!" Adam snapped Stubbornly.

"Impale him....Shinso."

Adam looked back only to block the attack from something that came out of nowhere, it put so much force that it pushed Adam and threw him into Jidanbo and they both collapsed, Adam looked back to see the gate closing and the silver-head waving.

"Bye-bye!"

The gate slammed shut and before he knew it, everything around him went black as he passed out on the floor....


	8. Meet Kukaku, fireworks expert

**Chapter 8**

Adam opened his eyes slowly, he gently stood up and let out a yawn before looking around to see in was in some room and it was empty. He blinked before standing up and strapping on Koutei on his left hip before going out through the door, when he went out he saw everyone standing outside discussing a few things, Uryu was the first to notice Adam there.

"Adam, you're awake!" everyone looked back, surprised to see him awake.

"Yep....so what happened?" Adam asked rubbing his head.

Adam looked at everyone, their eyes not looking at him and seemed to be secretive in their own way, Ichigo... he didn't even bother to turn and look at Adam, he just stared ahead with his arms folded and a huge scowled look on his face more than usual, it was quiet until Yoruichi started to talk.

"Come along Adam, it's time for us to get moving."

"Oh yeah! Then we better head back to the gate and open-" Adam started.

"It's not going to be that easy" Uryu interrupted.

"Wait why?! What happened?!" Adam demanded.

* * *

"....So I failed?" Adam said, a dark cloud started to form on top of his depressed head.

"D-don't blame yourself Adam, you tried your best!" Orihime stuttered in an attempt to cheer him up but failed.

_**BONK!!!**_

"Ow, damn it!"

Adam held his head in pain as he looked around to see who hid him, he turned around to see Ichigo with a good and tight fist folded and had a glare towards him before he turned away and crossed his arms showing that he wouldn't assault Adam in any again.

"Stop glooming over it! You saved Jidanbo and you lived, that's all that matters now shut up and let's go!" Ichigo snapped.

"...Ichigo..." Adam whispered.

"Now c'mon everyone, let's find this Kukaku guy so he can help us get into the city."

Adam watched Ichigo in awe, he could always be so dramatic in these situations, Adam wondered if even Ichigo noticed this... Adam shook it off to see Uryu leading the way using some map that the elder gave him earlier before they left plus he thanked everyone for saving Jidanbo's life.

"Man, all i can see is us heading into the empty country side, are you sure this the right way Uryu? Hey, I'm talking to you answer me!" Ichigo shouted.

"Just be quiet! I'm following the elder's map and according to it we're almost there, if you don't you like how I'm leading why don't you take over great leader?!" Uryu responded.

"Hey guys come on, save the fight for later right now we need to find this Kukaku person, still i wonder why a person like him would live out in the country?" Adam wondered as he looked around for the location.

"Kukaku Shiba must be the type of master that likes to keep his identity a secret by living out in the wilderness" said Orihime.

"It would be the case but it's not that simple, living out here is just Kukaku's personality, to be honest the location of the house changes but it the way it looks always stays the same, you'll be able to tell it's the house just by looking at it." Yoruichi responded as he kept moving forward.

"What does that mean....?" wondered Ichigo.

"Just be patient, you'll see."

"Ah, it looks like we've arrived." Said Yoruichi looking up.

"What the!"

"No way!"

"Ah, it's fantastic!"

"Mmm"

"Wow, you weren't kidding Yoruichi!"

Ahead of them stood a lovely looking house and on each side of it were stone arms each holding a side of a banner saying' Kukaku Shiba' and behind it was a chimney looking thing with bandages on top of it. As Adam and Orihime were in awe, the others were dumbfounded and speechless.

"Heh, so this time the banners are held by giant human hands, it actually quite clever.'' Yoruichi said smirking.

"You could say" Adam replied.

"That's one way to say it" said Uryu.

"But the not the way i would say it" replied Ichigo.

Adam smiled when he heard that and laughed on the inside when the two were embarrassed to death of entering the house, then Adam felt something land on his shoulder and turned to see Yoruichi sitting there in a calm way.

"Adam, may i stay on your shoulder for right now?"

"Uh....sure no prob" replied Adam.

All of them had started walking forward till and made it to the door when all of a sudden they heard something coming from the sky and when it landed it revealed to be two men one wearing red clothing while the other one wore blue clothing.

"Who are you?" asked the one in red.

"You guys dress weirdly and two of them look like Soul-Reapers!" the blue one gruffs.

"A bunch of suspicious people! We Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko will not allow you to pass" Yelled both of them at the same time.

"Great more gate keepers, this place is such a pain...." mumbled Ichigo as he got ready to use Zangestu.

One of the guards eyes landed on Adam, they saw the cat pointing a claw at itself and gasped in shock making everyone look towards Adam.

"Master Yoruichi!" they yelled out.

* * *

After some misunderstanding and some small talk, the two guys moved aside and one lead them inside while the other stood outside in case some tried to get inside without permission. It was weird really, how the outside look very normal while on the inside it led them downstairs into an underground hallway, it was surprising for Adam. And like Orihime said back at Urahara's basement, this place was like a underground base.

"Wait here please!" Koganehiko says before moving towards a door where some voice echoed through and after some small talk between the big guy and the voice, they allowed them to enter.

Koganehiko finally opened the door and to everyone's surprise, there sat a women with very large breasts and a prosthetic arm, she wore a bandaged headband around her spiky raven hair, bandages on her feet, a white ripped skirt, and had a tattoo on her arm. Adam thought she looked kind of cool, especially with her sword on her back....

"Ku-Kukaku's a women!" everyone yelled in shock.

"You assumed it was a man but i never said anything" Yoruichi said as he turned to them.

Yoruichi made a gesture for Adam to step forward which he did until he stopped a few feet away, Yoruichi seemed to enjoy being on Adam's shoulder as he didn't have to move on his own, but out of nowhere Adam noticed that the women looked at him with a confusing look as though she knew who he was.

"Kukaku, I actually came to ask you for a favor." Yoruichi tells the women.

"I thought so. It's always the same every time you come here." Kukaku chuckled before turning towards Yoruichi with a serious look. "Is it complicated?"

"I think so."

"Ha! It's been a long time since we had this conversation." Kukaku smirked. "Okay tell me, I love complicated things."

After some long explanations, Adam was given permission to sit down on the floor and everyone had gathered in and listened to what Yoruichi was explaining. Adam was bored and irritated of being used as a chair to the black cat, Adam was thinking why the women looked at him the way he saw, but he blocked it out of his mind.

"I see...I think I understand. Alright, I'll help you out." Kukaku nodded.

"Really?!" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, since Urahara is part of this, I can't actually refuse...however...Even though I trust you Yoruichi doesn't mean I trust these kids..."

_'I'm not a kid! I happen to be 15 years old!'_ Adam thought while he narrowed his eyes at Kukaku.

"I'll send one of my men just to be sure, no objections?"

"None at all."

Everyone watched as she got up and went to a door a few feet from them, when she finally got there, Adam could hear some faint mumbling from the other side of it.

"Alright, I'm opening the door so be polite."

"Yes sis."

The door slid open and Adam blinked to see a man wearing a bandanna and formal clothing, Adam seemed please to meet a new person but the others seemed very... uncomfortable and shocked at the same time when they saw him.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ganju Shiba! It's nice to meet you!" said the grinning man.

Ganju then looked at everyone, there was utter silence until a shocked scream came from Ichigo and Ganju at the same time. They were both pointing at each other and screaming at the same time.

"YOU!!!"

"wait... you guys know each other?" Adam asked with confusion." What happened after i got hurt?"

Adam looked at everyone, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad mumbled something under their breath before Yoruichi decided to tell Adam what happened yesterday after he got knocked out...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Ichigo sat there, looking down at Adam's resting form, a cold wet towel was on his forehead, covering his eyes as well. He was brought there as thanks to the kindness of the Elder Dono, Ichigo just sat there and watched, impatient and frustrated, angered and worried for his friend who was hurt. Ichigo was wondering when Adam was gonna wake up and be the fun guy of the group again._

_"Patience is a virtue Ichigo." Yoruichi mumbled._

_".....That moron.... Adam should've been watching what he was doing." Ichigo mumbled._

_"Don't worry Ichigo, his not going to die." Uryu told him._

_"I'm not worried."_

_'Then what's with the look on your face?"_

_"What are you talking about, what look?"_

_"That look that says please get up and be alright."_

_"Oh shut up, you're talking nonsense!"_

_"Right..."_

_The door bursted wide open and everyone looked over to see a guy wearing goggles and rambling around like an idiot before he spotted Ichigo and jabbed a finger towards Ichigo and Adam's unconscious body._

_"Hey, what are these two good-for-nothing Soul-Reapers doing here?" shouted Ganju._

_"Ganju! Be quiet! they are not like other Soul-Reapers! one of them even risked his life to save Jidanbo's!" Elder Dono shouted._

_"I don't care! no Soul-reaper is good! They are all worthless!" shouted Ganju._

_"Ganju..."_

_Ganju made his way towards Ichigo who was still sitting by Adam's unconscious side, then Ganju started taunting the orange-haired about his hair, face, his strength, and much more but Ichigo wouldn't fall into it so deeply even though he wanted to but this was no time for him to be childish. That was until Ganju had reverted his taunting towards Adam, Ichigo's ears perked up to what the idiotic was about to say..._

_"You're friend is a worthless loser, his lucky that I didn't get to him before cuz otherwise I would have put him in a much worse state then he is now-"_

_**THWACK!!!**_

_Ganju was punched and sent across the room, while holding his nose he saw the orange-haired teen standing over him with a bloody fist but was then tackled and pushed outside where everyone saw the fight between a substitute Soul-Reaper and a Shiba..._

_

* * *

_

**End of Flashback**

"And that's what happened." Yoruichi finished.

".....Wooow...." Adam whispered.

"Ichigo seems to like you alot Adam" Orihime smiled.

"Nah, I'm not really likable" Adam shrugged as he turned his head in an attempt to cover his blushing.

He flinched when the sounds of punches were made, Adam looked back to see Ichigo beating Ganju to a pulp, even though he was thankful that Ichigo came to his defense when he was unconscious it wasn't right that he beat up the guy. Finally having enough, he jumped and grabbed Ichigo from him and pulled on him.

"Okay, okay! That's enough Ichigo, cut it out or something bad might happen!" he shouted while trying to separate them.

"No way! This guy started it and I'm gonna finish it!" shouted Ichigo.

"You mean I'm the one whose gonna finish it!" shouted Ganju as he punches off Ichigo.

"Oh man...." he mumbled as he tried to get these two guys to stop.

"Outta the way Adam!"

"Move it you twerp!"

"STOP!!!"

They were ignoring Adam and fought with him in between, his eyes widen as Adam watched and ducked and dodged from the incoming punches and kicks, the others were watching in shock while Kukaku stood there smoking her pipe. Suddenly a leg came and knocked the out of her hand and was crushed by a foot and that began Kukaku's volcanic eruption.

"ENOUGH!!!"

She punched the floor and a strong wave of energy went towards the three of them which caused a giant explosion making the giant fists outside of the house lean to the sides of the house, when the smoke cleared everyone saw Ichigo and Ganju on the floor while Adam was blown to a wall and sitting on the floor.

After she did it, she went towards Ichigo and picked him up from his head.

"Listen you idiot! You're in my house now, if you don't like the way I do things then get the hell out! ANY QUESTIONS?!"

"Nope....nope I'm good."

"Alright then, I'm glad you understand."

After she let go of his head, Adam noticed that he fell down and whispered something to Ganju but before he could hear what he saw Kukaku coming in his direction. Everyone was scared out of their minds wondering what she was about to do with Adam, all he could do was close his eyes and pray.

_'Not in the face! Not in the face!'_

Adam clenched his eyes tight waiting for the beating of a lifetime, but all he could feel was the grab of his shirt and lifting him, he kept his eyes tight waiting for it but all he felt was someone.....dusting him. He slowly opened his eyes and watched Kukaku dusting the dirt off him and when she finished, she gave him a small smile.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"..."

"Well?"

"No........I'm good" whispered Adam in a broken voice.

"Alright, I'm glad you're okay." said Kukaku.

After she said that she turned and went towards the door, Adam mind was blank all he could think of what was gonna happen after this, all Adam did was pray and hoped that he would even survive the day or even the hour.

* * *

**Few hours later**

Adam was sitting in the open-fields, it was nighttime already and everyone was inside training, but Adam decided to get some fresh air after what happened but he didn't bother to go back inside.

"Hey Adam."

Adam blinked and turned to see Ichigo standing there with his hands in the pockets of the black hakama, Adam looked back and turned towards the sight of the city, he wasn't in the mood to talk after what happened in the house.

"So..." Ichigo started, " Are you okay?"

"Look Adam-"

"So when do we have to start training om making a cannonball out of our own reiatsu?" Adam changed the subject immediately.

"Oh....uh, we're about to begin-"

"Is anyone else still in the training room?"

"No...?"

"Alright cool."

Adam stood up and walked back towards the house with a confused Ichigo in tow, he felt everyone training then taking a break, Adam snuck back in without running into anyone in the halls and making sure not to make much noise to cause any attention which confused the orange teen but he followed anyway before reaching the room, Adam looked around and kicked a glass ball that everyone was practicing with... excluding Ichigo who was having trouble.

"What happened back there anyway huh? What did she say to you?"

"Well I mean....It's really complicated alright." Adam muttered.

"Sure."

"So are you gonna work with me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Ichigo grabbed another ball and started to concentrate, Adam could only stare at the ball in a daze, trying to see how it worked since everyone got it down easily, Adam wondered what did they do to get the orb put together. And how was it so for them but for Adam and Ichigo, they struggled to control the enormous reiatsu inside their souls...

_'C'mon... Focus... Focus... Focus...' _Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Not easy is it you two?"

The both of them snapped there heads towards the entrance to see Ganju lying down on the floor while propping an elbow on the floor for his open palm to rest on his cheek, Adam blinked and looked away, nervous of the presence that the Shiba brought.

"Get outta here, we're busy here!" snapped Ichigo as he turned away as well.

"Well, if this helps...."

The ball in Adam's hand was taken by Ganju, Adam then looked up and watched him stand there for a moment before instantly surrounded by the glow of the ball, Ichigo and Adam watched in awe before it disappeared and the ball was tossed back to Adam.

"Think of yourself and nothing else, draw a circle with your mind and jump into it and presto! there's your damn cannonball." shouted Ganju.

"Sweet, thanks!" Adam grinned before turning away excitingly and tried to imagine it himself.

"....Yeah...sure." mumbled Ganju before leaving.

"That lamewad..." mumbled Ichigo before he himself looked at the ball, "Draw a circle with my mind...."

A few seconds later, the earth started to tremor frighteningly and strong reiatsu made the air heavy, giving out waves and surprising many who could feel it. Footsteps rushed around in the halls, Kukaku narrowed her eyes before sharply turning the corner to see everyone gathered there and nervously staring at the door.

"What the hell?!...." demanded Kukaku.

"I-I'm sorry sis.... I only showed them one trick... I didn't think this would happen." Ganju stuttered with wide eyes.

Kukaku stared sharply at her little brother before turning and sliding the door open, only for her already surprise to widen to see two huge cannonballs and inside each of them floated a person, once she recognized who broke her pipe, the other who tried to stop the fight.

"YOU IDIOTS!!! CONCENTRATE AND LOWER YOUR REIATSU OR ELSE YOU'LL KILL US ALL!!!" shouted Kukaku.

After a moment, the cannonballs shrunk, both Adam And Ichigo stood in the perfect cannonballs, a look of victory plastered over their faces, Kukaku sighed with relief as well as everyone else since that gave them a startle of what just happened before Orihime stepped forward.

"Ichigo! Adam! You guys did it!" she chirped.

"Thanks" Adam laughed.

"DON'T LOSE FOCUS!!!" shouted Kukaku.

"Eh?"

**_BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!_**


	9. Fight! Emperor tiger vs Glowing moon

**Chapter 9  
**

Adam was staring at the trees as the wind blew by, it was almost sunset as Adam could tell and it looked amazing seeing the sun reflect over the Seireitei. Tomorrow was the big day that everyone would crash into the guarded city as Kukaku had explained.

"Adam."

He looked back from his gazing to see Chad standing behind him, Adam pat the ground next to him and Chad happily took the offer and sat down next to him. They both stared at the large city and watched patiently as the sun would set and eventually dissapear, while the two were waiting for it to set, chad decided to start the conversation.

"So.....tomorrow huh?"

"Yep, I guess so...."

"You seem to be kind of nervous."

"Yeah, a little bit..."

"You know you could always stay behind, we would understand-"

"Not gonna happen, if i did die....At least i could die knowing that i did try to save Rukia." Adam smiled cheerily.

This of course surprised Chad to an extent, never had he seen someone smile at their own death when it was supposedly a serious and frightening but Adam just sat there smiling about it as if it were nothing to worry about in the world. Chad kinda admired for that, Adam could smile through the most difficult and frightening situations.

"It seems no matter what, you won't give up on this huh?" Chad pointed out.

"Yeah, you could say it's one of my worst habits i have." Adam replied.

"What're you guys taking about?"

Both of them turned back to see Ichigo and Uryu along with Orihime, Adam blinked for a second before turning to Chad and telling him all about his stress leaving everyone dumbstruck before Ichigo and Uryu kicked him hard from behind tossing him in the distance and giving him a hard landing before they finally calmed down.

Adam came back crawling and crying waterfall tears before settling between Orihime and Chad, away from the two attackers. His attention went back to staring towards the Seireitei, tomorrow was the day they would all be launched from the Kukaku cannon and the training of how to make the cannonballs was over. Adam felt bad for Yoruichi when his tail had deformed because of the death grip Ichigo had gave him when he was explaining how they would infiltrate the Seireitei.

"So....Tomorrow huh?" asked Orihime as she hugged her legs.

"Yep" Ichigo answered.

"It's going to be very difficult" Uryu tells them.

"We'll have to face many Soul-Reapers." Chad warns them.

"You sure you wanna come Adam?" asked Ichigo.

Adam flinched from the question. In his mind he was wondering why everyone was asking him these ridiculous questions, he wondered why they didn't ask Orhime these questions knowing she might need to answer them. Adam growled, making everyone look over at him as he jumped up and jabbed a finger at the group.

"I told you guys, I'm fine! Damn!" he snapped.

"Are you sure Adam?" asked Orihime.

"Dammit I'm fine, stop asking me these questions, all of you, you should be asking yourselves or someone else, why y'all pointing at me for?!" Adam demanded.

"Well..." Orihime started.

"Well what?" Adam asked.

"..." Uryu mumbled quietly so Adam couldn't here.

"It's just what?" he urged the others, curious now.

Chad stayed quiet.

"Hey c'mon, tell me!" whined Adam.

"You're really a cool guy." Ichigo answered.

"Wha?" Adam asked dumbfounded.

Ichigo had turned his head away as well as Uryu, Orihime giggled at the boys before turning towards Adam, she leaned over in gesture to whisper something in his ear, Adam leaned over and moved his head to the side so he could hear the message.

"Ichigo and Uryu really like you, so those everyone else at the school and even Chad. Everyone's very worried that you'll get badly injured" she tells him.

Adam blinked and pulled back, looking towards the two guys who refuse to look at Adam, slowly a smile appeared and he shook his head from their worry. Adam stood up catching everyone's attention and he dusted the dirt off of his shihakushou. They were all surprised when Adam stretched his right-arm with a thumbs-up.

"This.... this is my promise of a lifetime... I won't die and I won't run... I swear to save Rukia and save all of you guys when you're in trouble because I will never ever break my promises!" Adam told them as he walked away leaving them there with his words.

* * *

**Morning**

Ada woke up from someone shaking him rapidly, he opened his eyes to see Uryu, he blinked before he sat up and stretched his body while yawning. He turned his groggily eyes towards Uryu was about to ask him something but found him and everyone else being lead upstairs, Adam stood up and proceeded to follow Uryu after he adjusted Koutei Tora on his left hip.

All of them made their way upstairs and looked up to see Kukaku standing there while she was smoking her pipe as she waited for them to arrive. Yoruichi stood still with his deformed tail and Ichigo was the only one not to know what had happened.

Hey, what happened to your tail-" Adam immediately slapped his mouth shut with his hand and everyone quivered with fear as Yoruichi gave them a death glare.

"Is there something wrong with it" asked the cat, while an evil aura surrounded him.

"No of course not...It's perfectly wonderful beautiful tail..." Ichigo answered.

"You idiot, you're the one who did that!" whispered Uryu harshly.

"I did?" Ichigo asks.

"Oh yeah, after you got knocked out from the explosion, you freakin' grabbed his tail and it took the four of us to get you to let go and by then it was way too late so I suggest that you never bring up the subject, alright!" Adam answered in whisper.

"Yeah..." Ichigo nodded.

Adam chuckled at Ichigo's shaken form, he was still a bit frightened from the look Yoruichi gave him. Suddenly Adam was having this weird feeling that someone was burning holes on his back, he looked back to be greeted by emerald eyes. Kukaku was staring really hard at his face, Adam blinked in confusion and nervously shifted his eyes elsewhere, no matter what he felt that she somehow knew him from somewhere but she couldn't figure out where.

"Hey, hold on where's Ganju?" she asked.

"Oh, he was downstairs mumbling some nonsense-" Ichigo answered but was cut off when a voice shouted from behind him.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!!"

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Ganju leaning against the wall since he looked like he ran a marathon plus he was dressed differently with his sword tucked away in his back. Everyone blinked and Adam was the only who had the guts to ask a question.

"What are you wearing?" Adam asked.

"This is my custom battle suit!" he grinned.

"Battle suit? What for, aren't you here to say goodbye to us?" Adam asked.

There was a moment of silence while he stood there, after a few seconds he stepped up and Adam was surprised that he stood there with a dark look on his face as he leaned over him so they were both face-to-face.

"My big brother.... was killed by a Soul-Reaper!" he answered.

Everyone was shocked, and Adam's eyes widen and his pupils shrinked, when Adam looked at Ganju he could see the pain his been holding in for a long time, Adam knew this look because he still has it in his heart. Then he heard Kukaku in the background to yell at him to shut up but Ganju was first to actually shout at his older sister to shut up and she did, it was very shocking. His eyes came back to Adam's and he knew he had more to explain.

"My big brother was a genius! He passed the Entrance Exam for the Soul-Reaper Academy in one try and his reiatsu level was the strongest, at par with a Lieutenant of the thirteen court-guard squads! Then he finished the six years worth of curriculum in just two years and became an official Soul-Reaper. Five years after he became the new Lieutenant of Squad three! But then he was killed! Betrayed by one of his own subordinates!" he tells everyone as he stared down at Adam.

Whoever this guy was, he was really important to Ganju and in someway Adam and Ganju were one in the same. Both of them had someone they truly cared about and in Adam's mind he could imagine exactly how Ganju is feeling.

''I was a kid and I didn't know what was happening but there were two thing that happened on that day that I will never forget. The cold eyes of the Soul-Reaper that brought my dying brother back.... and the smiling face of my brother when he thanked the Soul-Reaper! I don't know why but... not once did my brother speak out in hatred for Soul-Reapers! I want to know..." Ganju kept explaining.

Behind the wall where he was leaning on, a small gang formed and stared at Ganju with tears forming in their eyes of how deep Ganju could be, all Adam could do was stay quiet and listen to Ganju as he continued his story of his brother and why his hatred for the Soul-Reaper's and why he wanted to come along with them.

"I want to know... the reason why he never hated Soul-Reaper's, the reason why he believed in Soul-Reaper's even after death! You're different from the others! I can feel it! If i go with you, then I'll find my answer. So I will... lend a hand on this one. I want to see what Soul-Reapers are really like!" he finished.

"Ganju..." Orihime whispered.

"And because..." Ganju started. "You...You are truly like my brother!"

Everyone was in shock at Ganju's answer, all Adam could do in this situation was wondering in his mind how they could compare someone like Adam, to this great person that Ganju was talking about and worshiped.

"..."

"Kukaku?" Yoruichi was quick to change the subject.

"I'm on it!"

Ichigo and the others looked back at Adam's quiet and still form, his eyes were shadowed from his short dark spiky hair as he stayed quiet. Orihime hesitated for a second before she decided to walk over to him, tugging on his shihakushou to get some sort of attention or reaction but he made no movement or sound, which really made her worry.

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Adam...?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Don't worry I'm just fine!" Adam forced a smile and laughed as he looked up at her.

"Adam...." Uryu spoke softly.

"Good, lets go then! Hey, you dumbasses! Hurry up and get ready!" shouted Kukaku to cut off the small conflict that had everyone worried about Adam.

Everyone looked up before gaining their composure and headed into the cannon as Kukaku punched it, it amazed everyone before they headed inside it, Adam caught a ball that was thrown his way, he looked up to see Kukaku, she nods and Adam's nods back before running inside with everyone waiting. Yoruichi jumped on Adam's shoulder before jumping off and on the ball Adam held in his hand.

"Alright Everyone pay attention! Don't wander off by yourselves after we enter. If anyone faces an enemy with high spiritual-pressure, run. Our objective is to rescue Rukia, that's it... Don't take any unnecessary risks!" Yoruichi tells everyone.

After a moment of silence and waiting, Adam sighed again, he was nervous from getting launched out of a cannon but he forced himself to not shake. Ichigo looked at Adam across from him, he could see the nervous look in his eyes and what Ganju had told Adam was troubling him too.

"Are you sure Adam?" asked Ichigo.

"...Shut up Ichigo." Adam smiled, which made Ichigo smile too.

Everyone then started to hear chanting from the outside that sounded like Kukaku, Yoruichi then told everyone that it had begun and Immediately a ball formed around all of them, the chanting continued, even after putting on a brave act Adam was scared to death.

"Focus..." he whispered, Yoruichi's ears perked and turned to face Adam.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh n-nothing!" Adam replied shaking his head.

Yoruichi narrowed his yellow eyes towards him, Adam was pretty scared by the look Yoruichi gave him, it made his spine tingle and making him sweat a little bit, Yoruichi looked suspicious before looking away giving him some relief.

"KAGIZAKI!!!"

Suddenly the energy from below bursted and everyone was shot into the air, even after they were fired out, everyone thought it would be a much bigger explosion, Adam looked down and awed at the sight of the smoking cannon and the little figures below.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Adam chuckled only to earn a scratch from Yoruichi.

"Focus you fool!" scolded the cat.

"Alright I'm sorry!" he yelped.

"I thought the blast-off would be more powerful than this...." muttered Ichigo.

"....Something tells me that this is just the beginning." Adam tells him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!! " everyone yelled.

"OH MAN! I HATE WHEN I'M RIGHT!" Adam shouted.

"I HATE WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT TOO" Ichigo and Uryu shouted in union.

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LIKE ME!"

"WE'VE NEVER SAID THAT!"

AH MAN! YOU GUYS SUCK BIG-TIME"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" shouted Ganju as he pulled out a curly scroll.

Ganju began explaining what they were gonna need to do next if they wanted to survive or they would die from the lack of concentration, Adam gulped and did everything he could to remain focused while Ganju began chanting the second part of the first chant that Kukaku did.

Suddenly an argument occurred between Ganju and Ichigo,Adam then noticed something from behind everyone.

"Guys look! It's the Seireitei!" Adam looked in awe.

"We're going to crash on the barrier!" shouted Uryu.

"It's unavoidable, now everyone pour your spirit energy into the orb and make the cannonball hard!" ordered Yoruichi.

"LET'S DO THIS!!" Adam yelled as everyone focused their energy into the ball.

In a speeding motion, they crashed against the walls of the barrier that surrounded the entire Seireitei and began the journey to save Rukia and for Adam to find answer's to his future....

* * *

**White tower**

Inside a large white tower, Rukia sat there at the edge of the narrow window, overlooking the city of Seireitei, her violet eyes dull as she stared out at the only thing that could giver her a chance to see the world outside.

"What a narrow sky..." Rukia told herself.

As she stared dully into the sky, she saw a flash of light sparkle behind the shield that was large to cover all over Seireitei. Her violet eyes widen as the shining object drew closer and closer before it suddenly exploded against the shield but what shocked her most was that the explosion was coming through the shield.

"What's happening?! the sky is glowing brighter!"

* * *

A big explosion bursted from the impact into the barrier, everyone was falling but at the same time were held there not moving. Adam found himself floating farther away from everyone else as well, Yoruichi sees this and yells for everyone not to get separated, Adam tries to go back but to no success....

"The shield was melted by the high concentration of Reiko! This is just holding us temporarily! Soon, a tornado will begin! If we separate then we'll be sent flying in different directions!" warned Yoruichi.

Soon as Yoruichi's warning had been stated, a gust began and a tornado formed making everyone ricochet in the air, Adam was floating farther and farther from everyone, Ganju began to drift away and Adam decided to what's best for the group. He gave Ganju a good kick forward so he would bump into Ichigo. Everyone turned around since Adam was drifting even farther away, then he turned around to see that he was right on the edge.

He turned his head back to his friends and gave them one last smile and wave," be careful everyone!" he shouted before falling out and plummeted towards the earth, that last thing Adam heard was everyone calling his name.

* * *

**Squad thirteen barracks**

Juushiro Ukitake's eyes sparked from when something from the collision fell from the sky and headed northern west, almost near his position.

"Captain...?" Kiyone asked.

"Kiyone, Sentarou. You two take charge, I'm going to investigate this!" Juushiro orders before he shunpo'd out of their view.

"Yes sir!" they saluted before running off.

The pale and sick captain rushed down the streets of Seireitei towards the falling comet that descended rapidly from the heavens where the explosion was, soon it began to get closer and closer to the ground before an explosion erupted from the crash...

* * *

**Crash-site**

Adam laid silent and still, everyone was the same as he was, but his entire body felt cold and numb... he quickly opened his eyes and realized that he was floating in a huge pond, he tried desperately to move his arms to get to the surface but the impact from the crash gave his body a serious beat-down and he couldn't move.

Suddenly, something jumped into the water and started swimming towards Adam, he blinked a few times before being able to see the figure, then it was revealed to be a female Soul-Reaper, she had long darkish pink hair and light-blue eyes, she grabbed hold of Adam's waist and pulled him up to the surface as they both bursted towards the surface. Adam was carried towards the edge of the pond before put down on the dry ground.

"Interesting, you must be one of the ryoka, nice entrance" smiled the girl.

"Ya...that was the best ride ever" Adam mumbled.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with me" she said.

"What?!"

"You are under arrest for entering the Seireitei unauthorized." she repeated.

Adam started to feel his strength returning, just before the pink-head grabbed him, he jumped away and stumbled back on his butt, a little weak from the grand landing and numbness, he could feel that his legs were asleep and starting to tingle, finally after a few seconds he gained back control of his legs.

"I am Senka Kururugi, 3rd seat of Squad eight" she said. "Surrender, there is no escape."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Adam Martinez American Soul-Reaper" Adam said.

"Shine your light, Kogetsu!"  
-Glowing moon-

She immediately drew her sword as it glowed in a bright pink aura and moonlight shined all over the place, when the aura stopped Adam was very confused all he just noticed was that the guard had changed into a Shogen kanji symbol but nothing else had changed.

"Is there no other way i may convince you to surrender, I do not wish to fight you."

"I don't wanna fight you either but I will not surrender, I will save Rukia Kuchiki."

"Why, she has been convicted and sentence to death, why would you risk you're life for her?"

"Because she doesn't deserve to die just because she helped my friend!" Adam shouted. "If i have to defeat you to find her then that's what I'll do!!"

"Very well then, I have no choice" said Senka.

Adam quickly pulled out Koutei in time for an attack, he dodged and moved his head from the attack Senka pulled on him. all the while of being attacked, Adam started to notice the sadness in her eyes as though the sounds of fighting made her feel guilty, he ducked when she made a kick but it wasn't finished, she stabbed the weapon on the floor and flipped in the air kicking Adam hard in his face and making him skid away on the floor until he crashed into a wall.

"Interesting way of fighting Adam, I must admit" she said cooly.

"Thanks... you're not bad yourself!" Adam replied.

"I want to know, why would you go against the laws of the Soul Society?" Senka asked while she rolled her eyes.

"Because it's not right to kill someone just because they helped a human" Adam said weakly.

"Well then.... since there's no talking any sense into you, I must defeat you."

"Fine then."

Adam jumped up and started running towards her, Senka pointed her blade towards him, "Mirionendo no Gekkou", and rays of light launched at him but Adam moved his head and body in time to dodge them before jumping in the air and landing on his hands forced to use his best move..... break dancing mixed with Capoeira.

Senka was kicked away and landed hard on the floor, Adam jumped up and looked at her direction, Senka sat up and wiped the blood from her lips and sharply look towards Adam, a glint of anger was in her eyes as she looked at the blood.

"You are an interesting ryoka Adam." said Senka.

"You're not too bad yourself." Adam replied.

"I think it's time for us to stop talking and start fighting." she said.

"Fine with me" he replied.

Both of them stood far away from each other, a look of serious attitude came on both of them, their eyes made contact with each other, the tension was so thick you could feel it, and the silence in the air except with the noise of the alarms the fall of the others landing. A small feather appeared and slowly headed towards the ground.

It then landed.

Both rushed forward and their blades clashed, both were face-to-face before pulling back and constantly clashing the blades numerous times and blocking and dodging the attacks both of them threw at each other. Finally having enough, Adam jumped away and rushed forward with Koutei ready to strike, Senka blocked the attack but that was only the beginning, Adam began to continuously stab the blade in a fast pace.

Senka dodges them with her blade before Adam finally made a small opening, Senka then lunged her sword but Adam moved his head to the side before making a dodge roll and making a swipe but Senka jumped away in time from the attack.

Senka shot more of the rays from her Kogetsu, Adam smirked and jumped away by the side, flipping into the air to dodge the dangerous rays of light before they finally stopped, Adam stopped moving and felt he was in slow motion as he swung his sword horizontally.

"Mugen Hakai!!! Adam shouted as he shot a blast of energy that manifested into the shape of a tiger.  
-Infinite destruction-

Senka's eyes widen from the giant tiger coming towards her, Senka quickly focused her attack into one blast to take out the tiger but only managed to stop it a bit and suffered minor damage, Senka hissed in pain and stabbed Kogetsu on the floor while leaning against it for support. Adam landed on the ground and aimed Koutei at her in a challenging way.

"Are You ready to surrender?" Adam taunted.

"Not yet." she said while she focused her energy.

Adam heard something from below, he looked down and saw the rays of light coming from the ground, blood bursted into the air, his eyes were shocked to see that Senka focused her attack through the ground from her Kogestu and hit Adam's blind spot.

"Have you figured it out?" She asked.

"Damn it...." he muttered.

The light that imprisoned Adam disappeared from his body and was free from the sharp pain, he fell on his knees and coughed up some blood, he was panting from the pain before looking up towards Senka who was already standing. She made her way towards Adam before stopping and aiming her sword at his head.

"It is over Adam.'' she said.

"....Over....? Not by a long shot!" he grinned before sweeping his leg over her, knocking her down to the floor.

Adam jumped away and stood up in a fighting stance, he huffed out in pain, his legs barely shaking and tired from standing and constant throbbing from the dull pain in placed where the light stabbed into him. Senka made a quick Chinese-get up and aimed her weapon and fired.

Adam ran in a circle around Senka as the light's hit the ground, buildings, and into the water. Finally seeing an opening, Adam rushed forward and made Koutei make contact with Kogestu, the swords clashed continuously before Senka found an opening and cut Adam's cheek and arm.

"Gah!" Adam stumbled away and closed one of his eyes while staring weakly at Senka.

Adam please, surrender if you don't, you will die"

"...I promised..."

Senka watched silently and stared at him, he had his head down and his sword was stabbed into the ground, he were panting hoarsely and blood absorbed into his clothes as well as dripped on the ground. Senka watched him, usually people would surrender after this much damage but Adam was a different story....

"You promised?" Senka repeated.

"I promised everyone... that i would save them."

"You mean you're ryoka allies, here's a warning, do not underestimate the Soul-Reaper's here, within a few hours or so, everyone will be captured." Senka tells him.

"Heh..... Don't make any assumptions, we are not to be underestimated either... because i promised to protect them when they were in danger, so all i have to do is defeat you and move on." Adam smiled.

"Then go ahead and try but don't blame me when you die."

Adam stood up slowly, his head still held low, he lifted Koutei from the ground and shrugged it over his shoulders, Senka gasped in shook as Grey spiritual reiatsu surrounded him and his topaz eyes turned pure hollow black.

"Let this final attack end it." Adam tells her.

They both stood there, a distance from each other. Adam gripped Koutei and all his Grey reiatsu gathered at the tip of his sword making it look like the sword was shrouded with flames, Senka narrowed her eyes and crouched down slightly. Suddenly they both charged at each other.

"Mirionendo no Gekkou!!"  
-one million years of moonlight-

"Mugen Hakai!!"

_**BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!**_

Swords clashed one last time, in the distance, everyone stopped in their tracks when a huge explosion erupted and slightly made the earth tremor, in the sky was moonlight and a tiger roar in the air around the black smoke. Ichigo, Ganju, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Yoruichi were all separated but all could see the explosion of the impact, the place where Adam had landed they knew.

"Adam....." whispered Orihime with worry as she started at the explosion with Uryu watching.

Juushirou's eyes widen but narrowed his eyes and after a few shunpo's, he finally made it in the area, a few Soul-Reaper's came, most from squad four. Juushirou made his way around until he stopped to see two Soul-Reaper's tending an Injured Soul-Reaper who laid down and allowed them to treat their wounds.

"What happened here?" asked Juushirou to the injured woman.

Senka smiled weakly, breathing in the air as much as she could, her ribs were broken, her blood seeping through her gashes, her shihakushou torn up showing her bruised, burned, and scarred skin with blood scattered.

"Adam Martinez....truly an interesting character...." Senka mumbled before passing out.

"Quickly, get her to the hospital and tend her wounds!" ordered Juushirou.

"Yes sir!" everyone saluted.

'Now to find the Ryoka.' the white-haired captain thinks to himself before he shunpo'd.

* * *

**Few miles away**

Adam was leaning against the while avoiding getting captured, he smiled and prayed that Senka was okay after the fight, but something inside Adam told him she would be just fine in no time. He sighed before looking down at his hand to see some ointment and bandages that Senka gave him before he left.

After cleaning his wounds, he was back on his feet and looked around the street before heading off to search for Rukia, all Adam could hope for was that everyone was safe and prepared to fight for their lives, especially Orihime... but unknown to Adam, someone was following him and watching his every move, he kept his reiatsu hidden and jumped every building that Adam past.

Shiraha Manjitomoe, 3rd seat of Squad five, a smirk tugged on his lips. He had been the only man to see Adam fight someone as powerful as Senka Kururugi, 3rd seat of Squad eight. Once he finds an opening, he'll strike and see how well Adam is before he decided to fight him face-to face.

**this is my first action scene that I've done on this website, so i hope everyone enjoyed it and if people wonder how i got this out early, i had alot of free-time this past week. and I'm sorry 4 the error i finally fixed it  
**


	10. I'm your opponent, Shiraha!

**Chapter 10**

The sun was already setting, the breakthrough had caused a huge riot and had every Soul-Reaper being on the look-out for any strange people that were known as the ryoka. It was tough for Adam to keep out of sight and out of trouble but it was working well.

He sighed, Adam had been caught a few times by seated officers but he managed to either outrun them, outsmart them, and outfight them since most of them couldn't even use Shikai which worked to Adam's advantage. After being chased by a brigade with sharp swords and beating them senseless, Adam was standing on top of a tower where the roof was stretched out like a football field.

Adam was resting on the edge of the tower and was looking down below, he was taking a break from all the running and searching, he sighed and looked ahead and his eyes were dazzled from the over-looking Seireitei. he wondered how everyone was doing on their own, were they running and fighting too, Adam chuckled at the thought of them being chased around like he was......

"So, you're the person who defeated the 3rd seat officer of Squad Five, that's quite impressive foot work you did back there."

Adam's eyes widen, he whipped his head back to see a white-haired man standing a few feet away from him, his clothes were blowing in the wind revealing two swords on both of his hips, Adam knew that this guy was different from the rest, his hand was resting on the hilt of one of his blades.

"Shiraha Manjitomoe, 3rd seat of squad 5, nice to meet you ryoka." stated the white-haired man.

He stood up and stood ready to grab Koutei, Shiraha stood there and slowly drew both his swords which were both identical from the handle but one of the guards was square while the other was round, Adam was being careful not to underestimate this opponent.

Shiraha's swords gave a shine to it as the sun reflected from both of them, Adam drew out Koutei once more, preparing to fight the white-haired man, and in his mind Adam knew that this person was gonna be as powerful as Senka, so he prepared himself for any tricks he might do.

"I have analyzed all of you're techniques and moves when you fought Senka Kururugi ." he blurted out.

"What?!" Adam's eyes widen in shock. "You spied on me?!"

"Yes, now i know what I'm against thanks to you're demonstration, so there is no way you can defeat me." he smiled cooly.

"Dammit...." Adam muttered under his breath.

"So I'll give one and only one chance, surrender or face the consequences." warned the Soul-Reaper.

"Piss off!"

"Excuse me?"

Adam's head was held down low for a moment before he raised it and showed a wicked smile on his face, surprising the white-haired man. Adam took his fighting stance to show that he wasn't going to give up that easily without a fight, Shiraha sighed before pointing one of his swords at him, his face was stern.

"Then I guess it can't be helped now can it ryoka?"

"No it can't!!"

they both shared a good distance from each other, Shiraha stood while pointing his blade, Adam was crouching slightly with Koutei Tora ready to strike and kill, but out of nowhere the air around them started to heat up while Adam was hearing lighting forming in the clouds above him, then Adam was able to hear a small whisper that came from Shiraha's mouth....

"Play nice, Tsuinjisou"  
-Twin children-

Both of the swords started glowing until one was glowing with lightning while the other was glowing with fire around it. After it stopped and disappeared the swords had become a pair of Uchigata's, a small one with a yellow handle and the large one with a red handle. Adam also noticed that each of them had a small chain on the end of them one was a fireball while the other was a thunderbolt, Adam quickly snapped out of his thoughts and aimed steady for an attack, he was the first to attack so he jumped and focused.

"Mugen Hakai!!!" Adam shouted as he swung his sword and blasted the energy tiger forward.

Shiraha stood his ground which shocked, making him think if he might be smart or stupid, but before he could register anything, Shiraha made a double swipe in mid-air, then a combination of a fireball with lightning around it headed towards Adam and slowed down the tiger before destroying it and before it even reached the ground.

_'Huh, this ryoka is interesting, and from the report.....he is powerful. but this moron doesn't realize that my powers Raiton and Katon let's me control my fire and lightning so no matter what he does, he will die as ryoka should!'  
-_Ration, Lightning release.-,-Katon, Fire release-

Shiraha then stopped and noticed Adam giving him a odd look.

"What?"

"You just talked outloud you know that right?" Adam said with a sweatdrop on his head.

"What?!" he gasped with a shocked look.

"Yeah, how I'm a moron for not realizing your abilities..." Adam tells him.

"Oh crap, just continue attacking me already!" Shiraha snapped.

"Oh....fine!"

Adam ran towards him and jumped in the air, Shiraha raised his swords and clashed with Adam's, now they were both face-to-face with each other and pushed the swords to knock the others balance and attack when they left an opening, but they both pulled away before continuously clashing their swords together.

'_He's one tough ryoka..._'

"Thank you!" Adam chirped.

"Damn it!"

Shiraha jumped away and looked at his shoulder to a small scratch from the small rip of his shihakushou, his eyes darted towards Adam's direction, he had a small cut on his cheek that he gave Adam. Shiraha started to swing his two blades around until in seconds Adam was surrounded by a tornado of fire and lightning and Shiraha was nowhere to be seen.

"This is my favorite technique, it's just like hide-n-seek only more... dangerous for the person who inside the eye of the storm." Adam heard Shiraha voice echo somewhere in the spinning torrent that surrounded him.

**_SLASH!!!  
_**

"AAAAGGHHHH!!" Adam shouted.

Something slashed his back, Adam looked around to only see nothing, his eyes darted around in search of the person who did it but didn't see anyone. It was harder to fight there than Adam thought but he wouldn't give up, he had to find everyone and help them to save Rukia.

Adam wasn't going to give up easily against this guy, Adam knew that Shiraha had the upper hand but Adam had the will to win and needed to wait for the right moment. Sure enough another strike came and Adam clutched his bleeding shoulder, he gritted his teeth and looked around some more, Adam was starting to get irritated with this charade.

Koutei was stabbed into the ground, Adam's hand tightened against it while looking around, suddenly something was making his armor on his right arm and his sword shake, he blinked and looked at Koutei, he started to tremble violently and before Adam knew it, Shiraha had striked at his legs making him drop to his knees.

Adam panted hoarsely before looking towards Koutei, Adam realized....that he could feel where Shiraha was going to strike. Adam smiled as he knew that he could use this to his advantage, he closed his eyes and waited for his sword to tremble, and Adam decided to show this guy what happens when someone underestimates him.

Adam flashed his eyes open and raise his right arm as it glowed with the armor and made contact with Shiraha's blades, Shiraha had a look of shock on his face as he looked at the energy shield that was surrounding Adam, then Adam pushed him back with his right arm while he grabbed his sword with his left and sliced his leg. Shiraha grunted as he saw Adam making the shield disappear and slugging his sword over his shoulders.

"Impossible?! What the hell was that, I've never seen you use that move before?!"

"Kin'iro Hogosh, one of my other abilities to use the armor on my right arm to block any attack even yours." Adam said as the shield instantly transformed back to armor on his hand.  
-Golden Guardian-

"It's my turn now!"

"It's no use ryoka, your tricks won't fool me!"

"You're right, but i know this will!"

Shiraha put a face of confusion, but before he could register what Adam meant his eyes widen when Adam raised his sword high in the air, Adam smiled once more before raising his spiritual pressure to his most powerful and within seconds, Grey/Silver reiatsu came into view and gathered into his sword.

'_What kind of technique is this...?! His reiatsu... it's... it's becoming even heavier than before something tells me that... this attack's different!_'

"Yeah it is different, but it's powerful enough to finish this!" Adam yelled.

Before Shiraha knew it, Adam stabbed his sword into the ground and something glowing started to force itself from the ground, Adam's eyes flashed a silver color like before, sending shivers down Shiraha's spine.

"JARI KIBA!!!" Adam shouted as energy fangs shoot up super-fast and headed towards Shiraha.  
-Gravel fang-

_'Oh crap!'_

"RAITON,KATON!!!!"

In the distance, everyone could see a storm of fire and lightning along with what looked like energy fangs going towards the sky before they clashed and the fall of a tower came to pieces. People watched in awe as fire and lightning clashed creating a giant inferno with dust and destruction.

Juushirou looked around until the impact of the two elements came, his eyes widen, it was the same kind of attack as before. His eyes narrowed and he quickly made his way towards the collapsed tower...

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo, Ganju, and a hostage/guide Soul-Reaper Hanatarou were carefully avoiding attacks and run into other Soul-Reapers, the earth shook again making them all stumble, Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarou stood against the wall and hid as More Soul-Reaper's passed by and then Ichigo began to over hear them talking.

"It's the energy from before, only it's silver now! A tower has been destroyed, report at the northern district, that's an order! Reports of a ryoka has been sighted and identified to been carrying a unusual sword and wearing armor on his right arm hurry!"

_'Adam!'_ both Ichigo and Ganju thought in union.

"Who is that anyway?" asked Hanatarou nervously.

"He's a friend of ours." Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo... You think he's alright? I mean, he's been catching a lot of attention..." Ganju whispers.

"What do you think he's doing?" Ichigo smiled. "He said he promised to help us, he's making himself the main target so so this could be pretty much used to our advantage and I know Adam won't give up! He won't be caught easily, now lets go!"

* * *

**At the destroyed tower**

Many Soul-Reapers arrived around the area, few of them were Squad 4 officers, everyone was trying to clean up the area and looking for any people that were injured in the eruption of the fallen tower. Juushirou stood there along with Hitsugaya, looking around until.

"We found a survivor!"

The two captains looked back to see 4 people digging before they pulled out an injured Shiraha Manjitomoe out of the rubble, he was in the same state as Senka Kururugi. They finally set him down on a medic bed and was lifted, Juushirou stepped up making the two men carrying the medic bed stop.

"Could you tell me what happened?"

"...The description is just as Captain Ichimaru had stated, the warrior had armor on his right arm and an unusual sword and his name is....Adam Martinez."

"Adam....?" Histugaya repeated.

"Yes... The ryoka is very strong, I think only a Lieutenant or Captain can defeat him, seated officers are useless against him." Shiraha stated before passing out.

"Take him to Squad 4 general relief station!" ordered Hitsugaya.

"Yes sir!"

The two men carry away the bloody body leaving Juushiro and Toushirou to themselves as they are surrounded by many Soul-Reapers cleaning and tending to the wounded who escaped with minor injuries from the tower's fall. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, he glanced towards the ill man and before Juushirou could make any attempt to go forward, Hitsugaya grabbed his arm from moving any further.

"Ukitake, you must rest. From the report that gin made this ryoka is dangerous, and that you've been looking for him since he landed near Squad 13 barracks, but please let me take over, I'll look for him and have him brought in to talk to."

"... But..."

"Don't worry, I'll find him before any another Captain does..."

With that stated, Histugaya had shunpo'd from sight and took over Juushirou's search, Juushirou looked ahead of him in a daze. Ever since Gin walked in Yamamoto's presence and reported of the ryokas... he was surprised when gin said something that made him think.

"Oh yes, and one of the them wore armor on his right hand and looked very familiar."

* * *

**Back with Adam**

Adam huffed out from the pain and the lack of oxygen from running, his bandages were burnt and ripped, his old wounds from before when he fought Senka were opened again along with new wounds, blood dripped and soaked into his torn shihakushou. He swallowed the saliva that formed in his mouth to get some air and calm his burning lungs. Adam was thinking how much of a fight Shiraha put up and he hoped he was okay and Senka too.

He leaned against the wall before pushing off and once again started to run into the streets of the Seireitei, Adam was being extremely careful this time so he wouldn't be followed again like with Shiraha. Adam had ran,ducked, hid, and then ran some more.... in his mind Adam was hoping that everyone was doing alright and that they weren't separated from each other.

* * *

**Squad 4 hospital**

Shiraha was left in the same as a certain pink-haired, big boobed girl. Soon as the two men left the white-haired man, a chuckle could be heard bouncing around the room, Shiraha turned his head to the side to see Senka looking towards with her eyelids lowered.

"He got you too huh?" asked Senka.

"Yep...i really thought i had him figured out..." Shiraha muttered.

"Guess not huh? hehehehehehe-ow!"

It was Shiraha's turn to laugh but softly and carefully, Senka only glared and looked away in irritation from Shiraha's amusement. Shiraha finally calmed down and stared at the ceiling, Senka did the same since there was nothing for them better to do.

"Adam Martinez.... truly a strange ryoka." Senka whispered.

"Yeah... A devoted one too."

"I wonder if his alright right now?" Senka asked.

"He beated the both of us remember, so he should be just fine." Shiraha grunted.

Both of them went quiet as the door opened, Senka and Shiraha looked towards the door only to be surprised that it was the captain of Squad 4 herself, Restu Unohana. Her kind smile tugged on her lips and her eyes softly gazed over the two wounded people, it instinctively calmed their nerves, for everyone she truly was a mother-figure.

"Hello 3rd seat officer Shiraha Manjitomoe, 3rd seat officer Senka Kururugi. how are you two today?"

"Not good." both utter while sweat-dropping.

* * *

**On the roof of a building**

Adam was around somewhere in the higher building of the Seireitei, looking for a place to get some rest and have his wounds tended, it was nightfall already and Adam had been on the run, getting into trouble and having to deal with seated officers but he always managed to defeat them and run without getting caught. So far, Adam hadn't encountered anybody powerful like a Lieutenant or a Captain , but for him it didn't matter to as long as he could defeat them, then out of nowhere Adam then started to wonder if Yoruichi was alright.

But what bothered Adam the most was what Senka had said, and it was true, these guys were very strong and they could have the authority to greatly injure or worse, kill a person. Adam was worried about everyone, most of them could handle but the one Adam was worried about the most would be a pacifist, Orihime. She was so cheerful and pure and she had no will to hurt another person, even if they were an enemy, she just couldn't, Adam knew. he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration, it angered him that she was worried about him and not herself, Adam was even more upset that no one seemed to care about her but only showed concern for him... it sucked for Adam. Orihime needed that comfort, if only he was there with her, if only he was there to look out for her and make sure she was safe and that she wasn't hurt....

_'what am i saying'_ Adam thought in his mind.

Out of nowhere Adam started blushing and was relieved that no one was there to see him, he was wondering why he could only think of her and no one else, he immediately shook his head to wipe away the embarrassment. Adam knew that there was no time to think like this, it was a war zone he and the others gotten themselves into, he glanced towards the moon that radiated over the giant city full of Soul-reapers that you would only hear from stories.

His thoughts then landed on to Rukia, Adam hasn't thought much about her since he arrived at the Seireitei, he closed his eyes and pictured her face there, she would look sad and her eyes dull and distance, her body seemed broken by spirit, silent tears falling from her violet eyes. Adam opened his eyes and gazed at the moon, he clenched his hands into fists, he was going to save her, no matter what happened... even if he loses his own life for it.

Slowly, Adam let his heavy eyelids fall and sleep over took his conscious mind, he was breathed softly into the cool breeze of the night and falling deeper into his sleep. All the while, a dark figure stood there and watched, a sinister plan forming into the back of their minds and moving forward with a zanpakuto in their hands and heading towards the sleeping, unsuspected young American...


	11. Small reunions and new enemies

**Chapter 11**

It was quiet for Adam now, nothing here to disturb his peaceful slumber to rest enough to fight and move one place to another but still resting to gather every bit of strength before returning to battle and fighting off an danger to whatever stake, whatever it took to reach where the girl that everyone came to rescue would be...

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Adam was startled and woke up with his Topaz-colored eyes snapping open to see a girl with her hair in a bun, Adam realized that she was a Soul-Reaper because of her clothes and from the badge on her arm, Adam then knew that she was a higher class than any other person he fought. And for some reason Adam noticed that she had the look of shock and terror on her face which made Adam wonder what happened.

Then Adam started to notice that her eyes that had tears running down them were looking up at the wall Adam was leaning on. Adam slowly rose his head to notice a trail of blood near his head going up leading upwards that lead him to a man with brunette hair, wearing glasses and a sword stuck to his chest, making him hand against the wall like some doll.

Adam also noticed that he smelled blood near by than the blood near his head, he looked down and his eyes widen to see his hands covered in blood, he also noticed some stains here and there of blood, then he heard other footsteps and looked forward to the group of other Soul-Reapers that gasped at the sight and before Adam knew it, all eyes were on him.

"You... You did this...?" whispered the girl with the bun looking miserable.

All Adam could do was look in shock at his bloody hands before coming to realization that struck his head and heart like a gun wound, his body froze at the thought that went into his mind.

_'I've been framed!!!!'  
_

He looked back and drew his sword in time to stop the attack from the girl, she was upset and Adam knew it by the way her eyes were full of hatred towards him, it took him by surprise, at first she looked all innocent and kind but now she was filled with the intent to kill him. She attacked furiously, not caring that she left herself open, Adam didn't want to fight her, he couldn't stand seeing someone who was in so much pain, he knew because of what she saw that she wasn't thinking rationally. Finally having enough, Adam dropped his blade and let the girl strike him, but before she could reach him with her sword she stopped abruptly and only glared at Adam.

"Why did you... Why did you kill Captain Aizen?!" she demanded.

"..."

"Answer me!" she shouted.

"... I didn't kill him." he replied.

Her eyes widen before they narrowed ferociously, pressing her zanpakuto against his neck and making his skin underneath the sharp blade break and letting blood seep but he didn't move, he didn't make any expression, and he didn't fight back. He really didn't want her to be mad at him, but he knew that this person was truly important to her and special, Adam knew that he could never be a murderer, he didn't kill this person and would do anything to make her believe him. So he decided that he would take any punishment she would do if it meant that she would be able to gain some comfort in her heart.

"You lie! You're covered in blood!"

"Yeah, these wounds were from when I was fighting against other Soul-Reapers."

"But....you are right at the crime scene." shouted a strawberry blond woman with huge breasts.

"Believe what you want to, but i didn't kill him. Maybe someone did it to blame someone else. If you truly believe that i killed him, then do what you gotta do." Adam said calmly

"... Why aren't you defending yourself?!" demanded the smaller girl before him.

"Because I know i didn't do it. And i won't fight someone who's confused and angry, so go ahead threaten and attack me, either way i won't fight someone who's in some much pain for something i didn't do" Adam replied cooly.

After a few moments of silence, the pressure on his neck disappeared and hung limply on her side as her head bowed and more tears and sobs came out from her eyes. Adam watched her with his soft eyes before picking up Koutei Tora, he was about to turn and leave but a hand gripped onto his shihakushou making him look back to see a blond man with one of his bangs covering his one eye.

"....Wait."

"..." Adam looked away and walked out of the blond's grip towards the Seireitei, leaving the group of Soul-Reapers to themselves, they were in no mood to give chase after the ryoka that held the face of a dearly beloved friend from long ago.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A soldier Soul-Reaper was knelling down on one knee with his head bowed down to the presence of Head-Captain Yamamoto, the old Head Captain stared at the solider in silence, everything was silent since the news and report, it was quite a shock, most of those messages were spread out all over Seireitei's captain's to hear the shocking news.

"A mere ryoka...... has killed one of our Captains?!" asked Yamamoto to confirm what he had just heard.

"Yes sir, Captain Ichimaru's report confirmed it. Also that Momo Hinamori from 5th squad and Izuru Kira from 3rd Squad were arrested, Lieutenant Hinamori claims it was Captain Ichimaru who was responsible but there's evidence that there was blood on the hands of the ryoka which concludes that he has killed Captain Aizen of squad 5."

"Was the identity of the ryoka reported?"

"Yes..."

"Well?"

"... The ryoka looked very much like what Gin Ichimaru had reported when he was at the gates, the same one the has armor on his right arm and bears a unique zanpakuto."

Yamamoto stood from his chair, surprising his Lieutenant and the messenger, he turned towards the messenger with a glaring look that sent chills down the messenger's spine.

"Call all captains, there is a meeting to be held here! On the double!!" he ordered sharply.

"Yes sir!" the messenger bowed before disappearing elsewhere.

"These ryoka are serious... If this is a war they brought, then this is a war they shall receive!"

* * *

**Squad 13 barracks**

"WHAT?!"

A Soul-Reaper soldier flew out of the door and crashed against the wooden rails of the house, a nervous look plastered across the messenger's face. Inside, the door opened to reveal a bewildered Juushiro as he glared down at the messenger who whimpered under his gaze before gathering enough courage to talk to the captain.

"I-It's true! Reports from Captain Ichimaru of a ryoka that has killed Captain Aizen!"

Juushiro was looking in shock at the news he had heard, wondering if that was the same ryoka that had defeated the two 3rd seats that he had rescue from some rubble, then suddenly a black butterfly, a hell butterfly flew to his face and announced the meeting of the Captains.

"Grr....Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!"

Juushiro watched the soldier shunpo away before he leaned against the edge of his house, his eyes narrowed and a deep frown on his face before his eyes flicked to the left to see two shadows spying on the pale-haired captain, he sighed in small annoyance before calling out their names to reveal themselves.

"Kiyone, Sentarou. Come out."

The two appeared before the man, their heads bow in apology before they stood straight and Kiyone wore a sullen look on her face as her fingers fidgeted. Juushiro could only pat her head but it did not do much, usually she would squeal at delight at his attention but the mention when the soldier had stated the killer of Aizen Sousuke was something she had no room for joy at the moment, her heart crest fallen.

Sentarou only looked serious for once, his dark eyes and a deep frown as well plastered on his face, he could not bare to see a member of his squad, even if it meant his annoying friend Kiyone, was sad but he couldn't help but feel the same.

"What now, Captain Ukitake?" asked Sentarou quietly.

"I have to go and see what's up, after that, I will continue my search for the that ryoka."

"Sir... He... He killed Captain Aizen. W-what if he-" Kiyone was cut off.

"I will be fine... I just need to be careful." Juushiro offered before leaving his two 3rd seated officers.

* * *

**Ichigo and Ganju**

"What?!"

Both young men stared at the captured Soul-Reaper that came crossing by, they were hearing rumors about a captain that was killed and wanted to get some information out of it and so grabbed a lonely Soul-Reaper and dragged them into an alley to have them speak but he was about to give them something they weren't expecting.

"Y-Y-Your friend murdered C-captain A-aizen?!" squeaked Hanataro in fear.

"I never knew the punk had it in him." Ganju grumbled.

"No way... That can't be him... That's not Adam!" snapped Ichigo as he glared at the Soul-Reaper he was holding captive.

"I-It's true! Reports are saying that a r-ryoka with armor on his right arm was found covered in the blood of Captain Aizen, th-the Captain was found dead when they found him!"

"Grrr... Listen you. You tell anyone where we went, I'll hunt ya down and show you many things far worse than death, got it?!" shouted Ichigo.

"Y-Yes sir!" shrieked the Soul-Reaper before running away in complete fear.

There was nothing but silence now, but it was something very bothersome for Ichigo, in his mind questions were popping in and out. He wondered if it was even true, them it hit him maybe he had to do it for a reason, then Ichigo shook his head at the idea, he knew Adam and was gonna help prove that he didn't do it no matter what happens.

* * *

**On the roof of Squad 8th Barracks**

''Captain Kyōraku"

The elder Soul-Reaper just stayed silent like always, wanting to enjoy the breezy air and the warmth of the sun and his eyes shadowed under his straw hat. He heard another noise from his lieutenant and decided to just go ahead and listen or else he would get scolded by her and of course hit like always.

"Sir, one of the ryoka has just entered our barracks."

"I see, tell me Nano, what do you think i should do?" asked the elder Captain.

"It doesn't matter, whatever you decided i will follow." replied nano.

"Very well, then i guess i have no choice, i better welcome our wonderful guest." said Kyoraku sighing as he stood up and looked towards the entrance to see some of the Soul-Reaper's lying on the floor, hurt and defeated by the one standing over them. A giant man with a black arm.

* * *

**Meanwhile near the Shrine of Penitence**

Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanataro kept running away from a wave of giant reiastu that seemed to make the air grow heavy and the strength of the three's diminished but Hanataro took it the worse since he collapsed but Ganju had to run back and carry the young fool like some doll but he couldn't blame the kid, this reiatsu was almost making him fall to his knees. While running, Ichigo couldn't help but feel something like a sword pressed against his neck and also that something wanted blood.

"Are you the one?"

Ichigo whirled around but see no one but Ganju and Hanataro following him, his eyes darted everywhere before they reach upward and his eyes widen to see a dark figure looming over them, watching them with a look of bloodlust in their eyes, but those eyes were unfortunately focused on him and him alone. Suddenly a sword bursted through his chest and pain surged but no noise could come out until a hand rested on Ichigo, snapping him out and the sword and pain were gone.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?! Let's go!!" shouted Ganju.

"But-"

"So you guys..." started a dark voice.

Both men looked back and to their horror, a giant Soul-Reaper stood, one that wore the coat of the captain on them, the features of the man told them that this guy was something to be afraid of his reiatsu was so crushing and it made Hanataro gasp and cough for air, Ganju looked like he was gonna fall over any minute and Ichigo could only stare in shock of the man that's been following them and only one world came out from his lips,

"Kenpachi Zaraki..."

* * *

**Back with Adam**

The sun had risen and beamed brightly in the sky, it was almost noon, most of the Soul-Reaper's were out and looking for the ryoka that had invaded their city,everyone had hidden themselves from any danger, while others were in fights for their lives. It's been almost three days now since they came in, and to many of the others unfortune, one ryoka has been captured.

"Chad..." Adam muttered.

And in the morning, Adam had heard the rumors that he had killed the Captain of Squad 5, all he could do was shake his head as he knew that it was the fox-faced Captain that made up these lies and now war was declared. Adam also heard rumors of Ichigo beating up Renji, Adam knew that he served the sucker right and of course Adam could still sense him fighting a captain from far away.

Adam also knew that someone was following him who would go and leave once in a while before coming back to him, from what Adam could tell about his follower it was a Captain but after a day he sensed that it was a different captain following him instead.

He was hiding in a small shed, still bloody but it was dry as well as his wounds, his arms still ached but Adam managed. He took a peek outside to see the street empty, he smirked in satisfaction before stepping out and going out the run towards the white building. He was able to gain information about Rukia from a Soul-Reaper solider before knocking him out.

There was a white castle that led you to Rukia's prison, he smirked wickedly, he had finally learned where they were keeping Rukia. When he got there, he immediately found the nearest set of stairs and began to ran up them to rescue Rukia before finding everyone else so they could leave in one piece.

* * *

**Few seconds later**

"Huff.....Huff....Huff...Huff?!" Adam was panting vigorously from the numerous corridors and stairs he had to pass.

_'What is with these people and their damn stairs'_ Adam thought as he coughed.

He immediately flinched when he felt such immense spiritual pressure surrounded the area, his eyes were in shock, Adam remembered this reiatsu very well. Adam could also feel Ganju's, Rukia's, and another Soul-Reaper's spiritual pressure, Adam knew that whatever those three were doing, Byakuya was right there with them.

"DAMN!!!!"

* * *

**On the bridge of the Senzaikyū**

Ganju was standing there confidently against Byakuya Kuchiki, the older Kuchiki just stared dully at the Shiba with an uninterested look which infuriated Ganju, whatever Byakuya had Ganju was ready to fight to the death.

"I felt some faint traces of spirit energy heading toward the Senzaikyu... I thought it was someone strong holding back his spiritual pressure. But i guess it was nothing more than a pathetic bug, how dull..." Byakuya tells Ganju.

Rukia struggled against Hanataro's grip before actually getting free and running towards Ganju but only found herself on her knees her time in the Senzaikyu had made her spirit energy grow so weak that she could barely stand against her brother's presence.

Ganju made a move to attack with two letting ball bombs in his hands but only succeeded on getting himself wounded on his arm, Byakuya made a move towards Rukia only to be stopped when a voice behind him called his attention.

"Are you void of hearing, I told you to leave this place now." Byakuya tells him dully.

"I could see your mouth moving but all I hear is BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!! I don't know how it goes between you nobles but a coward that could be scared away with something like that... DOES NOT EXIST IN THE SHIBA CLAN!!"

"Shiba...? So you are from the Shiba clan...? Then I'm sorry I didn't hit you hard enough. I'll make sure that this time when i attack, you will be crushed" Byakuya told him as he drew his sword.

"Brother, no!!" shouted Rukia.

"Scatter....Senbonzakura." commanded Byakuya as his sword began to turn into pink petals.

"What the...? his blade... it disappeared...?" Ganju gulped in shock.

"RUUUNN!!" shouted Rukia.

Before Ganju knew it, the petals slashed but only a few did because before they could do any real damage, an energy tiger had dashed forward and slashed the petals away then disappeared surprising Ganju, Rukia, Hanataro, and Byakuya from the attack that defended Ganju. All of a sudden, a large wave of spiritual pressure washed over everyone, shocking them at how strong it was.

"Didn't your parent's ever teach you not to pick on anyone weaker than you, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Everyone's eyes shot up and widen with surprise to see Adam standing on the roof above them, his blade was slung over his shoulders and his eyes focused on the older Kuchiki, Ganju's shocked expression turned into complete joy.

"ADAM!!!"

"Who else would it be?" Adam asked smiling.

He jumped from the roof and landed between Ganju and Byakuya, both Adam and Byakuya made eye-contact with each other before Adam removed his blade from his shoulders and aimed it towards Byakuya, Adam's once focused eyes narrowed and flashed Silver with a malevolence aura surrounding him, Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"You've caused quite a riot from what I've heard... Adam Martinez." Byakuya tells you. "I'm truly surprised that one of our greatest captains was defeated by you."

"So you got it mixed up too huh?" Adam tell him, "like i said to everyone else i didn't kill him, and i don't know why that Gin Ichimaru would lie, but if you want to fight, then bring it on ."

"Hm. Let's have a go then and see how well you go against me." challenged Byakuya.

"Adam, no!" shouted Rukia.

"Ganju, please stay out of the way... the last thing I need is for you or anyone else but Rukia to be caught in the fight." Adam tells him.

"Adam..."

he narrowed his eyes more, Byakuya got ready. Adam swung his sword vertically, Byakuya's eyes flashed at the move Adam had made, his eyes widen when Adam released a blast of energy that split into five energy tigers charging forward , Byakuya shunpo'd from the charge but was surprised when Adam had quickly gotten to Byakuya's side and grabbed a hold of his shihakushou, he smirked and swung Koutei Tora at him only to have him duck and punch Adam in the gut.

"Gah!"

Adam jumped away and held his wounded stomach, he snarled at Byakuya before charging and clashing their swords with each other, and when they both shared a good distance between them, he shunpo'd again, Adam smiled and moved his blade to his back only to make it clash with something, everyone was shocked, especially Rukia, they've noticed that Adam had become stronger than before.

"Is that really the best you got, Byakuya?" Adam ask, still not turning towards Byakuya.

Adam quickly turn around and came face-to-face with him and charged, blade clashed again and eyes made contact, Byakuya had a look of surprise, Adam took that chance to trip him, he was falling back in mid-air but shunpo'd again and attacked from behind only making Adam dodge roll and finally giving him a good cut on the arm, shocking him and everyone.

'_Adam... He's... He's changed so much but... but it's still not enough to beat Byakuya!_'

Having enough games, Byakuya made his sealed sword turn shikai, everyone gasped in shock, the thousand deadly petals came and surrounded Adam, he looked around and they all made a huge wave and crashed down towards him, Rukia's and Ganju's heart stopped for a moment before they opened wide and shouted out for his name.

"ADDAMM!!!"

"JARI KIBA!!!" Adam shouted.

Silver fangs bursted as they pushed back the petals, shocking everyone shocking everyone once again, the silver fangs disappeared only to find Adam covered in a few gashes here and there and the top of his shihakushou was torn off and his upper body was exposed with old and new scars, Rukia and Ganju gasped... wondering how many fights Adam had been in.

Adam panted hoarsely, his topaz eyes looked upward instead of his head moving towards the older Kuchiki, Adam coughed a bit of blood before wobbily standing straight, Rukia couldn't stand the sight anymore, it was painful enough that she saw the man she cared most almost die like someone before.

"ADAM, PLEASE STOP AND RUN!! DON'T RISK YOUR LIFE FOR MINE-"

"Shut up Rukia."

Rukia immediately snapped her mouth shut, she watched as Adam raised his head with as much power as he could to face Byakuya and her, Adam still huffed out the pain but he wasn't going to give up so easily, a grin easily made its way on his face, surprising the two Kuchiki, the Shiba and the small Soul-Reaper.

"I gave everyone my promise that i would protect and save them when they're in trouble... and that promise includes you and Ganju!" Adam tell her.

Byakuya eyed Adam's bloody form with a bit of interest, he closed his eyes before deciding to end this, Adam crouched down and readied Koutei Tora against the noble older Kuchiki, Byakuya was about to go in for the attack but found his hand caught by a white-haired man, everyone was surprised.

'_What the...?_'

"Whoa, that was scary. I think you've done enough, don't you agree?" asked the white-haired man.

"C...Captain Ukitake!" gasped Rukia in joy.

Adam and Ganju stared at the two men, wondering how this was going to turn out,as the two captains discussed to each other, Adam look back towards the wounded Shiba who laid on the floor, he eyed him before smiling happily that he was alright.

"Don't give me that look... You're in a worse state than mine and you could still stand, you've got guts Adam." smirked Ganju.

"You did great Ganju, you would've made your brother proud that you stood your ground like a great man." Adam smiled.

"Tch, did I impress you too?" he asked weakly before going unconscious.

Adam watched him before looking back to see the white-haired man looking towards him, he also took notice how ill he looked, he eyed Adam before a small smile tugged on his lips which confused him, making you blink in wonder but you immediately snapped out of it and aimed the blade at the captains.

"You wanna join in the fight?! Then bring it on!! I'll take you both on any day, let's go!!" Adam challenged.

This of course caught Byakuya's attention and he was glad enough to accept the challenge, but before Adam and Byakuya could make a move, another wave of strong spirit energy came to everyone's attention, a familiar reiatsu made Adam smile, he was wondering when he was gonna show up, no matter where he goes he always has to make a scene.

"Wh... What is this... Such a strong presence! It's clearly Captain level but I don't recognize this... who is it?!" Ukitake said while looking up in the sky in shock.

Something flew upward from down below, Adam and Rukia looked up to see Ichigo flying in the air with a strange object wrapped around his arm with a wing, Adam blinked and made a small smile. The blood that oozed more from his wounds started making Adam relaxed, he sighed and wobbily walked on the edge of the bridge, the guy finally landed. Ichigo then took notice of Adam's bloody, torn up form, he smirked and gave him a small wave before stumbled off the rail and downwards from the bridge, Rukia, Ichigo, and Ukitake rushed towards the edge of bridge seeing his falling form.

"A-ADAM!!"

On the way down, Adam closed his eyes and waited for darkness to take him, before he could black out completely, Adam felt something took hold of him and take him, that was when Adam felt nothing more than cool breeze and free falling in the arms of the mysterious person.

* * *

**Unknown**

It was dark now, the silence of the night had taken over the riot from the day, many Soul-Reaper's were still on the search for ryoka. Juushirou stared out from his small office, the small little fire flies danced in the air while glowing lightly with dragonfly that surrounded the large pond near Juushirou's office.

"Ugh... Errgh..."

Juushirou blinked and looked back, only to smile and see who was waking up from the futon, he watched as the wounded young man sat up and groaned in slight pain, his body bandaged up and the wounds cleaned and a new shihakushou, the top was folded neatly near the futon.

"Where... Where am I?" Adam ask himself while he looked around the room.

"Glad to see you're awake, your wounds seemed to heal on their own."

Adam flinched and whipped his head to see the white-haired man from before, he was sitting outside on some pouch where it was already dark and a pond outside, Adam blinked before his eyes widen and he immediately stood up surprising the ill man.

"What happened to Ganju and Rukia a-and Ichigo?!" Adam demanded.

"Oh, Yoruichi took Ichigo, said to make Ichigo stronger when finished training the young ryoka and Rukia was placed back in her prison, the wounded man you saved was taken to the squad 4 barracks to have his wounds treated and also taken to prison with the other ryoka."

"Really...? Hey, shouldn't I be in the prison too?" Adam asked him.

He looked away and stared towards the floating fire flies, Adam blinked in confusion and looked to see Koutei tora leaned against the wall and his top was folded next to the futon, Adam grab it and put it on his back before going towards the entrance where Ukitake sat and stopped when Adam was at his side.

"You're not even gonna try and stop me?" Adam ask.

"... I really can't forgive you for killing a captain but... I can't stop you from helping Rukia, you really are a confusing dilemma to deal with honestly." chuckled the Captain.

"But it wasn't me! That Gin Ichimaru has everyone brainwashed! It's all my fault everyone's going to get killed... I... I never want this to..."

"I see... I believe you."

"Really? Even if I'm just a ryoka?!" Adam ask, in surprised.

"You know, you're an okay captain." Adam smiled.

"go, you must hurry and save Rukia." he quietly says.

Adam smiled sadly down at the white-haired man before running off into the night full of energy and new strength but the still wounds absorbed into his blood, Juushirou watched with a smile as Adam ran off to fight and rescue Rukia, even Adam knew that this time would be harder with everyone trying to find him because he supposedly killed this 'Captain Aizen'. But this time he knew he had to rescue her no matter what.

* * *

**On the streets of the Seireitei**

Adam was huffing and panting, the wounds were throbbing once again and some of them reopened but what's worse was that he ran into a few seated officers and had them knocked down and ran off, Adam finally leaned against the wall and sucked in the oxygen from constant running.

'_Man, don't these guys ever give up?_' Adam thought.

"Adam!"

"EH?!"

Before Adam could grip and swing his sword at the voice, he was tackled in a hug, knocking him down to see none other than a chirpy brunette that was sitting over his abs and Adam was blushing from the position and quickly sitting up and now leaving her to kneel on the floor next to him and standing over a few feet away stood an irritated Quincy.

"Orihime...? Uryu!" Adam blink, surprised to see both of them.

"Adam, what happened to you?" Uryu asked while examining his wounds.

"It ain't obvious from my wounds and scratches?" Adam asked him while rolling his eyes.

"You've caused a lot of attention!" Orihime said.

"Yeah, I know." Adam sighed before getting up with the help of Uryu.

"Here, let me heal your wounds. Souten Kisshun, I reject!"

Adam was then surrounded by a orange barrier, he blinked and his eyes darted around nervously and helplessly, Uryu only sighed in annoyance from Adam's idiotic expression he made making him snap towards the negative Quincy.

"What's with that face, I'm not doing anything stupid!"

"I don't care about what you're doing, so much as the idiotic way you are doing it."

"You're so mean to me!" Adam whined.

"That is very mean Uryu." Orihime said softly.

"Hm." Uryu rolled his eyes.

Adam finally noticed that your pain started to disappeared, he looked down to see that his scars were disappear faster, Orihime and Uryu looked a bit shock for some reason making Adam confused, Uryu kneeled down and watched the wound in examination as they healed in such haste.

"Orihime..."

"It's not me, I didn't know that they could heal so fast, it usually takes a minutes but Adam is healing much faster than usual." Orihime tells Uryu.

"You know, I was told that ever since I was a little boy, my wounds and bruises would heal alot faster than any normal person, at least that's what my mom used to say.'' Adam explained

"I do recall that doctors say your arm should be better in a month but you got better in a weak as well as your leg-"

Uryu was cut off when Adam flinched and looked around making look around, Orihime finally finished the healing and they all stood up and head down the streets of the Seireitei, just as Adam thought that they were in for the clearing, someone called Adam, Uryu, and Orihime making all of them look back to see some seated officer fool.

"Who the hell are you three?!" demanded the seated officer.

"We're the new officers of Squad 6!" replied Orihime.

Suddenly the guy grabbed her shihakushou and looked at the uniform to see a logo in there, Adam's eyes had widen, the man glared down at the three of them before his eyes reached towards Adam, just before Adam and Uryu could attack and knock him out, someone got to him first and knocked him out from behind to see a group of officers.

"Man, that was close!" laughed one of them.

"How dare he treat an ally badly!"

"Idiot's drunk!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Th-thanks a lot!" Orihime bows slightly.

"Ah don't worry, we're all from Squad 12 so we should help each other out! These guys from the 11th Division always bully us, damn jerks."

All the while Orihime talked to the group, Adam and Uryu kept distance, watching them oddly, both of them had noticed that something was wrong with this situation. Something wasn't right and Adam could tell it was something bad but before he knew it, he ran in, Uryu understood the motive and ran after Adam as well, both of them reached out for Orihime.

"Orihime, get away from them!" Adam and Uryu shouted.

Suddenly an explosion, Adam grabbed Uryu and Orihime and jumped back, receiving burns from the explosion but he managed to get them away, Adam had fallen on top of the two before getting up and pulling out Koutei Tora for an attack. His eyes widen to see the cause of the explosion were not bombs but... those officers, blood splattered but covered when they exploded, Adam's stomach twisted into knots, All he could was watch in horror as these people were used as bombs.

Adam could see one of the other members of the Soul-Reaper groups, he was very young and he looked utterly frightened of what happened to his comrades, Adam's eyes widen and for some reason, Adam knew that he had to help him. Adam lunged towards the man that was standing there, before wanting to run, Adam had notice that there was something sticking out of his arm, it was small and it looked like it was stabbed into him unknowingly which Adam thought made them explode.

Adam had jumped forward, surprising the young Soul-Reaper, grabbed the thing that was sticking out of his arm even though it was the size of some flea, somehow his eyesight had changed when he became a Soul-Reaper, Adam grabbed it and chucked it elsewhere before jumping away from the small bomb and could hear a **_BOOM_** from where he tossed it and the young Soul-Reaper was safe and unharmed but he could not say for the rest of his comrades.

Their blood stained both Adam and the boy Adam was carrying over his shoulder, finally the ugly bombing has disappeared and all of them were out of harm's way, for now at least. Adam had coughed a bit from the dust, he looked around and see a bright glow and knew immediately it had to be from Orihime's seeing as he had witnessed the ability of Uryu a bit before when the both of them were on their way towards Urahara.

"Adam! Adam are you alright?!" shouted Orihime.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" he shout while tugging the shaken boy.

Adam was leaning on a nearby wall for safety of both him and the guy, he cautiously made his way towards where Orihime and Uryu were to notice another life has been rescued, the drunk from before. Adam reached their side and softly placed the saved young Soul-Reaper who sat there still shaken, Adam narrowed his eyes at him in pity before standing up straight and reaching for Koutei Tora who hanged on his back like always.

"Take care of those two, Orihime." Adam whispered but he knew that she heard.

"Ho! That's an interesting shield, did the the girl behind you do it?!" asked the freaky-faced captain with a sinister grin.

"We don't have to answer you." Adam tells him.

"You must have seen that tiny detonator to save that useless trash, I must say, that was very impressive and you yourself will make an interesting subject if you hold so much power to kill a strong captain."

"Shut up, you sick-bastard !" Adam snap in fury.

Adam look back towards Orihime to see her crying, his eyes soften towards her, the fool was finally awake and looking confused. Orihime was probably shaken up and frightened when those people died and when that idiot was almost killed, then Adam had also noticed the young Soul-Reaper still staring out in fear and the presence of Mayuri made it much worse, he turned and looked back towards the captain.

"How about this?! I'll give you top-class special treatment!" announced the freak-show.

Before the fool could continue, Adam disappeared and he stiffened to feel something cold resting against his throat, his golden eyes flashed to see glaring Silver orbs staring into his own, Adam's hand was shaking on the blade with pure rage, he glanced at where Adam once stood and looked back towards him.

Adam smiled making the freak-show confused until he felt something on the other side of his head, he glanced back to see Uryu aiming his bow and arrow towards the freak-show, the fool started to grin like an idiot at the sight.

"Ooo... A Quincy and superhuman. They are a rare breed, I haven't seen one in many years."

"Who in the hell are you?!" Uryu demanded.

"I am the Captain of Squad 12, and... 2nd president of the research institute of technology, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" announced freak-show shocking both Adam and Uryu.

'_Oh great!_'


	12. Adam vs Toshiro It's Now or Never!

**Chapter 12**

Adam and Uryu were staring at the man between them in shock, the freak-show was a captain and he looked pretty sister and Adam knew that for some reason he had twisted tricks up his sleeve and things were not gonna be pretty... Not only was Adam the main interest but Orihime as well, Adam snapped his head towards Orihime.

"Orihime! You need to get outta here! RUN!!" he shout to her.

"What? No! I wanna stay and fight!"

"Hey! Squad 11 guy!" shouted Uryu.

"Huh, me?!"

"Yeah you dumb ass! Take Orihime and get as far away as you can, use force if ya have to and take the other guy with you too." Adam tells him, "And if you try to run away..."

"D-Dammit! Lets go little girl!"

The guy grabbed Orihime and slung her on his shoulder, she struggled and cried as she was taken away and tucked the shaken Soul-Reaper under his arm before running off but of course Mayuri had thought otherwise.

"Did i give you permission to escape?"

his hand and stretched like some wire and reached out to catch the two but before he could, an arrow was shot and knocking Mayuri's hand off balance and missing the two letting them get away safely.

"Did i give you permission to stop them?" asked Uryu dangerously.

"Oh my... like I just told you i have no interest in you Quincy, but I guess since your friend is still here I could stay here and finish you off before taking your friend in as one of my test subjects and then going after that girl." smirked the freaky captain. "Oh my, this is the first time since training had I have a problem."

"Well you just found yourself in more than a complicated situation, you freak-show." Adam growled.

Something that the captian did had freaked Adam out, he cut off his own arm, pulled out some liquid with a needle and stuck himself with it before his arm regenerated.

"You must think... you've lost your mind."

"Us?! More like you just did!" Adam snapped.

"It's sad really, i really wanted to capture that girl and study her but it's too bad I have to stay here and fight a boring Quincy but at least you're something of interest..."

'_What a monster!_' Adam thought.

he narrowed his eyes and raised his blade at Mayuri's direction, Adam's eyes also narrowing when the sight of the girl that stuck with him, he knew that must've been his Lieutenant . Adam's eyes flashed silver before beginning the attack.

"MUGEN HAKAI!!!"

An energy tiger dashed forward along with an arrow from Uryu, they both striked again from the roof near where Mayuri stood, then they looked back as the smoke and dust started to dissapear, Adam and Uryu's eyes widen when a voice reached their ears from the side near them both.

"Pretty swift, you both aren't bad at all."

"Aw dang, that freak-show is still alive and kicking." Adam mutter to Uryu who grunted in agreement.

"You two are not worth the effort. So I'll use the fastest and easiest way...to kill you both. Pillage."

Both Adam and Uryu's eyes widen in shock, having seen only two shikai's Adam didn't know what to expect from this person's , but he knew that since he was in shikai too he had a fighting chance and along with Uryu there was no way the both of them would lose.

"Ashisogi Jizou"

Before Adam and Uryu could even make a move, the girl that was watching her captain flashed before them, Adam's eyes widen when he saw that she grabbed one of Uryu's arrows with her bare hands and theb grabbed both of them making them fall as their eyes widen even more when the captain jumped behind after her and was about to attack.

"WAIT DON'T-" but Adam was then cut off.

Mayuri had striked her back, Adam eyes widen as he and Uryu watched in utter shock, she used herself as a distraction and Mayuri striked down his own partner, he was as low as they come. When she stood there and glanced towards both of them way, she was smacked hard by her captian, she landed hard on the floor, Adam's glared with malice.

'_That sick bastard!_'

"You idiot! Did I not tell you not to let go of them, even if it mean losing your arm!" scolded Mayuri.

"BASTARD!!" Adam shouted.

"For... Forgive me captain..." she panted.

"Hmph. Oh well, I never expected much from you in the beginning, besides... From here on out... the battle is easy as breaking a baby's neck." smirked that freak-show.

Before Adam could even think, his body had completely shut down on him, his eyes widen and he feel limp on the floor and soon enough Uryu was against the floor and limp as well, Adam's eyes darted towards the approaching figure. Mayuri stood over him with a smirk in his face, Adam glared hatefully towards the sick, twisted mad-man. His head started growing hazy and he could barely process what he was telling Adam and Uryu.

But Adam's head was clear when the girl started to beg to use some medicine since she was wounded badly, but instead of his approval, he gave her wounded stated a good kick in the ribs and she shouted in pain, making Adam and Uryu watch how cruel this guy was.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!!" Adam shouted angrily at him, but he just ignored him.

He began to angrily tell her how useless and weak she was and how she was such a failure, and Adam entire body started to shake in pure rage. Having enough, he used all of his strength he had and raised Koutei Tora.

"MUGEN HAKAI!!"

The energy tiger dashed giving the bastard some burns and heavy scratches on his back, he jumped away and looked towards Adam, a wide grin plastered on his face, he came towards him and chuckled at his weaken state, Koutei was taken from his hand, eyes widen before they turned into a glare. Mayuri examined the sword before he lifted it to the sky concentrating his spirit energy into the blade like Adam did.

"Hmmm... I wonder..."

Then he swung the sword down towards Adam hoping to use his attack but failed and only cut Adam's shoulder like a normal sword would. Adam was groaning in pain as he saw the captain with an annoyed look on the freak-show, he pointed it elsewhere before trying again but this time it worked and of course. Adam smiled in amusement while the captain carelessly tossed the sword a bit away. by

"You monster! What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?!" demanded Uryu.

Mayuri then began to explain why he studied, he considered himself as a specimen and experimented with himself then when he studying the Quincies, he began to describe how he did it and what he made them do to their families, Adam turned weakly towards Uryu who looked just as sick and disgusted as well as shocked and disturbed from what Mayuri did and when Mayuri would mock them when they would always say the comment that Uryu always used, "For the pride of the Quincies...".

Mayuri then tossed him a picture of what Mayuri did to Uryu's sensei/grandpa after he was done experimenting on him and Adam knew for some reason after the few explanations of how he experimented on the Quincy's is that it wasn't a pretty sight to behold. his heart ached from hearing all this... Uryu.

Adam watched sadly as Uryu's eyes looked at the picture with shock, a dark look came onto Uryu's features. Mayuri had his back turned towards him, Adam glared and with all his might stood up wobbily with some trouble, Koutei Tora then flipped in the air and landed in his hand, Mayuri stared at him before smirking.

But before Adam could attack the sicko, a burst of reiatsu waved shocking both him and Mayuri, he looked back and watched with awe as Uryu was on his feet, his eyes deadly and glaring with a passion towards Mayuri, then with a low tone,

"Adam... Leave now... I'll fight him... He's mine."

"Uryu-"

"GO NOW!!"

Adam watched for a moment but nodded, before he would leave, something was tossed towards him, he looked back to see the girl known as Nemu Kurotsuchi, Mayuri had a big mouth to blabber, Adam look back at her and she smiled weakly, he nod before running off. he was able to get far away and looked back through the distance to see the glowing reiatsu and sighed.

"Be safe Uryu, don't you dare die on us." Adam whispered before leaving.

* * *

**Four hours later**

It was still dark, Adam's eyes were dull, the antidote had worked and his numb body came back to life and it's went back to normal. he stared out into the night sky, in his mind he was wondered how everyone was, especially Orihime. It was possible that the stinker may have taken her in but at least she was safe in confiment along with Chad ,Ganju, and Uryu protecting her, Adam knew it in his heart.

"Time to get going Koutei."

he push up against the wall and run once again, careful in the night from getting caught by jumping from roof to roof, his mind began to wonder to Ichigo. thinking how Yoruichi would be able to train him. Adam then thought that maybe Yoruichi could transformed into a human like Ajax, Adam had hoped that he was taking care of Ichigo and training him well and hopefully Ichigo would be rescue Rukia in time, given the fact that Rukia's execution was in a few more days.

"We're coming Rukia, just hang in there." Adam whisper.

Adam then remembered Rukia... she looked sad and frightened when he had fought against Byakuya, Ukitake was counting on him and everyone else to save Rukia, Adam smiled at the thought before his head went back to focusing, a feeling then came to him, he quickly looked behind him but saw nothing... Adam was sure that there was something there, Adam narrowed his eyes before looking ahead and his pace went more quickly.

'_Someone's following me!_'

Adam peak secretly, there was nothing... then he saw it! A small shadow had followed him, two of them but they were a good distance away, Adam narrowed your eyes and quickly disappeared behind the corner of some building but stop immediately and slammed himself against the building, his hand resting on Koutei's handle. The footsteps came closer and closer before...

"HYAA!!"

"WAAAHHH!!"

Adam stopped and blinked stupidly, two people were on the floor shivering in fear, a small girl with short blond hair wearing gloves and a man with a ropes tied around him. They both stop shivering and stared at you before jumping and attacking you... with a hug!

"AH!! ADAM!!" shouted the girl happily.

"ADAM, GOOD TO SEE YOU'RE ALIVE!!' shouted the man.

"Eh?"

Adam push them away and took a step back before pointing Koutei at them which surprised them, Adam narrowed his eyes at them, Adam was starting to wonder if this was some kind of trap, after being here for three days fighting to survive, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Who are you two and why are ya following me?!" Adam demanded.

"Oh sorry Adam, I'm Kotetsu Kiyone and this is Kotsubaki Sentarou, captain Ukitake sent us to follow you!!" smiled the girl.

"Oh man, look you two i don't how you know my name or why but i don't need you two to follow me while so I'm riled up right now so if you please go back with you're captain and tell him i i don't need help " Adam tell them.

They looked utterly confused, they probably didn't get it, Adam sighed and shook his head,Before Kiyone would speak up, Adam rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly.

"So... You're that ryoka that killed Captain Aizen?" she asked quietly, Adam shook his head.

"No, that Gin Ichimaru lied, I was framed." Adam explain. "Look, you two better go before they might mistake you both as accomplices." Adam tell them before you were about to walk away but Senatrou called Adam back.

"Hey Adam!"

"Hm?"

Adam and Kiyone looked towards Sentarou, he looked very confident about something which confused him and the small girl, Sentarou scared Adam making both him and Kiyone stumble back as he bursted out in a loud, obnoxious voice,

"ADAM, I WILL SERVE AND HELP YOU SUCCEED IN RESCUING RUKIA KUCHIKI AND GIVE MY LIFE TO HELP YOU ON YOUR GOALS!!" he announced.

"Ugh-"

"HEY, WAIT A SEC!! I'LL DEVOTE MYSELF TO HIM TOO!!"

"H-hey-"

"SHUT UP, SNOT-NOSE!! YOU JUST WANNA FOLLOW ME AROUND DON'T YA!!"

"Hey guys-"

"AS IF!! WHY WOULD I FOLLOW YOU AROUND, MOTOR-MOUTH!!"

"Guys-"

"BECAUSE IT WAS MY IDEA TO GO AFTER HIM!!"

"If you could just please lower your-"

"WAS NOT!!"

"ENOUGH!!" Adam shout.

Both Kiyone and Sentarou looked at him in shock, Adam huffed and panted from the loud outburst before slowly calming down and looking at them annoyingly with his eyes rolled at them,Adam never knew they were the type of people who loved to scream, it's like they wanted to get caught. he sighed, telling them to stay back if they didn't want to get caught from talking to an enemy and before he could jump away and continue his way to find Rukia, Adam stopped to hear a voice above him.

"I finally found you."

Adam's eyes widen, he and the two loud-mouths looked back around the area and see nothing, quickly Adam moved his head upward to see a white-haired boy who looked like a kids age with icy eyes, Adam's eyes widen even more when something white was covering his shihakushou meaning only one thing.

"I-I-It's... It's...!" Sentarou stuttered in fear.

"Toushiro... Hitsugaya..Captain of Squad 10!!" Kiyone gasped with wide eyes.

Adam looked around and saw a opening in a nearby training area, he looked back towards the boy before nodding him to follow and turning away into a sprint. Adam ran and could feel him running after him, he jumped and stopped when he reached the training area, he grabbed Koutei and brought him out and looking back towards the Captain of Squad 10 who stood there and eyeing him.

"Turn yourself in... Adam Martinez"

"Hell no."

"Then it guess we should revert to the hard way."

"Bring it."

Adam glared at Hitsugaya who did the same, Adam pointed Koutei towards him, he felt a chill come down his spine, his breathe could be seen thanks to the odd chill in the air, it was getting rather cold but Koutei kept him warm but you still felt the bitter cold in the chilly air.

'_So... He's probably an ice/water type._' Adam thought.

"I'll give you a last warning ryoka!" started Hitsugaya. "Put down your sword and come quietly so no one has to get hurt."

"Sorry, I'm not really one of those types of guys that goes quietly, not my style!" Adam grin. "MUGEN HAKAI!!"

The energy tiger dashed forward and split into five separate tigers and charged towards the captain, Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes before he shunpo'd away, Adam dodge an attack from the side, he give the small-fry a good kick on the ribs making him back away, then he back flip when he attempted to strike him. Adam fired more from Koutei and Hitsugaya runs from getting hit and finally decided to release his zanpakuto when he finally realizes that Adam wasn't one to be taken lightly on.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

In its shikai, the sword itself remains the same, but gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain. Adam knew that he was gonna have to be careful with those chains, if he dodged one he could get hurt from a blind spot. Adam narrowed his eyes and watched as the captain charged and continuously tried to stab him but Adam dodged, suddenly a chain wrapped around Koutei and Koutei was tossed in the air, Adam quickly duck from Hitsugaya's attack.

He back-flipped a few times before jumping and catching Koutei and blasting five tigers at the small captian, Hitsugaya dodged them and charged while making a swipe in the air, suddenly water formed into the shape of a giant dragon and it charged towards him.

"MUGEN HAKAI!!"

One giant tiger was released and shot at the water dragon which collided in an struggle with the tiger before defeating it and headed towards Adam, he quickly dodge the water and some of it splashed down on , him, Adam gasped to feel a chilly feeling wrap around his arm making Adam check his arm to see ice forming around his arm.

"Wha... What the hell?!" Adam shout.

"That's one of Hyourinmaru's abilities. I can trap my enemy with just a splash of water if fallen upon them." explained Hitsugaya.

"Damn."

Adam jumped away once again when the water dragon again attacked him, he dodged the water, afraid to get hit by it and turn into a human Popsicle, Adam was wondering what to do since his attacks would have any affect and he had no time to summon his Jari Kiba like he did on Shiraha, Adam knew that if he kept fighting he was sure that the fight would attract others and he was going to get caught for sure if he didn't end this now.

"Mugen Hakai!!"

"Give it up Adam, it's useless to fight something that can't easily be wiped out, just as you can keep firing those tigers, I can revive Hyourinmaru with the help of the atmosphere!"

'_Damn, he's right!_'

From Adam's thinking, he had let himself wide open and before he could react, it was too late, another splash had stained his legs and other arm making him drop Koutei, ice froze around his limbs and it was making it harder to move and Adam knew he was stuck. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his limbs before going up to look towards Hitsugaya.

"It's over now ryoka! You will be brought in for interrogation and murder of Sosuke Aizen ."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!" Adam shouted.

"Either way, you're finished."

Adam bowed his head, he closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, he couldn't give up no matter what. he just couldn't give in so easily and lose to him... there was no way, everyone was counting on him just as Adam was counting on them. Adam knew he was never gonna give up now and not ever until he reached Rukia, until he saved her, and until he came home then would he give it a rest.

Suddenly, a large wave reiatsu exploded out of his body, surprising Hitsugaya, Sentarou, and Kiyone and all eyes were on Adam from the source of the powerful waves of reiatsu that slammed down on them and the air grew very heavy. His eyes snapped open before they narrow and flashed silver, Grey/Silver reiastu surrounded him and made the air sinister.

Adam's entire body trembled, not in a way of fear but a way of excitement building into his body, cracks had started to form over the ice that trapped his limbs before they were finally broken off, surprising Hitsugaya and the two other Soul-Reapers. Koutei Tora, who was stabbed on the floor, had suddenly lunged towards Adam and he caught the handle easily and he raised his head to reveal his silver eyes glaring at the captian who looked utterly shocked from that look in his eyes and the Grey aura in his reiatsu.

"Come on at me, TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA !!" Adam challenged.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes as they flashed brightly and brought his sword at his side and made a stance that he was not going to hold back on this fight than he intentionally did, Adam's strength was at a level to a captains, enough power to kill one of the captains like Aizen as they were rumored but he could not keep his word for Ukitake, the ryoka before him was to be killed for the safety of the Soul Society.

Adam was the first to charge at the captian, his zanpakuto stabbed to the floor as it was being dragged, leaving a scar on the wooden floor, Hitsugaya charged forward with reiatsu building on his zanpakuto to attack the coming ryoka ahead. Adam raised his blade and in the same time Hitsugaya swung his and both zanpakuto's clashed against one another and strong reiatsu exploded, making the two hidden Soul-Reapers hold onto their posts from the huge waves that were roughly pushing them back.

At the attack and heavy air, the ground beneath both Adam and Toushiro made a huge crater, both of them glared at each other as their faces were very close and their swords pushing each other back, they both finally jump away before again attacking each other with heavy blows, Adam gave a few cuts on the white-haired captian while he gave him some here and there. Adam was getting tired of this and he pulled back and summoned a bit more power and the face of his tiger bursted from his sword, Hitsugaya knew what he were up to and summoned the water dragon Hyourinmaru and they both stood from each other a great distance.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Adam shout before charging.

They both charged at each other, Kiyone and Sentarou watched in awe of the great battle happening before them, this was a sight to behold. Adam and Hitsugaya were coming closer and closer into contact with each other and before any of their could reach blades, they both abruptly stopped surprising both Kiyone and Sentarou.

"... Adam..." started Hitsugaya quietly.

" Go do what you gotta do, and I'll go do what i gotta do." Adam whisper back.

"Give that bastard a good hit for me."

Adam's waves of sinister aura disappeared, he pulled back your blade and ran past Hitsugaya, leaving him there before he too pulled back his sword in seal and ran off elsewhere leaving the two Soul-Reaper's in confusion.

* * *

**At the General-relief prison**

Uryu laid there before opening his eyes slowly, his eyes stared towards the ceiling, noticing how close it seemed before realizing he's in some sort of bunk bed, he sat up and inspected himself, he noticed that he was bandaged up and wearing a white kimono, then he began to wonder why he was still alive and where he was.

'_What is this place...?' he wondered. 'I wonder..._'

"Oh, you're finally awake!"

Uryu whipped his head to the left to see a bandaged face, Uryu reacted with a scream from surprise, he backed away on his bunk until his back made contact with the wall behind him, he shivered from the sight and from the surprise, his heart going into a fast beat.

"Who are you?! What are you?! Are you some burglar?!" demanded Uryu.

"No! Plus what could a robber steal from a jail house? It's me you fool!" the bandaged man lifted his bandaged eyes to reveal himself as Ganju.

"G... Ganju! Man I'm glad you're okay cuz I mean I thought you couldn't go up against these guys and..." Uryu blabbered.

"I'll pretend I never heard you say that..." Ganju mumbles.

"In any case... why are our injuries treated? We are the attackers... we're their enemies! The officials of the Soul Society have no reason to keep us alive..." Uryu starts but was cut off.

"The situation has changed."

Uryu looked up and finally noticed that he and Ganju were not alone, there over a little away from the two sat Chad on some bed also wearing the kimono just like himself and Ganju, Uryu was flattered to see him, glad that he was alright just like Ganju.

"Chad!" Uryu gasped.

"I understood after overhearing some guards. Apparently a captian had been assassinated, they don't know who did it but they are saying it's Adam since he was found there in the captain's blood but they're not sure so since we're here they suspect it's us making us the prime suspects and probably going to be interrogated." Chad explained.

"I see... that's why they treated us and kept us in here." Uryu mumbles.

"Well, whatever happens I'm going to rest and wait for Ichigo, he'll defiantly get us outta here and we'll be ready... for now lets wait for him!" Chad tells the two.

"... I hope Adam will be alright, he's been catching a lot of attention when I last saw him." Uryu mutters.

"Huh? He's alive?!" asked Ganju.

"What do you mean, 'he's alive' of course he's alive!" Uryu snapped.

"He fell off a bridge and that's when I blacked out, but it's a long way down..." Ganju explained.

"Oh, well he's alright."

All three were silenced as two guards started to pass by on the halls, as they pass by, conversation started between the guard piping the interest when the subject came to the fight of some defeated captian sent in the 4th Division wing.

"So, the ryoka escaped Hitsugaya...?"

"Yeah, Hitsugaya was using his Shikai and those two went in a all-out battle, heck I could feel it from miles away and I'll tell you that ryoka has huge reiatsu."

"So who was this guy?"

"The guy who murdered Captain Aizen" as the two guards passed, Uryu's and Ganju's eyes widen.

"Adam!" they both utter out load.

"What? He actually... fought a captian...?" asked Chad, surprised.

"Man, he's one tough cookie!" Ganju mumbled.

"Lets just hope that Adam is ready and doesn't get caught, the same with Orihime." Chad said to the others.

Both men nod in agreement with Chad, they hoped that Adam was alright and well and had yet to be caught along with Orihime and Ichigo, they were counting on the main two boys to become stronger for the coming enemies that were rising. From this point since their numbers had weakened, they prayed for the rest that they would make it and save Rukia in time before she was killed.

* * *

**Inside Squad 11**

"Yeah... I really was surprised! I never would've thought I'd be picked up by the Lieutenant ! I, Aramaki Makizou, am truly grateful!" boasted the drunk from before.

"It couldn't be helped, I picked up her spirit energy since it resembled Ichi's and caught up with... Ara... uh... what was your name again...?" Yachiru asked as she sat on some bed.

"Ah! I'm sorry, it's Maki-Maki! I've been serving the Lieutenant for 10 years!" Aramaki laughed nervously.

"Maki-Maki...?"

"Aha! What a funny name!" laughed the pink-haired girl.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THAT NICKNAME!!" shouted Aramaki angrily.

In the other side of the room, Orihime was seated on a small chair in the middle of the room, Ikkaku and Yumichika seated on a nearby couch while lounging all though Yumichika mumbled to himself while biting his nails as to how beautiful Orihime was, it obviously made him jealous of her.

"So, what do you think Orihime...?" asked Ikkaku. "Is that brat Ichigo still alive?"

"Ah, actually... I don't know myself..." Orihime stuttered.

"Don't ask stupid questions Ikkaku." blurted a deep voice making them all turn to the larger man who sat on a bed grinning like a devil. "He's definitely alive. I can feel it! That guy is alive and getting stronger! Things are starting to get interesting."

Orihime was seated before the giant, Kenpachi Zaraki, it was very intimidating for her seeing as she could definitely tell that he loved to murder and fight. She had just finished fixing his wounds from his fight against Ichigo and he looked more excited than ever to face him.

"I'll help you woman, cuz if I do, I'll get to meet up with Ichigo real soon." grinned the giant man down at her petite form.

Orihime looked out towards the window, her eyes narrowed in worry, she could tell Uryu was fine that he was taken under Squad 4 but she wondered where Adam was. It scared her when she felt his reiastu was going low but then it bursted out like an explosion.

"Adam..."

Orihime looked down at the unconscious body of the once shaken Soul-Reaper, he was alright and he was resting from all the crazy things that happened so far. She really felt bad for the Soul-Reaper to be serving under the wing of Mayuri, before he would close his eyes, she asked him his name and his reply,

"Fukiwara Mugen."

* * *

**Secret Training Grounds**

Ichigo stared at the deserted area that was covered in swords, Yoruichi had finished explaining the situation to her of Urahara and what not, as he thought about his friends, it stopped to a certain person.

'_What the hell are you doing bastard? You better have not been killed to raise your reiatsu like that._'

"Are you worried about your friend, Adam?" asked Yoruichi.

"..."

"If you must know... he fought a captian."

"HUH?!"

Ichigo looked towards Yoruichi's direction, she sat there in the warm water, looking out in the distance just like he was seconds before, she finally turned her cat like eyes towards the orange-haired teen with a look of stern and also with a dark look which surprised him, whatever that meant, it must be something.

"But something was different about his reiastu... it felt... different."

"Different...?"

"Yes... Like... It wasn't any normal reiatsu, nothing I've ever felt but whatever it was... It is nothing compared to a Soul-Reaper's."


	13. The ulitmate fight! Adam vs Yamamoto!

**Chapter 13**

**In the ****Senzaikyū**

As Rukia lied on the floor, looking up at long way ceiling, her thoughts wondered back into her earlier memories, her eyes narrowed. She then closed them again and dreamed of the night she could never forget, how she entered the 13th Division and met Lieutenant Kaien Shiba , he had treated her like any normal subordinate in the Squad which she gave her happiness and how she idolized his wife but it broke her heart... Kaien was broken when his wife was found dead and a Hollow... the very Hollow that came to his demise had attempted to use his body to kill her but at the end...

Kaien died in her hands, he thanked her but she refused to be thanked, she didn't deserved to be thanked for anything. She killed him just because... she wanted to save herself, she knew how selfish she became that day. Then her mind wandered to another familiar face.

When Adam had fallen down off the bridge, he was growing farther and farther away from her, she tried to reached out for him only to see him fall even more, she and Ichigo called out for him but their voices fell on his deaf ears, thankfully Ukitake had saved him before he crashed.

"Adam..."

* * *

**Seireitei Streets**

Zaraki ran down the streets with his three officers following behind him, while handing on his shoulders was the pink-haired Lieutenant , Yachiru, and the anxious ryoka, Orihime. As Zaraki ran down the streets of Seireitei, Orihime then caught a whiff of something in the air, something she knew all too well.

she also sensed the reiatsu, she also took in the scent of something in the air lingering around the reiatsu... blood. Orihime's eyes widen before she turned towards the rushing captian with the pink-haired girl cheering him on and giving him wrong directions as told by Ikkaku...

"K-Kenpachi sir!" she called out in his ear due to the rush in the wind.

"What is it woman?" asked the giant.

"C-could you please stop! I need to do something!"

Orihime clung on him as the giant abruptly stopped, she squealed from fright of almost falling off, after the surprise she jumped off the shoulder of the giant and looked up in the sky, after some time of standing there and ignoring the arguing between the Squad 11 Soul-Reapers, Orihime sprinted off catching everyone's attention and thus followed her.

"Hey, Orihime!" called Ikkaku but the girl still ran until reaching a dead end.

"What the hell woman, if you're trying to outrun me then you're outta your min-" Zaraki stopped when he caught the scent and sight of something that lied near the wall.

Orihime gasped in shock, Adam was sitting there, leaning against the wall as dry blood covered his entire body, leaving his torn clothing and skin exposed. He opened his eyes and looked at her, Adam was always injured and bloody, Adam tired to move but what Orhime was looking at seemed as though he had become a freshly dead corpse.

She sprinted again and ran towards Adam's tired form and pushed her head against his chest and could barely hear the beat of his heart as it was very faint making her panic rise, quickly she summoned her Shun Shun Rikka and immediately went to work on healing him. The men drew closer and stood there with the look of wonder in their eyes.

"Who is this guy...?" asked Yachiru.

"His one of my friends that came with me, his name is Adam Martinez." Orihime answered as she watched the wounds heal quickly like before.

Soon as the gashes were disappearing, the light had started to return into his dull topaz eyes, everything was a blur until Adam realized that he was surrounded by an orange barrier, he blinked a few times and moved his eyes until they reached a familiar face...

"I know that face..." Adam horsly whisper making Orihime smile.

"Adam! You're okay!"

his eyes darted upward before they widen to see a giant man with spiky hair wearing bells and on his shoulder was a small girl with pink hair and next to him was the drunk from before, a bald guy with weird marks on his eyes and a feminine looking man with feathers on his hair. he tightened his grip on Koutei Tora but the drunk stepped in and waved his hands defensively towards Adam while laughing nervously.

"Wait, wait, wait! You got it all wrong here buddy! We're actually helping ya, don't burn us!" he squealed cowardly.

"Uh..."

"You're okay huh...?" Adam smiled at the man before leaning back and resting, waiting for the healing to finish which was not too long.

"So, you're the brat that defeated the two seated officers, killed Aizen, and escaped the Squad 10 captain... this is really interesting." grinned the giant.

"I didn't kill him!" Adam snapped while glaring at him.

"That's not what the others are saying now."

"You wanna start a fight with me then bring it on you bastard!" Adam snapped harshly.

Orihime, the drunk, baldly, feather-head, and pinky went silent, all thought about what Adam had just said to the scariest man in the Soul-Society . Suddenly the giant bursted in laughter which surprised everyone except Adam, all he did was just kept staring at the giant in annoyance.

"Now I'm really starting' to like ya! After all this is over, you'll be in my list to fight you along with your other friend, Ichigo!" grinned the giant like a maniac.

"Woohoo... Go me." Adam mutter in a monotone voice dripping in sarcasm.

"There, you're all finished!" Orihime announced letting the barrier disappear.

Adam stood up and strapped Koutei Tora on his back before heading towards another direction but was immediately stopped when Orihime took a hold of his shihakushou, Adam looked back to see the worry glimmer in her Grey eyes, he blinked before pulling on a grin and pointing at himself with a grin in a way to comfort her which it sort of did.

"Don't worry, I'm not dead yet and I won't give up! You go ahead with these guys and gather everyone up if ya can then try to catch up with Ichigo." Adam tells her.

"What are you gonna do...?" she asks.

"I'm gonna go to the Sokyoku to try and stall for time, you guys have to hurry!"

Before Orihime could continue, Adam turn and run off and she watched him before going ahead to what he had ordered and jumped right back on Zaraki before he runs off, Orihime looked back to see his back going farther and farther away where she could not reach out to him.

* * *

**Ukitake's Office**

It was a few hours until the execution, Kiyone and Sentarou were at each others throats in another argument but it was not the ordinary one of who was the most loyal to Their or who's the best of the best but this argument was of the preparation.

"Ukitake sir! We're ready to go-" just as Kiyone would open the door, it opened itself.

Smoke steamed out from the opened doors, both seated officers watched their captian as he stood before them, a shield and spear in each of his hands, they all were to be prepared and head to the Soukyoku and destroy it in order to save Rukia.

"Sorry i took long, the seal was harder to break than i thought."

"Alright, lets go!" Ukiatake ordered them.

"Yes sir!" both nod.

'_Don't worry Adam. I promise to help you, the same way you promised Rukia._'

* * *

**The Seireitei Streets**

Yachiru, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Ganju, and Aramaki run down the streets with no Zaraki, Ikkaku, or Yumichika in sight seeing as two Captains and Lieutenants had decided to catch up with them so the three stayed back to fight off the chasers while the others ran off to reach Sokyoku as Adam had instructed Orihime to do.

"So Adam said we had to catch up with Ichigo?" asked Chad.

"Mm hm. He said he's gonna stall the execution until Ichigo and the rest of us gets here!" Orihime tells them.

"How is Adam anyway?" asked Ganju.

"When we found the guy, he was half-dead!" Aramaki tells them.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, Adam's okay now!" chirped Yachiru.

Orihime nods in agreement, her mind wandered back to when she and Adam had been separated, for some reason, there was something different about him. He felt so far away when ran off to the execution sight. His reiatsu, she felt like it was choking her and something dark was seeping in his soul but at the same time he was the same but that other side of him, it gave her shivers in her spine and when she grabbed his arm, her insides started to twist but when he smiled down at her, she was alright.

'_Adam... please be okay..._'

* * *

**Meanwhile with Adam**

Adam ran down the streets of the Seireitei, his eyes looking upward in the large cliff where he could see connected pillars and some large weapon, Adam narrowed his eyes, he realized that this weapon would be the thing to kill Rukia, he knew that before it would, it would have to go through him.

Adam was suddenly tackled and fall flat on his back, after a second of lying on the floor he looked up and saw a familiar face sitting on his stomach. he sat up and rub his head while he smiled and sighed that the person was okay.

"Senka!"

"The one and only." she smiled.

"So what are you doing here?"

**_Bop!_**

"OW!!"

Adam look back only to widen and grin when Adam saw a certain white-haired man, he stood over Adam while resting his hands on his white sash smiling proudly, Adam stood up and look between the two while rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, am i glad to see that you two are okay!" Adam chuckled.

_'Yeah, you did us both pretty good.'_ Shiraha rolled his eyes while looking slightly away.

"Uh... Thanks?" Adam blink.

_**Pow!!**_

"Gah!"

"You really should stop thinking out loud Shiraha." Senka rolled her eyes at the guy.

"Oh just shut up! The both of you!" snapped Shiraha.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Adam asked them.

The both of them stop bickering and looked towards Adam, he blinked and awaited their answer to his question, they stood up straight. Shiraha tightened his sash and Senka smirked happily, her light-blue eyes danced in excitement.

"We're gonna help you save Rukia." they say in unison.

"What?! Won't that get you guys in big trouble?!" Adam ask.

"Don't worry, I'll get Squad 4 prepared to come in and clean up if things get ugly, it'll take awhile but I'm on it." Shiraha tells him.

"And I'll come with you cuz just as you promised to help save Rukia... we promise to help you too!" smiled Senka.

" Thanks guys..." Adam whispered.

"Alright then! Lets go, we're burnin' day light! Catch ya later Shiraha!" Senka says while grabbing the collar of Adam's shihakushou and pulling him away, he waved at Shiraha before following after Senka since she knew the streets well and how to get to Sokyoku.

"So, how you gonna make your entrance?" asked Senka.

"Uh, why would I need to make an entrance, I'm just gonna barge in and stop it." Adam mutter while his left eye twitched since Senka was insisting that he make an entrance.

"Because, I want this day to be something that no one would ever forget." she smirked.

At the mention of it and of how it sounded, Adam smirked as well and followed when she led him off to get prepared for his 'entrance'. If Adam was gonna barge in the execution and save Rukia, at least do it with style, or at least that's what Senka blabbered on about. Adam also knew that he was gonna need new bandages since the ones he had right now were torn up and useless...

But on the way to get prepared, Adam and Senka had bumped into a semi-familiar face...

* * *

**Sokyoku**

Rukia stood on the platform, the Sokyoku had been released and now prepared to take her life and soul. As she stared into the Sokyoku, she remembered her encounter with Gin Ichimaru, he had stirred her but now her heart was peace once again. She looked down to see old man general Yamamoto and a bit far off stood the Captains.

Even when coming here, not once has her brother looked at her, he had his eyes closed and his face looking almost downwards, she smiled, then before the execution started she had made a request for Adam and everyone to be spared and taken back to the human world, it was for the best.

She closed her eyes once more, her mind wandered into seeing numerous faces and stopped at one face that she had seen once in two different life times. She smiled to see his face, he was smiling at her like he had always done, she opened her eyes as three blocks were summoned and two of them raised in the air and her arms were forced to as well and slowly she was rose to the air before reaching the top of the pillars.

As soon as Rukia reached the top, the execution started. The spear started to bend forward before it was engulfed in flames, taking the shape of what would kill her. Everyone watched in surprised, excluding a few, and watched as the fire burned so greatly before it formed into a giant fire bird.

_'I'm not scared...'_ she thought,_ 'I'm happy with the life i had. Meeting Renji and the others...being adopted by my brother... lieutenant Kaien's __guidance... then... Ichigo's attempt to rescue me... and finally... Adam's bravery for stepping in front to fight my brother with no fear... No pain, no sadness, no regrets. These emotions are nothing for my heart to linger in this world anymore... Thank you, thank you, thank you... thank you all so much...'_

"And good-bye..." she whispered as the bird charged forward.

She closed her eyes and awaited for the burning sensation to come, to feel death come and sweep her off her feet, to feel her life taken and forever leave this world. But nothing had happened, slowly she opened her eyes only for them to widen when a figure stood in the air before her. He was wearing a beige cloak and bandages on his arm, his huge blade handing off his back and looking down at her with a small smirk.

"Yo!" greeted Ichigo.

"... Ichi... Ichigo..." she stuttered before, "WHY DO YOU KEEP COMING?!"

Ichigo was caught off guard but she continued to scold the orange-haired teen but he let her to continue to scold him like there was no tomorrow, he eyes soften before they widen when the bird behind him roared, Ichigo looked back and glared at the annoying fire bird.

"Going for a second strike, bring it on then..." he muttered to himself.

The bird charged and at the same time do did Ichigo so he could defeat the bird and stop this execution. Ichigo ignored the calls that Rukia shouted to him to stop or else he would end up dead but of course he still charged and before he could make contact with the bird, something grabbed him by the collar of his cloaked and a shout came with two familiar words.

"MUGEN HAKAI!!"

An giant energy tiger dashed forward and collided with the bright bird as they began to fight each other, Rukia and Ichigo watched in shock and utter surprise as well as the people down below, Byakuya recognized this light, he narrowed his eyes as he spots a familiar ryoka that he had faced twice and now his third time to deal with the American idiot...

The dark figure wore a black cloak and also had a hood over his head, it was unsure of who it was seeing it was dark under the hood and their back facing the two but the attack looked very familiar and the sword just as infamously known. The hood was brushed off and the young black-haired figure looked back and a familiar smile faced Rukia like she dreamed of...

"A...Adam?"

"Hey Rukia! Dude, what's with that cloak man, you look kind of fat." Adam comment to Ichigo.

"SHUT UP!!" he shouted in anger.

"Sorry, I won't say anything about your gained weight."

"JUST SHUT UP NOW!!"

Adam ignore him and look back in front to see the energy tiger bite the bright bird on the neck before it was caught in a rope, Adam smirked and looked down to see a white-haired man with his two followers. Ukitake, Kiyone, and Sentarou actually showed up, the spear that wrapped around the bright bird and then landed on the other side, a ruckus began down there and some short lady shouted,

"THEY WANT TO DESTROY THE SOKYOKU!!"

"Ha,great entrance Ukitake." Adam smiled.

Adam pulled Ichigo away, which confused him but all that was figured out when the fire exploded, Adam and Ichigo landed on the pillars where Rukia was attached to. He looked at Ichigo who caught his look, Adam smirked wickedly as you pulled Koutei Tora, he smirked as well before pulling out Zangetsu, Rukia realizes what they were both trying to do.

"WAIT ICHIGO, ADAM!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

"What does it look like, we're going to destroy these poles." Adam replied.

"WAIT NO!! ICHIGO, ADAM!! DON'T DO IT, YOU'LL BE KILLED-"

"Rukia..." that shut her up, "Just shut up and watch this."

Adam and Ichigo stabbed the pillar and a bright light appeared, all of Seireitei could see that on the cliff, it exploded and everything went blind... Rukia blinked before feeling something holding her, she looked up to see Ichigo holding her with such ease while Adam leaned against his sword that stabbed on the wood with the smile that they both destroyed the execution poles.

"No matter how many times you say go away, no matter how hard you try to push Ichigo and everyone else away... we're going to come and save ya anyway." Adam shrug.

"Ichigo... Adam... you idiots..." she whispers as tears escaped her eyes. "Don't expect me to say thank you to either of you."

"We were never asking for thanks anyway..." muttered Ichigo while looking off.

"The Sokyoku's pole... it's been demolished..."

Everyone stared straight into the sky to see Adam, Ichigo and Rukia safe and unharmed, they were shocked really.

"WHAT ARE THOSE TWO?!"

"What are you two gonna do now...?" asked Rukia. "I mean, there's not much place to go-"

"We run."

Rukia and Adam looked back to Ichigo to see him still looking off with determination, he looked away but Rukia kept her eyes on him as she listened when he explained that he would get her, Adam, and everyone else outta here and safe from this place. Rukia started to argue about the fact that they couldn't run seeing as there was so many captains down there.

"Well then, we'll just have to beat them and then run away."

They both this time look at Adam, he was looking down while he lifted his sword to his shoulders. Adam flashed his eyes at them a wicked grin grew on his face, it kinda actually scared them how he found this situation so... carefree, like it was nothing at all.

"You are okay with that, right... Scaredy cat?" Adam teased Ichigo with a smirk.

"Be quiet!" he snapped.

"It doesn't matter how many there are, what matters is that we could outfight them and run off, get everyone and go home, that's all there is to it really. Like I promised before, I won't die and I won't run, I'll save you all when you're in trouble, You've got my word!"

"Adam..." Rukia whispered as more tears spilled.

**_POW!!_**

**_THWACK!!_**

"AAAGGGGHHHH!!

Adam, Ichigo, and Rukia looked at each other before looking down to see some guard beaten up, Adam smirked to see a certain pink-haired Soul-Reaper and along with her was a red-head that Ichigo knew all too familiar with.

"Renji! And who's that?" Ichigo asked pointing at Senka.

"That's Senka Kururugi, she was the first person I fought when we first came here." Adam tell him.

Before Adam could say anymore, he and Rukia were surprised when Ichigo lifted Rukia by the sash and lifted her in the air with ease, she was utterly confused what he were doing, Senka and Renji looked at Ichigo like he were completely insane and Ichigo just twitched his left eye.

"HEY!! RENJI!! CATCH!!" Ichigo shout making them gasp.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SHE'S NOT SOME TOY, YOU'LL KILL HER!!" shouted Adam.

"YOU'LL KILL ME!!" shouted Rukia in agreement.

"No I won't."

"DROP HER NOW!!"

"PUT ME DOWN Ichigo!!" demanded Rukia.

"Sure."

"WAIT NO!!!!"

Ichigo threw her towards the red-heads that panicked, Adam felt like he was gonna have one huge heart-attack and watched in horror as a screaming, little girl was tossed down but luckily Renji caught her and Senka caught him when he almost fell back.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?!" demanded Renji, Rukia, and Senka.

"Go..."

"Huh?"

"Take Ruika and get out of here now!!" shouted Ichigo.

"Renji! Senka! Run and get out here!!"

"HEY GUYS!!" they looked back. "YOU BETTER PROTECT HER, EVEN IF IT COSTS YOU YOUR LIVES!!"

With that said, they run off and were about to be followed by the Lieutenants but Ichigo wouldn't have that, he was right in front of them in a blink of an eye and took them down without using even his zanpakutou. Adam's eyes moved downward to see the old man general, he caught his look, Adam jump down until reaching the ground and stabbed Koutei to the ground while glaring at the old man with the wooden cane.

"So... You're the ryoka that has been causing trouble, Adam Martinez." grumbled the old man.

"Yeah, and you must be the Soul Societies top banana huh?"

"You insolent pup!"

"Yeah, that's me. I'll cut to the chase old man... I'm gonna to defeat you and when I beat you we're going to leaving this place safe and sound." Adam tells him.

"Let me see you try to overcome me!" he challenged.

"Heh, lets go old man!" Adam smirk before charging.

The broken pillars were clear to see from all around of Seireitei, the were surprised of the sight and impact, wondering what would cause such a thing. Shiraha looked out from his window, he narrowed his eyes while adjusting his sash, he looked back towards his Squad to see many of the Soul-Reapers being prepared for going to the Sokyoku.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Renji and Senka ran off down the hill of Soukyoku, Rukia looked towards the maroon-haired man that ran next to Renji, Renji also chanced a glance towards the man that led the way and also blocking off the seated officers that was in her way with Kogestu .

"Hey!" called Renji.

"Hm?" Senka looked back.

"Why are you helping' us?"

"Because what Adam said was true, no should have to die just cuz they were helping their friends" she simply replied while grinning before looking up ahead and running.

The three flinch when the sound of explosion erupted, they looked up towards the cliff and their eyes widen to see fire and silver spirit energy clash against each other, Rukia's eyes glimmered and shined from the brightness of the fire.

* * *

**Back at the Sokyoku**

Adam had clashed his Koutei with a wooden cane, he grit his teeth before jumping over the old man and striking only to have him to dodge it, Adam then smiled as Koutei was aimed right at his face, his slitted eyes widen.

"MUGEN HAKAI!!"

Yamamoto immediately made the blade look upward, Adam then took the chance and tried to kick on him only to have him grab his foot, Adam narrow his eyes and jump away from him, he then aimed and summoned five tigers that dashed forward before running behind them, when Yamamoto dodged them, he was surprised when Adam clashed blades with him and with the force, they both headed over the cliff and headed all the way down to the floor.

Before either of them could splat to the ground, Adam ran pressed against the edge of the cliff and projected himself into a barren waste land and landed, he was surprised to see the old man sitting on a nearby rock waiting for him.

"That's pretty cocky old man!" Adam's left eye twitched.

"My patience is growing thin with you, boy!"

"Oops, did I get ya in a bad mood?" Adam smiled.

Yamamoto stood up and before he knew it, Adam had winced from the wave of powerful spirit energy that washed over him, it was getting harder to breathe and Adam was almost forced down on his knees but his soul had sparked and Grey/silver reiatsu flared around his body and when his eyes changed it looked like darkness was spilling from his pupils and spreading until every speck of brown was gone leaving him to have silver eyes glaring towards the old man.

Adam had pointed his blade towards the surprised elder when you stood tall against him, his reiatsu flared and spread and unknown to him, when the reiatsu raised to the air like fire, it made a demonic face like from before, Yamamoto's eyes stared up at the demonic face that formed from the burning reiatsu.

_'What is this child?! This is something I've never felt before in my life but it's... it's true evil, darkness is shrouding into that soul of his! No matter the outcome, this ryoka shall fall!'_

Adam watched as Yamamoto raised his cane up before it was engulfed in bright flames, he narrowed his eyes and his reiatsu show disappeared as Adam was fully charged and ready to fight the head-captain, Yamamoto moved his cane in a vertical angle and it disappeared only to leave behind his weapon, the zanpakuto.

He suddenly drew his sword and the wind blew harshly making Adam jump away and land only a few feet away from the old man. he sighed in disbelief , Adam had never meet an opponent with such spirit energy and it actually made him sweat, then a voice boomed snapping Adam out of thought.

"Tell me boy... What do you hope to accomplish?" asked the elder man.

"That's simple, I'm here to save Rukia." Adam replied.

"No... What do you hope to accomplish, you know very well you cannot defeat me and your allies are useless to fight against the captains of the Soul Society !"

Adam had narrowed his eyes again , he lowered his blade and looked down at the ground, Yamamoto watched him and awaited for his answer, he may be well known for his short-temper but he was patient enough to wait for Adam's answer, he cocked a brow when a smirk formed and then turned into a wide grin.

Adam shot his head up at him and gave him not a cocky look or a vicious one but a normal grin when someone would smiled at a friend or taking a picture in some family photo, this really surprised the elder. Adam then pointed at himself, still wearing that grin on his face.

"Because... I promised it to them. I said that I would protect them, I'd save them when they're in trouble and I'll be damned if I didn't try! If I'm up against you... well then I'll die but one thing's for sure... I WILL NEVER RUN!! I'll stand my ground and fight you to stall for time until everyone's has gotten out of here safely , I'll die for my friends, and when they're gone and safe, I'll die a happy and lucky guy."

"... I respect that ryoka, you are devoted to your friends, but I cannot let you pass."

"I get it, now lets finish this old man." Adam challenged and crouched into a battle stance.

There was silence in air before the gust of the wind blew between Adam and the elder man, their eyes had made contact with each other, Adam narrowed his silver eyes, he watched the captains every movement, he stabbed his zanpakuto to the floor and raised his arms making his haori fly away with the wind and he himself was engulfed in flames.

Then next thing the old man did actually kinda surprised him, he removed the top half of his shihakushou to reveal his very built body structure , Adam was shocked to see the multiple scars all around his torso, he thought in his mind what the head-captain had to go through to receive those scars.

Adam saw that the scars had started to glow around his entire body, Adam knew that the old man was about to use his shikai when his body became engulfed in flames. Then the moment he touched his blade it too was engulfed in flames, Adam watched in awe before he was suddenly surprised when a gust of fire came towards him, he immediately pull the hood on his cloak since it was fire proof, Adam in his mind thanked the person he bump into before he came here.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Adam and Senka were their way to getting to the Sokyoku while Senka kept thinking on how Adam should make his entrance and it was growing to very annoying but before Adam could snap at her, he was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shihakushou and stopped. Adam and Senka looked back to see a dark-skinned woman with long purple hair tied in a ponytail._

_"H-Hey, who are you?" Adam asked._

_"My, my Kaine, you don't know me?" she chuckled._

_"Know you? I just met you right now lady!" he blinked._

_"... Of course you did, this is the first time you've seen my true form." she laughed._

_"Huh? Look you're not making any sense here!" Senka jabbed her finger at the woman._

_"You may know me as... Yoruichi." she smiled._

_"What? You're?! No way, Yoruichi is a small black cat and he ain't a girl!" Adam laughed._

_"... I do seem to recall how you always were mumbling in your sleep about bullion and bikinis..." she mumbled._

_"YOU HEARD THAT?! HOLY CRAP!! IS IT REALLY YOU YORUICHI?!"_

_ Adam was gawking at the woman while pointing at her, she smirked at his reaction, Adam tried to think of how she would know about that, but before he could say anymore, a cloak and bandages were tossed towards him. Adam looked down at them before looking and questionably looking at her, she only smirked more and pointed at him._

_"Oh trust me, you're gonna need it, now get fixed and go! Good luck Adam!"_

_"Thanks!" Adam call as she shunpo'd._

_..._

_"You dream of precious metal and bikinis...?"_

_"Drop it Senka... just drop it."_

_

* * *

_

_**End of Flashback**_

The fire finally ended but Adam was surprised when he had dashed out from the fire, Adam jumped away in time as his fiery sword clashed against the pavement. Adam had look up and his eyes had widen with disbelief, when the had shunpo'd above him and left an after image, Adam had done a few back flips away in time before lunging and attacking him at with his full power. He slashed his sword and it made contact only the force was greater causing Adam to go flying in the air.

Again the elder Soul-Reaper once again shunpo'd above Adam, Adam was upside down and he was upright when they both clashed their swords, Adam had fallen back down and land on his feet before lifting one of them when the elder made a swing to cut em off. Adam charged and jumped while making a strike but the elder move his head in time and grabbed the front of his collar and tossed aside like a rag doll.

Adam landed on the ground, he winced and gritted his teeth, he open his eyes only to widen, quickly Adam rolled away when the fiery sword clashed against the floor again, Adam quickly crawl under his open legs before finally giving him a good cut on the back. He whipped around and Adam end up getting a burn/slash on his chest and arm.

Adam growl and immediately clutch his wounds, annoyed he grabbed the cloak and tossed it in the air to reveal his shihakushou only it had no sleeves but his armor was still covering his and the V-neck almost reached to his stomach exposing his bandaged chest and stomach.

"Alright, lets level it up!" Adam shouted before charging. "MUGEN HAKAI!!"

Adam slammed his sword to the ground and five energy tigers came out of the ground and dashed forward, Yamamoto immediately jumped away and blocked all five tigers with his bright sword before pushing them back to a nearby broken roof of a destroyed house. Adam slightly huffed before charging again.

"MUGEN HAKAI!!"

Five tigers appeared and ran around the area engulfed both of the warriors, bright fire as well since Yamamoto had to defend himself from getting scratched, they were both surrounded by flames and light while everything heated up around them and the smoke was intoxicating but that didn't stop either of them from fighting each other. they both clashed swords again and their faces were inches apart and glaring one another, his reiatsu and strength was pushing Adam back.

"Grrr... RAH!!"

The captain broke the swords hold and made Adam lose his grip on Koutei Tora, he watched as he flipped in the air but Adam failed to notice that Yamamoto flipped his sword and hits him hard in the gut with his hilt throwing Adam back. Adam grunted before getting up and jumping high in the air to catch Koutei, as he did, he found himself upside down again but this time he smiled and aim him towards the elder man,

"MUGEN HAKAI!!"

Unsuspected, Yamamoto blocked the energy tigers pounce but only got a few hits of the scratches here and there but only so little, Adam finally landed and charged again, he kept clashing blades with the captain before he pushed Adam back again and then he made another sweep and a wave of fire came towards Adam, his eyes widen before Adam crouched down in a manner and pulled his blade back like a baseball bat and swung as a silver wave fought against the bright wave and an explosion occurred.

Dust flew everywhere, the explosion was huge it attracted the attention of many. Ichigo who had been fighting Byakuya in his new Bankai was surprised from it as well as Byakuya, their eyes narrowed but they were brought out of it and went back to fighting.

Yoruichi and the Captain of Squad two Soi Fong were in their own battle and the explosion was just miles away and they were surprised by it as well, Yoruichi immediately recognizes the bright flare and the other reiatsu Adam was up against, she knew that Adam couldn't defeat the head-captain alone, but she was busy with her own troubles.

Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Ganju, and Aramaki winced when a burst of heat made it way over, their eyes caught the sight of silver flames fighting against bright flames, the reiatsu was stronger than Adam they knew but they also knew that they should not interfere, Adam had told them before that no matter what happened... he would never die!

Adam coughed and gasped before opening his watery eyes and it stung in the dark air but he knew that he couldn't let it stop him, Adam stood up and coughed some more before grabbing Koutei and held hhim close...

"Koutei... Help me out here, don't make flames but shine some light." Adam whisper hoarsely.

With that said, Adam made a quick spin and the smoke around him cleared away from the silver fire he made and everything was clear again. Adam coughed and fell to the floor on his hands and knees growing weaker while Koutei was dropped on the floor. After Adam's coughing, he finally calm down but winced to a feeling of heat behind him, he turned back quickly to see the man towering over him.

Adam dodge roll and grab Koutei in time, he charged towards him and swing but missed and earned himself a gash on his stomach, Adam coughed blood violently and stumbled away while holding his wound. He gasped and huffed and watched the old man advancing towards him, Adam knew that this was a bad situation.

_'Dammit !'_

"You've survived this long against me, and I respect that, but your fight has come to an end. Now die, ryoka!!"

Adam closed his eyes and awaited for the pain and burning coming towards him, then he flinched when he hear something clash but feel nothing. Adam opened his eyes slightly before they widen in shock to see two men towering over you and in their hands were pair of swords, Adam had recognized one of them as Ukitake, the man that saved him from plunging to his death back at the bridge and the other wore a flowery, pink cloth over his white haori.

"Wha... What are you two doing here...?" Adam stuttered.

"I told you before Adam, I wanna to save Rukia as well. Just as you promised... I promise to help you!" he smirked down at Adam.

"Ukitake..." Adam whisper.

"Alright kid, scram, or else you're gonna catch on fire, ya did enough." smirked the other man.

"R-right!" Adam nodded .

He immediately stood up and ran off with Koutei on his back, Adam looked back while running to see them in a conversation, he smirk before looking back ahead and running towards the Sokyoku to see if they needed help up there. Before Adam could make his way there, he was surprised to see Senka, Renji, and Rukia.

"Adam!" both Rukia and Senka gasp in surprise.

"Hey!" you say while grinning.

"YOU DEFEATED HEAD-CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO?!" they ask in shock.

"No, to tell you the truth actually it was the opposite but Ukitake and another captain in pink are takin' care of it!" Adam corrected them.

"So... Your name's Adam...?" asked Renji.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too no-brows." Adam grinned.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU BASTARD!!"

"ALRIGHT, sheesh, can't blame a guy for having fun. " Adam said

"JUST SHUT UP!!"

Adam winced before nodding for them to move which they did, Adam looked back up to see everything was dark and something was glowing, then black/red stuff started to throw around making an explosion. Adam narrowed his eyes... he wondered what the heck Ichigo was doing. He could feel that he had grown stronger, very strong and Adam could only hope that he was okay and he would make it and defeat Byakuya so he could catch up.

"Adam! C'mon!" shouted Renji.

"R-right." Adam nodded.

Adam ran off with the three, but he looked over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed when something foul was in the air in Ichigo's reiatsu... it resembled of a Hollow's and after a few minutes it started to grow violent but then abruptly stops and Ichigo's reiatsu was normal once again. Adam sighed in relief, he could hope that he was alright after the fight and that he would live and not die.

_'You better not die on us, moron_.' Adam thought before turning away.

As they all run further after some time, Adam watched the two seated officers and the small girl in Renji's arms. Adam looked south and wondered if the others were alright as well, Zaraki better taken good care of Orihime and that they broke the others out of jail.

They all winced when an explosion immense, Adam had looked back again and his eyes widen to see black clash with white, he watched in awe before it finally cleared, Adam wondered if everyone in the Seiretei . Adam was snapped out of his thoughts when something whacked him from behind his head, Adam looked back to see a pebble in Senka's hands and looking rather annoyed, confusing him.

"What?"

"KEEP MOVING DAMMIT, WE HAVE TO STOP AND WAIT FOR YOU EVERY TIME YA LOOK BACK AT THE SOKYOKU!! GET MOVING!!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

* * *

**Back at the Sokyoku**

Ichigo was leaning against Tensa Zangetsu, watching the older Kuchiki from the distance as he had finished explaining of how he and his noble family had followed the rules to show the Soul-Reapers how they should be. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him, thinking how someone could just stay there when his sister was about to be killed, Ichigo knew that it wasn't right.

"Sorry... but I can't understand those rules!" Ichigo tells him.

"Why are you risking everything to save this one single person?" asked Byakuya.

"Well... for one I owe her my life but second... Someone gave their word that they would save her and I'll tell you... what he told me."

"This.... this is my promise of a lifetime... I won't die and I won't run... I swear to save Rukia and save all of you guys when you're in trouble because I will never ever break my promises!"

Byakuya's eyes widen, he heard those familiar words come from somewhere else before and now those words were passed around as though it were a code for the ryoka to follow, something that no one would ever forget.

"That's what he said, because just as he promised to help... I will help him too!"

"... Ichigo... I will no longer chase Rukia... You have won this battle..."

With that said, Byakuya shunpo'd from Ichigo's view and left him in the destroyed area, Ichigo sighed in relief and leaned on more of Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo smiled to himself before his shoulder shake and shooting head in the sky and shouting,

"I WOOOONNNNN!!"

Ichigo watched as everything went blurry and was falling back but to his surprise, his head collide against something hard and a familiar voice reached his ears. Ichigo was on the ground, holding the back of his head in slight pain and hearing the constant apologizing of Orihime. Ichigo looked up, surprised to see everyone, odd seeing them in shihakushou but still glad to see them unharmed.

"Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Ganju!! You guys are okay, thank goodness!" Ichigo grinned.

"Yeah..." Chad nods.

Orihime watched Ichigo, it surprised her that he was hurt but happy that he survived from fighting against the captain, she was already on her knees and next to him, she smiled down at him. But as she looked at his face, she then remembered someone else and lifted her head towards the cliff of where he had fell off from and the direction where the flames had been.

"Adam..." she whispered which Ichigo heard.

"Gah! Where's Adam?!" he asked with wide eyes as he sat up.

"He's with Rukia, Renji, and another Soul-Reaper but it's safe to assume that they are alright and escaping, let's go before we get caught too." Uryu tells them.

"Yeah... Let's go home." sighed Ichigo with a small smile.


	14. The Ultimate sacrafice, Adam's death

**Chapter 14**

"Are we there yet...?"

"No."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!!"

"Relax guys, we'll be out of here as soon as we found an exit out of this place."

Adam, Senka, Renji, and Rukia were still on the run trying to avoid capture from other Soul-Reapers, Adam wasn't sure where they were going once they got far but it had to be somewhere safe where no one can find Rukia and hurt her ever again. As they kept running and turned a corner since Adam had taken point, he stopped abruptly and the two Soul-Reapers behind him bumped into his back.

"Hey Adam, why did you just stop-" Senka stopped.

Senka, Renji, and Rukia peeked over Adam's shoulder to see a dark-skinned man wearing shades, Adam's eyes had widen from the shock, he narrowed his eyes at him before pulling out Koutei Tora in a fast motion and aiming at him.

"MUGEN HAKAI!!"

The energy tiger pounced at the person, making smoke rise from the air, Adam sighed in relief only to feel a chill down his spine, then Adam quickly pushed Senka and Renji back and before he knew it, a blade had pierced itself in through his chest, Adam looked down at himself before looking up weakly at the man with the shades.

"Captain Tosen!" stuttered Renji.

"Adam!!" shouted Rukia.

Adam had jumped away from the sword, wincing as it roughly came out of his body, Adam coughed up blood and glared weakly at the man, the man known as Tosen did not say anything, he simply pulled out a long white cloth and made the cloth spiraled around them all. Adam knew that something bad was about to happen, so he pushed Senka out and right before he went to get Renji and Rukia, it was too late and Adam, Renji, and Rukia were shrouded in the darkness.

Adam pulled out Koutei Tora just in case there was an attack in the darkness but the second it started, it was already over and the white cloth disappeared to reveal that they were back at the Sokyoku, only the place was wrecked up from where Ichigo and Byakuya were. But it was found empty, destroyed but empty, finally getting some attention, Adam looked back at the dark-skinned man.

"HEY! What did you do?!" Adam demanded.

"..." he didn't answer.

"Welcome, Renji." said another voice.

Adam, Renji, and Rukia look behind to see two people, Adam's eyes widen to see a familiar face with Gin Ichimaru, the very face thought to be dead and all Soul Society blamed Adam for , in front of him stood a well and alive Sosuke Aizen. He has a gentle smile across his face but Adam knew that behind that good smile, there was something wicked in his intentions and Adam knew there was no good from it.

Gin Ichimaru noticed Adam and gave him a creepy smile along with a small wave, Adam narrowed his eyes a bit but couldn't cover the shock that was presented on his face , it was unreal, the dead man was alive and standing before them.

"Captain Aizen ?! It can't be... You were presented dead!" Renji whispered in shock.

"Put down Rukia Kuchiki and step back." ordered the man named Aizen.

* * *

**Meanwhile with everyone else  
**

A message was broadcasted and everyone could only listen before the shock came over them, three captains had been declared at traitors, Central 46 had been massacred, Captain Hitsugaya had been defeated and Hinamori was found half-dead. A true shock, finally the message was over and everyone stood there for a moment, Ichigo was being helped by Ganju.

"Was that true, just now?" asked Ichigo. "Yeah, it could be an enemy trap."

"No... It seems it is true." Uryu whispered. "Don't you sense it, Ichigo? The spirit energy that just appeared on the Sokyoku?"

Ichigo gave a moment of pause and felt through the air before his eyes widen to feel three familiar reiatsu's, his head shot up towards the hill of Sokyoku.

"Rukia!! Adam!!"

* * *

**Sokyoku**

"What?" asked Aizen.

"You heard me... I refuse," Adam tells him "I refuse to let you do what you want with Rukia."

"I see..." he whispers, still smiling.

Adam narrowed his eyes as they flashed silver, his brows furrowed when Adam saw Gin put his hand on the hilt of his sword in a manner to fight him but instead, Aizen ordered him to stay and started to step forward, Adam gritted his teeth and aimed Koutei Tora towards the approaching captain, he could hear Renji getting ready to fight as well.

"You truly are a very stubborn ryoka, along with Renji. If you don't want to leave Rukia and step away, then I guess it can't be helped. We'll take your feelings into consideration, you won't have to let her go from your arms," he drew his sword "but everything else will be cut off."

Adam and Renji's eyes widen, Adam narrowed his eyes and crouched down slightly, preparing to take this monster who dared to harm Rukia, Adam knew he was going to give up and he also knew Renji would help him in case things got ugly... but Adam then knew there was one more option.

"Renji." Adam called for him.

"What?"

"Don't let Rukia go, no matter what happens, even if it kills you, do not let her go. If there's an opening you find... I want you to run away and don't look back."

"Renji, Adam..." Rukia whispered.

Adam suddenly felt something coming his way from in front of him, he tried to dodge by pulling Koutei up to block it but only ended up getting his arm cut deeply into his forearm and Adam was pouring from his entire arm, and Adam was even shocked to find that Renji was cut as well. Adam looked back from Renji to the smiling silver-haired loony, he gripped Koutei Tora and aimed him right at the bastard's head.

"You're really asking for it now!!" Adam snapped.

"So, you and Renji were able to dodged that, even though you're very fresh on this ryoka, you've grown so much I can tell, as well Renji. That makes me happy, but I really don't want to resort to this, please step down... Renji, Adam.

"Adam!" Rukia called.

"Be quiet." Adam told her.

"Heh, "I really don't want to resort to this" my ass! So why... why did you have to kill Hinamori?!" asked Renji.

"She couldn't live without me. I made her that way. Don't you think it's kind of me to kill her before I go?"

"Why you... You actually killed your own subordinate?!" you demanded.

"No... I did not want to kill her. I spent some time trying to let her die from Kira or from Toshiro. Unfortunately it did not go as planned, so I was forced to kill her myself." explained the brunette.

"Is that so?!" Renji snarled.

"So, those two... You had them play around in your hands like like they were some puppets huh?!" Adam gritted his teeth. "You're just as bad as they come!"

"You're not the Captain Aizen I knew anymore! I don't know what reason you got, but even if I die, I won't let you have Rukia!" shouted Renji.

"I'm not the Sosuke Aizen you knew anymore, huh? Sorry, but that's an illusion, Renji. The Sosuke Aizen you knew... never existed in the first place." Aizen made a wicked smile.

Adam could feel from the reiatsu that Renji was very intensely angry and felt betrayed by the man, Adam didn't know this man at all but he could tell he must've been a well respected Soul-Reaper in the Seireitei and that they looked up to him as a friend only to be back stabbed and fooled around in some sick game that the man had them playing them in the palm of his hand.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Adam shouted.

Adam charged, jumped high in the air and went for a strike, Rukia and Renji called out for him to stop but it was too late, Adam was in a fit of rage. Adam wasn't going to just stand by and this evil person stand there and telling Renji and the other Soul-Reapers how foolish they were, Adam was going to take the bastard down, Adam aimed Koutei Tora towards his head.

"MUGEN HAKAI!!!!"

Adam watched as the giant tiger pounced towards him, only to be grabbed by the head by Aizen and have it's neck snapped then dissapear, Adam gritted his teeth in anger,Adam now knew that this person could piss anybody off to the boiling point, Adam grinned making him cock a brow before they flashed behind him to see Zabimaru come his way but before Renji's zanpakuto could reach him, it was halted when Aizen simply blocked it... with his bare hand again.

Then, Zabimaru was cut to piece in a flash, Adam and Renji's eyes widen along with Rukia who could do nothing but watch what went on. But what was more shocking... Adam didn't even see Renji get hurt because out of nowhere, blood spurted from his back, and Renji had fallen down to his knees, Rukia had panicked from Renji's injury and low and behold, Aizen loomed over them.

"I shall tell you one last time Renji ... put Rukia down and step away." Aizen ordered.

"N-no! Aizen, I will-" Rukia starts.

"I refuse!" declared Renji.

_'No Renji!'_

Aizen the raised his zanpakuto to strike him, Adam quickly tried to run and stop the attack but before he could even make a move, Aizen's zanpakuto had clashed against a black blade, Adam's eyes widen to recognize the certain orange-haired teen.

"Ichigo!"

Adam, Renji, and Ichigo backed off from a good distance away from Aizen, they all kept eyes on him just case he tried to surprise them all with a shunpo, Adam then winced as the dull throb finally caught up to his chest when Tosen stabbed him and the throb on his arm from Aizen's attack.

"It's pretty obvious you two can't even run away, too much of a job is it?" teased Ichigo.

"What did you say?! We were doing just fine on our own, you bastard!" Renji snapped.

"Is that how you talk to someone who tried to rescue you two?" demanded Ichigo.

"Oh brother..."

Both stopped bickering and looked at Adam, he was panting and looking ahead with wide eyes, that's when Ichigo had noticed the blood and wounds and few burn marks on his body. Adam move his head towards Rukia who was standing on her own feet now. Worry had crossed her eyes when she eyed Adam's bloody form and torn up shihakushou, Adam knew he would always were be a mess every time someone caught up to him... every single time.

"Hey come on now, don't look at me like that." Adam grinned.

"Adam, step down on this, you look pretty tired." Ichigo tells him.

"Shut up... I don't care how tired I am, I don't care how much my body hurts, and I definitely don't care if I die! I told you before and I'll tell you again! I WILL NEVER RUN AWAY!!"

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia watched, surprised that Adam was not one to be so easily brought down, even when wounded, he would still hold his head up high, even in the midst of danger, Adam could still make a smile like an idiot... Ichigo wondered and just had to ask...

"Are all Americans this crazy?"

"No....Only the really good Americans ." Adam grinned while facing Aizen. "Guys!"

"What's up Renji?"

"Listen, I'll use Zabimaru to make a big diversion, after that you and Ichigo run in and attack with everything you got."

"Alright!"

"Remember, we only get one shot at this so make it count!!"

Adam and Ichigo were gaining energy to make a full run in against Aizen, Aizen only stood there and waited patiently to see what they were planing, Ichigo stood next to Adam, his eyes moved away from the target then to Adam. He kept a stern face, not bothered by the wounds, the blood, it really was amazing even though Adam hadn't yet to gain Bankai, he had still manage to get this far and survived this long against all odds.

_'Adam... Don't you dare die on me...'_

"Higa Zekko!"  
- Baboon Fang bite-

Ichigo looked back in time to see red glows come around scattered all over the ground and then rise into the air before striking down at Aizen, that was the signal. Adam dashed and Ichigo followed and the both of them ran towards the dust before swinging both swords only to be caught by the tip of Aizen's finger. Adam and Ichigo's eyes widen, both wondered how much strength one person had to catch both tips of two blades.

Aizen dully stared at them both for a moment before bending his finger over the blades, Adam was confused for a moment until pain swept across your chest and before you knew it... blood spurted out of Adam's chest but in Ichigo's case, it was much worse. He was split in half around the waist making the blood poor down and Adam could barely even see his intestines, he then lets go of both their blades and his hands dropped down. He then shunpo'd and Adam could hear from behind that Renji was hit too... Adam looked over his shoulder to see Renji fall.

Adam looked back at Ichigo's fallen form,Adam couldn't figure out why he wasn't as hurt as Ichigo. Adam's vision had blurred from everything around him and started to fall but instinctively Adam stabbed his sword into the ground to make sure he wouldn't go down.

_'NO DAMMIT, I will not fall. Stay up, Stay up!!!' _Adam screamed desperately in his mind.

"I can see you're still standing...Adam ." smiled Aizen.

Adam saw that Aizen had a good grip on Rukia's collar, she was just dangling, he narrowed his eyes weakly. Adam wondered what he was about to do to her, then he noticed that his zanpakuto had been sheathed... so he knew he wouldn't kill her but Adam still knew that it was something much worse.

"You've done your part of breaking into the Seireitei."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"That's right. I knew you children would invade Seireitei from West Rukongai, so I constantly kept watch over that neighborhood... and arrange the Squads in that area and let Gin take care of the problem. Then the Seke-Seke stone came down and inside the gate, the Captain-class roamed everywhere."

"Wha...?"

"... Which meant the remaining intrusion method was Kukaku Shiba's Kakaku Cannon, and a flashy intrusion it was." he answered.

_'He knew about that too?!!'_

"Plus, those intruders were powerful enough to escape the captains. Weather they wanted to or not, all of the Soul-Reapers had their eyes focused on you. I'm impressed really, your performance after getting inside was magnificent. Thanks to you call, one captain's murder did not raise much suspicion."

"N-no way..."

"That made it superbly to move..."

"W-wait... How did you knew that we would came through West Rukongai?!" asked Ichigo.

"Strange thing to ask me isn't it? West Rukongai is Kisuke Urahara's base of operations, the only place to enter through the Senkai Gate he creates was from West Rukongai."

Adam was shocked at this news, this guy knew everything from the start, since day one that Adam and everyone entered the Soul Society. Ever since stepping in this place, when Adam and everyone did this on they own, he end up playing up into the hands of a traitor of Seireitei. Adam's eyes were wide from the things that escaped the brunette's lips, he caught the look he was giving him.

"What's with that look Adam?" he asked.

"No... It's impossible... Me and everyone else... We started this rescue on our own! We started this mission on our own from the very beginning!! There's no way in hell could we have fallen into your hands!!"

Aizen only smiled, he then began to walk towards Adam and Ichigo while Rukia had no choice but to follow him. He began to explain the true intentions and methods of power that all Soul-Reapers had and that they had a limit they could not surpass... but there was only one way to do it... Hollowfication. He began to explain how times he tried to erase the line of the Soul-Reapers and Hollows and merge them together but he failed numerous times...

That was until Urahara created something he shouldn't have... it was called Hougyoku, Aizen described it as dangerous, Urahara felt it too so he tried to destroy only to fail to destroy the thing he himself had created. Out of desperation, Urahara was forced to choose another method, to hide it in a barrier and place it into a soul... Aizen turned to Rukia.

"So you understand don't you? The place he chose to hide it... was you, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Wha... what did you just say?!" Adam demanded.

Aizen continued on explaining hat-n-clogs intentions, it shocked Adam hard, he was planning on using Rukia to hide the Hougyoku inside Rukia and then turning her into a human where she would never regain the powers of a Soul-Reaper.

"But thankfully a few months later, you were finally found in the real world. I immediately went into the Central 46 room and-"

Before Aizen could continue, some giant beast with a wolf's head crashed down behind Aizen, surprising Adam and everyone else, Adam took one look and thought this person looked vicious.

"AIZEN!!"

A huge blade came outta nowhere and and explosion occurred, making Adam fall down on his knees and everything went black around him.

* * *

Adam slowly opened his eyes, only to see blurry things but everything was bright before it returned to normal. He could hear voices only to come out in echoes that Adam couldn't understand what they were saying, his Topaz eyes looked ahead to see something huge and white holding up a small white thing.

"Kill her, Gin." a voice echoed.

Adam couldn't understand what was going on, his head was very hazy, but all he knew was that something bad was about to happen to a small white little thing. Adam then saw something flash over him and everything was slow motion, Adam knew that it was sharp... he then realized that there was only one thing left to do and he knew after this, everything in his life would be gone forever.

_'I must protect my friends!!'_

_'like Rukia...?'_

_'I promised them'_

_'that what?'  
_

_'THAT I WOULDN'T RUN NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!!!'_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo watched in horror as Shinso was about to strike Rukia and kill her, but something had flashed ahead, Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes focused on what it was before Shinso got to Rukia and blood flew into the air.

Everyone was in shock, even Aizen and Gin included, there in front of Shinso, stood Adam. He was gripping the sword that was pierced through his chest and out his back and behind him was Byakuya holding Rukia while gripping Shinso as well. Even though they knew Byakuya would survive that hit, they weren't sure if Adam had would.

"AAADDDDAAAMMMM!!"

Shinso had retreated from both of the mens pierced bodies, Byakuya had fallen to his knees as Rukia held him up, and Adam was standing there with his arm clutching his chest, trying to breath but couldn't because the sword had pierced his left lung, Adam then looked up to see Aizen standing a few feet from him.

"I cannot understand what continues to keep you moving, either it's sheer bravery or complete stupidity." Aizen tells Adam as he looked at the ryoka's almost dead body.

"Huff.......Huff............Huff.....Huff."

"Why would risk your life for someone who you've only known for a month." wondered Aizen.

"Huff....I.....Huff.....Prom..Huff..ised..."

"What pathetic person did you promise to save this woman?"

"I PROMISED MY SOUL I WOULD PROTECT EVERYONE!!!!!!!"

With that final sentence, Adam sprinted towards Aizen while hearing everyone yelling and screaming for him to stop and give up, Adam knew that he would keep his promise even if it cost him his life, right when Adam reached Aizen. Koutei Tora lunged itself towards Adam and right when he caught it, he gripped it and swung it with all his might

"ADAM, DON'T!!" shouted Uryu.

**_SLASH!!_**

**_BOOOOM!!!_**

The entire place was covered with dust from the wave of spirit energy Adam had released, all held their breath and waited for the dust to clear. After it finally did and everyone looked at Adam, all their faces had the look of pure terror on it.**_  
_**

Adam blinked before looking down to see a sword sticking through his body again, only this time it had pierced straight through his heart , all he felt was numb. Every sound around him was drown and deaf to him, he looked back up over Aizen's shoulder to watch his friends looking utterly shocked and frozen in their spots. Adam looked back to see Rukia covering her mouth and her violet eyes wide and in horror, then finally he looked towards Aizen to see that he had blocked his attack with his finger but at the same time, he gave Aizen a small cut.

Adam then found himself lifted into the air over Aizen since the zanpakuto forced him to, Aizen looked up at Adam and smirked before tossing him over Byakuya and Rukia, Adam rolled over in the ground until he stopped at the very edge of cliff and his once bright, fiery Topaz eyes then turn dull and his world gone black.

His heart, it was growing faint, it slowed down until... it finally stopped.

* * *

It was sunset already, Squad four had already made it and already began to treat the wounded but mainly focused on Byakuya and Ichigo. It's been hour since Aizen, Gin, and Tosen had left to their hideout in Hueco Mundo to begin creating an army of their own with the power of the Hougyoku that Aizen had taken from the body of Rukia's that hid in her soul.

Shiraha had instructed everyone to be where they had to be, what to do and who had to be in treated, suddenly two Soul-Reapers had came behind him, asking what to do and his reply,

"Help treat the ryoka."

"Huh?" the Soul-Reapers asked.

"You two haven't realized it yet? These ryoka our the savior of the Soul Society."

"Yes sir! Should we also treat the one on the cliff?" the girl asked pointing at a body.

"... No... It's too late." he replied solemnly.

"... We'll be on our way."

Shiraha watched the two leave before making his way at the cliff, beside the limp body was Senka, she was crying loudly while she watched over the bloody corpse. Shiraha sighed and looked ahead to see Unohana coming in with the help of her zanpakuto.

"Why the hell did he have to die huh?!" cried Senka.

"... You know why he did it, the fool." Shiraha told her in a whisper.

"No, I don't!" Senka snapped.

"He said he wouldn't run, no matter what happened he said he wouldn't run."

"Why did he freakin' push me out when Tosen took them, I could've helped!"

"He probably knew what would happen and tried to save Renji and Rukia but only succeeding in saving you."

"... Tch... Stupid Idiot."

Senka blew her nose on a tissue, Shiraha watched the Pink-haired before moving his eyes towards Adam, Adam's eyes were closed thanks to Senka's help. Shiraha looked back only to be surprised when the ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki, was standing there, or rather was doing all that he could to stand. The other ryoka behind him tried to help but he refused, he wobbled his way until he fell on all fours near the lifeless body.

"... C'mon Senka, lets go." Shiraha glanced at Senka.

"Please no..." she mumbled stubbornly.

"Lets go now." gritted Shiraha.

"Fine I'll go!" snapped Senka before getting up and following after Shiraha.

Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Ganju gathered around Adam, from the distance Yoruichi watched with crossed arms and narrowed brows, they all were thinking of what was going to happen now with everyone, they didn't how they were going to tell Ajax or his aunt or uncle.

Such a poor, young soul had to be taken away like that, he even learned that he had a family back home... this was going to be hard. Ganju was having just a difficult time as well, Adam was like an incarnation of Kaien, not willing to give up no matter what.

"Dammit... We told you to stay back, didn't we?" Ichigo whispers to Adam.

Ichigo watched Adam, he wanted an answer from him, but he didn't hear anything and that Adam was never coming, he really was gone this time, he really wasn't coming back home with everyone like they should.

"What the hell is gonna happen now bastard? What about your aunt and uncle?! What about everyone at school huh?! How are they suppose to know...?" asked Uryu with the obvious hurt in his tone.

Still, Adam said nothing much to Uryu's unfortune. Everyone watched the once scowling, motivated orange-haired teen turn into a wreck as well as the Soul-Reaper-hater Quincy. They recalled the memories of Adam's arrival in Karakura High and how each of them had good or bad memories with him and their little adventures.


	15. Memories of the gang

**Chapter 15**

**_Flashback_**

**_Ichigo_**

_Ichigo was walking down on the streets, Rukia was around somewhere like always leaving the orange-haired boy to himself, thinking it would be another boring day, that was until he saw a familiar figure walking down the street in the other side of the street at the opposite direction Ichigo came from._

_Adam was in some simple black T-shirt with a white open shirt and wearing beige baggy cargo pants, white and red Nike sneakers, and wearing a portable headphone while listening to some loud music that could entertain any American. Ichigo also noticed that in his hand he held a orange and black lined ball... he suddenly realized that it was a basketball.  
_

_Ichigo knew that Adam had headed out towards the park and to satisfy his boredom, followed the unsuspected teen and reached the park where it was empty and headed to the basketball courts but it was empty as well. Ichigo watched as the ball was dropped but was bounced before Adam shoot it in the air and swished into the basket.  
_

_"Whoa."_

_"Hey what's up Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked back to see Adam look towards him, he sweatdropped and looked away, Adam only chuckled before walking towards the basketball and shooting it into the hoop again but missed and bounced towards Ichigo who grabbed the ball and dribbled a few times before shooting and making it in with Adam grabbing it once more and jumping making a slam dunk._

_After two games of five, Adam and Ichigo had enough and decided to go near the bridge and lay down for a while, but on the way Adam stopped and looked to his left.  
_

_"Hey Ichigo, you remember this place?" asked Adam._

_"Huh?"_

_"Take a look around."_

_Ichigo blinked in confusion for a moment and looked around, noticing some of the trees were out of their roots, a few scars on the ground, and a few craters here and there scattered around the park and a construction site nearby was destroyed, he couldn't put his finger on it of how this place seemed familiar to him but decided to shrug it off and look back at his American friend._

_"I'll never forget this place, that's why I come here every once in a while."_

_"What is this place?"_

_"I really can't tell you, you'll have to find out for yourself."_

_"Jerk."_

_"Heh heh heh. C'mon Ichigo, don't be like that."_

_"BE QUIET!"_

_"Okay, okay, sorry." muttered Adam._

_After an hour they had finally arrived at the bridge and decided to lie on the grass and watched the sky, but while they were relaxing, Ichigo noticed something in the water and went to check it out. He stood over the water trying to make out what he had heard but right when he did a fish had jumped and gave him a smack across the face and he fell, then he heard laughter and looked back to see Adam laughing crazy.  
_

_"Hahahahaha!"_

_"Shut up Adam!"_

_Adam wiped his eyes and stood up as he loomed over Ichigo's fallen body with a grin on his face, Ichigo's once narrowed eyes and scowled lips soften a bit, he had forgotten of how easy it was for him to smile, the American made it so easy for him when he was around, it was like having his mother still alive and ever since his mother died he gave up but when Adam came into his life... things were starting to seem easier like it used to be when she was alive._

_"Alright Ichigo, let's get ya up." Adam grinned before leaned his hand down for Ichigo to take._

_Ichigo stared at the hand that offered help, the only help that could save him from his isolation, the only help that made him feel like he was her again... And without any hesitation Ichigo took his hand and was brought back to the new good life_

_

* * *

_

_**Uryu**_

_Uryu was sitting in his seat studying his book but while he studied he started remembering his past, especially his father, he had realized they he couldn't bare to live with man anymore so he had decided to rent an apartment to get away and for the first time he was happy. then his thoughts were broken when a short spiky haired student came next to him and sat down.  
_

_"nice to meet I'm Adam Martinez and i hope we can get along"Adam said with a smile._

_"Martinez?"._

_"oh yeah,i came from America to live with my aunt and uncle here"Adam explained._

_"you're uncle wouldn't happen to be Ray Martinez....?"he asked_

_"yeah,how do you know him?"._

_"his only one of the best architectures in Karakura town"._

_"oh yeah i forgot about that"._

_when they finished talking he turned to listen to his teacher explain the experiment they would be doing,before they started they were given safety goggles to wear plus an apron and safety gloves for extra the teacher gave the order of the chemicals to mix but told them to do it very carefully and slowly._

_"cool,so mix the red and green..."Adam muttered as he lazily mixed his chemicals in the beaker on the open fire to make it bubble._

_Uryu looked at him with disbelief as he mixed his chemicals,he thought about how Adam ended up in such an advance class,he knew that it was a bad way to get started! then Uryu started on his as to not fall behind with Adam._

_'what a moron' he thought._

_"then add the blue and yellow..."Adam muttered again._

_'blue and yellow? do you have any brain at all? c'mon everyone knows that if you put them all together the they'll-CRAP!'_

_**KABOOM!**_

_outside the room,the smoke escaped from under the closed door,screams were heard from the inside and the people outside looked shocked and surprised. Orihime and Tatsuki happened to be walking pass and looked to the side, the door swung open with people running out of there coughing and with dirty stains on them._

_"hey,didn't Adam have this class right now?"asked Tatsuki to her friend._

_"Adam!"._

_the smoke cleared and everyone had gotten out, Tatsuki and Orihime entered and wiped away the black smoke that still stayed, only for them to be surprised by the two who were standing still at the table. Tatsuki did all she could from laughing out loud and Orihime blushed as she looked at the two who were just frozen in place._

_before them,Adam's face and clothes were covered in black smog along with Uryu,their hair had curled into form of an Afro and their goggles blocked their eyes until they took them off to make them look even stupider and earned the look of a raccoon._

_Adam looked to his left and saw Uryu still and quiet,all he could do was rub the back of his head and smile to show his white teeth among his darkened face,Uryu looked towards him and removed his goggles. then he narrowed his dark eyes towards Adam as he felt the urge to kill him...._

_"so Uryu, you like everything well-done?"._

_

* * *

_

_**Orihime**_

_Tatsuki stood in front of Orihime protectively, the men that forced them into an alley were too much to handle for Tatsuki alone, Orihime shivered in fear of the advancing group, Tatsuki was at her limit, she had taken too much hits and the group were taking the advantage. Orihime watched her friend in worry, she knew Tatsuki was protecting her because the men wanted had taken interest of her body._

_"Heh heh heh...!"_

_The men grew closer and closer, the leader of the gang was about to hit the Tatsuki and Orihime closed her eyes in fear of watching but nothing happened except hearing a surprised cry from the group, Orihime opened her eyes slightly only to widen to see a figure in the entrance of the alleyway, Orihime only stared at his face and thought it was Ichigo coming to save her but saw that he didn't look like Ichigo.  
_

_Orihime noticed that he too was in the school uniform and had one of his arms in bandages, he looked hurt from some of the bandages around his body but his face was what drawn her, he looked so much like Kurosaki, who was this boy? Who ever he was, she was glad, she was glad that he was here to save her and Tatsuki._

_"Just who the hell are you?"shouted the leader as he gained composure and glared at him angrily for stopping his fun._

_"normally i wouldn't butt into someone's fight...but if your trying to hurt ladies well i can't just stand by and allow it"._

_"who do you think you are you asshole?"._

_"instead of fighting them why not try your luck on me..."the guy just rolled his eyes at Adam"or you just...gonna run away with your tail between your legs"._

_it angered them,then all seven went after you,Adam smiled windily,two went for his sides. but Adam jumped and raised one leg in the air to get the guy on the right in the eyes and quickly dropped his left leg to get the other guy straight on his landed on the ground and ducked down from a punch,he tripped another guy while he grabbed another one's arm and started swinging him around dropping the other guy's on the floor and threw him to the trash._

_he sidestepped dodging one of the guys punches but ended up in a lock,while he tried to get out he felt sharp pain in his jaw from the guy's barrage of punches but quickly used his strength to flip the guy who was holding him over and on to the other guy,then elbowing another guy which made him tumble and get knocked into a wall._

_"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"they all shouted._

_"bring it on bitches"Adam challenged while he was giving a bloody smirk with smears all over his face._

_All guys charged, Orihime and Tatsuki watched with wide eyes as the boy one-by-one took out the rest of the men that dared to hurt Orihime and Tatsuki, Orihime could watch in awe and fascination of the boy that was in front of her fighting to protect them. Finally the men were defeated and groaned out in pain and they laid scattered around the floor, the boy took hits but he was alright, he looked towards Orihime and Tatsuki._

_"You ladies alright?" he asked gently with concerned brown orbs._

_"Yeah... Thanks a lot." Tatsuki smiled._

_"You okay too?" he asked Orihime._

_"...Y-yeah." Orihime blushed a bit._

_"C'mon, I'll walk you guys back, judging by your clothes, you and me are at the same school right?"_

_"Yeah, but you look like you're gonna fall any minute."_

_"Don't worry about me, right now let's get outta here before they wake up."_

_The boy reached his hand out for Orihime to take since she was on the floor, Orihime stared at the hand before she hesitantly took it and felt warmth and he smiled softly and picked her up and Tatsuki had to help the boy walk right since he had trouble walking from the blood that seeped out of his forehead..._

_

* * *

_

_**Chad**_

_Chad was on his way to guitar practice, it was his usual routine but something came out of place in his routine, there standing in front the guitar shop stood the new student from Karakura High, he tried to remember what his name was, but he forgot, he noticed the new student carrying his own guitar but watching the shop in a daze, debating if he should come in or not. After a moment, the new student turned away from the shop and headed down the street but stopped when Chad called him back making the new student look back at the giant man who called him._

_"Oh, hey there." greeted the new student._

_"You're not going in?"_

_"Well... I'm not sure."_

_"Sure about what?"_

_"Well, I'm not sure what I'm sure about really." muttered the American._

_"Complicated, I know." sighed the American._

_"I play once in a while."_

_"Oh, nice guitar."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Well, I better go."_

_"... Why don't you stick around?" he offered, "I can introduce you to the teacher."_

_"... Hmm... Yeah I guess."_

_Chad and the new kid entered the shop together, meeting the teacher and few other students and a small class session of the new students but of course it was found out that the new student was well accustomed the uses of how to play a guitar and also the new student was very good at the use of playing guitar._

_"Hey." Chad called._

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"... Hahaha!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Everyone**_

_"So.....tomorrow huh?"_

_"Yep, I guess so...."_

_"You seem to be kind of nervous."_

_"Yeah, a little bit..."_

_"You know you could always stay behind, we would understand-"_

_"Not gonna happen, if i did die....At least i could die knowing that i did try to save Rukia." Adam smiled cheerily._

_This of course surprised Chad to an extent, never had he seen someone smile at their own death when it was supposedly a serious and frightening but Adam just sat there smiling about it as if it were nothing to worry about in the world. Chad kinda admired for that, Adam could smile through the most difficult and frightening situations._

_"It seems no matter what, you won't give up on this huh?" Chad pointed out._

_"Yeah, you could say it's one of my worst habits i have." Adam replied._

_"What're you guys taking about?"_

_Both of them turned back to see Ichigo and Uryu along with Orihime, Adam blinked for a second before turning to Chad and telling him all about his stress leaving everyone dumbstruck before Ichigo and Uryu kicked him hard from behind tossing him in the distance and giving him a hard landing before they finally calmed down._

_Adam came back crawling and crying waterfall tears before settling between Orihime and Chad, away from the two attackers. His attention went back to staring towards the Seireitei, tomorrow was the day they would all be launched from the Kukaku cannon and the training of how to make the cannonballs was over. Adam felt bad for Yoruichi when his tail had deformed because of the death grip Ichigo had gave him when he was explaining how they would infiltrate the Seireitei._

_"So....Tomorrow huh?" asked Orihime as she hugged her legs._

_"Yep" Ichigo answered._

_"It's going to be very difficult" Uryu tells them._

_"We'll have to face many Soul-Reapers." Chad warns them._

_"You sure you wanna come Adam?" asked Ichigo._

_Adam flinched from the question. In his mind he was wondering why everyone was asking him these ridiculous questions, he wondered why they didn't ask Orhime these questions knowing she might need to answer them. Adam growled, making everyone look over at him as he jumped up and jabbed a finger at the group._

_"I told you guys, I'm fine! Damn!" he snapped._

_"Are you sure Adam?" asked Orihime._

_"Dammit I'm fine, stop asking me these questions, all of you, you should be asking yourselves or someone else, why y'all pointing at me for?" Adam demanded._

_"Well..." Orihime started._

_"Well what?" Adam asked._

_"..." Uryu mumbled quietly so Adam couldn't here._

_"It's just what?" he urged the others, curious now._

_Chad stayed quiet._

_"Hey c'mon, tell me!" whined Adam._

_"You're really a cool guy." Ichigo answered._

_"Wha?" Adam asked dumbfounded._

_Ichigo had turned his head away as well as Uryu, Orihime giggled at the boys before turning towards Adam, she leaned over in gesture to whisper something in his ear, Adam leaned over and moved his head to the side so he could hear the message._

_"Ichigo and Uryu really like you, so those everyone else at the school and even Chad. Everyone's very worried that you'll get badly injured" she tells him._

_Adam blinked and pulled back, looking towards the two guys who refuse to look at Adam, slowly a smile appeared and he shook his head from their worry. Adam stood up catching everyone's attention and he dusted the dirt off of his shihakushou. They were all surprised when Adam stretched his right-arm with a thumbs-up._

_"This.... this is my promise of a lifetime... I won't die and I won't run... I swear to save Rukia and save all of you guys when you're in trouble because I will never ever break my promises!" Adam told them as he walked away leaving them there with his words._

_

* * *

_

It was getting darker, everyone stayed gathered around the corpse, it was getting rather cold but the body was even deathly cold, no matter how much they didn't want to believe, no matter how hard they tried to not to think about, they knew that it couldn't help at all when they finally realized...

Adam Martinez is dead.

"What are we gonna do now? What are we suppose to tell his family?" asked Chad.

"I don't know, but right now our only real option... is to have Adam's Mod Soul remain in the body and substitute him for the rest of his remaining life." Uryu stated logically.

"I guess things won't... ever be the same again." Orihime whispered.

Ichigo could only stare down at the still, cold corpse, Squad four had already left with the rest of the injured, the few remaining people were Unohana, Rukia, Senka, Shiraha, Yamamoto, Ukitake, and Kyouraku. The Captains watched as the children still lingered about their fallen Ally and mourned of his death, it was hideous to watch, too horrible.

"Take the body and cleanse his wounds, it is the least we could do for this child." Yamamoto ordered before leaving.

Kyouraku watched the general leave before turning to his friend, Ukitake, who merely watched the ryoka surrounding their friend, Kyouraku remembered how Ukitake was friends with Kaien Shiba and this boy had somehow obtained Kaien's personality, it sadden Ukitake like he had been killed once again.

"C'mon Ichigo, we need to get out of the way." Uryu tells him.

"No..."

"Ichigo-"

"I said no!"

Ichigo didn't care of the wounds and the cold breeze, he sat there and watched, as if waiting for Adam to wake up but he knew that it was useless, everyone knew Ichigo was having the hardest time in believing that Adam was gone forever, his heart refused to believe the person he looked up to was gone from this world.

_'Adam... please... just please wake up. Don't be another important person gone in my life...'_

Everyone bowed their heads, they couldn't bear to look what they were seeing anymore, their stomach twisted into knots... they all wished that Adam could've at least stayed home yet they did nothing to stop him.

"Please wake up." Ichigo whispered with a bowed head and closed eyes.

**_Pat._**

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, only to widen what was before him, a bloody armored arm had rested on top of his head, he followed the blood arm downwards and when he did, his heart skipped a beat.

"Shut......Up.....fool..."

Adam had dulls eyes open and watching him weakly a small smirk on his face, everyone had rose their heads before they too were shocked, and before anyone knew it, they were screaming for Unohana to help him and shouting at Adam in joy.

"OH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" laughed Ganju.

"ADAM! SOMEONE GET SQUAD FOUR HURRY!"

"Adam! Please hold on, you'll be alright, you'll be alright!"

Adam could only watch and listen what they blabbered on about how happy they were, even if some people didn't want to admit but they were happy, Ichigo narrowed his eyes and grinned down at their wounded friend, Adam watched before looking up into the dark sky that closed down on them before sleep came over and brought him into darkness...


	16. A new beginning: The Bount arc commences

**Chapter 16**

**One week later**

It had been a week since Aizen's rebellion, everything was now calm and in order after the chaotic days, every injured Soul-Reaper was being treated with much care and hospitality and were able to leave the hospital and continue work. Things were going swell like everyone hoped it would be, it had been peaceful once again but for a group of ryoka, things were getting exciting all over again.

Adam was lying in his bed looking out the window, after the near-death he was forbidden to sit up or move around, Unohana was constantly coming in and out to see how his wounds were holding. Even she was surprised that Adam was able to live after being stabbed three times and was shocked at his amazing healing power. She had every test preformed on his but decided it was Adam's own will that kept him from Pershing.

The door opened slightly, Adam moved his Topaz eyes at the door to see a familiar icy stare from before standing in the door way. Hitsugaya entered with folded arms and kept his eyes on the open window as well, there was an awkward silence between the both of them, so Adam decided to break the ice.

"You okay?"

"... Yeah."

"That's good."

"I think i should actually be asking you that question."

"What about me, I kinda did have this coming so it's no big deal really."

"You moron, it was a big deal."

Adam furrowed his eyebrows slightly, he glanced towards Hitsugaya who kept staring out the window where the sun was rising higher up into the sky, Adam had then remembered something important, that Hitsugaya and his friend Hinamori were found injured and out of worry he asked.

"How's... Hinamori?"

"She's doing alot better."

"That's good to hear..."

"..."

It had gone silent again, the only sounds that was being made was the sound of Adam breathing, Hitsugaya breathing, and the gentle breeze that was coming from the outside , Histugaya then decided it was time he took his leave, but before he could leave, he stopped at the edge of the door and looked back towards Adam slightly.

"Get better soon Adam."

"Yes captain."

Hitsugaya left, and Adam turned his attention back towards the window, he sighed in boredom , it had been four days since his been in bed and done nothing but recover, sleep, eat, and rest. He then remembered that last visit his friends made before they ran off and scattered all over the Seireitei to probably have their own fun around the area without getting killed.

* * *

**_Two days earlier  
_**

_"What do you mean it was no big deal? YOU FREAKIN' DIED ON US!" shouted Ichigo._

_"So, what's your point? Don't go crying about it, it's stupid." Adam rolled his eyes._

_"DON'T MAKE IT SOUND AS IF IT WERE SIMPLE, DOLT!" scolded Ichigo and Uryu._

_"Guys, remember we're in a hospital." whispered Chad._

_"Idiots." Ganju muttered with narrowed eyes._

_"Here Adam, I got you something when i was going around the Seireitei." smiled Orihime as she gave him dangos._

_"Thank you." Adam mutter before stuffing his face._

_As Ichigo and Uryu bickered and everyone watched with sweatdrops, Adam couldn't help but think of how weird it felt about dying. It was as if he had gone into a deep sleep, floating deeply into the dark abyss, wondering whether he was in hell or heaven, but he couldn't think straight, all he could do was just float in the dark and get comfortable in his sleep but couldn't when something inside the darkness happened, he wondered if that's what happened to people who dies._

_Everything was calm, gentle but Adam really couldn't feel anything at all, actually, he couldn't understand what that feeling meant... it was as if he never existed while floating in that place. It made him wonder, what was true purpose of being alive, it made him think how somehow humans existed for some unknown reason. He wondered What was life and death supposed to be about?_

_"Adam!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Your wiping sauce on your sheets!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"And you're point is?"_

_"IDIOT!"_

_

* * *

_

_**End of flashback**_

Adam laughed and sighed, he knew that no matter what had happened before they would always try to help him no matter what the cost might be. He smiled and laid back into his bed to sleep, but before he closed his eyes he heard the door opened and looked to see the one person that got him into this bed.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Adam asked.

"I should, but it's getting kind of boring, so how are you?" Rukia asked as she entered and sat in an open chair next to Adam's bed.

"I've been better, which reminds me is Byakuya okay?"

"Yes, as matter of fact he asked the same thing about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, It was truly frightening to see you that way..... i thought you had died." Rukia put her head down and started forming tears as they came down her face .

"..."

"Please, forgive me for dragging you into this!"

**_Pat_**

She opened her eyes and looked up to see an bandaged arm on top of her head, she followed it to Adam who had a smile on his face that warmed her soul.

"Don't ever blame yourself, it was my choice to save you and i did." Adam replied smiling at her with much happiness.

Rukia stood up straight and rubbed her eyes to remove the tears, she returned his smile and out of nowhere gave Adam a hug around his bandaged chest, Adam was shocked at first but warmed up to her and returned the hug, after she let go of him she stared at her fingers nervously as he waited for her to ask her question.

"Adam..... can you help me?"

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Ichigo_**

Ichigo walked down the halls of hospital, he was wondering if Rukia was in Adam's room seeing as though it was possible that she had visit to visit but when he reached the room, he found it empty but to further his surprise of Rukia's disappearance, the bed was empty and the window was open, Ichigo gritted his teeth and let out a growl.

"Bastard..."

Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were walking down the halls wearing their new clothes, or rather Chad and Orihime's, but as they did, Ichigo flashed past them in a hurry, they blinked before turning around and watching Ichigo run down the hall as if he was trying to escape a horde of stampeding Hollows.

"Hey Ichigo!, what the hell got you in a run?" asked Uryu making Ichigo stop.

"Where's Adam ?"

"It's pretty obvious, in his room."

"No he isn't!"

Everyone was surprised as well, they knew very well about Adam's current state and that he should not be roaming around the Seireitei, Orihime did remember when all the violence and fighting was over... Kenpachi was gonna look for him. At this, Orihime ran past Ichigo, surprising everyone before they followed after and ran around, searching for two missing people.

"Dammit, where the hell is he and Rukia?"

* * *

_**Kukaku Shiba's house**_

"NO MORE SIS!"

"Shut up, i heard what happened and I'm shocked! Not only were you not useful, you got caught, so I'm going to whip you into fighting shape!"

Kukaku was standing on Ganju's back as he did push ups, he looked as though his eyes were about to burst from his head. As he tried to do another Push up, he felt something and looked forward, there stood Rukia with a blue Kimono and Adam with his shihakushou fully restored except the right arm was now sleeveless but was covered with Adam's silver armor.

Ganju started to tell his sister that this was the person who they were saving but was interrupted by her as she asked replied that she knew and asked Rukia why she was here, Rukia sighed and started shaking nervously, but then she felt someone put their arm on her shoulder and looked to see Adam smile and nod.

She took in one deep breath and stepped forward to Kukaku who eyed her strangely.

"I'm...I'm sorry for-."

"Don't worry, i already planned to forgive you when we meet."

"Oh,still I'm sor-"

_**POW!**_

"What did i just say, I already forgive you now stop it already!"

"Tha..thank you, I'm-"

_**POW!**_

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

Rukia held her bloody nose and turned towards Adam who gave her a tissue and smiled, Kukaku looked at Adam and saw that he was bandaged from his chest and felt kind of guilty for letting this happen to him, Adam took and smiled at her assuring that it wasn't her fault either.

"Adam!"

Adam, Kukaku, and Rukia looked back to see Orihime and Ichigo panting slightly before regaining their breath, Ichigo stood straight before looking towards Adam, Adam blinked and wondered what was wrong with them.

"Hey guys, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, you went missing!" Orihime pointed at Adam accusingly, that's when he noticed her shirt looked different.

"Hey... what happened to your shirt?"

"Oh, Uryu fixed it!" she chirped.

"Typical, Uryu is a specialist in making woman's clothes." Adam smirked.

"Hey, we better get ready before we leave so get as much souvenirs as ya can and we're outta here first thing in the morning." Ichigo tells Adam with a smile.

"Yeah, right." Adam grinned.

"So we better get ready, huh Rukia?"

Adam then looked towards Rukia as she had an unsure look on her face but then it turned into a smile as they faced each other.

"Actually Adam..... I've decided to stay in the Soul-Society."

All Adam did was stare at her as many thoughts went into his head, but all he did was sigh and look back at her.

" Well good for you."

"..."

"I mean...If that's what you want, then you do what makes you happy." Adam replied smiling as Rukia did too when she heard him.

* * *

_**Night before leaving**_

Everyone was sleeping in their beds, resting for tomorrow when they would bid farewell to the ryoka who invaded the Soul Society for most people they couldn't sleep, but for one American he couldn't stay in his own bed. Adam was standing on the Sokyoku near the edge where he was thrown by Aizen and bleed to death.

The image was like a silent movie where he kept watching and watching at what had happened to him, in his eyes tears started to form as he gripped the scar that Aizen had given him. Then he fell to his knees and started crying loud, in the shadows of the piles stood Yoruichi watching the boy with such sadness.

Then out of nowhere he shoot his head to the moon and pumped a fist in the air as he wiped the tears off his face.

"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT AIZEN, NEXT TIME WE MEET, I'LL DEFEAT YOU!".

Yoruichi smiled and disappeared in a flash leaving the American to stand there until he shunpo'd back to his room for a well deserved nap.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Everyone was gathered around in front of some huge gate, everyone happily chattering away like the chatter-box they are, Adam looked away and towards Seireitei towards the cliff of Sokyoku, he still felt the pain even from last night, but then he started to remember something dark when he was slipping away.

A hand rested on his shoulder making him look back towards Ichigo who pointed towards the gates that everyone said was the formal Senkai Gate. Ichigo pulled him in a head-lock and dragged him towards where everyone was waiting, Adam didn't bother fighting against him. Finally Ichigo lets go of him when Ukitake called him giving you the chance to look back at Sokyoku.

"It scared everyone, you know."

Adam glanced to the left to see Uryu standing beside him and looking at the cliff as well, he looked back towards the edge of the cliff, no matter how many times he looked at it, he could not shake the feeling of despair and darkness that loomed over it.

"Uryu..."

"..."

"When I died... Something happened."

Uryu moved his head towards Adam to see narrowed eyes and he held his chest more tightly than before, small sweat swept down on his forehead. The Quincy narrowed his eyes, wondering what this "something" had happened.

"What is it?" Uryu asked.

"... I-"

"Adam, Uryu!"

You and Uryu looked back to see Orihime calling both of them since everyone was about to leave, Ichigo came to the two and shoved something in Adam's hands, he blinked and looked down to see what it is and it turned out to be a badge with a Hollow logo. he inspected it before looking up towards Ichigo to explain what it was.

"It's a badge for you and me to become Soul-Reapers whenever we want." he tells him.

"Oh." Adam mumble while staring at it.

"Adam..." Uryu whispered.

"... Never mind, come on let's go." Adam tell him.

Uryu watched as he rushed past him, Uryu could tell what Adam was about to tell him was something serious, Ichigo watched and glanced between them before narrowing his eyes at the Quincy and pushing his fists on his hips and leaning towards Uryu.

"Hey, what were you two guys talking about?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing." Uryu muttered before following after everyone.

everyone were heading in towards the light with Yoruichi back in her cat form, Adam had his back towards Rukia and the captains, Ichigo was beside Adam while walking in, you then looked back and smiled towards Rukia, giving her one last grin and thumbs-up before walking in with Ichigo.

"See ya."

* * *

Before anyone of them knew it, they all were running for your lives on the way back to the human world, it was shocking really, they said it was the official gate but now they were running away from the same cleaner they were trying to avoid the first time.

"WHAT THE HELL YOURUICHI?" Adam demanded while running "THEY SAID THIS WAS THE OFFICIAL GATE WAY SO WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO RUN FOR OUR LIVES JUST LIKE THE LAST TIME?"

"We each need a hell-butterfly and only Soul-Reapers can handle them, just keep running we're almost there !" she ordered, Adam could see the door come closer.

"FREEDOM!" Adam, shouted while jumping forward with everyone.

He let out a smile of joy until it turned into despair of seeing everyone floating in the air, hundreds of feet in the air and it was nighttime, he then turned his head to see the shocked expressions of his friends, then all Adam did was let out a big sigh..

"I don't why but it's just one of those days." Adam mumbled.

"Really?" asked Orihime.

"No, not really!" Adam laughed.

"Adam!"

"Alright dang!"

Just then everyone started to descend down towards the earth, Ichigo and Uryu were glaring at Adam for his stupid joke when they were in a situation about to die and all he could do was laugh, he knew if he was going to die he might as well die laughing. Before any of them could plummet to their doom, they were all wrapped around something and no one knew what was happening because of the spinning.

It finally was bright again and Adam opened his eyes to see that they were all floating away on something with Urahara on the front. He looked around to see everyone on top of him crushing the air out of his lungs, he gave them a push off his back before turning to Urahara.

"Welcome home, everyone!" greeted Urahara.

"Urahara..." Ichigo murmured.

"So... you've heard everything yes?" asked Urahara in a serious voice. "About me?"

Adam flinched, he immediately turned away and strayed away from everyone and looking at the edge while clutching his heart, slightly wincing from the dull throb of remembering Aizen tell him of Urahara being a President and former Captain of Squad 12 and the feeling of dying just for that moment, it was uneasy for him. Finally the talk had ended and Urahara looked At Adam's direction, Yoruichi narrowed her eyes before turning towards Urahara and explaining what had happened in the confrontation of Aizen.

Everyone looked down when Yoruichi explained, Ichigo narrowed his eyes and looked Adam's way, for some reason... they felt Adam so far away somehow, he were somewhere they couldn't reach, he didn't know how far but he knew there was a gap between them both since after his temporary death. Everyone could feel it, after the incident, Adam had become different, he was starting to become more isolated with himself and very somewhat secretive.

"I see..." Urahara muttered and sighed "I am sorry to hear that Adam."

"Yeah... So am I." he mutter before standing up and making a slight wave, "See ya."

"Hey, wait! You're gonna-"

Adam had already jumped off from 30 feet down, it was at the park Adam recognized, everyone watched as he landed and started to disappear into the darkness, one-by-one everyone was dropped off, Ichigo was thinking at first to go home but then decided to get off and jumped off near the river. After staying there for quite some time, he ran off towards the city in a rush before reaching the place to see you looking at the semi-destroyed area... the place where Ichigo was confused of trying to remember.

"Remember this place?" came that same question. "I never did forget, not once and I don't think I plan on to."

"What is it about this place you like so much?"

"Still haven't figured it out yet huh?"

"..."

"This... This is the place where we first met." Ichigo only stared at His back. "I can't forget, even though I was hurt, I still hold it like a precious memory."

"..."

"You know, i never got the chance to say thank you for saving me."

"..."

"... It was just kinda of weird really... when I died for just an hour, I felt like I never existed at all."

"..."

"Maybe if I did die for real, it wouldn't be so bad..."

"Don't say that."

Adam looked back to see Ichigo slightly glaring at him, Adam only soften his surprise look and a small smile plastered on his lips, he moved his gaze towards the sky where the stars shined brightly and twinkled every once and a while and a cool breeze passed by freely to offer comfort for him and Ichigo as he stood there a little way behind him.

"Heh, alright, I won't say anything in front of you." Adam laugh lightly.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks man."

"Sure."

"Heh, come on lets go home Moron."

Adam and Ichigo walk out of the construction site, around the buildings of Karakura and down the neighborhood streets, Adam wave to Ichigo as he left down the street towards his home, leaving Adam to ponder on himself the events that happened, Adam gave a sigh and then grin before running home with excitement. Finally he reached the gates, jumped over them and stopped at the front door...

"I'm home."

* * *

_**Next morning**_

"Morning Addddaaammm!" shouted Cy's voice.

Adam snapped up and looked around in panic only to realize it was just his room, he blink in confusion, only to realize and remember that he came home from being in Soul Society too long and getting back in his body while Link took care of things, he sighed happily in bed.

Cy jumped up on the bed and landed on Adam's lap, he looked down and pat the mod soul before shifting out of bed and heading towards his closet, the door opened making him look back and laugh hard to see his fuzzy-haired uncle, he looked so mad and her anger and wrath was directed towards Adam.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"Not me."

"Then who?"

"Auntie!"

"Right!"

He left him alone, Adam smirked and leaned against his closet, it felt good to be back, but then his came back and then pointed at him in a accusing manner which made him blink and stare at him in confusion until he got his answer when she started to shout at you.

"How was your trip?"

Adam's eyes widen, not knowing what his uncle was talking about until he remembered telling them that he was leaving, then he told his to leave and close the door while he dressed in his school clothes. After getting dressed, Adam run off downstairs with his bag slung over his shoulder, he waved everyone and stole a toast from a protesting uncle and run off and outside was Ajax.

"Hey Ajax." you greeted.

"Hello Adam, did you have a great journey?" he asked while walking with you.

"Yeah, kinda scary and dramatic."

"... I heard what happened to you from Yoruichi before Aizen's departure."

"..."

"I'm really sorry."

"Look don't worry about it, i better get going, see ya at home Ajax."

Adam left through the gate and closed it, Ajax watched him before leaving off on his own down the street to visit the perverted shop keeper. Adam run down the streets and realized something was bumping against his collar, he looked down and smile to realize it was his father's necklace that his uncle had given him. He smirked and run faster towards school until reaching the entrance, he ran up the stairs before reaching the third floor and walking down the halls. When he turned the corner, he was surprised to see Keigo on the floor looking bloody, he chuckled and picked up the brunette and led him inside where he are greeted by Ichigo and the others.

"Oh, good morning Adam!" greeted Tatsuki

"Hello ladies... gentlemen." Adam nodded with a small wave.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Tatsuki suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Adam cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

"You're starting to act less like yourself and more like Ichigo!" she pointed at him.

"Hey!" snapped Ichigo.

"Waah! Ichigo is turning into Adam and Adam is turning into Ichigo! Oh no we're doomed!" shouted Keigo from behind Adam only to earning a head-lock and a noogie.

"Mwuahahahahahahahaaaa! FEAR THE WRATH OF MY NOOGIE!" Adam shouted.

"Okay I take that back, he hasn't changed at all." Tatsuki muttered as everyone watched with sweatdrops and ignoring Keigo's screams. "So Adam, where were you?"

You immediately stopped the noogie and let go of Keigo to face the tomboy, his face darkened and his hand unintentionally moved towards his heart, clutching as remembering and the dull throb, he turned away and walked towards his seat, staying quiet and not answering her question. Tatsuki was left confused and turned towards her childhood friend Ichigo who also had a dark face, he sat down quietly and ignored her stare, Tatsuki looked between Adam, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu who heard through the question, everyone considered it a taboo of the mention of the 'vacation'.

"Where are you?"

Everyone shot their heads up from recognition of the voice, Adam was thee first to rush towards the window followed by everyone else and his eyes widen while he gawked and soon everyone followed his example as they saw a red-head.

"N-no brows?" Adam shouted while jabbing a finger towards him.

"Ah, Adam you seem to know him, is a relative here to see you-" started his teacher.

But Adam had already ran out the room with Ichigo following after him as he too wanted to silence the hippie-wearing red-head. They were already outside and sharply turned a corner to see Renji still looking from the window and shouting away like some fool,They rushed towards him and that's when Renji finally noticed them both.

"Yo!" Renji greeted.

"Don't... "yo"... US!"

Adam and Ichigo got his arms and ran through a nearby bush out of the students' sight from upstairs in the 3rd floor window, Adam finally let Renji go and panted away since he was out of breathe from running along with Ichigo and Renji just stared at them like they were escaped psychopaths.

"What're you two so excited about?" asked Renji.

"What the hell man, what the hell?" Adam demanded with gritted teeth.

"Yeah, what's your deal? What the hell you doing here?" growled Ichigo.

"It's my business where I go. You got no reason to pani-"

"OH HELL YEAH WE DO RENJI!" Adam shouted in his face.

"HEY DON'T SCREAM AT ME!"

Adam winced and back away while rubbing the inside of his ears, Renji stood up and stretched his arm, commenting how annoying it was being in his gigai that he got from Urahara which pissed both Adam and Ichigo off, Ichigo had asked the red-head was doing here and Renji replied that he was assigned around the neighborhood then a questioned came to his head and Adam faced the red-head.

"Hey Renji, you've been assigned here right?"

"Yeah."

"Even though you're a Lieutenant?"

He winced which made Adam smile slyly and Ichigo smirked where this was going, Renji was glaring at both of them from the looks they were giving him.

"What's the matter Renji, you got demoted-"

"That ain't it!" he snapped "This happened cuz idiots like you two keep oozing out spirit energy!"

"What're you talking about?" demanded Ichigo.

Renji glanced down to see Ichigo's badge that Ichigo had received from Ukitake and glanced at Adam's badge that was on his shirt's pocket, suddenly something made their badges go berserk, Adam and Ichigo were confused and Renji watched the badges go crazy until Adam flinch when he felt something and turned towards the direction and everyone then could hear the cries of a Hollow. The three of them looked back to see something land near the track field, Adam quickly took into action as it grew near the window where everyone was.

"Adam!"

He grabbed his badge and immediately went into his Soul-Reaper form, he grabbed Koutei and jumped up high in the air as the Hollow was peeking through the window, Adam could see Orihime looking surprised along with everyone, he slashed the Hollow in half and it instantly disappeared. Ichigo finally caught up and tripped the thing on it's legs and the damn monster.

Adam looked back up towards the window to see Orihime, he smiled knowing she was safe, then he realized you had work to do, he ran back to his body and pulled it on to see Renji was in his Soul-Reaper form Adam gave him a grin.

"Shut up."

"Yes sir Lieutenant Renji." Adam shrugged before going back into his body and running off.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he shouted angrily in the distance.

* * *

**In the Night**

Cy was happily sleeping away on the edge of the bed with a small pillow you stole from mom's room, Adam was listening to the rhythm of the night and crickets playing away their music. He had his eyes closed and his head resting on the pillow, today had been a long day and all he wanted to do was to get a good night sleep.

**_Shuffle, shuffle..._**

"Wow, this is where he lives?"

"Yeah, I think, this is actually the first time I've been to his house so Uryu told me about where he lived."

"This place is a freakin' mansion!"

"Just shut up and get the damn door open!"

Adam opened his eyes and sat up to see Renji and Ichigo at his balcony and trying to get the sliding door open,he get out of bed and opened it to the let the two in which they happily did and entered while looking around his room. Adam closed the door and turned towards them only to be surprised as Renji bombarded you with questions.

"Are you rich or something?"

"Uh, er, I guess..."

"How much money man?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Are you famous or something?"

"My uncle is."

"Do you have maids or something?"

"Someone comes by every week to clean up but there isn't much to clean seeing as me and the family tend not to make much of the mess."

"You have a pool right?"

"Enough with these damn questions, what are you two doing here? It's 1:30 in the damn morning!" Adam sighed.

"It's Orihime! Renji said something about feeling some weird reiastu near her place!" Ichigo replied.

"What?"

"Hey, what's all that noise out there?"

They looked back to see Cy rubbing his eyes and looking rather annoyed, Adam sweatdropped as Renji suddenly grabbed poor Lil' Cy and started to search the pill inside Cy while Cy chocked and struggled until he became lifeless and Renji checked out the pill before pushing it back in Cy and receiving a scolding from the stuffed tiger.

"What the hell man? What's your problem! Adam, is this your buddy cuz I'm about to whoop his ass down and have a smack-down with 'im! Quick, get a camera so you could sell it on youtube and the whole world will laugh!"

"As cool as that sounds, we're in hurry so if you don't mind Cy..."

"Oh yeah, sure."

Cy immediately pushed out his pill and it flew in the air before Adam caught it and swallow it, allowing Cy to take over Adam's body, Ichigo twitched in envy, Adam always had the good stuff somehow. He turned towards the two and nod for them to follow, He gave one last farewell to Cy before going out to the night towards Orihime's place.

* * *

The three of them were running down on the roof's, then something made Adam's skin crawl, his eyes had widen, he then quicken surprising the two but the sight of something glowing red in the distance caught their attention and they too hurried. Once Adam reached the area, he shocked to see a red gate and then out of nowhere Orihime was getting sucked in and screaming away, his eyes widen and he jumped after her and reached out for her.

"ORIHIME!"

"ADAM!"

Their fingers barely touched each others and the gates closed between them, Adam's eyes widen in shocked and he landed roughly on the floor, Renji and Ichigo reached him and helped him off the floor, he then looked up the sky to see the gates had disappeared.

"No..."

"What the hell was that?"

"No... ORIHIME!"


	17. The Games begin

**Chapter 17**

**_Flashback_**

_"ORIHIME!"_

__

"ADAM!"

Their fingers barely touched each others and the gates closed between them, Adam's eyes widen in shocked and he landed roughly on the floor, Renji and Ichigo reached him and helped him off the floor, he then looked up the sky to see the gates had disappeared.

"No..."

"What the hell was that?"

_"No... ORIHIME!"_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**Karakura High school**

"Dammit!"

"Calm down Adam!" Renji muttered.

Adam, Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, and Chad were gathered around in a small circle in the back of the school, Renji was still in his shihakushou just in case for any surprise that he was not willing to take risks on since the last Hollow attack had made him slow to get out of his gigai.

"Even after looking everywhere all night, no clues." Ichigo grumbled.

"Yeah, I can't sense Orihime's spiritual pressure at all, it's like it completely vanished." Chad added.

"If we only knew what the gate was that took her..." Uryu murmured.

"Well to me, it looked like the gates of the underworld." Renji commented catching everyone's attention.

"What, that can't be, can it?" Adam muttered in confusion.

"Is there even such a thing?" Uryu wondered

"You've never heard of it before?"

"Well i have." Ichigo tells them.

"When was that?" Adam asked.

"It happened a few days ago before you moved here, remember the story I told you when Chad had a parakeet?" Ichigo tells him.

"Oh... Oh yeah!"

Adam had then remembered that after the few days of getting to know everyone and gain their trust they told him all the crazy stuff that happened, how a challenge had formed between Uryu and Ichigo and then when a Menos Grande had attacked the city because of the competition grew intense and Urahara had to some in and save the two from Hollows while they dealt with the big guy with a large nose and Adam had to handle himself on his own against Gillian and a bunch of Hollows, everyone found it a shocker when he told them what happened on his side of the story.

"Well that's impossible, hell couldn't take off with a living human." said Renji.

"I hope you're right." Ichigo said.

"By the why Renji, why are you at our school right now?" Adam ask with a cocked brow.

"Dumbass, I'm responsible for this town. If something weird happens, I gotta deal with it." Renji replied with irritation dripping from his tone.

"A nice gesture but that still doesn't anything, he asked what your doing here at our school ." Uryu corrected Ichigo.

"And I just explained it Dumbass!" Renji shouted.

"Yeah and your still not getting the point!...."

"Gah! Enough, both of you just shut up!" shouted Ichigo, annoyed.

Adam rolled his eyes and sweatdropped, he knew that this day was gonna be fun, Adam was pissed that he couldn't get much sleep since the incident of Orihime's disappearance has gotten him worried sick but somehow he knew by heart that she was okay and safe.

"The thing that worries me was what happened with the girls today." Chad turned to them.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Adam, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, and Uryu had entered the classroom wondering is Orihime was at school and nothing ever happened and it was all some bad dream. Adam spot Tatsuki and some other girls then made his way towards her with everyone following after he went towards the tomboy._

_"Hey, have any of you girls seen Orihime?" Ichigo asked._

_"Who Orihime, is she a new student here or something?" she asked with confusion._

_"Oh very funny you know who were talking about " Adam said "Orihime."_

_"Well I don't know anyone by that name." she cocked a brow "are you feeling okay Adam?"_

_Adam's eyes widen in complete shock and he turned towards the guys, Ichigo glanced his way and knew something was wrong, he then knew it was like when Rukia had left, it was if Orihime had never existed, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in defeat._

_

* * *

_

_**End of flashback**_

" It's like none of them knew who Orihime was." Chad finished.

"It's the same that happened when Rukia disappeared." Uryu commented making something click in Ichigo's head.

"That's it!" he tells them.

"What?" Renji asks.

"If someone intentionally did memory modification, it means their calculating our actions. And it also means that Orihime's disappearance was no accident, someone must've kidnapped her ." Ichigo explained.

"Alright, if that's the case then we should check around her place one more time." Adam tells them.

"Yes, he's right, there might be a clue." agreed Uryu.

"Okay, let's go." Ichigo says while standing up.

"Yeah." Chad agreed.

"Wait, you mean now? Don't you guys have class right now?" Renji asked.

"Oh don't be such a prick, this is way more important than school." Ichigo replied.

Renji sighed in defeat and followed everyone else to Orihime's apartment.

* * *

**Later  
**

They were all at apartment once again, they were standing at the doorway, Adam watched as Ichigo reached for the doorknob and twisted it to open but the damn door was locked and Ichigo grunted in dismay.

"Oh great it's locked!" he snapped.

"I'll take care of it." Chad started while breaking his knuckles.

"Dude, what are you gonna do smash it down?" Adam demanded with a vein appearing on his head while glaring at Chad.

"there's no need, I'll take care of this." Uryu exclaimed while cooly pulling out some small box with the Quincy symbol and pulling out a needle, he simply bended it and started picking the lock of the door.

"Hey, I think it's illegal to pick a lock ?" asked Chad looking slightly nervous.

"You got any better ideas big guy?" Adam cocked a brow "Rather pick it than break it down."

"More importantly, could you make it so I can't be seen from the street?" Uryu asked.

"You know, you seem to be pretty good at these kind of things" asked Ichigo.

"Quit making him sound like a criminal." Adam said while bonking his head.

"OW! Bastard!"

"Shut it, Ichigo!"

"What was that?"

The door clicked, catching everyone's attention and ending the small bickering between you and Ichigo, Uryu stood up and twisted the doorknob and successfully, opened the door, you all peeked in the dark room before entering the place with caution. They each went separately around to look for anything out of the ordinary, Adam then hear Renji rummaging through Orihime's fridge and the red-head commented how hungry he was since he hadn't eaten anything all day today.

He then reached the place where Adam remembered visiting her one time to give back her small journal she forgot, he looked down at the table and blushed slightly, It was actually weird that would think alot about her when she was in trouble. Then this thoughts were interrupted when he noticed something on the table, he narrowed his eyes at the two cups filled with chocolate.

"Hey guys, come in here!" Adam called, within seconds, everyone was gathered around.

"Look like Orihime had company, there are two cups." Uryu said, he caught on good.

"Yeah and no cookies." Renji grunted.

"You and your stomach." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'm hungry and your talking about is only making it worse!" he snapped.

"You just ate everything in the damn refrigerator!" growled Ichigo, the two ended up in each others faces.

"Well it wasn't enough to fill me up!"

"Shut up! Will you two remember what we came her for?" Uryu- popped in a funny way.

"ANYWAY! This means that Orihime invited the unknown reiatsu that we all felt last night." Adam commented.

"It really was a strange reiastu." Renji adds.

"So, Orhime must have known that person?" Ichigo implied.

"Who was it though...?" Adam mutter.

Adam glanced towards the open window that she flew out from before she got sucked into the swirling gates, he narrowed his eyes at the memory, He was angry that he wasn't fast enough to save her. Everyone then started to hear some ringing, they all turned towards Renji as he reached out for something in his shihakushou and pulled out a phone similar to Rukia's, only red.

"Who's phone is that?" asked Ichigo.

"Idiot, that's a soul pager." Adam rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"A Hollow?" Ichigo asked while standing up.

"No" Renji answered "it looks like someone trying to call me. Renji here."

**"Hello? Can you hear me okay, hello?"** asked a feminine voice on the other line making everyone gather around Renji which annoyed him, Adam rolled his eyes.

"Ah dammit, it's just crowded over here!" grunted Renji.

"Sh!" Adam hissed.

**"I have your friend. I'm with her right now."**

"It's a kid." whispered Chad, Adam stole the phone.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

**"Let's see, what should I do... Should I tell you?"**

"Why did you kidnap Orihime ?" Adam ask.

**"Hee... Hee hee hee!"**

"Answer me!" Adam shouted.

"Calm down Adam." Uryu tells him as his eyes flashed silver in anger, he ignored the Quincy and continued to hear the girl taunt around.

**"You're not suppose to go into people's houses without permission. Maybe I call should the policeman."**

"Don't fuck with me!" Adam snapped, surprising everyone when his happy demeanor had turned into malice.

"She's watching us!" Renji said while rushing to the window with Uryu and Chad following and looking around.

"There's no one." Uryu tells them all and Chad nodded in agreement.

**"You wanna see the girl?"**

"Screw you just seeing her, give her back dammit or I'll hunt ya down and kill ya until no one can recognize your face." Adam threatened making everyone gulp.

**"How about we play a game?"**

"A game?"

That's right! If you boys win, I don't mind giving her back.

"You little-"

"Adam! Calm down, don't fall for her taunting. Remember Orihime is still in danger!" Uryu tells him.

Adam had narrowed his eyes at them with gritted teeth and see the worried look on their faces, he then started to realize what just occurred, he was starting to make them worry from his anger and his hostile persona, he calmed down as the silver orbs disappeared calming everyone from the tension he was causing.

"What do we have to do?" Adam asked calmly.

**"Three minutes, be at the park! If you're a second late, who knows what'll happen to the girl. See you!"**

Adam grunted and throw the phone to Renji before running out the door and heading towards the park that the she-devil mentioned with everyone following him, he hoped that Orihime was alright but if the sight of her being injured came into view, he promised himself what he would do to the girl when he threatened her.

Adam then hear some screaming from behind and looked back to see Ichigo racing Renji and getting odd looks by some bystanders, Adam felt sorry for the people watching Ichigo talk to himself and just run ballistic.

He finally reached the park and panted a bit, Adam could hear everyone behind him and panting as well and looking around the park for any signs of the kidnappers of Orihime but to much of his unfortune... No one was here.

"Hey! We're here!" Adam called.

"Damn." he hiss.

**_Riiiinnng!_**

They all flinched and looked around but found no one, that was until Adam's eyes caught something, a phone booth, he hurried over to the phone booth and picked it up, the guys gathered around and listened for the person on the other line.

"Hello!"

**"Challenge #1, passed!"**

"Eh?" Adam twitched "Challenge #1?"

**"Let's see, next..."**

"Wait a second! We got here on time! Hand over Orihime!" you shouted.

**"No way, no way, this is a game! It wouldn't be fun if it ended in the first challenge right? Hee hee hee!"**

"You little bitch..." Adam gritted his teeth.

**"For Challenge #2, be in front of the supermarket in the shopping center on Third Street. Three minutes again."**

"H-Hold up, that's way too far!" Adam stuttered.

**"Oh, then the girl might die."**

"THAT BITCH!" =Adam slammed the phone and pushed the guys out of the booth forcefully making them fall and running off.

"Damn, I've never seen Adam this pissed." Ichigo muttered.

"What're we waiting for, hurry!" Renji snapped before following him with the others following as well.

Adam jumped over some ramps and ran through the streets where cars would almost hit him but he didn't care. Adam then see the shop ahead and heard it ringing, he fasten his pace but someone reached the phone out. Adam jumped over the ramp of the store surprising the guy but he grabbed the phone.

"Hey!" Adam panted.

**"Challenge #2, you lose!"**

"What? We made it in time!" Adam snapped.

**"Someone else answered so... okay, you lose."**

"How can you do that? You didn't tell us that to begin with!"

**"Aww, the girl's probably gonna die now. Later!"**

"Hey! DAMMIT!"

Adam slammed the phone and slammed his fists against the wall along with his forehead, making it bleed. Adam shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth in anger, he knew that he had failed to save Orihime's life. A hand rested on his shoulder, Ada, looked back to see Ichigo giving you a look that he too was angry and worries, Adam looked away and slammed his head and grunted, letting blood flow down his forehead.

**_Riiinnng!_**

Adam's ears suddenly perked up and he glanced towards the phone booth, he blinked for a moment before rushing over and answering the phone eagerly, everyone gathered around and listened for the person on the other line.

**"Juuust kidding! Hee hee hee! On to Challenge #3, kay?"**

"Listen you, making fools of us..." Adam started with a snarl but a hand rested on his shoulder making you look back to Uryu.

"Remember Adam, Orihime's safety first." whispered the Quincy, Adam nod.

"Hey, I wanna hear her voice, let me hear her that she's okay!" he demanded.

**"If you pass Challenge #3, I wouldn't mind letting you hear her voice."**

"Alright kiddo! Fine! YOU WIN! What's next?" Adam twitched making everyone sweatdrop.

**"Well, this time..."**

"What?"

Before they all knew, the guys were on the run again in haste. Everyone hurried around the streets towards where the destination the girl pointed out. They all came in as some kind of stampede and went through some alley before turning sharply in the corner where you all came upon familiar faces, little employees Jinta and Ururu!

"Wah!" Jinta jumped in surprise. "What's are you guys crazy?"

"Hey! Phone! WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR PHONE?" Adam demanded with malice it scared the two kids and the guys behind him..

"H-Hurry up and tell us or Adam here will explode on everyone!" Renji shouted.

"My, my Adam, no need for vulgar language."

Adam, the guys, and the kids looked up to see Urahara flapping away with his fan and Tessai beside him as always, he stared at him for a moment before pointing at him which surprised everyone and fire covered the background when he demanded the phone.

"PHONE! NOW!"

"The phone is in the back." he pointed behind him.

"... OUTTA MY WAY HAT-AND-CLOGS!" Adam push past him with everyone following.

He ran through the stalls, through the sliding doors, down the hall, and into some room he remembered had a phone, Adam slammed the sliding door open and pounced in the air grabbing the phone. Everyone sweatdropped of what he just did before joining him and listening in for the person on the other side of the phone.

"H-Hey, we're here!" Adam shouted.

**"Amazing! You really made it!"**

"Hey, how come you know the number here?" he ask. "Where the hell you calling from?"

**"I can't tell you that! But you cleared Challenge #3, so I'll do you a special favor! Tonight at 8, come to the girl's house. She just might be at home."**

"Why the hell tonight dammit? RETURN HER NOW!" Adam shouted.

**"There, there, no need to be in a rush."**

"Then at least let me hear her voice!"

**"Hee hee hee! Tonight, kay? Bye!"**

**_Click._**

**_SLAM!_**

"DAMN!" Adam cursed while slamming his fist on the desk and glaring at the phone.

"What's going on here, are you having a party?" purred Yoruichi as she walked in.

* * *

**Later**

Adam winced from the alcohol Ururu pushed against his bleeding forehead, Adam could hear the tape recorder Tessai used to hear the voice and everyone listened carefully while Ururu fixed his head. She finished after wrapping some bandage over his head and the recording finished and he thanked her before turning towards everyone.

"It's almost a kidnapping case."Urahara murmured.

"It IS a kidnapping case Hat-and-Clogs!" you snap.

"I can't imagine someone doing something like this and give Orihime back so simply." Uryu commented. "It's some kind of trap."

"The fact that she called this store doesn't mean she's human." Yoruichi pointed out.

"a Soul-Reaper?" Adam asked.

"Not really... Just from this, there is no way to tell."

"What do you think Hat-and-Clogs?" Adam turned towards the blond.

"Same. Just from this."

"Isn't there a way to investigate this Hat-and-Clogs?" he asked.

"I guess there's no choice. But... I've never done anything like this before so don't inspect too much effort from me Adam."

"That's all I need really." he grinned.

"Are you really going at 8'o clock?" he asked.

"Of course, it's not like we have a choice in the matter." Ichigo tells him.

"That's true." he smiled.

"8'o clock huh?"

"You going too Jinta?"

"Nah, just figured that Renji wouldn't be here so we don't have to cook dinner for the moocher." Jinta smirked, making Renji faint.

"Renji..." Ichigo sweatdropped.

"How pathetic." Uryu sighs.

"I'll buy."

"EH?"

Everyone looked towards Adam, he gave them all a small glare which made them look away but Renji had the hopeful look in his eyes, Adam rolled his eyes at him before pointing at himself with a small smile tugging his lips.

"I'll treat ya something to eat... after we get Orihime back safe and sound okay?"

"Right, I'll be holding you to that." smirked Renji.

* * *

**Orihime's House**

It was already dark outside now, there was a crescent moon making tonight look beautiful,Adam knew that nothing lasts forever. Adam was in his Soul-Reaper form along with Ichigo, Renji was at his side while Ichigo was in front of them, they were all looking up towards the apartment, waiting for anything to happen. Uryu and Chad caught up.

"Anything?" Uryu asked.

"Not yet." Ichigo answered.

"By the way Uryu, why aren't you wearing your cape?" Adam smiled slyly, Ichigo held in a laugh.

"Uh...Well.... I had to take it to the cleaners" he stuttered.

"Your cape is dry cleaned only, are you serious?" asked Chad.

"Yeah so what's wrong with looking good?" Uryu snapped. "It's eight already."

As soon as those words escaped the Quincy's lips, a flash of light appeared before them making them all wince from the bright lights and using their arms and shield themselves from the intense light. Adam narrowed his eyes before they widen, it was flashing in Orihime's apartment, he grunted before rushing towards the front door and again it was locked frustrating him.

"Let me-" Uryu was cut.

"No time! I'm busting it open!" Adam yelled before gripping Koutei Tora .

Before any of them would do anything, the lights disappeared and then the door clicked, they all back away, Adam grabbed Koutei and Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu, ready to take on what was coming out, but to their surprise, the door had opened to reveal... Orihime. She blinked at them which made the moment very awkward.

"Ichigo...? Adam...?"

"Orihime..." Adam and Ichigo mutter.

"They really returned you?" asked Chad.

"What's with you guys?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" they ask.

Adam had then felt this weird sensation in his stomach, no matter what he told himself there was this overwhelming feeling told him that this person wasn't Orihime. After a few seconds, Uryu decided that they should stay inside and make sure nothing would happen, they were sitting around the table with Adam giving the real-or-fake Orihime a semi-glare.

"Shall I make some tea?" she asked.

"Wait!" Uryu whispered "Something's coming."

They all listened carefully until the whole house shook surprising you and everyone, the lights went out and everything became dark. You looked towards the window to see black clouds swirling and Orihime was next to Chad, an uneasy feeling came over Adam, he didn't like how she was getting close to Chad.

"It's locked!"

He looked towards Renji struggling to get the door open, then he hear Uryu shout to Orihime making Adam look back only to widen in shock before they narrowed and his eyes flashed silver. Orihime had glowing red eyes and was chocking Chad, everyone was shouting at her of what she was doing but she ignored them, they're all surprised when a blade was pointed at her.

"Adam-"

"I knew it... There was something wrong with this! You're not Orihime!" Adam growled with Grey/silver reiastu started seeping out of his feet and engulfing his legs and making his eyes flash in silver.

"How did you figure?" she asked.

"From the start when I saw you, I dunno why... but you're not her!"

Adam swiped out for an attack but she immediately lets go of Chad and he ended up on his knees and hands, coughing and gasping for the needed oxygen from his neglected lungs, she was right by his side before laughing and then morphing into an odd looking man with split hair that have different colors, glasses, weird hat and suit and wearing gloves.

"Who in the hell are you? Where is Orihime?" Adam demanded.

"My name is Cloud! And the other... Come out Nova!"

Some darkness formed at the top of the ceiling and then legs came out, then a stomach, and the the whole body and before them stood a figure that resembled a ninja, they all stood there in shock of the bastard's entrance.

"Pleased to meet you." he greeted.

"Renji! Adam!"

A red flash came and blinded them all, making Adam raise his arms once again and block out the intense light, he then hear Chad grunt and looked over to see one of them stepping on Chad and grinning evilly.

"Got another one." Cloud stated before disappearing into thin air with Chad and Nova.

Adam rushed towards the window to see the familiar gates which Orihime disappeared into and see Chad floating and reaching out but had no will to escape, he jumped and reached out for him but it was too late when the doors closed, he slammed into the door and jumped back, then that giggle echoes, the familiar giggle of that girl from the phone.

"Where is it coming from?" Ichigo demanded when Adam joined them.

"Up hear you two!"

Adam and Ichigo looked up and noticed Nova and Cloud and sitting on the gate was a small blond girl also wearing strange clothes, Adam glared at them with anger.

"Good evening!" she greeted.

"You're the one who called!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yep! I'm Lilin!" she smiled "Nice to meet you!"

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Adam shouted.

"It's a game. A game!" she giggled.

"I told you before... DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Adam shout before gripping Koutei.

Renji joined the both on the roof and his hand immediately grabbed the hilt of Zabimaru, indicating he was prepared to take on the three.

"It's gonna be hard fighting this kid." Renji told them both. "That bastard on the left is mine."

"I'll take the old guy in the hat." Ichigo declared.

"I'll handle that brat." Adam snarled before drawing out Koutei and charging with the two following after him.

"You can't do that." Lilin giggled.

"WATCH US!" Adam shouted. "MUGEN HAKAI!"

The attack was useless since she disappeared, when Renji striked Nova, he disappeared, same with Ichigo when he attacked Cloud. Suddenly Lilin appeared before Adam and gave him a hard flick on his bandaged forehead before disappearing along with gates as well.

"See you later!"

Adam and the two others landed on the street while glaring at the air where Lilin, Nova, and Cloud had been along with the gate where Chad disappeared into.

"Damn!" cursed Ichigo.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Renji.

Adam stared up into the night sky, he clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth in anger, not believing that he also failed to save chad as well. Now for all he knew... they would come and get Uryu.

"Orihime... Chad..."


	18. Second Game: Hide and Seek

**Chapter 18**

Urahara and Tessai were kneeled down to enjoy a quiet drink of warm tea, they both in unison poured tea, lifted it and drank as well as pull away the cup from their lips and sigh. Urahara let out a unmanly squeak of surprise when the sudden noise of someone barging in the entrance of the shop was heard and then voices and arguing before the door slid open to reveal and Adam and Cy along with Ichigo and Kon.

Behind was Renji and Uryu, Adam and Ichigo used their badges to force the pills out of the bodies and put the pills into the stuffed animals. Cy came to life and jumped down when Adam released him and looked around until finally meeting his so-called brother, Kon.

"Hey! What the heck Adam? Your aunt was serving chicken and rice!" Cy shouted.

"Hat-and-Clogs! You gotta take care of my body!" Adam tells him while holding his lifeless body.

"No problem, but what's going on?" asked Urahara.

"Now Chad's been abducted too." Ichigo replied, Urahara narrowed his eyes. "The enemy's coming after us one-by-one. It's too dangerous to leave mine and Adam's empty body around carelessly."

"What about me?" asked Kon pointing to himself.

"Hey, what am I gonna do?" Cy tugged at Adam's hakama.

"You two are coming with us." replied Ichigo.

"What? Seriously? Me and this guy over here?" asked Cy, Adam sweatdropped as his tail started to wag.

"Oh, so you finally acknowledge our uses as Mod Souls eh? Well now i don't know if we should help you?" asked Kon cockily.

All the while, Tessai took both Adam's and Ichigo's empty bodies and hauled them over his shoulder with such ease before standing and entering another room, Renji seated himself and explained the situation thus far collected after the experience of dealing with the three foes. They kept talking around the table and how Urahara couldn't get the signal of the voice to determine whether it was a human or a Soul-Reaper, turned out it was neither.

"You don't think Aizen is behin-MMPH!"

Everyone had slapped their mouths over Renji's mouth, they all gave him looks before turning towards Adam to see him looking down and rubbing 'the spot' while grunting a bit from the throbbing that came back every time he thought of him or his name was mentioned, it was a curse around him, all those horrible memories flooding back to him from Sokyoku hill.

"Idiot, don't say you-know-who's name! It's a taboo to him!" hissed Ichigo in a whisper.

"G-G-Got it." muttered Renji.

**_Riiiinnnng!_**

Everyone looked over towards the phone that rested on top of the recorder, Cy and Kon were near the phone and were looking at with fear. Urahara reached over and answered the phone with a happy tone but then he pulled the phone away and out stretched his arm and the pointed the phone in Adam's direction. He take it and pulled it towards his ear and listened for that girl's voice and everyone went silent in anticipation of what they would hear.

"It's me." Adam sighed.

**"Hee hee hee! Let's continue our game now at the Karakura museum. Come with everyone or else."**

"H-hey! Where are Chad and Orihime? They better be-"

**_Click._**

"Damn!" he slammed the phone "We gotta go to them Karakura museum or else the she-devil says."

"Again?" sighed Renji.

"Alright then! Don't worry guys cuz this time we promise to watch your backs!" grinned Cy with a thumbs-up, Adam smiled at him and give him a ruffle on the head.

"Thanks Cy."

"And this time with me on your side, you won't lose just follow my lead!" Kon stated.

* * *

**Later**

"HEY, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" shouted Kon in anger as he thrashed against Uryu's back, he was turned into a stuffed animal backpack.

Link chuckled and snickered to himself as he heard the constant struggling and screaming coming from the loud-mouth, perverted lion. Cy, being the calm and cool toy he is, got the pleasure of resting on Adam's shoulder since he behaves himself which made ichigo more jealous. Kon was actually tied back to be on look-out for any surprises the attacked from behind and Cy too was on the look out.

"I wouldn't mind being on Orihime's back but why do i have to get stuck with the nerd?"sighs Kon.

"Oh for the love of, hey Uryu, if there's trouble, you can just leave him and run." smirked Cy.

"What?" shouted Kon "You take that back you ungrateful swine!"

"If I was ungrateful, I wouldn't be sitting on my pal's shoulder, you on the other hand are what many would call, low-class."

The guys snickered as Kon was baffled before a duel began between the two and so far, Cy was winning every rounds with such ease and Kon was running out of insults so it left him stuttering and before they all knew it, Kon was finally shutting up.

"Nothing would make me happier, but unfortunately i have some important things i tools i need inside of him ." Uryu told Cy.

"Hm, what tools?"

Being curious, Cy jumped to Uryu's shoulders and opened the zipper that was across Kon's stomach only to see needles, sews, and little yarn balls come out of the yellow lion. Kon gasped in utter shock while Cy's left eye twitched before sweat dropping of the sight, Kon dramatically was on his knees and shouting out multiple curses.

"I removed some of your cotton and made a small pocket to bring along a few things i need." smirked Uryu.

"Wow, it's really well-made." Cy complimented as Ichigo leaned in to look as well.

"Wow, i never would of even thought of that, i bet these things would sell like hot-cakes." Ichigo said while examining Kon.

"Damn you... I should report you to the stuffed animal right organizations...!" hissed Kon as he angrily glared at the three offenders.

"We're here."

Everyone looked up to see their destination that had beckoned all of them to come to for the sake of a friend's life, Karakura's museum. After some looking Renji had asked if someone should stay out and keep watch just in case but Ichigo refused it seeing as it was pointless when they were obviously inside and holding hostages.

They entered to find the door open which was odd, when they entered the first thing Adam noticed was the skeleton of the lizard king, T-Rex. He stepped forward and looked around through the darkness but found nothing and no one in sight, not even Chad and Orihime were nowhere to be found.

Then he heard her voice echoes...

**"Hee hee hee! Welcome!" **her voice greeted through the intercom.

"We did everything you asked! Now come out!" shouted Ichigo.

**"Hee hee hee! first we play Hide-n-seek! You boys are '_it_'!"**

"What?" Renji twitched.

"What are you trying to pull?" shouted Uryu.

**"If you can find us, the boy and girl will be returned."**

"Fine... We'll find your ass." Adam muttered with Ichigo nodding in agreement.

**"Oh one more thing, take off your weapons."**

"SAY WHAT?" Adam, Ichigo and Renji shouted in unison.

**"You never know what might happen to your friends..."**

"A threat?" Ichigo whispers.

**"You can put them in that case over there."**

Adam, Renji, Ichigo, and Uryu looked to their left to see some cases over yonder across the entrance room, they all looked at the case to see some Japanese writing, the writing then taunted Zabimaru as calling it Zabi meaning circle angering Renji.

"They even spelled it wrong..." Renji snarled.

"That little circle pretty cute." said Ichigo.

"SHUT UP!"

Then the it fell to Ichigo's case which also had writing on the bottom and turning Zangetsu into Zanketsu meaning left-over ass. Adam twitched from the sight and looked back towards the offended orange-haired teen who simply destroyed it with his kick and Renji was in the background smiling evilly as his title was avenged from earlier.

"That's not funny!" snapped Ichigo.

"Your playing right into their hands" Uryu said.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Ichigo and Renji said in unison

"Just don't try Uryu, it's like trying to talk to a wall." Adam said.

Then lastly came Adam's, Renji and Ichigo leaned over to the Japanese writing only to wince and fall on the floor which confused him and Uryu. Then they both looked up to see Koutei Tora just simply turned into nothing but the same name, Adam guessed that they didn't think it was a good idea, Adam simply shrugged it off and put down Koutei.

Adam, Renji, Ichigo, Uryu, Cy, and Kon continued on through the darkness of the museums before crossing into the light and behind Adam was more argument, he looked back and watched how stupid the arguing was going until he whistled loudly and catching their attention. Adam simply raised his hand and pointed his thumb behind him.

"Now what?" Adam asked.

"We should go to the right!" Uryu pointed.

Adam and the guys went ahead and walked to the right and reached another room but their unfortune, it lead to the same room. Adam's left eye brow twitched in irritation and Renji began to make an explanation of that they all were probably were going around in circles and Ichigo suggested that they head back where they came but then Ichigo ran through the room surprising Adam and everyone else.

"What is it?" asked Uryu.

"The entrance isn't there anymore!" shouted Ichigo.

The guys then started arguing a bit before Ichigo looked towards Cy and Kon, shouting at them for not watching what was happening but Cy shouted back at him that they were watching and nothing weird had happened.

**"Hee hee! That's no good. You'll never clear it like that!"**

"Damn!" Adam grunt.

"I'm about ready to start breaking these walls down!" Renji declared.

"No. Doing that is pointless. Since they said something about "clearing it", we probably had to figure it out." Uryu suggested.

"You mean like some riddle?" asked Cy, his ears perked.

"Yeah, something like that." nodded Uryu "There should be some hint."

**"Tee hee! It's just like the little kitty says! Hee hee hee!"**

"Who she callin' Kitty, that jerk!" shouted Cy as he jumped on Renji's shoulders and shaking his fist at the intercom, Renji glared at the intercom as well before turning towards Adam and the guys.

"Making fools out of us..." started Renji.

"We're better off ignoring her." Uryu tells them.

All the while at the spoke, Adam was looking around and started to sensed that he knew where he would go, like this entire room was an illusion . Something deep in his soul told him to follow his instincts that were screaming at him to take the lead of knowing where to go, he weren't sure at first but the urge was growing in him.

Adam then started walking past the guys straight forward catching their attention, they called him but their voices grew deaf around him and the only thing that seemed to matter was head into the other room something was telling him go through the door ahead of him and before he could go farther somebody had grabbed his arm.

"Huh?" Adam looked back to see Renji.

"Where do you think you're going moron?" asked Renji.

"I'm going through here." Adam pointed at the door.

"Nothing's there Adam, c'mon, lets go!" Ichigo said while pulling his arm towards a dark room, his instincts kicked in and screaming at Adam not to go in.

"But..." making everyone stop.

"But what?" asked Renji.

"I... I don't want to go in that room." Adam murmured while narrowing your eyes slightly.

"Adam, we don't have time for this! Let's go!" Ichigo tells Him and reaches for him bu Adam immediately step back from his reach and back away from the door.

"Adam...?" Uryu cocked a brow.

"C'mon, let's just let the guy stay there." Renji snorted and entered.

Adam watched as they went in through the dark, he backed away before watched the door and listening for some sounds, Cy had stayed behind and was next to him, he looked up towards Adam's face in worry. Before Adam knew it, the guys came running out and panting away, Adam stood there and watched them before they turned towards him, Ichigo stood straight and came over to Adam before his surprised look turned narrow.

"How did you know? How did you know something bad was gonna happen?" he asked.

"Yeah, that room was dangerous!" Uryu pants.

"Why didn't you say something?" Renji asked.

"..." Adam just stared as he couldn't even explain.

"Well, if he knew something was wrong ya should've listened instead of gone barging in!" snapped Cy in Adam's defense.

**"Hee hee! Be careful!"**

"Damn, she's screwin' with us!" growled Renji.

After some time, they all were walking around the halls, 'avoiding' things, Renji was about to fall into some bottomless pit but they all ended up going somewhere an argument started. Renji and Ichigo then started to say they should go in their own way, tired and fed up, Adam looked at the room that had the bottomless pit, Adam narrowed his eyes and before anyone knew it, he ran towards it.

"Wait! ADAM NO!" Uryu shouted.

Ichigo and Renji looked back only for their eyes to widen when Adam headed towards the bottomless pit, Cy had latched on Adam's shoulder and yelled for him to stop but he ignored him, the guys ran after and tried to stop Adam but stopped when the floor started to crumble beneath his feet.

"NOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" shouted Cy .

But nothing happened, Adam was standing in mid-air, the guys watched in awe before hesitating but they joined him, Adam ran down across the room with the guys following safety behind him, every time the guys went through some room, Adam navigated them through safety.

"Nice work Adam!" shouted Ichigo.

You stopped abruptly making the guys stop too look around when a flash of light disappeared to reveal the entrance where it all started. All Adam could hear the same giggling from the intercom, only it seemed it was much closer. he looked around before hearing the giggles from above and he look upward to see her sitting on the head of T-Rex.

"Hee hee... How did you figure out the secret?" she asked.

"..." Adam simply stared at her, unsure of how to answer her when even he didn't know the answer.

"... You're more than a human... Aren't you?" she asked.

"..."

Uryu, Ichigo, Renji, Kon, and Cy stared between the two before suddenly Adam and everyone were surprised as the guy with a hood over his head had Adam in a lock but then suddenly Uryu, who earlier took Ichigo's badge, suddenly threw it at the guy who had Adam trapped from behind and then he hear someone grunt before something flew in the air which Adam caught in his hand and opened it only to see it was a similar pill like Kon and Cy.

"I was right... I recognized your micro reiastu that I've sensed since entering the museum had something in common with Kurosaki's and Adam's stuffed animals. Carrying this embarrassing ruck, I've learned well the characteristics of a modified soul's spiritual pressure."

"DON'T CALL US EMBARRASSING!" shouted Cy and Kon in anger.

"Renji, did you notice?" asked Ichigo.

"No... "

"The guy who appeared seems to manipulate space... the ones who did the illusions... was you?" Uryu looked towards Ririn. "How about you tell us what you want?"

Adam suddenly turn around making everyone turn around to reveal Kurodo jump down and grab Noba's pill and run out laughing like an idiot, they all followed after him and Ririn when she too jumped down to join him, it was already morning outside and they both jumped in the distance. Once Adam was outside, he look down to see Chad and Orihime safe and sound, but he frowned at something, as much as he was happy to see Orihime, but he felt something odd about Chad.

"Guys! You're okay!" Adam reach them.

"How...?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't know, we were just tossed down here." Chad shrugged.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them and everyone looked back to see it was the gates from before that told Chad and Orihime, and on top was Noba and Ririn with Kurodo nowhere was in sight. Noba simply grabbed the blades and tossed them down at Renji and Ichigo but Adam's was not returned, he narrowed his eyes at them and they jumped down when the gates opened, Noba still had Koutei.

"Hey, give me back Koutei!" Adam shouted.

"Not yet! This is enough motivation for you to play the last game, bye!" laughed Ririn as she and Noba disappeared through the gates with his blade.

"KOUTEI!" Adam shouted and ran after them but Renji and Chad stopped him.

"Adam no!"

"You have to go to school! Students always have to go to school!" laughed Ririn's voice "You better hurry or your classmates will dissapear!"

The gates disappeared leaving them all, Adam gritted his teeth, Koutei was taken and they were threatening to steal his classmates from school. Adam was released from Chad's and Renji's grip so they could prevent him from following Noba and Ririn, a hand tugged on Adam's shihakushou making him look back to see a worried Orihime.

"C'mon, lets go!" Adam told them before running.

"Right!"

* * *

They all ran as Ichigo, Adam, and Renji led the way, Cy and Kon were holding on to Chad's shoulders and the sun was coming higher and higher into the sky, they were all running for quite some time before reaching the school, as they all made their way to the entrance, out of nowhere Ichigo was surprised to see his and Adam's bodies plus Renji's gigai laying there carelessly on the floor.

"What the...?" Adam whisper.

Adam, Renji, and Ichigo came to the bodies and wake up before standing up and stretching a bit from being separated from the body for too long. All of them heard a giggle and look up towards the roof to see Ririn and Noba, Ririn was simply holding a pink clock. Adam glared at Noba who had a hold of his blade.

"Now then, I'll explain the rules to the next game." she giggled.

"Give Koutei back now!" Adam shouted.

"What a cruel way to talk. And here I was considering telling you that there was an impostor amongst you." she smiled.

"An imposter?" Uryu asked.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ichigo.

Ririn only laughed down at them all like all of them puppets and dolls for her to play with, Noba simply stared down at Adam before suddenly Renji pointed at Noba and Ririn when he noticed something that Adam had noticed himself.

"Look! That copy bastard ain't with them!"

"It can't be... he's switched with one of us..." Uryu muttered.

"But... when could he have...?" Orihime starts.

Adam shifted uncomfortably when he stood next to Chad, Adam glanced at him and narrowed his eyes, he felt uneasy being near him, he wasn't sure why but he couldn't shake the feeling off of him. Adam narrowed his eyes before he turned back towards the other when an argument broke out of Kon accusing Orihime and Chad but Kon was willing to let Orihime off the hook if he let her in to the "Valley of the Gods" but earned a smack by Ichigo's foot. Ririn then landed in front of him and she giggled out making Adam growl in anger of her mocking.

"C'mon, hurry up if you don't want anyone to go missing!" she laughed.

"Listen you!" Adam picked her up by the back of her collar "Quick screwing with us and give me back Koutei or I'll-"

Adam was cut off when she jumped from his grip and gave him another flick on the forehead, she was spinning in the air before landing on a nearby post and looking down at him once again while giggling away, Adam growled again.

Adam rubbed his forehead while glaring at the little blond as she explained things to him and everyone to begin. She explained that by twelve it was when everyone would point out who the imposter was but if it was wrong, she would eliminate everyone. Before she left she gave him one last look and pointed at Adam surprising him and everyone.

"I know you'll win cuz you all have someone who can find us so easily!" she laughed before disappearing with Noba following.

It made Adam think about earlier, she asked him if he wasn't human at all which inside shocked him but outside Adam looked very skeptical, it had him thinking about the time in Sokyoku when he had nearly died.

* * *

**Later**

Adam had found something to wear for school, he kept his gaze out the window and wondered what to do, he was wondering if they would really get rid of everyone in the school. Adam then stared to wondered how Koutei was, he would be okay, he was tough tiger.

Adam was suddenly pulled into a head-lock and dragged from his seat and looked up to see Renji in a arguement with Ichigo, Adam then bit Renji on the arm who yelped and let go of his head, then Renji bonked Adam on the head pissing Ichigo and he attacked him but they all got hit by a piece of chalk and look back to see the teacher.

"You three, outside and detention!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Adam mutter before stepping out in the hall with the two following.

"Why the hell am I here?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Heh heh, you two got detention!" laughed Renji.

"SHUT UP NO BROWS!" Adam and Ichigo shouted.

Renji just simply laughed at the insult, Adam and Ichigo looked at him strangly, Renji was acting weird that's for sure unless an idea popped in both Adam and Ichigo's head course Ichigo decided to do the strangest thing and asked.

"Renji."

"Hm?"

"Take it off." he ordered.

"Eh?" Renji blinked.

"I said take it off!"

"Take what off?"

"TAKE IT OFF OR I'LL DO IT!"

Suddenly Ichigo grabbed him and tripped Renji with him on top which looked wrong in so many ways, Adam decided for a little insurance, he grabbed his phone and took a picture of it to blackmail them later before watching them. Suddenly Renji grabbed Adam and tripped him, making him fall, Ichigo was tossed on Adam with his back against his chest but he still had a good grip on Renji making the red-head on top.

"Forbidden love... so beautiful... especially a threesome!"

Adam, Ichigo, and Renji look back to see the students gathered and watched them all.

* * *

**P.E class**

Adam tried to keep his distance from the two and watched as when Ichigo blabbered on how he thought he had Renji and thought of him as the imposter, turned out Renji was just the same, Adam sighed and looked away, trying to forget the embarrassment that had just occurred earlier.

It was later next period was gym, they were all outside about to play some baseball but the suddenly Orihime was running off, Adam sprinted after her, worried that they would take her if she was alone and he wasn't the only one, Ichigo and the guys followed and Uryu made a quick excuse to the gym teacher before joining them all. They were all in the halls before Orihime stopped and picked up a purple wristband.

"Tatsuki... they... they..." she started, her shoulders shaking.

"Orihime, we're not sure if they would-" Uryu rested his hands on her shoulder for her to calm down but she pushed them away, surprising them all.

"No! I won't stay calm! Tatsuki... It could be either one of you! I can't trust anyone!" she tells them all while backing away.

Adam stared at her in slight shock from her change of mood before he gritted his teeth and then forcefully grabbing her shoulders, surprising her and the others, Adam had narrow eyes at her and looked her in the eyes and made sure she did the same to show her the truth in his eyes when he began to say.

"Dammit! This is exactly what they want you to do! Don't you dare fall for their crap! I won't let them take your friends, I won't let any of them take anyone's friends! I made an promise to you guys before we invaded the Seireitei! I said I promise to help you and I would come and save you guys if you were in trouble and I tend to keep my word for it! It's a promise of a life-time!"

"Adam..."

Adam pulled away from her to let her have some room, tears started to spill from her eyes as she clutched onto the purple wristband of her missing friend, his eyes soften and looked away, he couldn't bear to her like this. Adam then narrowed his eyes and turned to the window see Ririn standing on a lamppost and swinging the pink clock before disappearing. Adam gritted his teeth in frustration, he remembered that she said that he was the only person who could find them, Adam decided it was time to put it to the test.

* * *

**Later**

Another free period, they were running out of time to find the imposter and it was getting close to where Ririn would make everyone disappear, Adam narrowed his eyes and formed a plan and secretly disappeared from the group to watch out for anything that seemed out of the ordinary if no one noticed. They noticed that Adam had disappeared and assumed he was "kidnapped" but he still watched.

There was a moment when everyone got into an argument and all fingers were pointing at someone, Adam rolled his eyes and sweatdropped but all of a sudden his eyes were on Chad, he felt that something was different then Adam finally figured it out.

Kurodo was gone, he could form into someone, and he took the opportunity when the guys came out from the museum and that's why Adam felt so off about him. He decided to finally show up and at the same time, Soi Fong and Yoruichi came in and crashed the window and that's what made Chad surprised, Adam narrowed his eyes, he finally found the proof he was looking for.

"KURODO!"

Everyone turned towards Adam in time to see Adam smash Chad against the wall, he was glaring at him and everyone was surprised. Renji, Uryu, and Chad tried to pull him up but Adam was amazingly strong, he shook them off and kept a hold on Chad and Ririn watched him carefully and Adam noticed her expression.

"You're Kurodo! I know it's you!"

"Adam, what are you doing?"

"Ask him! Go ahead and ask him what just happened right now!"

They finally pulled him away and Adam kept his glare on Chad, Renji and Ichigo had to hold him down from attacking Kurodo who was as Chad, he surprised that Uryu was in front of him pointing an accusing finger at him.

"How do we know that it could be you?"

"You have to believe me!"

"You could have switched with someone else!"

"I AM NOT LYING!" Adam's silver eyes flared.

"Chad..." Ichigo starts

"Hm?"

"You're the imposter, aren't you?"

Everyone was surprised as they gazed at Ichigo, Adam blinked and look up towards Ichigo who still was holding him back from attacking Kurodo, he grinned and stared up at Ichigo and smiled that he believed him, Ichigo looked down at Adam and smirked. He lets you go and Adam stood straight before they both faced Chad and everyone glanced back at Chad who seemed a bit nervous from all the eyes staring.

"I could see right through you as clear as day." Adam smirked. "Game over pal, you lose!"

Chad then finally transformed to reveal his true form, Kurodo. Everyone gasped and looked towards Adam in shock, wondering how Adam could tell he was a fake. Adam and Ichigo smirked, Ririn was at Kurodo's side by now and Kurodo stepped up to ask,

"How did you know?"

"Chad knew that Yoruichi can turn into a human!" Ichigo answered.

All eyes were on Adam now.

"..."

Adam only lunged forward to attack with Ichigo following but the two disappeared and ended up where Noba was, everyone watched as the little girl explained that Chad was still in their hands and they would play one final last game with them before it would be over before they disappeared once again and Koutei along with them.


	19. The final game: The true enemy revealed

**Chapter 19**

**Night**

Adam was sitting at the edge of some river looking at the water, he flinch slightly and look back to see everyone was here before they joined him, Renji was in his Soul-Reaper form. Adam looked back at the water, glaring at it in rage because he had yet to claim his weapon back.

"Don't worry Adam, we'll get Koutei Tora back." Orihime tells him trying to cheer him up but Adam only mumbled and drop his head.

"Suck it up!" Renji kicks him.

"Ow."

"Quit kicking him dammit!" shouted Ichigo.

"What are you, his mother? Back of off cheap-shot!"

"Tough talk for someone who lost to me!"

"Say that again I dare you!"

"ENOUGH!"

Adam grabbed their heads out of anger and slammed them making them fall to the ground and groan, he had a migraine from listening to the two, he snarl at them one last time before leaving them, hearing Orihime call him but he ignored it and kept walking away. Cy had stayed behind with the others since he knew to give you your space when you needed and he didn't want to be the person to blow steam off on.

Then suddenly, "AAADDDAAAAMMMMMM!" Adam looked back but his eyes widen to see something come out from sky and it was glowing red.

Adam turned and saw that everyone was running him, he was then hit by Ichigo's badge leaving his body on the floor and then Cy jumped on his shoulder and Renji grabbed your shihakushou and dragged you where trouble was starting. Adam ran with the others towards where the gates were and saw they were bigger than before. Just before any them could do anything, things started getting windy and before Adam knew it, something knocked him out from behind and darkness came over him...

* * *

**Inside Gate**

Adam slowly blinked a bit to see a lot of blurry things before they came back to normal vision and saw Ichigo and Renji fighting against Noba and Kurodo. Adam stood up quickly and looked back to see Ririn in possession of Koutei. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at the guys before looking towards the girl and making a run for it.

Adam then noticed a huge hour-glass with Chad inside, he narrowed his eyes and made a sneak behind Ririn and before she knew it, she screamed catching everyone's attention, she was dangling from Adam's hands and he had Koutei, he glared at the two mod souls below who looked utterly surprised.

"Alright you lamebrains, you let those guys off the hook and let Chad go or else!" Adam shouted at the two.

Suddenly, he was kicked in the side, Adam looked back to see a clone that looked a lot like him, he dodged when his clone attacked leaving Ririn safe, Adam grunted and jumped away and suddenly he was surrounded by clones. They kept jumping and stabbing Adam all over, he winced and closed his eyes but the his eyes snapped open when he heard a voice calling him.

He dodge this time and run past the numerous clones before reaching one and hitting it in the jaw with his knee, making the others disappear, Adam looked back to see the opponent Ichigo was facing disappear. The person he faced turned into Kurodo, Adam was about to attack but Noba came in and blocked it with some red shield, Adam jumped away when silver waves were coming from the back of him.

Adam growled and charged once again, did another attack and Noba again blocked but he jumped over him and kicked him in the gut, the two disappear and then a red circle appears in the cloudy sky. Adam watched in the distance that Ichigo was about to go Bankai but he stopped for some reason and the sky was clear once again, the hour-glass before it broke letting Chad free and Ichigo and the others went to get him.

Adam smiled and sat down on the floor, his back facing the hill where everyone gathered, he rested his head against his arms in exhaustion from the pain. From the blood loss, everything went blurry once again and darkness again over took you...

"Looks like lights out for me Koutei..."

* * *

**The next day**

Adam sighed and walked down the road while walking with Ajax at his side. He wondered how much of himself he really knows, he snapped out of his daydream when Ajax called him.

"Are you okay Adam?" Ajax asked him.

"Huh..., yeah I'm good. I've been really tired these past few days, so i really just need a good night sleep. " Adam shrugged.

"Are you sure" Ajax cocked a brow.

"Yeah, don't worry bout it buddy I'm okay promise." Adam replied.

"If you insist, but know if you need to talk I'll be here whenever you want okay?" Ajax told him.

"Yeah, thanks buddy." Adam said as he pet Ajax.

Adam hoped that Ajax wouldn't be suspicious, but deep inside he knew that his dog knew that something was bothering him. Ajax thought it would be best for Adam to tell him what was wrong so he decided to be patient.

Adam then remember everything from last night when he woke up after the fight against Kurodo and Noba, it turned Adam's world inside out.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Last night  
_**

_"Errrghh..."_

_"He's coming back!"_

_"Ah, Adam! Good to see you awake!"_

_"Hat-and-Clogs...?"_

_Adam stand up, only to be surprised and find himself back in his own body, he blinked and looked around to see everyone gathered, that's when he saw Noba, Kurodo, and yelped and jumped back, crashing against Chad's chest and pointing at the devious trio._

_"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WHILE I SLEPT YOU SHE-DEVIL!" Adam shouted at them._

_"Adam, calm down will ya!" shouted Ichigo and Uryu._

_Adam stopped and stare at the others before realizing that Ichigo was in his body too and he was not attacking the three, Adam then realize he was still crushing against Chad, he laugh nervously and back away from him while blushing from the embarrassment. Adam mumble to himself as he sat formerly and joining the others._

_"So, what's the topic of the day?" Adam ask avoiding to look at the three Mod Souls._

_"The Bount."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Bounts."_

_"What the hell is a Bount?"_

_Yoruichi and Urahara began an explanation of what Bounts were and what they could do as how to expand their life by eating souls and were now beginning to eat the souls from people and only resulting death. After the explanation, Adam was left with wide eyes, a small frown, and speechless._

_"What... The... Fu-"_

_"Now, now, no need for language." smiled Urahara while flapping his fan but then he shuts it and his face turned serious like that face from before._

_" Hey...w-what's with th-that face Hat-and-Clogs?" Adam stuttered._

_"Lilin had reported to me about your... abilities."_

_Everyone turned towards Urahara. Ichigo, Renji, and Uryu turned away from Urahara and towards Adam, remembering how odd it was that he could immediately sense that the fake Orihime turned out to be Kurodo, even Adam himself didn't understand how he could do that.  
_

_"So? What about it?" Adam looked away with crossed arms._

_"You're not only a human are you?"_

_"WHAT?"_

_Adam, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Renji, and Orihime shouted in unison. Adam was staring at the blond man in shock, Yoruichi looked just as surprised as well, he gritted his teeth and narrowed your eyes at the man._

_"What are you trying to say old man?" you ask._

_"... That you aren't really human, just as we suspected you wouldn't be."_

_

* * *

_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Adam!"

He snapped out of his thoughts to see his aunt and uncle on the front yard busy doing their gardening, Adam smiled and went past the gate into the house where he sat down in the living room along with Ajax and Cy at his side.

As he continued to watch TV, he heard the screams of a little girl and knew who it was, then out of nowhere Adam's uncle jumped through the window which of course shattered and ran up the stairs to go to the bathroom.

"Let me guess, he saw another slug and touched it?."

"You know your uncle ray, he would be afraid of his own shadow if it was gone." his aunt shrug.

"So, I've seen that you've been hanging out with your friends alot, any particular reason?."

"I just like hanging out with them."

"I see."

Adam smile as his aunt returned outside, he then brought his attention back to the TV. He couldn't help but think of what Urahara had said from last night, suddenly his aunts head popped through the broken window.

"Your friend's here Adam!" said his aunt.

"Hm?"

"Over here, idiot."

Adam look out the broken window to see Ichigo with crossed arms, Adam blinked and stared at him for a minute before he stood up and walk over to him, dragging him to a more secluded area where no one could hear the both of them and after looking around, Adam decided to ask.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?"

"Don't tell me you forgot? You know what Urahara said. You're coming with me!"

Adam then remembered what Urahara said about the Bounts going after them since they all had "delicious and interesting" souls so they would all team up with one of the Mod Souls Urahara created so they could track the Bount's down.

Since most of Mod Souls were taken, Adam had to be teamed up with Ichigo but much to his dismay, he had to spend the night at Ichigo's so they both could share Ririn while Uryu had no one since he had no Quincy powers which shocked Adam.

"Get ready and lets go." Ichigo ordered.

"Ah, right, sure." Adam muttered.

* * *

Adam watched with Cy as Ichigo and Ririn were arguing back and forth about which doll she would take form in and she kept refusing on and on and listing how the doll should look and it was frustrating Ichigo much more as he searched for the so-called "perfect body".

"Look, this one's fine enough!" shouted Ichigo as he threw some blue hooded bird at Lilin.

Accidentally from the impact, Ririn stepped on Ichigo's badge and was separated from her body and the pill went flying in the air, Adam and Cy watched in amazement, then it landed ie bird's mouth. After a moment of silence, the bird came to life.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the girl "What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious, a bird or something." Cy rolled his eyes.

"... HEY! What were you doing? I can't go back what I was into before! This is my body for the rest of my life!" she shouted.

"Oh really? Thank goodness..." Ichigo muttered while standing up.

"It'd be funny as hell if one of Ichigo's sisters came in and saw him with all these dolls and how they would view Ichigo as, right?" Cy laughed.

"Hahahaha!" Adam laughed with Cy earning a glare from Ichigo.

"What the hell did that cat say?"

They both laughed even harder from the thought, Ichigo glared at and made his way over, meanwhile with Lilin, still sulking about her new body, Kon came across her in wonder what riot was going around.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" Kon glanced at Ririn "Wait, don't tell me it's Ririn? Hahahaha! And here you bragged so much! You're a modified soul after all! You're joining the group of talking stuffed animals huh? Hahaha-Oof!"

Ririn had listened to his taunting for quite some time and had enough of listening to it any more longer so Kon earned himself a good kick with her feet landing hard against his plush face, shutting the little lion up pretty good.

"Be careful how you talk, alright?" she cooly says as wind out of nowhere gusts by her "I'm in a really bad mood right now!"

"O-Okay..." Kon muttered.

"Noo! Cy! Run!"

Both mod souls looked back to see Ichigo on his bed trying to reach for Cu but Adam was pushing him back on his chest with his foot and holding Cy away from Ichigo's range. Cy was watching with great interest and taunting Ichigo about him not reaching the stuffed dog which motivated Ichigo to attack the small dog.

"C'mere you little fuzzball and I'll skin you!"

"Hahahaha! Kiss my wagging tail, Ichigo!" laughed Cy.

"YOU TOO? Adam!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

**Later**

Adam was resting on the small futon Ichigo let him borrow to sleep on the floor, along with a pillow and blanket. Adam had his headphones on while Cy slept on his stomach like he always likes to, Ichigo was on his desk listening to some music with his i Pod and looking through some book. Adam closed his eyes and listened to the music his headphones brought were putting out.

"Adam!"

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Cy leaning over him along with Ririn who were standing on his chest, Adam blinked and looked up to see Ichigo standing up and getting his combat pass out. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, pulling out his combat badge as well.

Adam had opened the window and jumped out, Cy was tagging along since somehow he could feel where the Bount were, Ichigo was right behind him with Ririn hanging on his shoulder. Adam jumped building to building, led around by both the tiger and bird.

"There!" both Cy and Ririn shout making Adam and Ichigo jump and land in front of some alley to see a brunette woman holding onto a woman with curly brunette hair.

"Hey!" Adam shout, catching her attention.

"A Soul-Reaper?" she asked.

"I'm just a substitute." Ichigo corrected.

"America!" Adam smirked.

"What business does a substitute and an American Soul-Reaper want with me?" she asked.

"We got a small problem here, see we can't let you eat the souls of living people." Ichigo stated.

"Please, I'd prefer if you didn't interfere ."

"You sure as hell don't listen well, lady!" Adam snapped.

He charged along with Ichigo behind but the Bount woman threw the girl in her arms towards Adam making him stop and catch her, he looked back but see her no where in sight where she used to be.

"Where the hell did she...?"

"She's on the run!" shouted Ririn.

"After her!" Cy pointed.

"But..." Ichigo and Adam looked at the woman in Adam's arms.

"Don't worry buddy, she's just unconscious!" Cy tells them both.

Adam set her down carefully before running where Cy and Ririn told them both to go, before he knew it, They were both on her tail down the dark streets of Karakura. She then jumped over some fence, Adam followed after her, this kind of run reminded him of the time back home where he was with a bunch of guys running from guys that tried to beat him and his friends up so they would be jumping over a bunch of fences.

"Man, she knows how to run in heels!" Ada, shout back to Ichigo.

"Shut up and run!"

"We got her cornered!" shouted Cy.

Adam and Ichigo look back to see the Bount run and stop when she reached the wall, she looked back and up towards the sky before looking back towards Adam and Ichigo who had their weapons drawn out and pointing at the Bount.

"Tell us what you are doing and what you intend to do." ordered Ichigo.

"My intentions? Even if I tell you, with that brain of yours, you still wouldn't understand! How troublesome." she said.

"Troublesome or not, until I'm convinced, I'm not turning back until you answer some questions!" shouted Ichigo.

"Hm... I don't really want to fight." she sighs.

Adam and Ichigo watched the woman strangely as she stood up from her back pressing against the wall, she then made some movement with both her hands, making it ever more complicated of what she was trying to do.

"Greatest Enemy, Goethe."

Fire then erupted from her hands with more weird hand movement coming from her, Ada, and Ichigo watched in surprise, a few sparks of flames were dropped to the floor, Cy held onto Adam tighter.

"Be careful, that thing isn't normal fire." Ririn warns.

Then Adam's eyes had widen when a body formed from the fire with light fire lings running across the fire body, He and Ichigo jumped away to avoid being burned by it as it blew fire as if it was some sort of dragon, Adam hear Ichigo whisper in wonder what it was.

"What do you think of my doll?" the Bount asks.

"Doll?" Adam ask.

**"Yoshino, did you summon me?"** IT asks.

"HOLY SAINT FRANCIS! IT TALKS?" Adam shouted, making Ichigo, Ririn, and Cy sweatdrop from the outburst.

"Please take care of these four Goethe, they've been very troublesome." the Bount tells her Doll.

**"Troublesome... Alright then"**

Suddenly a ball of molting hot fire formed in the Doll's hand, Adam gritted his teeth and immediately pushed Ichigo away in time to avoid being burned. He and Ichigo dodged the fire blasts this thing blew on them both. Adam saw it go after Ichigo, He jumped high in the air and sliced it's arm as it was about to hurt Ichigo but to his and Ichigo's shock, it's sliced arm reattached itself to the body.

"The hell? It's cheating!" shouted Cy in anger.

"That's right, he'll regenerate no matter how many times you attack him, it's hopeless you don't stand a chance" she smirked.

"Grrr... Where the hell should we cut it?" muttered Ichigo.

Adam and Ichigo attacked Goethe with all their might but it was proving useless since the doll was regenerating itself, Adam was starting to get annoyed and Cy could feel it as well as see it since his eyes were flashing silver.

"DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL?" Adam shouted angrily.

"Adam, calm down!" Cy shouted.

"Grr..." he growled.

Suddenly Ichigo charged straight towards the Doll and stabbed it right in the heart and making the thing fall apart, Adam grinned and cheered for Ichigo but suddenly he was blasted away by the fire, he crashed into some wall.

"Goethe! Finish them!" shouted the Bount.

Adam turned back to see Goethe forming two huge fire balls, he gritted his teeth and when it fired, Adam stood in front of Ichigo and readied his Kin'iro Hogosha to stand against the attack, Cy closed his eyes in fear and Adam's eyes widen as it drew closer until-

**FFZZZTTT!**

Lightning had stopped the attack, Adam and Ichigo looked out through the flamed and are surprised to see a small figure in a white sundress standing there with their back facing them both, Adam blinked as he recognize the person.

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo, Adam! Get up and move!" shouted that familiar voice, Adam and Ichigo just both stared the person before she turned her head slightly to look at them both.

"Have you two become dull?" she asks.

Adam then see the thing attack. he, Rukia, and a free Ichigo jumped away from getting hit by the fire balls, Adam dodged and sliced the fire balls numerous times that Goethe unleashed on them, he narrowed his eyes and did his best to cut and slash the fireballs that would try and get Rukia and Ichigo.

"More power Goethe, i want you to destroy them!" shouted the Bount.

**"Destroy... I understand "** Goethe was now in the air and forming a grand fire ball.

"NOT TONIGHT YOU WON'T! MUGEN HAKAI!"

An energy tiger appeared from the blade, the tiger split into five and bit into Goethe, Goethe let out a shout of agony and the grand fire disappeared, Adam smirked in success but then gritted his teeth as Goethe pulled the tigers from his body and summoned the ball again. Just before Adam would attack, snakes jump in and wrap themselves around Goethe before he disappears and the snaked turned into bended pipes and fall to the ground with a sound. Adam blinked in confusion before looking back to see a man in a tuxedo vest walking towards the Bount woman, he also had a snake wrapped around his shoulder.

"Ryo..." the Bount woman stares at the man, Adam figured if she knew him, that he was a Bount too.

"Yoshino, you are not supposed to be walk around so freely..." stated the Bount man known as Ryo.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" demanded Ichigo "are you another Bount?"

"How annoying." Ryo glared at Ichigo as his snake hissed.

"Ichigo, be careful!" warned Ririn.

"You too Adam." Cy whispers.

"Where i come from, food doesn't talk." Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Heh, then why don't we get this the grand feast then, snake-man." Adam challenged while pulling out Koutei from behind.

"Heh heh, you're very amusing, Soul-Reaper." smirked Ryo while licking his lips, Adam's left eye twitched in disgust, he turned towards the Bount woman known as Yoshino "Shall we go?"

Yoshino narrowed her eyes at him, something was telling Adam that those two did not get along well with each other, She made those hand movements again telling Adam she was about to summon Goethe to fight off the snake but she found herself wrapped from Ryo snake, Fried.

"I will not allow you to disobey my orders." Yoshino struggled "You had better not disobey. My Doll, Fried, she had a short temper you know."

Suddenly, Freed found himself dangling in a fisted hand, everyone gasped in shock and surprise, Ryo narrowed his eyes.

"I said you were funny, but you're starting to annoy me, Soul-reaper."

"Funny, i was thinking the same thing about you, snake-man." Adam growled.

He had Fried dangling in his arm, Adam gripped on her neck tight and was standing in front of the Bount woman, Yoshino.

"Are you stupid or what?" demanded Yoshino.

"Whatever you call it lady, I could care less!" Adam snapped as he turned towards her with your left eyes twitching in agitation.

"You're the most stupidest Soul-Reaper I've ever met!"

"I JUST SAVED YOUR STUPID ASS!"

"Doesn't matter, still the same!"

"AM NOT!"

As they both fought, Ichigo, Rukia, and Ririn sweatdropped from the sight, one minute they were enemies with the Bount woman and the next Adam was trying to save her but end up getting scolded and referred constantly as an Idiot.

"DAMMIT LADY, I SAID I AIN'T GONNAAAAAAAA"

Adam was lifted in the air by a long snake that was connected to some crane, he was then spinned around until Ichigo and the others looked like spinning blur, Rukia caught a small falling object which turned out to be a dizzy Cy lying her arms. And before anyone knew it, Adam was projected into the air and tossed into the distance of the night.

"AAAAHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh...

"ADAM!".

* * *

**Later**

"Adammmm!" shouted Orihime as they looked around for the area he had crash landed.

"Adam! Where are you?" shouted from Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hey Adam! You here?"

"Damn, that guy threw him far..." Rukia muttered with hands on her hips.

"Hey guys, over there." Chad pointed.

Everyone looked over to the sidewalk smoking and went there, when they got there they could see that Adam was lying on the floor of the sidewalk with cracks appearing on the hard cement.

"Adam, are you okay?" asked Orihime.

"I've been better."

"You need any help?" Chad asked.

"That would be nice."

Chad carefully grabbed Adam's shoulders and peeled him off the floor, when he sat Adam up Orihime used her healing powers on Adam's back only to find that they were already starting to heal fast like the time at the Soul-Society. After he was healed they headed to the park where they told Adam that the snake-man Ryo took Yoshino and escaped before any of them could stop them.

"Man, it's my fault I'm sorry about this guys."

"Hey, don't worry about it." said Rukia.

"She's right, don't blame yourself." said chad.

"So what's our next move?"

"We head to my house so we can come up with a plan." said Ichigo.

* * *

**Kurosaki Household**

Isshin was staring in utter shock, his mouth was wide open, his eyes were wide, and he was frozen at the spot. Adam and Ichigo sweatdropped, Adam felt sorry for the old guy, he was having more people spend the night in his humble home/clinic/sanctuary.

"We're sorry to barge in at a time like this but as young students, we have decided to form a study group for tomorrow's exams." smiled Rukia with Orihime and Chad behind her.

"Welcome! Please take your time." smiled Yuzu, Adam really wondered if everyone was really this gullible.

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime smiled.

"mmm." mumbled Chad.

As all of them made their way towards Ichigo's room, Adam saw Ichigo look at his dad and Ichigo telling him not to barge in his room with cookies or any stupid other stupid excuse to see Orihime and Rukia. Just as Ichigo finished, he was kicked by his father who then started saying that this was all a dream then right after Ichigo kicked him back. Adam watched from a distance, even though he saw a father kick his own son he still loved him, it made Adam feel so empty inside.

Adam walk past them and headed towards the room of Ichigo, Adam opened the door and sat on his futon while staring at everyone else.

"So what do we do, anyone got any suggestions?" asked Rukia.

"Well we got these three to help us find the Bounts" said Ichigo.

"Even if we do find them i don't think their gonna just let us capture them, let alone make some conversation." Adam tell her.

"Aside from trickery, what power do the Bounts have?" Rukia asked crossing her arms.

"Well like us, the Bounts seem to have different powers so it's hard to find out what we can do ." Kurodo said crossing his arms as well.

"Yeah, that flaming monster wasn't damaged even with my zanpakuto." Ichigo says while rubbing his head.

Adam sighed and rubbed his head as well, Adam look down at his lap and thought of earlier that night. He sweatdropped of the thought being thrown all the way until he landed on the sidewalk, it was kinda embarrassing and Chad had to help him out from getting unstuck.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Adam and everyone looked up from the sound, they all turned towards the source of the noise to see Rukia, she blinked and pulled out the phone similar to Renji's only it was a pale pink. They all watched as she flipped the phone and pulled to her ear onto regret and pull away from the loud, familiar voice from the other side of the line.

**"Rukia? Is that really you? I just heard from the captain that you got reassigned here, that's great! I'm coming over "**

"Renji!"

**CRASH!**

Adam and everyone had wide eyes, They all stood up and headed out only to stop and gawk in surprise to see Renji sitting on Isshin's back, Yuzu was looking horrified that their window broke and the man was sitting on her father. Renji was blinking and looking surprised as he sat on the man's back who lied lifeless on the floor. Adam walked over and helped him off the old man doctor.

"Hey Rukia!" smiled the red-head.

Something told Adam that Renji had a thing for Rukia, a sly smile crept on his face but he wiped it off quickly as Yuzu had tears spill from her eyes, Adam sweatdropped and sighed before going ahead trying to calm her down and help around the mess and Isshin. After some cleaning up and some explanation, They all were back up to Ichigo's room.

"I said you can't!" Ichigo shouts, "Anyway, where were we?"

Adam rolled his eyes and yawned, only to freeze as Ichigo shot a glare him, Adam shrinked down in recalling how much damage he put on him after his lift off from the snake/crane. Adam lied down on the futon and listened, but his eyes were growing heavy and heavier until finally he fell asleep.

Then the voice of the dark abyss echoed one again...

* * *

**Next Morning**

Adam watched in surprise how everyone was glad to see Rukia back, Ichigo was just as shocked as he was, Adam shook his head and turn away, heading out the hall but a hand tugged on his wrist making him look back to Rukia who had Ichigo behind her as well.

"... What's up?"

"You missed out from last night, you know that?" she cocked her brow.

"I know perfectly well by heart, all we have to do is figure out their lair, their abilities, their weakness' and blast all the way to Kingdom Come." Adam shrugged.

**Poke.**

"WAH!"

Adam jumped away before clutching the right side of your ribs, he look back to the menace who attacked his ribs with a poke of their finger, he jabbed a finger towards the Quincy and shouted out at him.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS, YOU FIEND?" Adam demanded.

"You talk in your sleep."

"Dammit!"

"Rukia, what's going on?" he gasped in surprise.

_'Oh, i guess we forgot to tell Uryu...'_

* * *

**Later**

Adam were sitting on the bench he sat on when he first came here, he looked down at your bentou box, today Adam decided to eat here since it brought back memories before joining the guys on the roof.

"Well, well, good to see you again"

He blink and closed his eyes calmly and smirked, he hear someone sit next to him and he looked up to the side to see Ichigo sitting there with no lunch. Behind him where Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro to join him but they were near some fence and talking about some guy named Don Kanonji while Chad stood there and listened. Way off a bit was Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rukia, and Orihime eating lunch together, Rukia was laughing away like a normal girl but that's what kinda made her special.

"What's up with you lately?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing"

"You know, ever since that conversation with Hat-and-Clogs, saying you weren't human ..."

"I get it." Adam muttered while biting into his lunch.

"That's a bunch of bullshit."

Adam look towards Ichigo as he was glaring up at the bright sky with some clouds drifting around, Ichigo didn't like how well that conversation went as Urahara had referred to him as not being human, Adam could tell that if it was true he would be having bigger problems than before.

"Can't blame him for thinking that, who knows maybe I'm not." Adam shrugged.

"Don't say that."

"Or what? I can say what I want, it ain't your problem anyway."

"Adam..."

A chill crawled down in his spine and sudden instincts screamed at him, Adam shot up with wide eyes, everyone saw this, Ichigo eyed him weirdly with furrowed brows before he was surprised from Adam's urgent movement. He had already dashed off somewhere but before he could call out to him, Ririn had popped out from his shirt pocket.

"It's here!" she tells him.

_'What the hell...? How did Adam knew?'_ Ichigo stared before running off, everyone excluding Uryu had ran after Ichigo who was after Adam, Adam had already gotten out of his body and ran down the streets of Karakura in search of the Bount.

"Adam! Wait up!" shouted Rukia, "How does he know where he's going?"

"... Maybe Urahara right about Adam being not-"

"It ain't true! Urahara said a lot of things!" snapped Ichigo as he ran.

Everyone stared at him surprised, surprised that he denied that fact of what Urahara had told them of a few nights ago, about Adam not being human. Orihime softened her eyes as she stared at the running orange-haired teen.

"Ichigo..."

As Ichigo ran, he watched Adam run ahead of the group, leading away, what Urahara had said angered him and he refused to believe so. But as he watched Adam running, Ichigo could feel that Adam was going deeper and deeper into something that didn't make sense.

Adam stopped in his tracks as he made his into some warehouse, he panted a bit before running in, soon the others caught up and stopped when Ryo stood there, holding a woman in his arms who looked frightened.

"You!" Adam jabbed a finger towards his direction.

"Ah, how was your flight across Karakura, Soul-Reaper?" smirked Ryo as he lets go of the fainted woman.

"You bastard!" Adam grit his teeth.

"Hey, I've got questions for you, are you with the Bount?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes?"

"What did you do to that woman from last night?"

"No comment."

"What is your purpose?"

"No comment."

"I take it you are planning something you can't answer?"

"Also, no comment."

"Dammit, I'll make you talk!" Adam shouted while gripping Koutei.

"I do have a question for you though." smirked Ryo.

"And that would be?" Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Which do you think is tastier the soul of a human or of a Soul-Reaper?" he licked his lips.

"You sick freak..." Adam glared as he pulled out Koutei.

"Sygadi: Fried!" he pulled out a golden pocket-watch.

The guys started attacking with the whip-like weapon, everyone dodged from the attack and it sliced the floor, Adam jumped away and glared at Ryo before suddenly sensing a weak soul, Adam look back, only to be surprised as to see Uryu standing behind him.

"Uryu!"

"Everyone, look out!" shouted Uryu.

Everyone looked back, surprised to see him but do so anyways, Ichigo asked Ryo if this was all the attack he had with his weapon but Ryo only replied that is was just the tip of the iceberg and the whip turned into a snake from before, the snake sees Adam and hisses, probably remembering that he had it dangling in the air and Adam smirked at it, angering it more.

**"You!"** it hissed.

"HOLY SAINT FRANCIS! IT TALKS TOO?" Adam shouted in shock.

"Adam..." Uryu muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Everyone, look out!" shouted Ichigo.

Snakes started to appear out of many places making everyone defend for themselves, Adam slashed away most of the snakes he destroyed, everyone else was doing fine, Adam look back only to have his eyes widen when Ryo took interest in Uryu since he was the only person with no powers. He used Fried to get Uryu but Adam had stepped in and blocked the attack to defend Uryu from getting hurt by the scum's attack, Adam glared deeply at Ryo.

"Great, another person who doesn't play fair by the rules." Adam muttered.

"It's only standard that you attack the weakest of the opponent, and besides, I want to know what it tastes like from that Quincy." he smirked.

"The hell you will, you ain't getting any a lick from this guy!" Adam shout, "Uryu don't leave Ichigo's side and Ichigo, protect Uryu!"

"Right!"

"Now that's not fair, this seems cowardice... Don't you think Fried?"

**"That's right."** it hisses.

A snake then appeared and they all gasped to see it surround the woman and lift her up, Adam had shocked eyes then narrowed and his brows furrowed.

"What the hell? WHO'S THE COWARD NOW?" Ichigo shouts, "There was two to begin with!"

"Not possible, me and Fried are the same being." smirked Ryo.

"You bastard! What do you think you're doing with that woman?" demanded Rukia.

"You need not worry, I defiantly won't kill her. However, depending on what you do, I could put countless cuts all over her beautiful skin to make her unrecognizable."

"YOU...!"

"I'm the guy you want right?" Adam looked back to see Uryu walking towards Ryo, "Then exchange her with me."

"Uryu? What the hell man, back off!" Adam shouted.

"What are you doing?" shouted Ichigo.

"Don't be hasty, Uryu!" shouted Rukia.

"..." Chad only watched.

"Uryu..." Orihime whispers.

"There aren't a lot of options. We can't involve someone who is innocent, isn't that right Kurosaki?" Uryu tells them all.

"I like your cleverness." smirked Ryo, "Here you go."

"Hand over the person first." ordered Uryu.

"That hurt a little, don't you trust me?"

"What is there to trust, snake-man?" Adam muttered with his left eye twitching.

"Can't be helped then." Freed hissed.

Uryu walked forward and the snake the carried the woman slithered until it crumbled away making her fall to the ground once again, Uryu was then wrapped around by the snake and struggled against it's tight grip, Adam's eyes widen before he made a step forward by Ryo stopped him.

"Don't move."

Suddenly the snake moved around and slammed Uryu hard on the floor, everyone gasped and Adam grit him teeth and started to growl like a tiger.

"Uryu!"

Blood spilled from Uryu, Adam watched helpless for his friend as he was lifted in the air again only knocked out and bleeding away. He brought Uryu closer and did something pretty disgusting, he used his finger to touch the blood from Uryu's head and licked it with his snake tongue.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Adam shouted angrily, wanting to tear him to pieces.

"What are you trying to do, you bastard?" demanded Rukia.

"Aren't you going to eat his soul?" shouted Ichigo.

"Sometimes I want to be amused. This allows me to enjoy the main dish." he chuckled.

Adam then felt something coming, he blink and looked around, Ryo noticed as well before he too felt something was coming. Before they knew it, he used Fried and made a spiraling shield and blocked a fire attack, flamed erupted everywhere and Adam watched in awe before his eyes caught sight of the woman from before carrying Uryu bridal-style in her arms.

"Uryu!" Adam shouted.

"You escaped again didn't you, Yoshino?" asked Ryo as flames engulfed him but disappeared as Fried had shielded him, "Please, don't always assume that you'll be treated so specially."

"Goethe, finish things here!" ordered Yoshino.

**"Finish things, understood."**

"Hey, wait a minute!" Adam shout but flamed erupted once again.

He blocked the attacks of Goethe, Adam was about to dodge another but something from behind hit him hard from behind the neck and Adam blacked out.


	20. The Battle begins: Water Dolls Unleashed

**Chapter 20**

Ichigo jumped away and sliced the fire balls that Goethe attacked him and everyone around him, he looked around to see everyone safe except Uryu and another person, then Ichigo's eyes widen and he looked around until seeing the woman carry a body over her left shoulder.

"URYU! ADAM!"

Goethe fired another ball at Ichigo and was hit pretty bad, he stumbled down on the floor with a grunt and looked up to see Goethe and the woman gone, Ichigo gritted his teeth and immediately stood up and looked back over his shoulder to see everyone behind the truck in Orihime's shield with the unconscious civilian, his eyes dart towards Ririn.

"Ririn, can you sense Ishida and Adam's spiritual pressure?"

"I'm sorry..." she sighs after a while. "They're gone."

* * *

**Elsewhere  
**

Adam was laying down, quiet and unconscious... until his eyes slowly open, Adam stared at the dark ceiling for a few seconds, wondering where he was. Adam then glanced down at himself to see himself resting on some couch. After a few seconds, he moved his eyes to the left only for them to widen when he saw the Bount woman, Yoshino, on top of Uryu.

"HOLY SAINT FRANCIS! IF YOU'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING, DO IT WHERE IT'S MORE PRIVATE!" Adam shouted while blushing making the two turn towards him.

"Adam!" Uryu said in surprised.

"Uryu! How could you man? She's old enough to be my great-great-great grandmother and you're turning into a pimp? That's not how I thought you rolled man, that's Mizuiro's and Keigo's job but... but... I HAVE LOST ALL RESPECT FOR YOU, YOU PERVERTED QUINCY!"

"Adam! It's not what you think!" he shouted angrily while blushing.

"Don't make me sound stupid, i think i know what's going on here, I'm going to tell everyone, and they will know the truth wither you want them to know or not!"

"Adam!-"

"YOU CANNOT SILENCE ME! THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED!"

"BE QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!" shouted the Bount woman.

Adam and Uryu stared at her with wide eyes from the loud voice she directed at them both, Adam gulped and shrinked down when she made her way towards him, Adam pulled the blanket that was covering him more closer as she grew near, Adam was now staring at her with wide eyes once again when she sat at the edge of the couch and looking at him seriously.

She then started to explain the story why Uryu was now perused by the Bounts for his soul and that they would chase him until he is captured, Adam couldn't believe why they were trying to find his friend. But then Adam suddenly got a feeling in his stomach.

"Now that I have told you both of Uryu's role, i hope you can understand ." she tells him.

"Uh, i guess." Adam nodded.

Yoshino stared at Adam for a moment before turning towards Uryu who was listening intently, she narrowed her eyes and then suddenly, Uryu passed out. Adam blinked and turned to her to ask but was silenced when her two fingers were placed on his lips to silence him, she was looking very serious and she probably wanted this information to be between Adam and her only and not everyone else.

"Everything you've heard, does it bother you?"

"Of course it does! My friend is in danger because of you guys WHY?"

She then started to tell how the Bounts had one single rule, to never attack a living human, if they did then they would have powers that could change reality itself and even pass on through the after life without care. She told him that the information was enough so they would never try it. Then one man came into power and decided to begin attacking the humans , she then sighed and stopped for a minute.

"So, who is he?." Adam asked.

"... His name is Jin Kariya."

"So, that's why your were attacking innocent humans, to get stronger? " you ask.

"...Yes" she cocked a brow.

".." Adam stared down at his knees.

"... But i knew it was wrong and i now need to rely on my current power to defeat him." she said slowly.

"Okay, i understand why" Adam narrowed his eyes"but what i don't understand is why you brought me here and why your telling me this."

"..." she stared at you with wide eyes before closing them.

"Well, why?" Adam urged.

"Because you saved me from Ryo and i wanted to return the favor." she shook her head.

"Is that all?" Adam demand.

"Listen, it's best that... some things are left unsaid, especially in your case."

Adam stared at her before lowering his head, he sighed in disappointment, he was so eager to know what she was talking about.

"Well, at least answer me this, why are you telling me this?." Adam muttered.

"Because when we first fought, i could sense something in you."

"Like what?"

"Something ferocious, something trying to claw it's way out, it's like your not even a human or Soul-Reaper."

Adam was shocked and his eyes had widen to the size of grapefruits, it was the second time someone had said that Adam was more than a human. He stared at his arms for a while trying to make out why people would make this assumption, after a while he could remember a strange voice coming from his mind when Aizen had pierced his heart.

"Alright, what if i am it still doesn't explain anything." Adam replied as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"If I'm right, you might be the only one to stop Kariya." she replied.

_**THWACK!**_

Adam gasped as something hit him hard in the back of his neck and again the darkness took him as he dove back into the abyss, the voice returned, louder than before but what it was saying was still not something to be clear about but eventually, Adam would find out...

* * *

Ichigo and the others were gathered back at Urahara's shop, Urahara was explaining somethings of what Bount could do if their hands were to clutch Uryu, the fact was still unknown of what they wanted with Adam, it was a mystery really but eventually they would find out like always, suddenly the door slid open catching everyone's attention to see Tessai.

"We got a message! It's from Uryu!" Tessai announced.

"What? Wait, what about Adam?"

"He only said to meet him at the hospital."

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Everyone had walked through the doors of the huge hospital, asking directions from the doctors and nurses and rode an elevator to the 9th floor, Ichigo was eager to reach Uryu, he finally found the door he was looking for and opened it.

"Uryu!"

There on the bed sat Uryu with his hand raised and a small crooked smile on his lips, next to his bed was Adam sitting in a chair with bandages , Adam was looking utterly irritated and mumbling curses and had his arms crossed and glaring ahead.

"Your voices echoes, so I would appreciate that you enter more quietly next time." smiled Uryu as everyone gawked at the both of them.

"You guys are okay?" asked Rukia with a happy tone.

"Thank goodness..." Orihime sighs.

Ichigo glanced Adam's way to see him look very mad and mumbling to himself, Chad walked over and put his hand over Adam's head , a pulse popped on his head as he glared at Chad of what he was doing.

"Sorry to inform ya but I'm not dead ." Adam muttered.

"What has Adam so mad right now?" asked Urahara while flapping his fan.

"Nothing!" Adam hissed.

"What's gotten in to him?" asked Renji with a sweatdrop.

Uryu sweatdropped and looked Adam's way, he was still refusing to face everyone and he was still cursing, his eyes fell downward to his... backdoor.

"The doctors had to... give him a shot."

"And? C'mon Adam, you've been through worse than that!" Ichigo laughed.

"Piss off!"

"...!" Ichigo stepped back with wide eyes.

"I kill you!" Adam snapped before looking away.

"..." everyone just stared.

"Did that shot give him some anger management issues?" Rukia cocked a brow while her hands rested on her hips.

"No... he's just angry that they put that shot on his-"

"Uryu! Say another word and Chad will be seeing you legless!" Adam threatened while blushing.

"Ooohhhhh... I see..." chuckled Urahara as he flipped out his fan and Tessai nodded in agreement as they both knew as well making Adam blush even more.

"Hat-and-Clogs... If you say one word... I'll take that fan and shove it down your throat!"

"Alright, alright, I won't say a word. But anyway, back to business."

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Ichigo.

Adam looked away and let Uryu go ahead and explain, he watched the world outside from the window, he wanted to leave but the doctors refused him to do since they had seen the burn scars and the slightly fractures in his head from the attack of Ryo's snakes and Goethe fire balls.

"Why a Quincy?" Urahara wondered while scratching his head.

"In the end, it was left a mystery." Uryu shrugged.

"Is it okay to believe that story?" asked Ichigo with crossed arms.

"I don't know that either." Uryu answered with his head low. "But..."

This caught everyone's attention, Uryu turned towards Adam, he caught him looking his way and knew that he was curious of what that woman told him when she had made him pass out. Urahara understood and walked towards Adam's bed, he looked away from the ex-Soul-Reaper and out towards the window, Adam just couldn't admit to his friends the real truth.

"..."

"Is there something you know, Adam?" asked Urahara, serious with a tone to match.

"..."

"We need to know what she had told you Adam, it might help us alot."

"..."

"Anyway, she brought me and Adam back safely so, I can't believe that it's a bad joke." Uryu said, helping Adam with getting Urahara off his back.

"Yeah, you're right, so what are we gonna do?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't worry you two, we gonna be here, because this time... I promise to protect you both!"

Adam snapped his head up and looked towards Rukia with wide eyes, she was grinning, Adam stared at her before a smile crept on his lips, everyone looked down at her as well, remembering very well what Adam had told them once and they smiled too of how much motivation those words gave them throughout the time of infiltrating Soul Society, strong words.

"I'm starting to think that saying is becoming a motto." Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah, same here." Adam laughed.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Uryu smiled.

"Well then, I'll be returning to my shop. Got to come up with a plan." Urahara announced while heading towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see Urahara off, be back." Ichigo tells them both.

"Uryu, Adam, you both should get some rest, be right back." Orihime waves before closing the door on the way out.

After they all left, Uryu lied back down and look up at the ceiling in deep thought, he seemed to be thinking of something difficult judging by the expression he was making. Adam stared back out the window, thinking back to what Yoshino told him... that Adam could be the only one who could defeat the Bount leader Kariya

"Adam."

"Yeah?"

"What did she tell you?"

"..." Adam looked away and towards the window.

"I know that look in your eye... She told you something that you don't want the whole world to hear... But we need to know... I want to know."

"..."

"... Please."

"... You know... All this time I thought no one knew me better than me. But after... after what _he_ did to me and what Yoshino said... something happened..."

"..."

"When I was dead, a voice echoed, I could understand it. Day by day, every time I sleep or go unconscious, there it is, always waiting in the darkness to tell me. I can't understand but slowly, it becomes more clearer and I can barely tell what it's saying."

"..."

"It's always, "give me, give me" I can't understand..."

"..."

"All these things happening... I feel like I don't know myself anymore... like there's another side to me that no one knows."

"Adam..."

"And... She said that I'm... I'm-"

"..." Uryu just continued to stair at him.

"Never mind, I'm sorry." Adam just walked up and sat at another corner of the room.

* * *

Everyone watched as the nurse explained to Uryu where some things were and to call with some small device if Uryu needed something and she left. Adam watched and listened quietly how it was that Uryu were the only patients of the 9th floor which Ichigo thought would prove more safe for the other patients so no one would get hurt.

Adam was sitting on a chair with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling, Uryu was taking a light nap and Ichigo was looking through some magazine to keep himself preoccupied from falling asleep and Rukia was keeping close eye on Uryu.

"He's asleep." she commented.

'_No, he just closed his eyes._'

"Yeah." Ichigo muttered while reading through the magazine.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"... I wanna thank you."

'_Huh?_'

"What for?"

"Well, I just wanted to saying it that's all."

"Huh, that's pretty creepy."

'_Way to ruin the mood, you idiot._'

"... What you mean creepy, so your saying I'm creepy now?"

'_And it begins..._'

"Eh, well no i mean when you say something out of nowhere it just seems really weird ."

"When some express their emotions, you think somethings bad is wrong with them?"

"I didn't say it was bad! Just that it makes you uneasy!"

'_Dudes, you're waking up the Quincy, shut up._'

"But your implying that it's wrong!"

"Wrong and weird have completely different meanings!"

'_Uryu, even if you covered the blanket over your head, it won't help you._'

"Oh yeah! Only an selfish person like you would say something like that!"

'_Tch, you both don't know how Uryu feels with all the yelling._'

"What did you say?"

"Hey! Salt and pepper! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Adam snapped angrily startling the two.

"Eh heh heh heh... Sorry..." Rukia laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you better be..." Adam sighed while rubbing the back of his head and looking out at the night, Adam narrowed his eyes towards the sky. "Hm,it's gonna rain tonight."

"What?"

"I said it's gonna rain, you moron."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Adam got up and lunged his arm out to grab his head and pulled his face close to his so that they were both eye-to-eye and a look of fear flashed in his eyes while Adam glared at him, Adam's left eye brow was twitching in irritation while he smiled nervously with a sweatdrop.

"Listen you... I'm getting tired of your damn yelling. It bugs the crap outta me when someone talks more than me. If you want to keep your mouth on your face I suggest you keep your mouth stitched tight and if I hear another word outta you, so help me I'll beat you so hard from the inside out no one would even recognize you!"

"..." he stared at you with wide eyes.

"Good, you understand." Adam patted his head before pulling away.

Adam sat back down and quietly hear the pages turn when Ichigo looked through the magazine quietly, as he was about to doze off... that chill returned. Adam sat up in time to see Rukia get frustrated of the water dripping, Adam eyed the sink, sure it was annoying of the dripping but something was not right about that sink along with the water.

Rukia tried shutting it off but it did quite the opposite, she commented how Uryu's hospital was a piece of junk which Adam looked back to see him sweatdrop, he looked back to see Ichigo trying to do it himself but Rukia was being stubborn and refused to accept help, probably to demonstrate that she was an independent woman, Adam was glad for her.

They both came into a bicker until they started to freak out as it was about to over flow, before it could, a bucket rested on the floor where the water dripped in, Adam and everyone looked up to see Renji kneeling down.

"When did you come in?" asked Ichigo, surprised.

"You were making so much noise, i could hear you down the hall." Renji rolled his eyes, this of course angered Ichigo as he glared at him.

"Do you guys think this will be big enough?" Orihime slid in with huge bucket in her arms.

"Wow, it's kind of big." Renji sighs as he took the bucket from Orihime's arms.

After awhile, everyone was in the room, trying to fix the water problem, the sink was over flowing but Adam knew it wasn't the only one. Adam glanced towards the bathroom, Orihime must've heard it flowing, she reached out and gasped when the water spilled out, wetting her and Ichigo a bit. Adam narrowed his eyes, he could tell something wasn't right, not liking this feeling Adam got up and went to the door of the shower to investigate.

"Adam, is everything alright?"

Everyone looked Adam's way, he looked around the shower to see if there was anything wrong, he couldn't find anything. He went towards the small desk and stared to unwrap the bandages around his arm and hands and putting them on the desk, he then started to think what could have made the sink and shower overflow.

"Hey Adam, you okay."

"..." Adam looked out with a glare, after a second your eyes widen making Ichigo look back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"RENJI! GET AWAY FROM THE SINK!" Adam shouted.

"Huh-AAAAGGHHHH!" screamed Renji as water surrounded him and surprised everyone.

"What is this?" shouted Ichigo as two balls of water appeared, inside the water balls were small objects that looked like caps.

"Bount dolls!" Adam shouted.

Suddenly, one of the water balls headed towards Adam, he crossed his in a X shape and feel water surround him, Adam grunted and felt the water forcefully go through his nose making his mouth open and making him swallow water. Renji went over to help him as the other attacked Uryu and Chad ran over to help him.

Renji reached out for Adam but he couldn't get him out, Adam choked and held his neck, it was getting dark but before Adam could drown, Renji grabbed his sword and swiped away the water making it disappeared, Ichigo had changed into his Soul-Reaper form as well and did the same with Uryu when Chad failed to.

Adam gasped and fall back only to be caught by Renji , Adam coughed out the water that he drank and looked down to see the water puddles with the caps inside them, Adam was too caught up coughing and staring to know what everyone was talking about and decided to get into his uniform, Adam got his combat pass and was forced out of his body as he followed everyone out the room.

Adam started running along with his friends, he began to wondered why the Bount had attacked him as well as Uryu, Adam wanted nothing more than to defeat them. As they came to a stop, Adam looked around and saw some water spurting out of some water fountain and blocking everyone's path of getting through, Adam gripped his sword ready to water then spurted after Uryu but Renji and Adam swiped them and finally the water doll stopped attacking and laid on the floor, everyone watched it and Orihime stepped back in slight fear.

"Is it a doll?" she asked but screamed when it disappeared off down the hall.

"At any rate, it's downstairs!" Ichigo stated and everyone agreed.

**_Drip... drip... drip..._**

Adam could hear all over the whole hospital that the sinks were dripping indicating that the Bount who controlled the water had the whole hospital under their control and could attack anywhere where water was, the only chance they all had was to escape the hospital.

They all ran down the halls until nearby sinks spurted out water the two water balls came back, once again Adam was taken in by the water and next to him, Chad and Uryu were the same as Ichigo attacked the water and managed to get Adam out but the water kept going to Chad and Uryu.

Adam looked back towards Uryu and Chad when Renji and Ichigo were having trouble getting rid of the two water balls that were now focused on Uryu, Adam looked back to Rukia then something clicked in his mind, Adam didn't know where this idea came from or if it even existed but it was something worth asking.

"Rukia!" Adam panted out.

"Huh?" she looked Adam's way.

"S-shakkaho!" Adam coughed.

"I see... Everyone! Get away from them both!" she shouted to Renji and Ichigo.

"What the...?" Renji did so as well.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _Hado 33: Shakkaho!"

She blasted the red fire cannon and it disappeared off of Chad and Uryu which surprised everyone, Adam smirked slightly and stood up.

* * *

"It worked, just like he said!" Rukia laughed. "Just like Adam said it worked would!"

Rukia looked his way and smiled at the guy as he cracked his knuckles.

"It was no problem Rukia."

"It's not often he gets good idea's."

Uryu mentioned which made everyone turn to him. "What? He talks a lot in his sleep."

"Ohh..." everyone nods.

"Especially about bullion and bikinis."

"Ah, heard that from Yoruichi."

After the explosion, it caused a reaction and the alarms went off and the lights of each room in the hospital turned on, the patients were being evacuated, everyone watched them but they knew they could not follow in fear that they would get hurt from the dolls. Soon they ran into a map and decided to take an elevator to escape the top floor, they all ran around and ran into a dead end.

"A dead end?"

"Nice direction skills, you idiot." Renji commented.

"Shut it you!" shouted Ichigo.

"C'mon! No time for talking, we have to get Uryu out of here before the Bounts catch him! Now let's move it!" ordered Adam and everyone nods.

Again, they ran down the halls to escape the water, everyone then ran down a hall and it turned dim then dark, it was weird but they kept running until they came to stop when two figures stood before them in front of the exit.

"Hey!" they greeted the twins.

"These kids!" Ririn tells Ichigo.

"I've kinda gotten tired." one twin with the cap on said while taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Really." the other twin with the beanie smirked. "Hey, you guys. Running around is fine but don't take too long."

"It can't be... These kids are...!" Orihime whispered.

Water started to form under the feet of the twins, everyone finally noticed and looked down as the puddle grew underneath but stopped. Everyone finally realized it that they truly were Bounts and backed up and the three Soul-Reapers were ready to defend and attack, the twins dropped their caps on the water.

"Guhl."

"Günther."

The once small, calm water from underneath the twin's feet rose and formed the water balls making the puddle now a dangerous weapon to everyone.

"Guhl, how about you introduce yourself?" smirked the capped twin.

"Damn!" Ichigo growled.

"What should we do, Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Right..." started Ichigo, suddenly he turned and runs away with everyone following after him and sweatdropping as well. "LET'S RUN AWAY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, A COWARD?." Ririn shouted

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND RUN!" shouted Ichigo.

Everyone started to bicker amongst one another while running for their lives, eventually they spot an elevator.

"THERE IT IS!" shouted Ichigo in joy.

Ichigo pressed the down button and everyone gathered around him, they all watched the lights on the numbers slowly one-by-one pass the light before it finally reached their floor, as they awaited their door to open but to their unfortune, it was flooded! Everyone were no on the run once again to get away from the water.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!" shouted Kurodo.

"Run? Run where you pest?" demanded Renji.

"Anywhere that's not here!" Adam shouted.

"Renji! Let's go!" Rukia called.

"Yeah!" Renji nodded.

Everyone stopped as the two Soul-Reapers stopped, everyone watched as the two formed their signs towards the rushing water that came to them.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" they shouted in unison.

Two red balls were shot from their hands and headed towards the rushing water and steam rose as well, everyone sighed in relief and Renji just had to ask the question if it was gone but as the steam disappeared, there before them stood a giant form of the water ball.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you no-brows?" asked Adam.

"You just know how to piss people don't you?" demanded Renji with an anger pulse.

"Comes with the job." Adam shrugged.

Ichigo looked back for any fire power but spotted some lighter over the counter, Ichigo quickly jumped over the counter and Orihime leaned over and watched strangly what the once ryoka boy was doing until his eyes widen from behind his glasses when he saw Ichigo grab some gas tank and came back to face the giant water doll.

"Tada! Take this!" laughed Ichigo evilly and sweatdrops from everyone taking form.

"You've been spending waaaaayyy too much time with Adam." Uryu commented.

"Damn straight! Freakin' bastard got to me!" snapped Ichigo angrily.

Ichigo sparked a light from the lighter, outside the hospital, windows from the floor where everyone stood had broken and people outside gasped in surprise from the explosion from that floor, it was also dark since the explosion destroyed the light from that floor.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" shouted Renji through the steam.

"You overdid it you freakin' asshole!" shouted Adam angrily.

"Well, i didn't hear you coming up with any ideas?"Ichigo shouted, then water was summoned surrounded Chad, Adam, Orihime, and himself with Uryu still resting on his back.

"The monkeys are running around, aren't they?" asked a familiar voice.

"But do they think that this will stop us?" asked the other.

"Human's personalities are so argumentative."

"Go back!" shouted Ichigo.

"What are we gonna do, dammit?" asked Renji as he followed along with everyone.

They all ran down the destructed and dark halls of the hospital until reaching another elevator and Ichigo pressed the down button to escape the water that was coming their way. Ichigo glanced towards Uryu that was on Chad's back who had his eye closed and was resting.

"Orihime, Chad, Rukia! You guys go on ahead and get Uryu out of here here! Me and the guys will take care of things here!" Ichigo tells the rest.

The door opens and they stepped into the light of the elevator, Ichigo watched as Orihime and Rukia entered and looked back to a shaking black-haired teen. He narrowed his eyes and watched as the doors closed before his view is gone and he turned back to face the Bount twins and begin to fight off the dolls so that way everyone would get away.

* * *

**Downstairs**

Finally, everyone was finally down and off the elevator, Ichigo smirked at the success before Renji destroyed the doors of the elevator. Adam, Ichigo, and Renji gathered to the entrance of the elevator and looked down at the long dark hole. Adam looked at the two who were looking very unsure and a smirked played on his lips, Ichigo and Renji found themselves falling while screaming their way down after they were forcefully pushed down by the laughing maroon-head.

"Adam, you bastard...!" Renji growled after their rough landing.

"Hey! You should be thanking me!" smirked Adam.

"I should be STRANGLING YOU!" shouted Ichigo angrily.

"Whatever you moron, let's go and catch up with the other before those two bounts get to them." Adam tells them and breaks down the doors of the elevator and the two followed.

They reached the entrance and are surprised to see everyone standing there instead of gone and off elsewhere, Adam was wondering why they weren't moving. They opened the doors and stepped, catching everyone's attention and they all looked back to see the three Soul-Reapers

"Hey, what's up? What are you guys doing standing here?" asked Adam.

"... Look." Rukia looked back towards the parking lot.

Ichigo, Renji, and Adam were confused and looked back and stared out at the parking lot, that was until they could smell the wet cement and see something small move through the air of the night, Ichigo's eyes widen before they narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

"Adam... Why the hell did you have to be right about the rain coming..."

Everyone stood out in the entrance of the Hospital, looking at the rain that Adam had predicted would fall upon them, Ichigo grit his teeth and his eyes were wide but his face was surprised when Kon suddenly screamed out in shock, Link jumped on Orihime's shoulder and pointed at Kon with narrow eyes.

"What is it now you half-pip dandelion!" demanded Cy angrily.

"Wh-what if...?" he mumbled.

"What is it?" asked Orihime.

"I've just realized something terrible!" Kon waved his arms.

"Nah duh! If you hadn't realized, WE'RE BEING CHASED BY KILLER TWINS WITH WATER DOLLS YOU DIMWIT!" shouted Cy.

"Cy! Kon, calm down, what's wrong?" asked Rukia.

"What if in this group, in this group there's..." started Kon. "One of us is a rain men."

"Squash 'im Ichigo!" Cy commanded.

"My pleasure."

Ichigo stomped his foot down on the head of the lion's head, his teeth gritted and his eye brow furrowed in irritation when Kon just took out the serious situation and turned into some comedy aura, Adam stepped up and look around before glancing back at Uryu. Cy glanced towards the rain when something whizzed by his senses, he narrowed his eyes before letting out a gasp making everyone turn towards the small stuffed tiger, he jabbed a finger out in the rain.

"Guys l-look!" Cy shouted.

Everyone glanced their direction where the small mod soul had directed and their eyes widen to see two puddles start to form and spiral before they slowly to rise and before they knew it, the dolls had returned and formed once more to attack and kidnap Uryu for some unknown reason. Adam, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia stepped forward, ready to take on the dolls and the mischievous Bount twins that have not yet revealed their positions.

"The rain is good." said one of the twins.

"It's a nice condition." said the other. "That's why you can't escape from water,"

"Just like we told you."

"Hey, my servants! Why didn't you sense this earlier just as Cy did?" asked Kon.

"We couldn't! It's difficult sensing through all this rain around!" Ririn replied.

"They are dangerous opponents! But at least if they try and escape, Cy will be suitable for the job of tracking them since he can sense them though this." Kurodo said pointing at Cy.

"Uh, yeah sure..." Cy muttered.

The dolls slightly moved apart to reveal the twins, they were looking pretty happy to have that expression on their faces. They were standing behind their dolls with their arms crossed and staring sharply at the group.

"You bastards!" Ichigo shouted.

"Let's do it, Ho." the boy with the red cap said.

You're right, Ban." smirked the twin known as Ho.

"LET'S GO!"

With that shout, the twin dolls formed together to form a bigger doll with the water dolls, everyone gasped and stared in shock of the size of the monstrous water doll. Unfortunately the thing grew bigger and bigger thanks to the help of the rain, stupid rain!

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Renji.

"It's coming!" Rukia tells them.

"Orihime, Chad, Adam! Take Uryu and run!" Ichigo ordered.

"That's it." Kurodo and Noba jumped on to take a ride on the others.

Water bullets formed and shot out towards the Soul-Reapers. Ichigo and Renji jumped in and attacked the water doll, Renji and Rukia behind. Ichigo striked the bullets before reaching the head of the doll and sliding it but damn thing regenerated itself thanks to the moist oxygen, water, and rain. Renji jumped in for the attack, drawing out his zanpakuto.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

One strike and it all fell but the two dolls once again formed into one and it grew bigger, over yonder Ririn shouted and panicked that it formed again into the water monster.

"Guys! Over here and get down now!" shouted Rukia .

The two Soul-Reapers found themselves engulfed by the water, over on the other side of the doll, Rukia was caught as well. As Orihime ran she turned back from the screaming as well as Chad and Adam.

"Ichigo!" she shouts.

Chad, Orihime, and Adam watched as their friends were drowning in the inside of the doll, Ichigo swam in the doll before popping out in a random area of the doll's body, coughing a bit before looking down to see the three standing there and staring at the doll.

"Chad! Orihime! Adam! RUN!"

"Ichigo!" shouted Chad.

"Damn it, stop this..." Uryu whispered weakly. "That's enough."

"If you have to talk! Hurry and go!" shouted Ichigo. "We can't have everyone get caught!"

"Ichigo!" shouted Orihime, about to run in but stopped when Adam called.

"Orihime! Let's go! Have faith in your friends, right now he gave you the job to protect Uryu! If you go in then you're breaking that duty he gave you, now let's go" Adam tells her.

"... R-right." she nods before following after Adam and Chad.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

It was almost at the other side of town, Yoshino stood in the rain with a maroon umbrella, staring at the window where clocks, dolls, and tea sets were placed, here eyes glued on the doll and she stood quiet, standing in the rain and in deep thought.

"It seems that it's a valuable marionette." said a voice.

Yoshino's thoughts were interrupted and she lifted her umbrella slightly before glancing who it was behind her, Ryo stood there with a dark umbrella, staring at Yoshino who simply glanced away and back towards the doll.

"It's just old." she tells him. "I don't think it's valuable."

"Kariya is worried about you." Ryo states. "Shouldn't you go back to him?"

"Why should I? I don't take any orders."

"Even if it's the man you love?"

"Love has worn out. It especially went thin when I realized that he manipulated me." she whispered but Ryo heard.

"It seems Kariya will start to move out soon... He's getting closer to that special soul."

"It doesn't really matter at all if you think about it, that untapped soul will awaken within... and thus the beginning of the end will start."

* * *

**24th Shop**

"I'm leaving now!"

"Ah! I'm looking forward to working with you tomorrow!"

Outside the store, Ganju and Hanataro stood out with bags in their hands and grinning away as they both were into a good mood from getting a good job on the job. Hanatarou smiled that his friend was enjoying himself but he had wondered from quite some time now so he guessed now was a good time to ask the question.

"Ganju... What are you doing here anyway?" asked the young Soul-Reaper.

"I was told to by my." Ganju replied. "There was some sort of strange aura that she wanted me to check out, also I volunteered to catch up with Adam."

"Is that so? Captain Unohana wanted me to check it out as well." Hanataro smiled.

"Ah, well I guess we're both in the business eh?" laughed Ganju as he gave Hanataro a good punch on the back making the little Soul-Reaper stumble a bit forward.

Ganju laughed staring down at the smaller Soul-Reaper before stopping when the air was giving off a scent that both could sense. Ganju and Hanataro looked in different directions in inspection, they could tell it was a bit far off elsewhere, the sent of the strange reiastu, the reiastu that made the two come here in the first place.

* * *

**Hospital**

Back to where it all started, Ichigo and the others were still struggling against the twin Bounts, they had them in a good lock and every time they attacked the water to get them to escape, the water always caught them back. It angered Ichigo when he caught the look of the twins smirking, it was pissing him off, man now he knew what Adam felt when Ririnwas mocking him after kidnapping Orihime and Chad and laughing at his face.

"What should we do? At this rate the Quincy will escape."

"You're right, let's go."

Ichigo and the others were finally released from the drowning caused by the water dolls, everyone landed gracefully, excluding the mod souls Lilin, Kon, and Link. Ashido coughed a bit and helped Rukia up when she almost slipped from falling and looked back at the other two Soul-Reapers that were panting a bit.

"What the hell was that?" asked Renji.

"They probably went after the others." Ririn said.

"No, they ARE after them." Cy corrected.

"Alright let's catch their sorry lil' asses." Renji smirked, Cy jumped on his shoulder.

"That way, quick! They're already catching up with 'em!" shouted Cy.

"What?" Ichigo shouts with wide eyes.

"Less talking and more running, GET YOUR ASS MOVING!" shouted Renji at Ichigo.

Ichigo nods in agreement before following after Renji with Cy and Ririn leading the way, Ririn took a ride on Ichigo's shoulder while Kon on Rukia's. Ichigo knew that after this was over he and Adam would have a serious talk.

* * *

**Meanwhile  
**

Down on some small streets where it was barely dim, Chad and Adam ran while carrying the injured and weakened teens that were being pursued by the Bount, Orihime ran behind closely as the two runners led the way as to where they were headed.

"Chad, where are we going?" asked Orihime.

"Staying in the rain isn't good." Chad replied.

"We need somewhere dry! Any suggestions?" asked Adam.

"The construction site." replied the dark-skinned giant.

"If we go there, the others will figure out where we are and follow after us." Adam tells them.

Suddenly Adam and Chad stopped as well as Orihime, she asked what was wrong but received an answer that the Bount twins had caught up with them. Adam looked around while taking out Koutei then used his technique and attacked but was blocked by the water dolls.

"Damn." whispered Adam.

A water ball formed in front of the three, Adam looked at his friends and knew that if he could stop the twins, then the three

Suddenly the water doll attacked, everyone jumped away as well as the two dolls that were possessed by mod souls. The doll attacked Orihime but she dodges and used the Shun Shun Rikka to defend herself from getting hit by the blast and force of the water.

Chad meanwhile was dodging the hits of the water while carrying Uryu on his back but a water bullet hit his leg making him trip and Uryu was now exposed to getting caught by the water doll.

Quickly Orihime made her way towards the fallen Quincy and summoned the Shun Shun Rikka once more, putting it into defense mode and blocking the hits from the water it threw at her and Uryu but the force pushed her back before another hit made her fall back but she was caught by Chad.

"You can't escape."

"Right. You can't escape."

Chad and Orihime looked back to see the twins standing there and having that mocking smile plastered on their faces. Chad narrowed his eyes before they widen for a second but quickly went back to normal, he then stretched out his arm and summoned the black arm in a manner for him to fight against the twins.

Chad shout out a flaring attack towards the doll but as so as it was hit, the water doll formed back to it's form and the twin chuckled at the weak efforts this man was doing, but their chuckling were cut off at the sound of someone's voice shouting,

"Mugen Hakai!"

The Bount twins look back to be surprised when their doll had been crushed by an energy tiger but not only did the wave demolish the dolls but the water had caused the twins to separate and the doll behind Chad and Orihime suddenly went unstable which was odd and it grew more unstable as the twins furthered away from each other.

Standing a bit far off Adam was holding Uryu over his shoulder and his blade was, Adam smirked before he turned serious and shouting out at the awe-strucked teens.

"Lets go! This is our chance to run! Move!" ordered the Soul-Reaper as he ran past them while carrying Uryu on his back once again.

"R-right." Orihime nods before following as Chad picked Uryu from Adam and the two mod souls hanging on Orihime. "What happened to them all of a sudden.

"I don't know, but we'll think of that after we get to a safe and dry place." Chad says.

* * *

**Back with Ichigo  
**

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia ran through the puddle street, as they ran there was splashes which annoyed them. As they ran, Ichigo was in deep thought of something that had been bugging him in the back of his head, something he could simply not let go until he decided to speak up.

"Those twin brats..." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh! You finally noticed!" smirked Renji.

"Shut up... I'm glad Adam had beaten the crap out of you..." Ichigo glared.

"You wanna hustle you moron!" demanded Renji.

"Damn straight! I'll beat you to the pulp where you're crying like some baby!"

"Oh yeah! Try it because I'm gonna make you cry so hard, your grand kids will cry!"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!" shouted Rukia as she slammed Renji's and Ichigo's heads together.

"They didn't attack us individually." stated Ichigo.

"Now that you mentioned it, they might share that doll" Renji mutters.

"But every Bount had their own doll..." Rukia disagreed.

"You're right but think of it this way, what would be life like without things working together? If I was to fight, I can't always depend on my fists but I need another thing to come in handy and help me out on fighting." Ichigo explain.

"What... no way..." Cy muttered.

"So... You're saying that together... the Bounts are..." Ichigo starts slowly.

"Bingo." Renji glanced his way.

* * *

**Back with Adam  
**

"What the hell! You said somewhere dry but we only ended up in somewhere even with water surrounding the place!" shouted Kurodo, frustrated.

"Sorry. But, it's better than outside." Chad tells him.

Orihime was kneeling down with Adam as well, Uryu was leaning against some wall, Orihime checked on Uryu's forehead, surprised to feel a fever, she checked Kaine's as well and gasped to feel his face burning but his body pale and shaking from the cold.

"It looks like Uryu's fever isn't going down." Adam muttered. "This is bad."

"Everyone, just leave me here and go, they want me so they could take me and you guys can get away safely."

"No way!" Orihime snaps.

"I'm thankful for your concern but I don't want to burden anyone."

"Uryu.." Orihime whispered.

"There's no way Uryu..." Adam said.

"You should listen to the Quincy!" laughed one of the Bount twins.

Suddenly water squirted from the ceiling and made everyone fall back, Uryu were lifted in the air by the water doll, Uryu let out a groan from the pressure around his waist and arms being tightened, Adam was shocked and gripped Koutei even tighter than before.

" URYU!"

"Got the Quincy." one of the twins start.

"Now let's finish the rest off." the other said.

"Right."

Chad stared at the two Bounts before stretching out his arm and once again summoning his battling arm, prepared to take the twins out, Adam narrowed his eyes and pointed Koutei to the two Bount twins.

The two men stepped forwards to attack the twins but stop when suddenly Uryu was being strangled harshly by the water that surrounded him making the Quincy scream and gasp as air was being rushed out of him and feeling his bones being crushed by the pressure, Chad and Adam watched in surprise before stepping back.

"Is that okay?"

"Do you want your Quincy friend be broken in half?"

"Chad!" shouted Ichigo's voice. "Orihime! Adam!"

"Damn! We came in too late!" Renji cursed as they came in.

"Let him go! You're drowning him!" shouted Rukia.

"Let Uryu go you bastards!" demanded Ichigo.

"Why? Are you stupid?" laughed Ho.

"More importantly, you should all be running if you care about your own lives." grinned Ban.

"What did you say?" asked Renji.

"No way! You two make us run?" Adam smiled . "I think it should be the other way around!"

"Ah well, you have no problem if we showed you Guhl and Günther technique?" smirked Ban.

"Eh?"

Next thing, everyone had water surrounding their mouths, they tried to pull it off but it was no use, they suddenly had water stuck through their noses and mouths and then started drowning. One by one they collapsed as something had disordered their insides and tearing them apart.

"Ah! This is terrible!" shouted Kurodo.

"Hey! What did you do?" demanded Cy and Ririn in unison.

"Hahahaha! We can get into any part of them that had water! 70 of the human body is water. Guhl! Günther! Tear... these bastards apart from the inside!"

The five mod souls panicked as their friends were being torn and drowned from the inside of their body, finally Kurodo and Noba decided to take some action, the two turned towards the unsuspecting twins.

"Well, just a little more and they'll be done for-"

Out of nowhere, Ban disappeared from his brother's side, Ho was surprised and looked around to see a dark portal open to throw out Ban who was on the floor and looking surprised himself. Ho turned towards his brother's direction, shocked and surprised of the sudden disappearance and appearance but none the less he called out to his brother.

"Ban!"

"What the hell?" again he was transported elsewhere farther from his twin.

Back towards the others, they began to feel the pain and drowning go away and they spat out the water that choked them all and coughing out and gasping for fresh air that tasted so heavenly right now, over yonder Adam's water prison had been released and was now on the floor, dripping wet and unmoving, no longer shivering...

"Ban!"

The water doll started to go out of control and it finally collapsed, Ban and Ho were teleported constantly. Cy, Kon, and Ririn cheered for the two mod souls as their skills were put to use of going around, doing their best to keep the twins away from each other until suddenly Ban was transported and found himself falling way down on the edge of a long fall.

"We've returned!" announced Kurodo.

"Good work you guys!" Cy cheered.

"Renji was right..." Ichigo muttered. "Those two do work as one! Connecting to each other to control the dolls."

"We better end this now before they have a chance to come back." Renji grinned.

Ichigo charged and was given a boost to jump in the air by Renji as Ichigo sliced the doll that captured Uryu and Chad caught the Quincy. Ichigo shouted for the Ho to give up but the twin was stubborn and remained to fight off with Guhl, he attacked as Ichigo jumped away to avoid the hits of the water doll.

Rukia called up on her kido but it didn't do much and she was forced to jump away and miss again from the doll and Ichigo was frustrated but then voices reached his ears.

"Right here, Hana!"

"Right!"

"Stone Wave!"

Suddenly a hole blasted through the wall surprising everyone, there was dust and smoke everywhere until it cleared and tow figures stepped in and as the smoke disappeared, everyone is surprised to see two people they have known from way back.

"Ganju! Hanataro!" shouted Ichigo in surprise.

"Yo Ichigo! Long time no see!" greeted Ganju.

"It's been awhile!" laughed Hanataro.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Renji with narrow eyes and frown.

"That doesn't really matter. More importantly, someone called for more firepower, if it's firepower ya need, that's the Shiba clan's specialty!" grinned Ganju wickedly.

The water doll formed once again and everyone was surprised but none the less they kept their focus on the doll and knew now they have all the reinforcement that need so time to take on the bastard who controlled the doll.

"Ganju you think you could..." Ichigo glanced towards the Shiba.

"Yeah! I wanna hurry up and eat those meals that the manager gave me and catch up with Adam." smirked Ganju.

"Guhl! What are you waiting for? Get them!" shouted Ho from below.

"Here I go!" grinned Ganju with a huge explosive ball in his hand and in the back ground.

"Move Guhl!"

"SPEEDY FIRE!"

Ganju through the water doll that was about to move on a attack against the Soul-Reapers but the explosive ball was shoved deep in where the caps were, shockingly the spark on the explosive ball went out due to the water, Ichigo turned towards Ganju.

"Ganju! The fuse went out!"

"Don't worry! It's gonna go boom!" smirked the Shiba.

At this the doll exploded and water spurted everywhere, surprisingly the explosive also carried little explosive balls making a firework show up near the ceiling and everyone watched in awe of the scene.

Suddenly the twins started to go in pain as the caps caught on fire, when the caps melted, the twins' skin started to grow wrinkly which surprised everyone and it was disgusting, soon Ho fell over his brother's body and died but that wasn't it... their body then faded into dust and disappeared from the face of the earth leaving behind their clothes...

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"They turned into ash." Renji commented.

"Even though they appeared to be children, they had been far past the limits of a living creature." Rukia said.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Orihime?"

"Where's Uryu?"

"... Adam!"

Ichigo, Renji, and Chad looked around for Uryu but he was nowhere to be found, there a bit off was Adam, laying still and quiet, everyone rushed over and Rukia felt his forehead only to let out a gasp, it was cold, deathly cold. His skin just as pale, and his breathing, it stopped, everyone started to panic until suddenly a foot crashed down on Adam's stomach, they all followed the leg to see Renji with crossed arms and rolled eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Ganju, Cy, Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime.

"Shut up and watch." he muttered before slamming his foot down.

To their shock, Adam suddenly made noise and had wide eyes before spurting out water from his mouth. Adam fell back on the hard floor and sat up on his own, he weakly opened his eyes, his shaking had returned and his eyes dart around before he hoarsely whispered,

"... U... Uryu...?"

"Sorry pal... he ain't here." Renji tells him.

"... Tch... Trying to be a badass..." smirked Adam weakly before getting up then passing out.


	21. Punishment: Adam vs Gō Koga

**Chapter 21**

**The next day  
**

The morning was beautiful, the sun was up and the birds were singing and the trees let out a few leaves that danced by. Adam woke up a few minutes before and enjoyed the scenery... except when angry footsteps made their way in a bedroom. Inside the room, Adam started wondering what the noise was, then he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs in a slow and scary way. Adam then knew that everything he knew was about to be gone and the Apocalypse would appear.

"ADAM MCGUIRE MARTINEZ!"

"H... Hi auntie..." Adam muttered with a small wave to his aunt who barged through the door.

* * *

**Later**

After a few minutes, Adam learned that Ichigo and the others brought him home last night, Adam was then punished from going missing a whole day yesterday and she went pretty over protective and said that he was hanging around with kids that were a bad influence, all Adam could do was simply roll his eyes at the comment which angered her even more and had grounded for weeks.

Adam was at the balcony and was watching the clouds go by, Adam told Urahara he couldn't help right now since he was on punishment and was also told that Ichigo and the others were searching for their Quincy friend. Adam hoped he was alright but something in his gut told him that somewhere he was fine, Adam don't know why but he agreed with the feeling and relaxed but still on guard. Ajax was out with Urahara and Yoruichi searching for clues and information about the Bounts and what they were up to, whatever it was... it couldn't be good for the rest of the human or soul world.

"... Bored... Bored out of my mind..." Adam muttered as he leaned on the rail of his balcony.

Besides the fact that Adam was grounded, he became sick from the rain and cold last night, Adam couldn't remember what happened after the Bounts were defeated. All Ichigo told him was that everyone was on the run after the Bount died trying to find their friend.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

Adam looked back and surprised to see his uncle standing there with hot tea on a plate, Adam smiled and turned towards him while leaning on the rail as he leaned on the door frame of the sliding door that led to his room. Adam turned his head and narrowed his eyes, sighing as the boredom got to him, Adam turned and grabbed the cup while still leaning on the rail.

"You're in a pretty harsh punishment, hm?"

"Yeah, i guess she's still majorly mad at me."

"Well she's worried about you all the time."

"... Yeah but I can take care of myself, I got friends and I've been busy lately."

"Busy with what?"

"You know, school work and going around town doing some errands for school."

"Ah, I see. And do these errands involve you getting constantly hurt?"

"... Er... This town can get pretty tough sometimes." Adam laugh nervously.

"You're right about that."

"Hey Unc..."

"Hm?"

"... I always wondered what life would've been like if I had never met Ichigo and the others."

"... Then the sword of fate would have never existed."

Adam's eyes widen and he look back towards his uncle to see him walking back into his room and out down the hall. Adam stared at the door before turning his head back to the sky and drinking his tea, Adam kept thinking over and over about what his uncle said to him. Adam looked into his empty room, Cy had left to assist the others at the Bount problem and looking for Uryu.

"Sword of fate huh?"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ichigo made his way towards Adam's house, his hands in fists and his eyes narrowed, he had almost completely forgot about to ask the guy about what that Bount woman told Adam to make him go silent and have the Twin Bounts after him, he could tell Uryu was just as suspicious that day.

Finally he made it to the house, Ichigo looked up to see Adam sitting around at his balcony, looking bored and in his boxers and huge t-shirt, he saw him took a huge sneeze, he didn't look so good, probably caught a cold from the water and rain. He walked towards the house, Adan finally spotted him, probably day dreaming and gave him a small wave.

"Hiya moron..." he greeted.

"Don't call me that... So you're in trouble huh?"

"Yep."

"Your aunt and uncle?."

"Oh yeah-Achoo!"

"Got sick too eh?"

"Shut up..."

"... Why are the Bounts after you?"

Adam was surprised from the question but his surprised look turns emotionless and his eyes darted elsewhere, not daring to look at Ichigo's direction. He leaned more on the rail of his balcony, shoving his face more his arms. Something wasn't right about him, when Ichigo asked him, he reacted strangely and probably wished their was a wall between them or probably wanting to change the subject.

"I'm not so sure." he replied.

"Adam! Who are you talking to?" shouted the angry voice of Adam's aunt.

"Oh shi-get outta here or else I'm gonna get whipped with a belt." Adam hissed.

Ichigo's eyes turned wide before he turned his body quickly and ran for it, Ichigo saw Ajax had walked in through the gates and was surprised to see him running off out of the yard and down the streets.

* * *

**Back with Adam**

He watched with a small hint of amusement when Ichigo put on a panicked face after hearing what he told him and watched as he ran off in such a fast haste. Adam also took notice of Ajax coming back to the house but also surprised when Ichigo just rushed past the dog before turning back and resuming his walk towards the house.

"Adam!"

"Sorry auntie, coming! Achoo!"

Adam turned back and headed downstairs to see his aunt cutting tomatoes furiously, probably getting prepared for dinner before his uncle came home for the office where he started teaching students the many way of art and from selling his famous master pieces that had the richest person in the world to want for their own.

"I need some help."

"Sure."

Adam helped around with his aunt, making sure not to anger the older woman, she had short fuse but she always had that sweet side of her that most people are drawn to her. Adam always wondered what his uncle saw in her and married him for that but kinda had trouble when she was in a bad mood and nothing was pretty when she was pissed.

"Achoo!" Adam sneezed quickly in another direction, careful not sneeze on the food.

"Did you get a cold while you were out?"

"Yeah, kinda, don't worry auntie."

"Hey auntie-"

"WHAT?" she snapped angrily.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to break your concentration." Adam stuttered.

She had that evil look, dark look in her eyes before she returned to working, Adam sighed quietly, he knew that she was at the boiling point and it scared him to talk to her or be near her, especially with a kitchen knife in her hand and how furiously she chopped the veggies and other continents that would go with dinner.

Adam just stared and watched her silently as her hard eyes started turn softly but slowly, her eye lids lowered slightly and her furious chopping slowly ceased the speed before it came to a stop. She turned towards Adam with her soft emerald eyes, the same eyes he's seen ever since he was a baby, she reached her hand out and grabbed the back of his head and made him come to her and his head landed on her shoulder and she leaned her head on his head.

"My nephew's growing up and growing so farther away from me." she whispered.

"... Don't worry auntie, I won't wander off too far." Adam whispered back softly.

"I'll give your punishment a few hours. Get some sleep."

She gave Adam a small peck on the forehead before letting him go, Adam made a small smile before heading upstairs, she made a sad smile as she watched him before her sad smile turned into a light frown, she looked back towards the large screen windows to see it was getting a little dark and her husband was no here yet, she sighed, it was only a matter of time when he would come back and things would get complicated.

* * *

**At night**

Adam had felt the scent of a Hollow in the distance only to disappear, Adam probably knew that the Afro Soul-Reaper took care of it, it was the only explanation of it, the dude came after Rukia was taken from her duties of watching over this town to face her execution by illegally passing her power to Ichigo and all these chain of events happened.

It made Adam wonder... What would have happened if he never went out for that walk? Would he still be the same normal teenager who was locking his emotions away because of his loss? Then those words came to Adam out of nowhere.

_'Then the sword of fate would have never existed.'_

It was dark already, Adam sighed and laid down in bed and tried to get some rest by closing his eyes but then there was this feeling he couldn't shake off, Adam shot straight up from his bed and looked towards the window, something was wrong and it was bugging the hell out of him. Adam looked towards the door before grabbing his Hollow badge and pushed it to his chest and was separated from his body.

Adam fixed the body to bed to make it look like he was sleeping, Adam opened and closed the sliding window and jumped on the rail of the balcony, he jumped down and crouched when he landed and just when as he was about to run off, Adam heard something behind , he looked back and his eyes widen to see none other than his uncle.

"..."

He was looking directly at Adam, Adam gulped and knew that he had a lot of explaining to do but stop when he noticed that his uncle wasn't looking really looking at him but seemed as if he was looking through him! Adam saw him smoke his pipe and so tricks with the smoke he puffed out, he only did that when no one was around meaning...

Adam backed away slowly before turning away and jumping over the gates and heading off down the street where the growing uneasy feeling would be. As he disappeared around the corner of some building towards where trouble would be, Ray Martinez let out another puff of smoke to form a circle before letting out a sigh.

"Ahhh, well looks like another night of excitement..."

It was dark by then as Adam reached the source of all his troubles, Adam could also sense the others were far and coming but they would be late if this troubling feeling did not last long. Adam panted as he stopped and looked ahead to see an abandoned building with one lights.

"Fire!"

Adam jumped on a nearby tree and jumped on the building's wall before running up on it before finally reaching the top and surprised to see Goethe firing his attacks on something small and black which possible would be another doll. A guy with orange Mohawk and plump body was watching, he was the Bount that controlled the doll, Adam was surprised when the black weird doll made Goethe retreat leaving Yoshino and Uryu defenseless and open and Uryu tried to fight back but the damn doll struck him down badly.

'_Uryu!_'

Before the black doll could attack Uryu, Adam jumped a long jump and drew Koutei at the damn thing that dared to do harm on your Quincy friend.

"MUGEN HAKAI!"

Suddenly something weird happen, instead of five bright tigers, blue tigers with flames flashed out, Adam was dumbfounded at what had just happened. Either way it was doing some damage and what was weird was that the blue fire was making the doll freeze and turning it into some sort of Popsicle and finally Adam landed to join the injured Quincy and the Bount woman, Yoshino.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"Adam? what are you doing here?" asked Uryu, surprised.

"I'm here to... too... too... ACHOO!"

"You're sick?"

"... A little..."

"Adam, what was that? I thought your attacks could act as fire." Uryu tells him.

"I dunno, another trick I discovered I gue-Achoo!"

"... Wait a minute... Your sickness!"

"What about it?"

"You're sick meaning... meaning you're tigers turned into ice!"

"... Oh... Sweet..." Adam smile.

"Oh, nice trick, Soul-Reaper."

Adam, Uryu, and Yoshino looked back to see the doll had escaped from the ice cage and looked frosted and blue. Adam stood up and stood in front of Uryu and Yoshino to protect them from the doll. The doll started firing some ice ball-like bullets from it's body, Adam grabbed Uryu and Yoshino and ran from the firing bullets.

"Goethe!" cried Yoshino.

Goethe appeared and attacked the doll but the doll maneuvered and attacked Goethe leaving him occupied but the bullets finally came their way, Yoshino and Adam were hit badly. The force of the bullets that painfully hit his body made him crash through the water tower and the water splashed out and Yoshino collapsed from the pain.

"Adam! Yoshino!" shouted Uryu.

"Dalk, finish her."

Adam closed his eyes as he laid inside the water tower, tired and almost falling into unconsciousness of the pain but Adam couldn't give up now! Adam snapped his eyes open and painfully stood up, Adam jumped out and raised your blade towards the doll known as Dalk.

"MUGEN HAKAI!"

A giant blue tiger erupted from the blade and formed into a monstrous wave of energy and the bitter cold frosting and aiming towards the doll who was surprised as well as the Bount man but to Adam's surprise, he stopped when the Bount man lunged at him and knocked him down with a huge punch in the stomach.

"Gah!" Adam coughed and dropped making Koutei drop from his hands and the attack disappeared.

Adam's vision was turning black, his brown eyes watched a surprised Uryu and an injured Yoshino, Uryu watched him with wide eyes and Adam moved his eyes back towards the larger man as he had his arms crossed and looking down at Adam.

"So,your the Soul-Reaper Yoshino told us about.""

Adam blacked out before he could hear him finish his sentence, Adam wondered as he crawled into the depth of darkness where the voice beckons and calls for him to come to.

* * *

Ichigo and the others finally reached the place where the scent of the Bount would be where Cy and the mod souls pointed out but once coming here, he sensed another presence that had been here,

"Adam!"

Everyone reached the top floor to see fire and water spilled around and a damaged water tower and to everyone's unfortune, there wasn't anyone there. Everyone looked around and Cy was on the ground and saw something shining.

"Guys, look what i found!"

Everyone turned towards the tiger plushie, everyone walked over and Orihime saw it and picked up to see a chain necklace. Ichigo picked up Cy and wondered how he found it.

"Damn, he probably came here before we would to find Uryu and tried to fight whatever was attacking but got himself hurt and captured." Renji theorized.

"Great, now what?"

* * *

**In the Soul-Society**

"The Department of Technology has found something."

Inside the room of the 12th Division building, 4 Captains and 1 Lieutenant gathered and to be specific, Juushiro Ukitake, Kyouraku Shunsui, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Mayuri Kurosuchi, and Nemu Kurosuchi. All were gathered in front of a computer that Nemu took seat in occupying and took instructions for her father/captian as all captains watched the screen of the computer littered with numerous data that Mayuri had successfully recovered after breaking through some locked information.

"What is that?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Something I borrowed." answered Mayuri. "There is no such thing as data that I may not access here in the Department of Technology. I undid the lock, though it took some time. Now then, let me explain. Nemu."

"Yes."

Nemu tapped the numerous keyboards, after a few seconds of typing whatever she needed to put on the screen to access information she needed, the information that they all awaited for came into view, pictures of the Bounts came into the eyes of the captains.

"These are all the Bounts that are causing chaos in the material world. They are a clan that appear to be human and eat souls to lengthen their life-span... You're too slow!" he explained but later scolded Nemu when the other information took too long.

"Yes."

Then pictures of Quincy's appeared on the screen covering the picture of the Bounts.

"At one point in the past, these two clans, the Quincy and Bount, had battled each other."

The screen turned dark before it turned into a film where something was being filmed taking the scene into a forest and then voices shouting and dark figures moving into the forest. The scene changed into another location when Hollows appeared along with Bounts and lunged towards a group of Quincies, the Quincies fired their attacks and killed some Hollows but a few Hollows of course attacked and killed the few Quincies and the Bounts finishing off the rest of the last Quincies.

"As you can see, the Bount were targeting the Quincies." Mayuri commented as the screen went black and no more footage displayed.

"And the rest?" asked Kyouraku.

"There isn't any. It is old, after all." Mayuri answered. "This is all we have."

"Hm... It's to be continued huh? I'm interested in what happens next." Kyouraku said.

"I don't know if the Bount have the Quincy or not. But if you look at the big picture... Nemu! Continue!"

"Yes. It seems after this fight they continued to absorb human souls."

"What?" asked a surprised Hitsugaya.

"Originally, the Bount supposedly had a law that said they were never absorb the anything but a deceased human's soul. However, for a short period after the incident, they continued to absorb human souls. The data concerning for the amount of damage does-"

"Don't say unnecessary things!" snapped Mayuri.

"What happened after that?" asked Ukitake.

"I don't know. But, whenever they do something big, they break their clan's law and attack living beings. On top of this, for some reason they need the special human Quincy clan."

Mayuri had already finished explaining the three captains of the last information that Bount were planning, the plan of them to continue to attack humans, living humans! This was going to be of course a problem then there was something that clicked in the back of Mayuri's mind that he had almost forgot and turned towards Nemu.

"Nemu, did you retrieve the item that I sent you to locate?" asked Mayuri.

"Yes, i did."

She took out a small disk from her shihakushou and passed it towards her captian, the three captains watched curiously, the disk seemed to be covered in tags that said top secret. Kyouraku raised a brow, Juushiro blinked with narrowed eyes, and Hitsugaya was suspicious of what this disk held, it was unlike any disk, it was Grey and it gave off an aura of trouble.

"What is that Mayuri?" asked Juushiro.

"Something I discovered from just a month ago that caught my interest and this seems to have a connection with someone. Histugaya."

"Hm?" Histugaya blinked.

"Tell me, you were the one to have fought Adam Martinez yes?"

"... Yes."

"Did you notice something anything wrong with... his reiatsu."

"... It was suspicious, unlike any other I've felt."

"I see."

Mayuri turned away from the young, small captian that stood in wonder of what that disk was holding if these questions were anything related to that very disk, it confused the two captains even more than they were now.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Kyouraku.

"You have heard haven't you? Rukia Kuchiki had reported something that she had learned from Urahara Kisuke saying that Adam was titled... a half-breed."

"Half-breed?"

"What do you mean? If you're saying he's half human-"

"He's not even half human."

Everyone stood there shocked when those words escaped from Mayuri's lips. Mayuri instantly knew what they were thinking as he simply rolled his eyes and turned towards the three to further explain what he was meaning before things turned ugly and the lab room they stood would come into a destructive state if the captains grew angry, especially Juushiro.

"What are you saying?" demanded Juushiro, angered.

"Not what you're thinking. Urahara had also said so himself. He reported Adam Martinez having the ability to see through the illusions that his own created mod souls had casted upon the three when having them being tested. He also was able to see through who was the real person and who was not and such other things."

"Now that you have mentioned, I have heard those reports." Kyouraku commented.

"There is something about this boy that is not even human but it make himself only half Soul-Reaper, his abilities are sounding very familiar to what is contianed in this disk and that is why I went through all the trouble to get this disk in my hands."

The disk was inserted into the computer and the once bright screen turned black, the captains stood in silence as they watched the black screen before a scene came where there was a small troop of Soul-Reapers making their way around in the material world and judging by the buildings and people this was in ancient japan around the feudal era.

That's when the Soul-Reapers on their patrol had came into an ambush, attacked by something that the other Soul-Reapers did not expect would exist...

* * *

**Urahara's Shop**

Ichigo and the others returned with a win, but felt defeat since they couldn't find their missing friend, it was unknown to Urahara if Adam was alright, all he told them was that he would try and find him. Cy sat down in silence, he was depressed by having his friend next to him and was resting on Orihime's lap who stroked him in comfort but this did not at all comfort him and he was not the only one feeling the depression but of course the person wasn't gonna show it.

"Are you sure?" asked Ichigo towards Yoruichi, everyone was gathered around.

"Yes, from what Juushiro has told me, there is no doubt." Yoruichi nods.

"So... Jin Kariya is planning on using the Quincy power to open in a hole in Hueco Mundo?" asked Rukia. "Perhaps the souls of a living person is necessary for this. Finally, the operation requires the Quincy abilities."

"Right now we are just gathering together some information." Yoruichi replied. "We can't make decisions lightly."

Rukia nods.

"At any rate, we need to find out what they're up to and stop Kariya from seriously attacking the living humans-"

"Yoruichi." called Ichigo.

"What is it?" she asks.

"There's two things I don't understand... Absorbing living human souls, building up their power and using the Quincy's power, then going to the Hollow's world... Why are they...? Why is Kariya...?"

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be working so hard." she tells him.

"... When I confronted Kariya... He said that Adam would be used for something."

"Hm?" Urahara blinked and leaned in with a serious face. "What did he tell you Ichigo?"

Ichigo and the others blinked in surprise of the tone Urahara used, it sounded demanding and eager to what Ichigo just said, Ichigo nods to continue the information he gathered from what Kariya had told him.

"He said he wanted to use another soul soul that no one can reach, the soul that came from the other side of the gates ."

"The other side of the gates...?"

"Urahara... IS there another kind of gate?" asked Ichigo.

"... There probably is one more... Though I'm just theorizing."

"W-what is it?" Ichigo leaned in as well at the others.

"As we all know, there is the Soul Society and of Hueco Mundo between the material world, correct?"

"Yeah that's right." nods.

"Yes, one soul that is cleansed and the other that is tainted going into separate worlds." Yoruichi commented.

"But, there are others, one's that we go to when are defeated as Soul-Reapers, and another that can be opened."

"... What are you getting at?" asked Renji.

"What other places are there other than Soul Society and Hueco Mundo?"

"... Like Heaven and Hell?" Chad asked.

"Eh?" everyone turned towards Chad in shock and surprise, saving Urahara and Yoruichi.

"possibly."

"What?"

Everyone turned towards Urahara with wide eyes, Ichigo stared at him and then something had clicked in his mind when he remembered something, his shocked look turned into a glare which surprised everyone, Ichigo shot up and glared down at the blond.

"Is that why... IS THAT WHY YOU'RE SAYING HE'S NOT HUMAN!" demanded Ichigo.

"... Ichigo, it's logical that he's-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY HE AIN'T HUMAN! I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR SOME TIME AND HE'S NOT SOME KIND OF MONSTER THAT YOU THINK HE IS! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT HIM SO SHUT UP OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

Everyone watched with wide eyes, he was so defensive about the subject of Adam's difference, his actions, his mysterious awakening from death. Ichigo turned away and slammed the sliding door open in attempt to leave only to stop when a small earthquake erupted and before anyone knew... Ganju Shiba had arrive and crashed through the entrance of Urahara Shop and Ichigo moved aside for the Ganju to crash on the table.

"Ganju!" Orihime gasped in surprise.

"... Aw, you really broke it. Please fix it up later." sighs Urahara.

"Hahahaa! Don't worry about the little stuff!" laughed Ganju.

"Why did you freakin' come here?" asked Renji.

"Why are you here Ganju?" asked Ichigo.

"Because from far off I was hit with some depressing reiatus..."

"Someone open the windows..." Urahara muttered.

"HEY! DON'T SAY THAT LIKE I'M SOME PIECE OF GARBAGE!" shouted Ichigo.

"Same thing! Hey! Old timer! Where's a good place?" asked Ganju.

"Old timer? I may look like this but I'm the same age as your sister. Ah, you can use the basement." Urahara opened the secret mat where the basement is.

"Okay!" Ganju popped out of his gigai after swallowing a pill and grabbing Ichigo.

"Hey! Let go and besides I don't-"

Rukia had her glove on and pushed Ichigo out of his body, Ichigo turned and was about to yell but was caught when Renji, who was out of his gigai as well, had caught him by the arms and Ganju as well caught him by his other arm.

"I'll hang out with you also." Renji nods.

"You'll be a big help." grinned Ganju.

"Let's go Ichigo!"

"Hey! Right now isn't the time! W-w-wait! Hey!"

"Prepare yourself! Take that!"

* * *

**Uryu and Yoshino**

Uryu watched in the dark room as he laid on the futon, recovering from injuries and resting his strength that he would need encase he should ever bump into another Bount. Yoshino lied down near his futon on her own, looking up towards the ceiling.

"... Why is Adam involved in this?

"... I can't tell you."

"Why not? I have a right to know, him and I are friends!"

"... Best friends, yes?"

"If I told you... you would never view him a friend."

Uryu blinked and glanced towards Yoshino with wide eyes, he didn't understand what she meant. There was something not right, something that he knew was going to be bad, he didn't want to know yet at the same time he did, such a confusing and frustrating feeling, he gulped down a lump that formed in his throat and looked up towards the ceiling.

"How... How bad is it to know the other person...?"

"... Bad enough as to look at him as a monster."

* * *

**Bount Lair**

Kariya pushed a piece of large wood that was blocking his path, after kicking to pieces he looked towards his blocked path, a black iron door that he was looking for. Smiling, he opened the hatch as he did so, small blue neon lights flashed from the side of the wall to show where the stairs were that led downward and deep into the basement.

Kariya walked down further and further before reaching the bottom floor and looking around to see nothing but darkness that was so pitch black, no one could their own hand up close. Kariya smiled and took a step forward and suddenly red light flashed in the room and Kariya smiled in satisfaction that the person stuck against the wall was unharmed.

"Finally I meet you in person... Adam Martinez."


	22. The lost SoulReaper: Achieve Bankai!

**Chapter 22**

It was a bright and early day in the Shop, everyone was up and ready and two of the Soul-Reapers were tired from fighting all night long and not getting much rest which had them more exhausted, especially Ichigo, he didn't mind as long as he found a good fight and got a good kick out of it, everyone wondered how that man got along so well with the peaceful American, but it had helped Ichigo's depression, even though he would not admit it.

"Ugh... I'm tired..." muttered Ichigo as he entered the main room where breakfast was served.

"Yeah, this bites..." Renji followed after him to the table.

Both Soul-Reapers rolled their eyes and glared angrily at each other, they watched as he took his seat before joining after him and Tessai came back with plates in his hands filled with breakfast.

"Now, now everyone. Breakfast preparations are complete." announced Tessai as he served the breakfast to the Soul-Reaper. "I even made some for free-loader"

"Tch, that reminds me, that bastard Adam didn't take me to eat!" growled Renji.

"Hah, what a baby!"

"Shut it Ichigo"

"Whatever free-loader."

"Grrr..."

"Hey." greeted the two.

"Where is Urahara anyway, I did not see him." Ichigo pointed out to Tessai making the others curious as well.

"The manager is at the back working on Ririn's gigai." answered Tessai.

Just as he said so, Chad had came out from behind some clothed door and entered the room while holding a plate of cups and coffee, Noba sitting comfortably on his shoulder as the giant teen reached the table gathered about by .

"Coffee?" offered Chad.

"Yeah." Ichigo nods.

The two Soul-Reapers watched as the plate was set down and coffee was being poured into each cup, Renji watched in wonder of what strange tea it looked and it smelled odd as well, they all waited for the cups that Noba took liberty in passing around one-by-one until each Soul-Reaper had his own to drink from. Just then Cy had decided to come down from sleeping and joined the table and spotted the Soul-Reapers taking a sip, then suddenly Renji spit out his coffee, coughing a bit before glaring down at the "vicious" cup!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" demanded Renji

"THAT'S NASTY!" shouted Ichigo in rage.

"Sugar?" offered Nova.

"You add sugar to the tea? Strange..." muttered Renji.

"Hey, you run things how you do it up there and we do it our own, Soright?" Link rolled his eyes and sat on the table watching the Soul-Reapers with Noba.

"Hmm..." Renji watched as Noba put in some sugar cubes in his coffee before taking a sip and then liking it and started asking for more.

"OH COME ON, WHY NOT JUST EAT THE SUGAR CUBES?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Here ya go bud." Cy pushed a few sugar cubes in Renji's cup and took a sip before getting satisfied of the different taste in his drink and drinking down till it was empty.

Rukia entered the room along with Orihime tagging along, Orihime looked down at the table and smiled to see Ichigo but frowned to see one Soul-Reaper missing... or rather a half Soul-Reaper missing... But none the less she let out a greeting to the rest of everyone, Ichigo turned his head and smiled at the greeting, also giving his greeting back, Rukia took her seat before smiling softly which caught Ichigo's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"You seem to have gotten over it." Rukia stated.

"Yeah, little crap was so depressed he looked as if he was gonna cry." smirked Renji.

"NO RESPECT!"

"I gotta agree, you were so depressed but after some beating, he got his head screwed on right... well most of it."

"I wasn't that depressed and what was that suppose to mean?" demanded Ichigo.

"Oooo! This looks good!" chirped Orihime at the breakfast which turned out strange.

"You have good eyes!" Tessai was touched by the compliments.

Tessai went on explaining how he made his breakfast while Orihime listened intently, probably going to use this recipe for later on when she had the chance after crazy things calmed down, as that went on about the toast covered in bean paste, Renji listened as how Rukia cleared out on coffee and the story of how she over came it which was very amusing.

A little way from the table, Cy, Noba, and Kurodo sat together, watching as the teens chatter among themselves and how it brought out an aura of happiness and such. Cy smiled faintly as Kurodo smiled a huge smile and Nova sat quietly, worried.

"Ah, so this how it is to take a break from stress eh? Talking amongst friends and having fun." Kurodo commented.

"Heh, you should see it back where I live, Adam's morning back home is when him, his aunt had the job of making the food , while his uncle made the juice and Adam had to set the plates it's crazy." laughed Cy.

"Hey, what's with you Noba?" asked Kurodo noticing the mod soul's silence.

"...The Bount"

"... Don't worry about it, just let these guys have their fun, they needn't worry about such minor things, it'll break my heart to see all that happiness drained away. We can tell them after things settle down."

_'Where are you bud...?'_

Cy thought in wonder.

* * *

**Bount Lair**

_**Doooonnng... Dooonnng... Dooonnng...**_

Kariya had stood after finishing fixing the father clock, his crimson orbs stared at it before his eyes moved towards the iron door before his eyes turned towards Maki Ichinose, the young ex-Soul-Reaper waited for more orders as well as Koga. Kariya walked down the stairs he sat as he fixed the clock before moving towards the iron door and shutting behind himself, he did not want any other Bount entering this room to visit HIS future meal.

He finished from descending down the stairs and took a step as he turned on the lights and saw the wall the young Soul-Reaper was hanged on.

Adam weakly opened his eyes to stare crimson orbs that stared right back at him, his head fell weakly but his chin lifted up when Kariya pushed his fingers to lift his head up. Adam could feel Karyia's spiritual pressure, it was making Adam weaker and weaker the more he looked at him.

"So you are the famous Adam Martinez, hard to believe a half-breed could actually defeat me, Yoshino must be desperate to defeat me ." smiled Kariya sinisterly as he put his two fingers on Adam's forehead and Adam could feel pain but didn't have the strength to scream.

"..."

"Don't worry half-breed... In due time you will come to realize your other half and when that does... well you'll see so yourself."

Kaine's eyes began to grow heavy as his chin was released and now his eyes shut down as well as the strength for him to stay awake had died out leaving him to come to darkness where he could hear the voice of an old friend.

**_'Do not give up'_**

**_

* * *

_**

Slowly Adam began to opened eyes to see nothing but rocks and a lake and the sound of the thunder clapping across the sky, it was raining yet you felt no liquid but Adam was getting soaked, slightly. Adam sat from lying down and looked around, he was back in the world of his zanpakuto... Then he heard a loud roar and looked aback to see Koutei on top of a bolder lying on his stomach.

**"You seem to be in trouble."  
**

Adam then saw Koutei jump off and went towards Adam, then out of nowhere Koutei had his blade on the tip of his tail and waved it back and forth.

"Who... Why do you have my sword...?" Adam asked with wide eyes.

**"It's time you proved to me that you deserve it or you'll lose it forever"**

Adam gave him a confused look but all of a sudden Koutei threw the sword into the lake. Adam jumped for it but was then pushed aside by a strange white figure as he grabbed the sword and started walking on the water, Adam turned towards the source of the voice and at the edge of the building stood a figure but what shocked him and made his body freeze, the figure that stood a few feet away from him... looked exactly like Adam only his skin was paper white, the white part of his eyes black and his eye color sinister gray.

**"Hello Boss man!"**

"... You... You were that voice I've been hearing!"

**"Yeah, that's me and about time too! I was getting bored as hell and by the by you should also be thanking me for supplying you with more reiatus than usual in your shikai, so if you want your sword back you gotta beat me!"** he smirked.

Adam blinked and looked back at Koutei only to see him gone, Adam looked around before a whistle caught hid attention making him look back at the look-alike only to again freeze when Adam see him holding onto Koutei Tora and he was looking very intimidating than he was when he was holding her in that kind of grip.

Adam backed away, he looked around for , hoping he would around to stop this evil twin of yours and save him from getting killed but stopped to hear the look-alike laughing at Adam, and that laugh sounded nothing related to the joy and happiness but sick amusement.

**"If you're looking for that tiger ... he's gone!"** he chuckled.

"Where is he?"

**"Hard to believe, every time you kept depending on me his power kept draining even with your so called promises you really are just a pathetic insignificant bug, i can't believe your friends actually care about you" **said the look-alike Adam.

"..." Adam could only stare.

**"Well now that we have that covered, why don't you just sleep and I'll take over and break myself outta here, you'll never control this blade again."** he smirked.

"... No."

**"What was that?"**

Adam narrowed his eyes into a glare, his hands turned into fists and he was crouching slightly, he blinked before bursting into laughter and then pointing at Adam, Adam growled in anger knowing he wasn't gonna let anyone take his sword.

**"You? You gonna seriously take me on without a weapon? Man! How pathetic can ya be?"** he laughed.

"Then... why don't you just... GIVE ME MINE!" Adam lunged forward.

**"Don't think so!"** he laughed before ducking.

Adam then start falling off into the lake but suddenly something grabbed his wrist making his fall halt, Adam's feet was in the water trying hard to keep afloat.

**"Wouldn't want you to die on me now."  
**

Adam was pulled up and tossed down, he stood and whipped around looking for the now gone look-alike, Adam's emerald eyes darted around in panic, he was weaponless and Adam had nothing to fight against his copy.

**"Behind you."** he whispered.

Adam ducked and felt the air of the sword swung by his hair, Adam dodged rolled and kept dodging best he could from getting killed and struck by the small quick blade, now Adam knew how his opponent's felt when they had to go up against him with such a fast blade.

Adam then again jumped away in time to dodge another attack but then his copy had instantly disappeared from sight and Adam felt something rest on his shoulder making him look back only to be shocked to find him behind Adam with an insane grin plastered on his pale skin, Adam pulled away in time but too slow to dodge a gash on the shoulder and blood spurted around.

**"Hahahahahaa!"** he laughed **"Look at yourself, afraid of getting cut?."**

"What the hell you going on about?" Adam, coughed.

He kneeled in front of Adam, suddenly taking a hold of wounded shoulder making Adam yelp and shake from his grip, Adam whimpered on how deep his fingers went against his wound. Adam then looked up to come face-to-face with his copy.

**"Look at yourself, you're so afraid that you can't even fight back, hard to believe someone like you could even have a sword. But that's going to change, I'll end your sorry life and make sure you never ever get to wield Koutei Tora Again!"**

"Screw you..." Adam gritted his teeth.

He merely laughed and stood up from kneeling down, giving his wounded shoulder one last squeeze and pain course through Adam's body, the copy looked down at his pitiful form and smiled sinisterly before raising Koutei with one hand into the air. Adam watched with wide eyes before shutting your eyes and awaiting death but then suddenly...

_'Why did you want to live?'_

**"Good-bye!"** laughed the copy before striking down with Koutei but Koutei came to a halt making the copy's eyes grow wide from shock at Koutei being in Adam's hands once again. **"What the...?"**

_'your giving me another chance?_

_'Thank you Koutei'  
_

Adam then suddenly disappeared and the look-alike was left alone, then out of nowhere Koutei came out of the lake and stood next to the Impostor Adam.

**"Is that all you wanted."**

**_''Yes, sorry for disturbing you."_**

**"It's all good, well i better head back." **Then the Adam impostor started to turn into shards and went back to Koutei but before that he had one last thing to say.

"**Raise him well Koutei, cuz I'm going to take over very soon."**

**

* * *

**

Adam slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness but this time, he wasn't up against the wall like he felt before, Adam didn't feel all that weak no longer and those voices that whispered in the dark room Adam once were bound to were gone. He sat up slowly and looked around before realizing where he was...

_'Hat-and-Clogs?...'_

Adam looked back to see Uryu a bit away from him resting, he looked troubled from the look on his face, you glanced over to the other side of the room when Adam spotted a glimmer of light from through the small crack of the sliding door, quietly he crawled over and peeked through to see Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Urahara, and Tessai gathered with the four mod souls looking worried over something.

"I see... Renji, will you come to investigate with me of the mansion?" asked Urahara, serious.

"Sure." he nod.

Adam pulled away from the door and looked back towards Uryu before crawling back to his futon gathering his shihakushou and climbing through the window that was in room before disappearing into the rising morning, Adam couldn't keep himself and he needed to go home and figure it out for himself.

* * *

**Back Home**

Adam laid on his bed in silence, staring up at the ceiling and nothing more, Adam wanted to be left alone and not bothered by anything else, his aunt and uncle grew worried from Adam's distance he made and the wall of isolation he was building up. The door opened but he did not move his eyes from the ceiling, you hear small footsteps indicating his uncle had entered the room, you hear her move towards the bed and stop at the edge before she begins to tell you,

"Adam, Ichigo and Rukia called and their on the phone, they wanna talk to you."

"... Tell them I'm asleep."

"... Okay."

He turned away quietly and closed the door, leaving him in the dark room where the curtains of the windows and sliding door were closed, Adam looked up at the ceiling, letting himself be kept wide awake, not wanting to hear the voice that was from the darkness but no matter how hard your try, he couldn't shake the feeling of hurt and sadness

Adam closed his eyes and slammed his fist on the front of the pillow and dug his face into it, Adam knew that he needed to get stronger because his Shikai keep up,Adam knew it was time for him to start working on reaching his Bankai just as Renji and Ichigo did in such a short amount of time.

Suddenly the noise of the Hollow badge came in alarm, Adam sat up and stared at it before grabbing it and leaving his body in the bed, Adam escaped through the window and jumped off his balcony before heading out on the street in search of the Hollow that caused trouble in the streets.

* * *

**On the streets of Karakura**

"Mugen Hakai!"

**_BOOMMM!_**

Adam sighed and looked around, 14 bodies of Hollows lie dead and now they were disappearing into small specks, he looked around and made sure this was it before turning away and leaving, even though it took them out instantly and easily... Adam still felt that he didn't get any stronger at all, it was the same power as always.

Adam started walking down the street in his own depression before suddenly stopping when hearing faint screaming, Adam slowly turn his head and see two blue-suited small figured come towards him before they jump and land in his arms. He stared at them with wide eyes before looking back up to see Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia looking riled up as if they had been in a running marathon with a few scratches on them caused by the two that were now in his arms.

"Adam! PUT 'EM DOWN! THOSE ARE BOUNTS!" shouted Rukia as the two other guys readied their weapons.

"... You have got to be shitting me." Adam rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Eh?"

Adam looked down and glared down at the two for a few seconds before his hold on the two tightened and then it cracked, he pushed off the cracked pieces off the suits and pulled out two familiar dolls in front of the three Soul-Reapers who sweatdropped and looked taken back in surprise, Noba, Kon, and Cy who were along with the three Soul-Reapers sighed in relief to have all the chaos stopped.

"Thank you so much savior!" cried Ririn as she held you and cries.

"Sure..."

Adam sighed before putting her and Kurodo down and throwing the suits before turning away and leaving elsewhere but stop when Ichigo called, Adam just looked back over his shoulders to see him staring at him with a serious look.

"... What?" Adam asked dully.

"Why do you keep running away?"

"..."

There was silence in the air, no one dared speak or move a muscle, there was tension in the air that was so thick you could cut it with a knife, Rukia was just as worried when Ichigo had called over the phone to Adam's house but Adam's aunt told them he was sleeping in which they both knew was a complete lie. Adam just stared at the group behind him before turning away and looking ahead but down at the ground where his feet are, Adam narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fists.

"Cuz sometimes... it's always seems easier to run away from problems." Adam finally answer.

"..."

"I gotta go." Adam sighed.

"Where you going?" asked Renji.

"I need to train... I don't wanna be getting caught with such ease. I'm gonna get as much strength as I can... and awaken my Bankai!"

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia as well as the others stood in surprise,Au started to walk off and head elsewhere to begin your training, Ichigo watched you for a moment before calling you again which you stopped and turned towards the rest for.

"What now you moron?" Adam sighed.

"It's just..."

"What? 'Fraid you're gonna lose me?" Adam smiled making him glare at you. "Wow Ichigo, it makes me feel special real deep down."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hahahaha! What, you wanna give me a hug before I go, c'mon and do what you want before I leave forever from your life!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Tch. Whatever, better say something before I leave ya behind and ya might never see me again moron." Adam joked before turning away.

"Don't change!"

Adam stopped and blinked and bit before looking back towards Ichigo to see him scowling and his arms crossed like always, Renji had his eyes slightly rolled and a small smile and Rukia smiling brightly, Adam blinked as he stared at the orange-haired look-alike, his surprised look turned into a smile before turning away.

"Right."

The three watched him walk away with his back turned towards them, it made Ichigo wonder though... was there ever a time Adam would go to them instead of them instead of them coming to him? It seemed no matter what, Adam would always need rescuing.

* * *

**Urahara's Shop**

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Adam was in his room and it was night, he had dinner with everyone to not raise any suspicioun and Adam led Ajax back to his room to begin important discussion since Adam had gain the information of Ichigo training for 3 days to receive Bankai from under the very watchful eye of Yoruichi herself during the attempt of Rukia's rescue ran amok.

"Adam... You need time-"

"I don't have time!" Adam cutted in.

"..."

"Okay, come with me."

Ajax led Adam out to the balcony and jumped off and landed without hurting himself, Adam jumped out from his body thanks to the his combat pass and followed after Ajax as he led him around the streets where Adam started to recognize where he was headed and found himself standing in front of Urahara's shop.

The door open to reveal Tessai, Ajax nods his head as Tessai did the same, Adam began to wonder if this was all set up if Tessai and Urahara knew what he was wanting. Adam and Ajax entered the shop as Tessai moved aside and led him to the back where there sat Urahara along with Yoruichi (in her human form) just to visit from Soul Society, this sort of felt like deja-vu, it was like that time Adam first met Urahara and started to train under him to gain control of his powers of the Soul-Reaper.

"Welcome back." he greeted.

"... Yeah."

"Well Ajax, seeing as you're here in rare times, I'm guessing this is very important." Yoruichi turned towards the large black dog.

"Yes, sit down Adam."

Adam sat down on the table and the door closed leaving only him, Ajax, Yoruichi, and Urahara inside and the room was in silence, no one was moving, no one was talking, the room grew very tense and it was hard to focus and it made him nervous for some reason but as quickly as that feeling came by Adam brushed it off and narrowed his eyes at the blond man.

"Hat-and-Clogs... I need your help to awaken my Bankai." Adam announced.

Yoruichi and Urahara looked taken back from Adam's announcement but the look on his face told them that he wasn't in the mood to kid around like he'd always did when they first met him, Adam's once playful manner had turned a bit hostile and isolated ever since the incident in Soul Society of his temporary death.

Urahara flipped his fan shut and lifted his hat a bit to look at Adam's serious, stern expression with his stone eyes before looking towards his childhood friend who also to take a moment of observation of the young half-Soul-Reaper teen, there was something about him they no longer could trust, even Ajax, knowing the boy his whole life since birth, felt as if he never knew Adam which was a shock, now the boy was unpredictable.

Urahara only watched his two friends, he could see Yoruichi feel something uneasy about Adam, there was something that she was becoming to be distrustful of and he looked again at Ajax to see a look of unknown, like he has lost his friend, he lost the once young cheerful youth to whatever has happened and finally his decision was precise but he still had the urge to question the young half Soul-Reaper boy in front of him.

"Adam, there is so much work and you're not really up to that level to suddenly start Bankai. Ichigo is a special case and he's-" Yoruichi starts but is cut off.

"Look, i know Ichigo is alot different from me." Adam cut in angerily.

"Adam..."

"I don't care whatever problem's are in the way! What matters is that I need more strength to beat those who try and stop me from keeping my promises and how could I if I'm still using Shikai while the others are advancing!" Adam snapped.

The older Soul-Reapers stared at Adam, the ex-Soul-Reaper watched Adam with a more serious look than any other he had put up. The way he was angry of Yoruichi's opinions on Ichigo's power and his eagerness to gain Bankai has gotten their attention and had Urahara very curious and so he went ahead and asked that urging question that's been bugging him for quite some time.

"Adam, i need to ask you something." Urahara called his attention.

"..." Adam looked towards him from Yoruichi.

"What does power mean to you?" he suddenly asked him..

Adam was surprised and taken back from question for a few seconds before regaining his composure and Adam narrowed his eyes sternly like he had done just moments ago, he looked at the elder group before answering.

"Powers means for me to use and harness it to my needs of protecting, defending, or attacking someone who would hurt people. I'll use that power to get those in my way obliterated and I'll be able to do what I can to help those who need that power!"

Urahara's eyes narrowed from his reply, he hoped that none of this would have to come by this way, he wasn't like any of it where it was going and the future could be unpredictable and Adam was proving to become a great dilemma and he could never want to resort to the last thing if the situation had come. Urahara tipped his hat, gave out a sigh before giving his reply to Adam's request...

"No."


	23. Secrets revealed:Bankai Traning commence

**Chapter 23**

"WHAT?"

Adam sat there with eyes and almost gaping mouth, Yoruichi and Ajax remained calmed and somewhat glad of Urahara's refusal to help gain power. Adam's surprised face then turned into anger and distraught, which made Ajax glare at Adam. Adam slammed his hands down at the coffee table but no one flinched from his act of anger, his eyes narrowed dangerously at Urahara, wondering why he would help Ichigo but not Adam.

"Why not? Why aren't you gonna help me? I need the power of a Bankai!"

"No you don't, you're holding well enough on your own-"

"It's not enough to help people!"

"... Let me make one thing clear Adam." began Urahara.

The way how he spoke now, it made Adam know how serious he was when he spoke of the subject of power.

"If there ever comes a time you decide to use that power for something other than protecting friends or family... I will be forced to come after you... and kill you." he finished.

Adam's eyes widen from that blunt statement. Ajax then noticed something that just gave him extreme rage but he managed to hold it, he saw for the first time that Adam was actually afraid . Adam's once surprised look turned into anger, his hands turned into fists on his lap, Adam glared at his eyes and he still wore that serious expression, he was no longer angry at him but he began to despise this man.

"You got something you want to say... Kisuke...?" Adam asked him venomously.

Yoruichi and Ajax narrowed their eyes, this was the first time they heard heard Adam call Urahara by his first name other than Hat-and-Clogs which everyone grew accustomed to long ago but this was a shock and by calling his name they knew instantly in their guts that this wasn't a good sign for him, Adam Martinez, to say Urahara's name.

"... Adam. If you had not noticed yourself lately, there are much things to be said about you, things your not ready for." replied Urahara.

"... I see." Adam whispered as he lowered his head, making his eyes shadowed.

"Adam..." Ajax muttered.

"You... You're afraid of me." Adam said.

This surprised the three ex-Soul-Reapers, Adam raise your head and wore that sad expression, he's been abandoned by his own allies, he's been thrown out of the circle of trust and just viewed as some sort of enemy they wanted gone. Adam clutched the place where he's been stabbed, welcomed by the pain that started, Adam raised his eyes once more to Urahara who has a look of regret and apology but Adam knew that he was right. Adam was becoming something different from what he used to be, he was once a happy person but now turning so angry and aggressive making others lose their trust in him.

"You no longer see me as a person but... as a monster and a danger." Adam finished.

"Adam that's-"

Adam was already running out of the room and leaving the others to themselves, Urahara let out a frustrated sigh and tipped his hat, slamming his hands onto his lap and glaring at the table, he had gone too far, he didn't mean to... Yoruichi gently rest her hand on the troubled blond shop keeper, Ajax bowed his head and his eyes shut. This was not suppose to happen, none of it was. Then out of nowhere Ajax went running after Adam.

Outside the room, Tessai had leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and staring at where the young boy had ran through before more visitors came back from their fight against the Bounts and more help from Soul Society have been dispatched and eventually everyone would gather around...

* * *

**On the streets Of Karakura  
**

Adam had been walking down the street, alone and in trouble, he couldn't face Urahara knowing he would refuse to help him and he couldn't face your friends and get them involved of his troubles. Adam didn't want them to worry seeing as they have problems of their own, especially Uryu and Ichigo, he knew they could handle themselves now so he had to gain this power on his own, he knew that he had to do it somehow... whatever it took.

Adam finally reached his home but before he went in he started thinking. Adam was going to find that power from within him and awaken Koutei Tora into getting him to go Bankai and Adam was determined to do so. Suddenly Adam flinch from a feeling when something heading his way, Adam looked back and surprised to see fly-like creatures and immediately knew they had something to do with those Bounts and that they were dangerous.

"MUGEN HAKAI!"

A giant Energy tiger came from Adam's blade and took out most of them but more kept coming, he ducked, dodged, dodged roll, striked, fired, and fought on some more against the creatures but more and more increased, Adam was starting to think that he'd attracted a lot of attention. Adam received more and more cuts from their sharp nose and he was growing tired of using his attacks but the small affects for his sickness were in the way. Adam backed away from the on coming, bothersome flies that were threatening to suck his soul out, Adam just stared tiredly in defeat... he realized that it was really over form.

"Freeze, Koori Akuryou"  
-Ice Demon-

Adam's eyes open and blinked, he had his arms folded together in fear of watching what they would do... but they never came. Adam slowly unfolded his arms to take a look of what saved hi, and just as you did, Adam was speechless, you couldn't breathe, your eyes were wide open and would seem like they would pop out and you felt like you were gonna melt.

"A-Ajax?"

Ajax stood over Adam as he faced the horde of flies with his zanpakuto drawn that was blue with white diamonds but the zanpakuto was unsealed so it revealed that instead of a sharp blade, there was sharp icicles sticking out as a blade. When he called out to him, he glanced back at him and Adam was confirmed that indeed that old man that stood before the hordes of flies was really your grandfather.

"koori kasami"  
-Demonic Ice Mirrors!

Adam watched in awe as giant ice flashed out of the sword and into midair to freeze the flies and when they were frozen, they would fall from the sky and crash into many pieces. And within a few minutes, every last fly was dead leaving him alone with Ajax. Adam stood up shakily, dust himself before facing your grandfather who sealed his zanpakuto and sheathed it back to it's place, it was kind of weird to see him in a shihakushou.

"Ajax..." he turned towards Adam. "You're a... Soul-Reaper."

"Yeah, I am." he nods.

"... All this time, you never tell me... You didn't say anything-" But Adam was cut off when Ajax gave him such a punch to the face that he fell back straight to the wall and coughed up a little blood, Ajax went forward and grabbed Adam's shihakushou.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?".

"..." all Adam could do was stare at the guy as he stared right at him with anger in his eyes.

"Is this real you Adam, someone who gives up on himself and doubts his power?"

"..."

"Where is the boy would do anything to protect his friends, the boy who wasn't afraid of anything even death itself, where is the boy that promised on his deceased parents grave that he would help anyone in need, WHERE IS THAT BOY, WHERE IS MY BEST FRIEND!".

Adam was so shocked all he could do was stare at Ajax even after he let go of Adam's shihakushou, then Ajax turned towards the mountains and stared. Adam got up and did the same, then he realized that Ajax was right, he promised his parents that no matter what he would help anyone and always be strong.

"I'm going to help you with your Bankai."

"Wha?"

Adam turned towards him, his gaze still towards the mountain and not him.

"Since you want this power, i will do whatever it takes to help you."

"But please promise me... that you'll never use such power for your own greed but with a great purpose?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good. Head home and pack your things. We're leaving Karakura."

* * *

**Urahara Shop**

It was already broad daylight, everyone had healed except one human boy that's been attacked while Renji was out and had been brought back injured. Everyone was doing well on their own and Ichigo trying to gain back his Bankai was still having a bit of trouble but felt as though he was getting closer to it's grasp. It was strange though, everyone had gone and been seperated and came back but one did not show up at all.

"I haven't seen Adam yet." muttered Renji as he was the first to pipe up the subject.

"It was bad enough that we had to go save his ass but he better not have died or something-"

"He can hold himself on his own!"

Ichigo and Renji looked back to Rukia who had her arms crossed, they knew how touchy the subject came of death and Adam was, having already seen friend of hers friend die twice but relieved to have survived the second. Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad were just as worried, hopefully he was well, they had noticed Ajax being here but no sign of Adam. Then there was something that Ichigo had been meaning to ask since that encounter with Adam yesterday as he turned to Urahara.

"Hey, Adam came by so he could ask you to train him Bankai, he must be downstairs right?"

Urahara stopped himself from drinking his tea and looked over at Ichigo. All attention was on him and he didn't like it one bit seeing as they were expecting him to say yes, he knew that he would be hated for this but he knew to tell the truth, even if it hurts. That was until Tessai came in with a look of desperation on his face.

"Tessai-"

"It's Adam! He's leaving Karakura!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Later**

"Where ya going? And why just you and Ajax?"

"C'mon Cy, give me some space."

"Dammit! I want some information here!"

Adam let out a sigh and flopped down on the bed and Cy came to him, watching your curiously and glancing at the dog sitting at the window outside, waiting for Adam. Then Adam grabbed his combat pass, pressed down on Cy's forehead and popped the pill into his mouth. Cy then saw Adam go out side the window, but not before he heard Adam ask him something he never thought he would.

"Cy,take care of my aunt and uncle okay?".

Cy just stood there until he realized that Adam would be going on a journey to who know where. All Cy could do was smile and nodded as Adam jumped out the window and started following Ajax out of his house.

Adam was walking down the street following Ajax but then all of a sudden he had heard someone calling his name and Ajax stared hearing the sound of running. Adam moved his head and saw Ichigo actually running towards him.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo stood there with an angry look on his face which Adam was unfazed with. Behind him he could see most of the gang heading towards them: Orihime, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Ririn, Noba, Kurodo, and Kon but no Uryu. They got there and just stood behind Ichigo, Adam stared quiet until all he could here was heavy breathing when he faced the others, Adam knew why they were here. He had just left a message that he was leaving but nothing more, Adam didn't think they would take it so rationally.

"Why are you leaving?" demanded Ichigo.

"..."

"Answer me!" he grabbed the front of his shihakushou.

Adam simply grabbed his wrists and pulled him off, he looked towards the rest of his friends, they had the same look of hurt as Ichigo did. Adam glanced back at Ichigo who was really anxious to hear the answer of reason.

"I'm going to gain my Bankai."

"But, why so far away?" asked Rukia.

"Too many distractions, too much trouble, and too many people."

"And who's gonna help you gain Bankai?" shouted Ichigo.

"..."

Adam turned to his side and looked at Ajax, then started walking past them, but before he did, Adam gave them one last look, a look of determination on your face.

"I will gain Bankai, I will come back, I will fight tenfold and protect you all with my life! I give you my word, I always will! It's a promise of a life-time!"

Adam turned away and kept walking away as they headed towards the mountains of Japan where their awaited Adam's training to gain the power of his Bankai once and for all.


	24. Invasion begins: Bankai Day one

**Chapter 24**

It had been 5 hours of traveling from one place to another, it was really bothersome but really important to get away from everything just to maintain the balance and peace, of course that was what Ajax told Adam. Adam had been listening to Ajax since the way up into the misty mountains beyond Karakura and civilization was there was no roads which was annoying but he knew no pain, no gain.

"Hey Ajax, how long?" asked Adam.

"Not long."

Ajax was ahead of Adam, the old dog/Soul-Reaper seriously had the stamina to keep ahead of Adam while he was lagging behind. Adam huffed out in frustration before continuing your way up towards the mountains. It was a deep forest mountain of course, Adam finally see some ancient looking stairs ahead where there looked like some temple,then Adam noticed some symbols on the temple archway, he then knew that they were the same symbols on his dad's necklace.

"C'mon Adam! Hustle, hustle, hustle!" urged Ajax as he was on top of the stairs

"Shut up Ajax!"

"Quit being such a baby!"

Adam rolled his eyes at the the guy before reaching the top of the stairs. As he reach the top, Adam notice a stoned stadium in front of the ancient temple and just he was about to ask, Adam could feel something about this place that was familiar, then out of nowhere his eyes started turning from his normal topaz color turned into his silver eyes.

"What is with this place?" Adam shouted.

"We're going to begin, follow me and we'll start your training." he stated seriously.

"Oh, right." Adam nodded.

Adam stretched and followed Ajax into the temple, it was empty, dark, and looked it would fall about in a few more years but looked stable. Adam followed Ajax into the middle of the temple to see Ajax getting ready with his sword.

"Ajax." Adam called.

Ajax looked back at Adam for a moment before drawing his blade which surprised him, Adam didn't know much about Ajax besides the fact he was family, Adam could tell he was far more experienced than he was and more dangerous, just as dangerous as General Yamamoto in battle. Adam gulped and pulled out Koutei from his , Ajax studied him for a moment before releasing his blade.

"Adam, I am going to teach you to release your Bankai. This is the most hardest way but it's the quickest and I can't guarantee your safety. You will have to be strong and never surrender!"

Adam nodded.

"... Bankai."

Adam's eyes widen, Ajax was suddenly surrounded by a flash of light, Adam covered himself from the blinding light with his arms and sword. Finally it died down a bit but there was still light, he looked up and his jaw dropped from the sight before him. Ajax stood there with a giant ice pillar with arms and legs and glowing blue eyes and sharp teeth with his hair having icicles but Ajax had his arms frozen with sharp spikes popping out as well on his shoulders and the blade looking more bigger with spikier ice.

"Koori Akuryou Ou"  
-King Ice Demon-

"Wh-whoa..." Adam mutter.

"Defend yourself Adam!" shouted Ajax before charging forward.

Adam's eyes widen as Ajax charged closer, he fall back pathetically and roll over in time to dodge the stab of his sword and the floor was covered in snow and ice with a few spikes popping up here and there the temperature of the air surrounding them both lowered a few degrees and Adam could see the breathe he huffed out. Adam jumped away as one of the spikes from the giant monster behind Ajax attacked, Adam kept jumping away numerous times as Ajax kept attacking and attacking.

* * *

**Soul Society**

It was finally done, Jin Kariya had finally gained the privilege of going for the opening opportunity he and the other Bounts been waiting for. A sinister grin made way to his face as the air around his flew by in speed as he soared through the air and down towards the place he dreamed of returning to finish what he had started. He realized that the Quincy had fallen for his plan and it would be the Soul-Society's down fall.

Mabashi, Sawatari, Go Koga, Yoshi and himself have raided into Soul Society, it was not inside of Seireitei but is was close enough.

* * *

**Captain's Meeting  
**

"I shall now begin our special meeting. I have verified that the Ryoka snuck in." General Yamamoto concluded to the gathered captains of the meeting.

After the burst of new energy, it was familiar to how Ichigo and the others had burst threw, it was a bit off but the same none the less. All captains were called into the meeting thanks to the assistance of the black hell butterflies. From what information was given in the message, they all were up and running towards their way in the presence of Yamamoto and hear whatever news the elderly Soul-Reaper offered and what plans of the situation.

"Here's what we know," said the General. "Each squad will follow the former number two emergency formation. In view of the gravity of the situation, Squad 10 Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya will be put in charge of capturing the ryoka."

"Yes, sir! But..." Hitsugaya's voice trailed off slowly but the General continued.

"The information has become quite complex. There is also the matter of the information leak from the Research and Development core. The correct information must be screened out and relayed to each squad."

"Yes sir!" Histugaya nods.

"And once more thing, this is the most important part..." the General began with a low voice and the room was completely still and quiet,

"Kill anyone you believe to be a ryoka without any sense of hesitation!"

* * *

**In the fields  
**

Out in the fields of outside in the wide spaces and the clear trees and fields of grass, Ichigo and Rukia stood side-by-side as the wind blew by with breezy gales. Ichigo closed his eyes softly before he finally said,

"So we've ended up here again."

"Yeah." Rukia replied.

"Did you feel that reiatsu just now?"

"Yeah. It seems some of the Soul-Reapers have fought with a Bount."

"But, you didn't feel the Bount's reiatsu, didn't you?"

"So it's the same here as it is in the material world." Rukia said bitterly with narrow eyes.

Out of nowhere, Yoruichi slid into their moment of silence and deep thought, someone had to break up this gloomy mood didn't they?

"Why are you getting lost in thought in an emergency like this?" asked the cat woman hybrid.

"Uhhh..." Ichigo sweatdropped while Rukia's left eye twitched.

"That's right!" said a voice below, belonging to Ririn. "Standing next to each other like that! It's gross! You aren't even lovers."

"What are you saying Ririn?" demanded Rukia.

"Bleh!"

"Now now!" laughed Kurodo. "We'll lose to the Bount if we fight with each other."

"Exactly." Noba agreed.

"I know that!" Ririn snapped, not turning to her two companions.

Over yonder, all they could hear was a calling and looked back to see three familiar figures running towards them. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were coming their way, Orihime calling Ichigo and Rukia. There was a look of distress on their faces, excluding Chad because no one knows what the man is thinking or what he reacts, and all three teens stopped when reaching the group. They looked breathless from all the running and searching they had done to search for one particular person of a Shiba.

"What's wrong?" asked Rukia.

"She moved!" replied Chad.

"Mm. That damn Kukaku likes to move a lot." Yoruichi crossed her arms.

"Yoruichi," Ichigo turned to her. "don't you know where she moved to next?"

"Shall we check for some places that I think she'll might be?" Yoruichi glanced up at them.

And search they did, searching all day as the sun blazed over them and was slowly sinking down telling them it would soon turn dark. Very tiring as it was, they still continued their search for the Shiba. While all the time as everyone would talk amongst themselves, bicker a few times here and there but those thoughts were drowned out as Ichigo's thoughts wonder back to someone.

Bankai was something of high difficulty, something fatal if taken too fast but it was something of a chance to quickly gain the next level to become powerful enough to both defend and attack at the same time when the situation was in dire need. Everyone then wondered, how Adam was doing.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked up as Uryu walked by his side. "you should really give Martinez some bit of faith with your negative thoughts."

"What makes you think I'm worried about Adam?" snapped Ichigo as he glared another direction, away from Uryu.

"Oh? I was talking about Ray Martinez with his architect contract ."

"WHAT?" Ichigo blushed furiously from the trick.

"So, you do admit it." smirked the Quincy.

"Son of a... I'm not thinking negative!"

"I have faith in Adam. He came with us to save Rukia and risked his life, even as he was beaten up badly countless times, never have anyone or myself see Adam give in or give up." Uryu lowered his eyes. "Even after... what Aizen did... He still came to save her. And when that one Bount came for me and attacked Yoshino... he came to save me and her too."

It was true, throughout every situation, Rukia had been saved because Adam jumped in time to save her and Byakuya from getting badly pierced by Shinso that could have killed them both, then when the Bount, Koga, came for Uryu and Yoshino, Adam fought to defend his Quincy friend. Sure he ended up being captured himself, they knew that Adam was the type of person who would never break his promises.

* * *

It was already dark by the time Ichigo noticed his surroundings, but was startled from his thinking when Orihime called out of finding the Shiba's new place of home which was sort of in the middle of a lake but it had a narrow trail where it led to the house and the familiar frame of stone arms and the giant chimney-in-disguise-of-a-cannon.

"It's nostalgic." Chad was first to say.

"Really?" asked Uryu as he glanced at the giant.

"Yeah." the giant nods.

"That's strange." Yoruichi says as she lifted an arm and squinted her golden eyes at the house. "Whenever she moves, she always changes her designs, but..."

"She has a rotten sense of taste anyway." Rukia interrupted.

Then the image of bunnies crossed through Ichigo's mind as his eyes squinted from the thought of those horrible drawings Rukia always made for Ichigo to "understand" of whatever explanation they tell him. Of course, any normal person would be smart as to keep their mouth shut from making any comments of Rukia's "way of art".

"Like your drawings."

**_SMACK!_**

"Shut up." Rukia said as she cracked her knuckles as Ichigo twitched on the floor.

"That hurt... And it's usually Kon who does that..." muttered the orange-haired teen but there was small pause before Ichigo asked. "Hey,where is Kon?"

"Oh my." Kurodo said as he and the other mod souls looked around as well. "Now that you mention it, he isn't here, is he?"

"That's strange." Ririn said. "We were suppose to come here together."

"Kon got separated from us?" Orihime asks as she leaned down towards the mod soul dolls. "What should we do? Should we look for him?"

"Well, he should be alright. His will to live is extremely high." Kurodo assured.

"That's right." Orihime smiled as everyone nodded in agreement of the obnoxious lion plushie.

"Hhhhhhhhheeeeeeelllllllppppp...!"

All stared with wide eyes of the direction of the screaming, it was coming from the house obviously but of course, Ichigo recognized that scream from anywhere!

"That voice is..." Ichigo slowly says.

* * *

**In the Shiba house**

Inside, it turned out that Kukaku was just beating up on her little brother, Ganju from being such a "useless punk" and for him to forget such a mission that she dispatched him to and only ended up working in a convenient store with Hanatarou. Of course, Ichigo still could not keep his own trap shut and ended up getting a good beating from the violent, female Shiba. Business started down in another room of the underground home of the Shiba family and the servants.

Yoruichi did all the details of explaining of what had went on and what she and Urahara had discovered from the Bounts and connections that linked with Squad 12. It was also that Ichigo and the others were to look for the man who created the Bounts by the name of Ran'Tao and Ichigo agreed to search for the bastard to the depth of Rukongai where the man had resided after a thousand years. After all that, Kukaku offered them a place for them to say and get something to eat as she welcomed them all in her "humble" home. But then another question came,

"Where is he? Adam Martinez?" asked Kukaku as she looked over everyone, her eyes searching for the one missing teen that reminded her of her older brother.

There was nothing but silence.

"What? He didn't come at all?" she raised a brow.

"He's training."

"Eh?" Kukaku turned to Uryu. "Training? Training for what?"

"He's going to gain Bankai." answered Ichigo proudly.

Kukaku and Ganju stared at the group before a smile of their grew on their faces.

"I can't wait... to see what reckless trouble he'll cause this time. I can already tell, this is gonna be one hell of a bash!" grinned the elder Shiba.

* * *

**Human World**

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Hah... Hah... Hah..."

_'Damn! DAMN!'_

Adam was hidden behind a rock, taking cover from anymore attack from Ajax and his Bankai. The scent of blood was in the air, making a stench that could reveal where he would be hiding so it was always scurry and dodge. It was obvious that Adam could not land a single hit to Ajax, he was just like Captain Yamamoto. The guy was impossible to hit, every attack or move Adam made, he see through it and take him out before he could make a plan come into place.

"What the hell... hah... hah... hah... have I been doing all this time?" Adam asked himself as he leaned more against the rock, listening for Ajax or any movement of attack.

Adam closed his topaz eyes, picturing all those times he had fought with himself on the edge and how useless he was" on that day". The day when Adam was stabbed thrice at the chest by the three traitors of Soul Society, almost killed by the mastermind as well, Sosuke Aizen. A fight would return one day between him and the others, and Adam knew that he had to prepare himself for the dawn of the war to come. It's been already a day since started training with Ajax, and Adam was making no progress or feeling anything new to help Adam in his training.

Adam then remembered one important fact, everyone was counting on him. Everyone was hoping for him to catch up with them in Soul Society and fight alongside with them, and then Adam's mind wandered of "the day". That look of determination, the cocky smirk that was ready to defeat Kuchiki Byakuya, that look of power flowing into Ichigo's eyes that he failed to gain during that time...

**_CRASH!_**

"Gahh!"

Adam dodge in time and saw the boulder he once sheltered himself from had exploded to pieces of small pebbles and shattered ice. Once landing and the dust cleared, Ajax revealed himself with his Bankai looming over him from behind and looking mighty as ever. Adam panted hard, his knees weaker. Ajax glanced up and down at the teen, looking at the many gashes the he left on Adam's body, the shihakushou torn to pieces to reveal some parts of his skin where blood had been tinted to.

"You're beginning to disappoint me." said Ajax.

"Usually, I don't like beat up old people." Adam smirked.

"Hm! I guess I'm not some other "old person"." Ajax raised his blade.

Another ice attack was blown towards him, Adam of course dodged the attack as always and raised his sword in time from Ajax's own blade. The force and pressure of reiatsu from Ajax caused Adam to fly back through many bamboo of the thick forest. Yesterday the front of the castle had been a bit "small" from Adam and Ajax's attacks and it was too much closed space so it resulted for Adam to run into the forest and deep in the mountains of Japan through the bamboo, rocks, rivers, trees, and everything to avoid being killed and gain power but this was not doing well in his part.

Out of nowhere, Ajax appeared with the trick of his shunpo, Adam ducked from another attack but earned a good kick but what's worse was the fact that there was a very deep gash, causing to him to vomit blood. Adam rolled on the ground a few times before jumping up to avoid another attack from Ajax, Adam raised his blade again to avoid another clash but this time, Koutei shattered from the fierce force of Koori Akuryou Ou.

Adam's eyes widen to see the blade coming down towards him but out of nowhere..

Time had stopped.

Adam stared at the frozen blade of Koori, sliding it down to Ajax to see a fierce look on his face, like he was really wanting to cut Adam but Adam knew he was using this force to drive him to the edge to make him activate Bankai, and this moment of time, it was probably working. Adam's eyes caught something, his ears perked at the sound,

**_'Don't lose'._**

A familiar figure stood there for a moment but before he could register who it was-

**_SLASH!_**

Pain... The pain that Adam has dealt with countless times... it came back again. His eyes slide where the blade had once been only to see it ripping through his skin and embedded deep in Adam's shoulder.

_'... Am I... dying this time...? Is this for real...?'_

_**"If you don't want to die, then keep fighting."**_

Adam couldn't figure out where the voice was but he knew it was right, he couldn't die now. Adam could not afford to die here and now. He had to catch up with the others, with Ichigo, Adam quickly pull away from the blade and turned, running from Ajax. Meanwhile, Ajax watched Adam shunpo away from him, a small smile made way to his lips... he knew that Adam was truly such a ferocious and courageous person, just like Ajax's greatest friend who was hiding somewhere...

* * *

**Soul Society**

Back inside the walls of Seireitei, another meeting was held in the the meeting room. Hopefully this information was enough help against the invaders that were in Rukongai and causing trouble for both Soul-Reapers and residents of the districts.

"Through some of the Kuchiki Clan's old literature, we were able to gain some new information on the Bount. As such, I will report it now." Captain Yamamoto began. "At one time, experiments that are currently forbidden here in Seireitei were being conducted in large numbers. This is truly a very old story from back when we were trying to developed our medical abilities."

All captains listened intently.

"The person most famous in this field was a scientist named Ran'Tao. She was conducting research that focused on eternal youth. But at some point of time, there was a terrible accident." Yamamoto continued. "Humans with a certain type of soul were affected by that, allowing them to have eternal life... Those are the Bounts."

The room was in silence.

"It is said that Ran'Tao took responsibility for this after the accident and was exiled from Seireitei. The Bount were kept in the material world in order to give them a chance." Yamamoto finished finally.

"Give them a chance in the real world, huh?" Kyouraku repeated as he crossed his arms. "Isn't that more like the higher-ups trying to cover their asses?"

"Kyouraku!" scolded Ukitake.

"Never mind." interrupted Yamamoto. "Whatever the case may be, they are the result of what we created."

"So it seems that the Bount have come to Soul Society for revenge after all." Hitsugaya says after awhile.

"But, whatever the reason may be, we must eradicate the Bounts. Regarding this case, the substitute Soul-Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida have come here to Soul Society." Yamamoto said.

"Well, how to put it. They're quite a hard-working group." Kyouraku commented.

"Uh..."

Yamamoto turned towards Ukitake, "What is it?"

"... Uh, it's nothing really but..." Ukitake lowered his head and it was obvious what the man wanted to know.

"It is also reported that Adam Martinez has not arrived Soul Society." replied the General.

"Oh..." Ukitake stared at the floor.

* * *

**43rd District Rukongai**

Rukia tied the gashing wound over her arm that Yoshi, the Bount female, had left on her arm during her battle with the Bount. She was hidden inside of a empty shack, leaning against a pillar and taking a rest but steady to keep her guard up in case of another attack caused by Yoshi. Rukia leaned her head back and dared to closer her eyes for a moment, her mind going through various thoughts before they landed on one particular thought.

"When are you catching up? You fool... You make everyone worry. Lousy boy." Rukia let a small laugh at the thought before she slowly opened her eyes and her violet orbs water slightly. "You... You better not be late... when we need you most, you fool."


	25. Training continues: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 25**

**Second day  
**

The second day had already finished. There was so much blood and so much sweat. The running, the hiding, the fighting, the bleeding, and the exhaustion, it was overwhelming and Adam had reached his peak. So many wounds, not all of them healed enough to keep him going. It was hard, to outrun Ajax in his sorry state, Adam was ashamed of himself. Here he was, running and hiding in fear of being killed by his own dog, and the others were in Soul Society, fighting for their lives against the Bount, Adam could guess that there was a war breaking inside the Seireitei and people were dying and Adam wasn't there to protect them.

"You can't go on like this Adam, you won't last if you keep running like a scared animal!" he heard Ajax say somewhere in the forest. "The more the run, the more you'll be farther and farther behind."

Adam knew he needed to go and fight, to help the others, to help Ichigo but this was no good. Adam was stuck, cornered, trapped like a cat on a mouse. His head was too dizzy to think of a strategy, most of his blood was draining and oozing the life out of him and Adam was up against a man that was able to hold onto his own Bankai for so long through two days. Ajax was obviously a very experienced Soul-Reaper, having many years to accomplish such power and to harness it.

Adam could not believe any of this. He should be with the others in Soul Society, he knew that Urahara was right, Adam didn't need Bankai, he didn't need to fight so far for the sake of power. There would be many years to come when he would get the chance of advancing, Adam just couldn't figure out why he wanted to become more powerful. Adam knew that he had all the time in the world to gain this power and he'd have enough power himself, he survived so far when rescuing Rukia and-

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_"ADAM, DON'T!" shouted Uryu._

_**SLASH!**_

_**BOOOOM!**_

_The entire place was covered with dust from the wave of spirit energy Adam had released, all held their breath and waited for the dust to clear. After it finally did and everyone looked at Adam, all their faces had the look of pure terror on it.**  
**_

_Adam blinked before looking down to see a sword sticking through his body again, only this time it had pierced straight through his heart , all he felt was numb. Every sound around him was drown and deaf to him, he looked back up over Aizen's shoulder to watch his friends looking utterly shocked and frozen in their spots. Adam looked back to see Rukia covering her mouth and her violet eyes wide and in horror, then finally he looked towards Aizen to see that he had blocked his attack with his finger but at the same time, he gave Aizen a small cut._

_

* * *

_

Adam's eyes were closed from that horrible memory, that terrible memory that had haunted him for some time. He looked down at his torn shihakushou, opening it to reveal through the blood and gashes were familiar three scars that were imprinted in the middle of his chest. All three scars inflicted by those three three traitors; Tosen, Gin, and Aizen.

Aizen's final strike was the one that put him down and made his world go dark.

How he survived, how he came back to life... It was all a mystery.

But whatever purpose and cause, Adam survived and was stand here now... or rather resting as he hid from his best friend when he's trying to kill him. Adam couldn't do this, he knew that he couldn't face Ajax, there would be other times but... After remembering what had happened, Adam's next encounter with Aizen might not go so well if he ever stabbed him again and Adam would never woke up. Everyone was counting on him. Counting on him to succeed in Bankai, catch up and fight against the Bounts.

But all this running, all this hiding, it wasn't doing Adam much good. He closed his eyes, wondering how he could release all the power that was locked up in him to help protect everyone.

* * *

**Soul Society**

Inside the office of Squad 1, two figures stood in the dim room of the office. Nanao stood her ground, her eyes focused on the Squad 1 symbol worn on the white haori that Yamamoto was wearing. The ancient Soul-Reaper gazed at the moon with the clouds passing by, passing over the moon a few times and giving the world light and darkness every few minutes.

"This is an urgent report from Captain Kyouraku" Nanao reported to the old man.

"Hasn't Ukitake been sick?" asked Captain Yamamoto.

"Yes, sir." Nanao replied. "I'm afraid he's gone to Central Library in order to search for documents related to Bount."

"Very well then." Yamamoto said before turning to her. "So what is this urgent report?"

"They have found what Ran'Tao left behind. The documents contain information regarding the explosive powers sealed away inside the Joki-Crest."

"I see. So this means that Kariya was not bluffing after all, huh?"

"According to the documents, in order to take full advantage of Joki-crest's powers,the person must wait for awhile after first activating it."

"How long is "awhile"?" Yamamoto asked after a small pause.

"About a day." Nanao replied with a firm tone.

"So that is why Kariya said he would give us "one more day"."

"Yes captain."

"For him to have been able to plan everything out like this, he is an enemy we must not underestimate!" Yamamoto moved his eyes directly towards Nanao. "We must capture Kariya as soon as possible! I will give instructions to all the squads from here."

Nanao nodded her head in understanding of the General.

"It seems that we no longer have enough time to hold meetings with all of the captains." continued Yamamoto.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell Captain Ukitake to keep searching through the documents."

"Understood."

"Good."

"... Captain Yamamoto... I have been meaning to ask and I do not mean to pry but..." Nanao hesitated. "I have overheard things when Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyouraku, and Captain Kurotsuchi had conducted some researching on the Bount but... there was something else in the files too."

"Something else...?"

"Yes... A tape that fell in Captain's Kurotsuchi hands. It looked very old and had a lot of... seals covered over the tape." Nanao stared at the floor as she continued on. "And also, the tape seems to have a connection to the ex-ryoka; Adam Martinez."

At the mention of "tape with seals", Yamamoto's eyes widen, surprising the vice-captian, before they narrowed dangerously, making a shudder come out from the Soul-Reaper female.

"That... is of no concern to you, Lieutenant Nanao."

* * *

**Seireitei Streets**

Outside in the night of Seireitei's streets, there was a small gathering troops of Soul-Reaper, along with them were Ichigo and his friends, taking a break from all the fighting and havoc running amok over. It seemed as though it was more like a small party full of food and sake for everyone to enjoy and fill themselves with their heart's content. At the edge of the small gathering, Hitsugaya watched the small parade proceed with Shiraha at his side, reporting.

"Healing her injuries took a great deal of energy, so Captain Soi-Fon had to take a break."

"I see." Hitsugaya folded his arms while bowing his head slightly, his eyes towards the floor.

"The same goes for Captain Kurotsuchi. He had to retire due to some deep injuries he received while in battle." Shiraha continued. "Kyouraku and Ukitake have sealed themselves away in the Central Library in order to gather information."

Hitsugaya raised his head and faced the blond. "And Captain Komamara?"

"He's guarding Captain Yamamoto."

"I got it. I understand the information." Hitsugaya offered a rare smile. "You've done well."

"Not at all..." Shiraha smirked proudly while adjusting his sash, trying to act so cool.

Before anymore discussion could continue, Senka had jumped on the white-haired 3rd seat officer by surprise. Rangiku gave a large smile to the approaching two in a boastful way, helping drag away her fellow comrade towards the table full of food and wanting Shiraha to have a taste of the rice she made for this "gathering".

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile again, such a ridiculous and lazy woman Rangiku is but she was a Soul-Reaper with a ray of sunshine and Senka, another girl from the Squad 8 but knowing when to stop and have fun.

Odd combination, those two.

Hitsugaya then raised his head towards the moon that radiated heavenly, before they turned towards the direction of the ex-ryoka's. Most of them gathered except for two of them. The Quincy was resting from his last battles and Orihime did only a few wounds to heal in order for him to not attempt to run off and fight blind in rage from whatever happened that caused Uryu to be so eager to fight Kariya.

Hitsugaya had wondered where the fifth member was and why he did not join, but after some information from Shiraha and Senka, it was confirmed that Adam would later join battle after his complete training of gaining the last release of his zanpakuto.

And Hitsugaya hoped that it would be in time before the last countdown...

* * *

**Meanwhile**

It's been already hours since Ichigo and the others gathering, they all slept in peace from their meal. Uryu stared at them all, his eyes softly watching his friends and the doll before he looked towards the window and see the sun shining beyond the buildings. It was time for him to move on and search for Kariya, to take revenge on what had happened to Yoshino, and he was going to finish this fight once and for all.

Uryu stood up and headed out, a tad bit injured but was better enough to fight and defend himself. As he walked, his thoughts trailed back to what he knew and what had happened. Everything was in chaos, Soul-Reapers running around like headless chickens and swinging their swords only to find themselves injured badly and taken under Squad 4's wing. If this continued on, Soul Society would eventually lead up to it's doom and no one would be able to save the day.

Not even Ichigo.

There was a spike in the air, a very strong one and the sound of distant explosion. Uryu narrowed his eyes and then caught the scent of another reiatsu he was very familiar with.

"Is that... Ran'Tao's reiatsu?" he asked himself before he quickly sprinted off in a run to catch up to where the explosion was going on.

As he grew closer, he jumped on building to building, thanks to the help of Hirenkyaku, as he reached a nearby tower where it was just a square quarter yard, one he had seen Kenpachi fight the two captains in, he immediately spotted Kariya and and injured Ran'Tao who was sprawled on the floor, indicating she was not having an easy time against Kariya.

There was some sort of argument and Kariya sent a blast of the wind to finish her off, but of course, when a Quincy was around, it was their problem to deal with the enemy and defend the weak, defenseless, and injured.

**_BOOOMMM!_**

Kariya watched the smoke cease with a look of victory before he noticed there was no signs of corpses. The Bount leader finally sensed another presence and let out a small sigh before turning to face whoever interrupted his fight with Ran'Tao. There Uryu stood, supported Ran'Tao who looked surprised.

"You... You're that Quincy!" Ran'Tao blurted out in shock.

Uryu said nothing, only pulling Ran'Tao back and stepping in front of her to show her and Kariya he was up for a fight.

"Karyia," Uryu finally said. "I am your opponent."

"Heh... Kid, what are you talking abou-" before Kariya could finish his sentence, he stepped aside to dodge a bright arrow.

The Bount's eyes widen to see that Uryu no longer stood where he was next to Ran'Tao and was instead behind him in the air and shooting another arrow. Kariya stared down at him, looking very surprised and amused the Uryu was able to hold such a powerful tool and using the garments to amplify the spirit, Ran'Tao was surprised that he was able to hold up in his condition. Uryu aimed another bowl, his eye narrowed dangerously at the evil Bount.

"Yoshino risked her life to defeat you. She told me this. She said that you hate the Bount as well as the Soul-Reapers. That powerful hate will eventually lead to the downfall of Bount." Uryu pulled the arrow more back. "Yoshino knew. She knew that your actions were meaningless for the Bount. But in the end, no one was able to stop you... It may already be too late but, I will stop you!"

"I wonder if you can." Kariya smirked as he raised his arm in the air in gesture of the whole city behind him. "Because after this... After the fall of Soul Society... I will move on to my next objective and my next order."

Ran'Tao and Uryu's eyes widen.

"Next objective... Order, from who?"

"Yes... It's not important... I had someone tell me things... There are far more powerful things that are waiting at another side of another gate. After this, I will hunt down that one Soul-Reaper boy-no... hunt down the one that "thinks" is a Soul-Reaper! Hahahahahaa...!" laughed Kariya with crazed eyes.

Uryu narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you talking about?" Ran'Tao demanded.

"Oh, you know him... You've known him all along..." smirked Kariya.

Then something clicked in Uryu's head as he said the name of who Kariya would hunt down.

"... A... Adam..."

Kariya's malicious grin grew even more if possible, causing Uryu's eyes to widen in shock before they narrowed dangerously and a killing intent arose from the young Quincy and the air grew slightly bit heavy from the pressure Uryu gave off.

"I'll kill you before you can even say his name!"

And with that, the battle between Uryu and Kariya began...

* * *

**Human World  
**

**_Slash!_**

**_Slash!_**

**_SLASSSHHH!_**

"Dammit!"

Adam had dodged another blow from Ajax's Bankai, Koutei looked like he would shatter at any moment from the harsh blasts and the dry ice, Adam was panting harshly, blood dripping over his forehead as you stared at the hazy figure of the giant ice monster and the young man that stood before him.

"Ajax wait!... This... This is getting-"

"Silence! I said I would teach you to awaken your Bankai, I never said it would be easy!"

"But... What if I get killed! What if I-"

"Enough! "What if" this, "What if" that! There is no "what if", there is only "I can". Do not doubt yourself or your sword, if you do... You'll die!"

Another swing.

Adam jumped high in the air to avoid the blast, watching as some of the trees fell over, his eyes staring at the giant ice monster before it opened it's mouth and blast out a cannon of frozen dust. Adam immediately used his Kin'iro Hogosha to block the attack, then canceled it quickly to back flip in the air to dodge, but as soon as he regained his footing, something sharp and painful sliced his back, opening another wound that was already on his back and more blood to flow. Adam fell to floor, panting hoursly from the hours of running and the days without sleep and eat.

He knew he was going to lose... He knew he was going to die... He knew he was going to-

_**"Don't die..."**_

_'That voice.'_

**_"You promised everyone, you swore to them you'd become stronger."_**

_'That's right, Ichigo and everyone...'_

**_"You said you'd get stronger for them! don't give up..."_**

With what little strength Adam had, he struggled to get up, wobbily standing on his two weakened legs, facing Ajax as he stared at him, Ajax the noticed Adam's eyes had a mirror of pride shinning in them. Adam panted a bit, giving a spit towards a nearby bush where some of the leaves were printed with bloody saliva. He raised Koutei once more at Ajax.

"Mugen Hakai...!"

**_BOOOOMMMMM!_**


	26. Day three:Adam's breakthrough

**Chapter 26**

**Day three.**

That's how long Adam has been training, so short yet so long. Adam could tell that the blood loss was messing his head around for false things. But still, he was still active enough to survive from Ajax. From what Adam had thought to finally be successful of, he was dead wrong. It did not matter how much less his doubts were, or how much fear he had welled up, it was still not working for his goal to obtain power. Ajax was pushing Adam more and more to the edge, to the straining point.

It was the same type of battle as the time he faced Captain Yamamoto.

Ajax and Yamamoto were very similar in some cases but not completely , they both had very large spiritual pressure's and were both experienced. An Ice and Fire zanpakuto which was very ironic of their personality. Those two, they sure were very much alike, despite the fact that Ajax doesn't remove his top part of the shihakushou to reveal his muscles and numerous scars from past battlefields. Ajax didn't show off like that, he's was more a man of secrecy and surprise.

**_BOOM!_**

**_SLASH!  
_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_SLASH!_**

**_BOOOMMM!_**

"Goddammit!" Adam shouted as he back flip from another attack of the icy zanpakuto.

"Koori Kasami."

Adam's eyes widen at the familiar attack from Koori.

One after one, giant, wide ice mirrors surrounded Adam and on top as well. Everything was reflected of Ajax's image instead of his, Adam pulled out Koutei and ready himself for a barrage of constant slices that covered his almost entire body, except some parts of his body, but a large proportion of it. Ajax and the look-alike's all came at once, they ricocheted around the barrier of ice before finding another place to hid behind the mirrors and leaving Adam bloodied up and on his four.

"Dammit... Can't even give me a bit of time to prepare."

"There is no short-cuts in Bankai, now stand up and fight!"

"Tch... Damn dog..." Adam muttered under his breath.

He dug Koutei into the earth, glaring up at Ajax, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Adam could not hold out for much long, having been running around without food for three days and blood loss, it made his head feel light and dizzy and it also made him feel extremely weak. But thinking more and more about it with little blood he had left in his brain, Adam knew that he had to find some way to end this.

"Mugen Hak-"

Ajax didn't give Adam time as he made the move again, this time, Adam was prepared with something he did not suspect. As the ice clones came closer to him, he used his reiatsu and bursted with tigers surrounding him which caused an explosion of the ice mirrors and destroying the clones. As the smoke cleared with steamed water, Adam then spotted a figure standing in the distance, his eyes narrowed with a glint of silver to Ajax, only this time there was something that Adam took noticed of and felt proud.

Blood.

Ajax was bleeding over his shoulder and it trailed down his ice covered arm to the handle of the zanpakuto. Ajax then gave Adam an impressed look, the first look he's given him in the past three days of harsh training in survival. Adam gave back a challenging smirk to the strong warrior before him, raising and aiming Koutei to fire at him, Adam was determined to put new scratches and bruises as payment for the beating and the wounds Ajax had done over him.

"Now-"

Adam choked, his eyes widen for a split moment to feel something squirt out of his left shoulder, he snap his silver eyes towards the shoulder to see a new wound. Adam clasped his hand over to stop it from bleeding anymore before whipping his head back to Ajax who looked unfazed, he narrowed his eyes at him.

"How did you...?"

"I got close enough to land a hit when you made your strike." he replied simply.

"Dammit!" Adam muttered as he land on one knee, supporting himself and refusing to fall.

All that survival, the blood, the pain, the sleepless nights, the running, the sweating. Adam would have done all that for nothing, he closed his eyes for a moment, picturing all the faces that he once knew and grew close to, imagining them fighting away in a war against the mighty Bounts. Uryu, as powerless as he is, went ahead to help anyway, it was really brave of him. Really, really brave of that lone Quincy.

Then there came the heroic boy of the Soul Society...

_''Ichigo Kurosaki."_

Adam's chest clenched, his eyes tightened, and he was grinding his teeth against each other. Adam's hands gripped Koutei tightened, and his body slightly shook. All he could think of was how unfair everything was. Ichigo gained the power quickly at noon after three days of training with Yoruichi, and from the angle of the sun and the shadow that the trees meant it was close to around 6 o'clock. Adam could just imagine it now, Ichigo looking mighty in his Bankai and showing it off, people watching in awe and looking at him as the greatest Substitute Soul-Reaper... it wasn't fair... he's not the only Soul-Reaper Substitute...

Through all the trouble Adam's been through to save Rukia, people instead look at Ichigo as hero, not looking at Uryu, Chad, Orihime, or anyone else. It was all about power and who had the special skills of using it. Adam was going to prove those people wrong, he was gonna prove that Ichigo was not the only one who could just save the world.

Adam's eyes snapped open before he lunged towards a surprised Ajax, he jumped in the air high with Koutei raised in a manner to strike Ajax hard, the ice monster then raised it's arm to stop the attack but from what his deep thoughts had him thinking, slashed harshly through the ice monster's arm, slicing it off and surprising Ajax. He quickly raised his blade in time to stop Adam's blade from slicing him and he was hit from great pressure of reiatsu that flowed out of his body and slightly engulfed him in Grey/silver light of reiatsu. The ground beneath Ajax caused a 10 foot radius crater to form.

Ajax was getting frustrated from the constant running, it was another one of those moment of faith, a test to see if Adam was worthy of passing on and getting Bankai, but in a cost of pain and suffering. Ajax starting thinking if Adam actually had the gift someone told him, then he decided to show his true colors on, a cause that he was once involved in and now Adam would be involved soon. At least for his sake, Ajax hoped that Adam would do something, something that was once his own life on taking on Hollows and protecting innocent souls and besides, he knew that it was in Adam's blood to never run from a fight when people needed him the most.

"Keep your focus on the enemy, child!"

**_SLASH!_**

"Oh shit!"

Ajax sighed in disappointment , this was getting very irritated for him to keep chasing and hunting him like some little puppy with it's tail between it's legs. Such cowardice. He was gonna have to be a lot tougher to get Adam to crack open and finally tap into the power that was hidden within him.

* * *

"Damn... won't stop bleeding."

Adam was clutching his new large gash. he counted most of the scars, 86 of them... now 87. Adam just closed his eyes before lifted your head towards the sky, opening them to the sky already dark and the moon almost high up with billions of stars watching over the world. The world was blurry, everyday his vision would become blurry blurry. It got worse as the days passed, this the third and final day to gain the power he worked so pitifully at, Adam leaned back against the ragged rock behind him, hissing once in awhile as a jagged edge pushed one of the open wounds on his body. Adam lowered his head to face the forest in front of him but surprised to see a blurry figure, he tried to get up but he was too tired, too hungry, too weak to get up and fight back from Ajax.

As the blur became clear, Adam could tell it was walking on four legs.

**_"Don't die."_**

_'Him again.'_

"Koutei... I can't do this, you were right I'm not worthy to wield you." Adam tell him as he closed his eyes before opening them but his vision did not clear, in fact, it just made it worse.

**_"Please, you have to believe that you can and i was wrong, you are worthy!You want to help your friends ."_**

"How can I... when I'm like this?" Adam gestured towards himself.

He was surprised to feel something soft and warm touch his cheek and head, he looked and saw Koutei using his tail to try to clean Adam's wounds but to no avail

"Koutei... I-"

**_"Please, I have my faith in you Adam. I've always have, even if he helped by getting your stronger and overcoming the restraints that I hold him back, I believe you can do it. I trust you."_**

All Adam could do was stared at him, his eyes staring into his own silver eyes.

**_"So please, don't be afraid... and don't forget." _**he assured him with a confident grin**_ "Ichigo and the others believe in you, and so do i."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Adam's eyes snapped open, his vision became clear and instead of seeing Koutei standing in front of him, there a few feet away from Adam stood Ajax, staring down at him with no emotion, the giant ice monster looming over himself and him. Adam stared into Ajax's face, finally noticing, he got his faith back in Adam, no longer bothered but instead awaiting for him to resume the training that continued for the past three days.

"Are you ready?"

Staring at Ajax for a moment of pause, Adam looked down towards Koutei, a small smile coming into features before looking back to Ajax. Adam slowly stood, ignoring the pain, the tiredness, the hunger, he pushed all that aside and stood straight. This time, Adam had no intentions of running anymore, he don't care what would happened to him in the future, what mattered right now more than anything else was to open his Bankai and catch up with the others.

Adam's will to fight on was growing stronger and he felt his courage urge into his muscles, his wounds, and around his entire body that Ajax took notice that the air grew heavy of, leaving him surprisingly panting softly and one small bead of sweat. Whatever happened, he knew Adam finally remember the most important thing, he had to keep his promises to his friends.

"I can't keep wasting time like this... Let's finish this fast!"

Adam and Ajax charged after that last word,

**_BOOOOOMMMM!_**

A huge explosion erupted surrounding them both and numerous trees flew in every direction from the swords that clashed against each other...

Adam's eyes snapped open, his vision was clear and instead of seeing Koutei standing in front of him, there a few feet away from you stood Ajax, staring down at you with no emotion, the giant ice monster looming over himself and Adam. Adam stared into Ajax's face, finally noticing, he still had his faith in him, he was no longer bothered but instead awaiting for him to resume the training that continued for the past three days.

"Are you ready?"

Staring at Ajax for a moment of pause, Adam looked down towards Koutei, a small smile coming into features before looking back to Ajax. Adam slowly stood, ignoring the pain, the tiredness, the hunger, he pushed all that aside and stood straight. This time, he had no intentions of running anymore, he don't care what happened to his body in the future, he knew that what mattered right now more than anything was to open his final stage and catch up with the others. Adam will to fight on was growing stronger and he felt a sudden strength urge into his muscles, his wounds, and around his body that Ajax took notice that the air grew heavy of, leaving him surprisingly panting softly and one small bead of sweat. Whatever happened, he knew that he couldn't be afraid anymore.

"It's time for me to end this, I'm not afraid anymore... LET'S FINISH THIS!"

Adam and Ajax charged after that last word.

**_BOOOOOMMMM!_**

A huge explosion erupted surrounding the both of them and numerous trees flew in every direction from the swords that clashed against each other...


	27. Blazing fight: Adam's return

**Chapter 27**

"What?"

"Yes, it's exactly as I say."

Toushiro stared at the exiled female Soul-Reaper before looking towards the cliff of the Soukyoku, nearby a battle was happening between Ichigo and Kariya. The captian didn't know how long Ichigo can go up against Kariya every time the Bount keeps regenerating from injuries the orange-haired Soul-Reaper inflicted. It was frustrating, after defeating every other Bount, the leader was the toughest to handle, very difficult indeed.

Then there was the other case of what Kariya claimed he would do next.

"What now Captain Hitsugaya?" Rangiku asked after the silence as she watched her young captian.

Histugaya watched the faint figures from the distance, his icy gaze then whipped towards Rangiku. Ran'Tao watched the white-haired captian as well. He then remembered when Adam was coming here and knew why. What Ran'Tao and Uryu told them was something of another crisis and right now, they could barely handle another at the moment but might as well start early for precaution.

"Seal all exits of the portals to the human world! We can't let Kariya return their and have him near Adam! Do what means necessary."

"But captain, Adam is might be coming through those-" Rangiku began but halted when those icy orbs turned her direction.

"Rangiku, you heard everything didn't you? If Kariya were to capture Adam, who knows what will happen. This is for his own safety and as well as everyone else." Toushiro calmly explained.

Rangiku stared at the smaller captain before her head bowed, as she followed her captain before they both shunpo'd where they could give urgent news to the captains and have everyone seal away every portal that Kariya would use for any means of escape...

* * *

**Sokyoku**

**_Clang!_**

**_Clang!_**

A black blade made contact with a sharp brush of sharp wind. Brown met crimson eyes, each holding a glint of danger in them. They pushed away from the each other and skidded a few feet away from each other. The Soul-Reaper from the other side near the edge of the cliff glared at the Bount before him, the Bount was looking very cocky and was proving hard to handle from the constant regenerating he does.

"Never was one to back down are you, Soul-Reaper?" smirked Kariya with amusement shining his blood-red orbs.

"Shut up! I'm gonna stop you before you do anything to break this place apart!" snapped Ichigo.

"And spunky too." Kariya added.

"SHUT UP!"

"And? What are you gonna do about it?" Kariya challenged.

"THIS!"

Ichigo charged forward with his fastest shunpo he could perform and swung Tensa Zangetsu with all his might to wipe the amusement in the eyes of the Bount. It made him sick to see people, monsters, and others to hold nothing but amusement when other people were suffering for their cause. Ichigo made it certain to himself to destroy and defeat any evil entity who look at others like they deserved the pain of being used and killed for no reason.

"I'm sure that the Quincy had told you what I'm doing afterwords?" Kariya striked up the conversation as he kept dodging swings from Ichigo's wrath.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in confusion, which caused Kariya to laugh and blow an attack that Ichigo left himself open at and was blasted away and a huge crater former where Ichigo was. Kariya lowered his arm and stared at the smoke, waiting patiently for it to clear and see the orange-haired foolish youth, as the smoke finally cleared, he found the boy merely standing with Tensa Zangetsu up in blocking and some scratches here and there but not enough damage to actually kill the kid.

Kariya always loved to play with his enemy before finishing them off the striking blow.

"Have you cooled your head, little Soul-Reaper?"

Ichigo panted, his head bowed and eyes shadowed before raising them to have his brown orbs narrowed at the sight of Bount that had once from before frightened him (though he won't admit it) and now before him was the same Bount that enrages him. He hated this Bount, he hated the Bount for daring to hurt Uryu, for killing the other Bount girl that Uryu protected and was always with, and for...

Locking him up.

"Just shut up... I'm gonna cut you... I'm gonna make you bleed! No matter how many times you heal yourself, I'll still come back and cut you down and I won't stop until IT'S OVER!"

With another roar, Ichigo charged again. Heading full speed towards Kariya, and as the distance between them shortened, Kariya gave Ichigo another mocking smile before attacking as well,

"Windestanz"  
-Wind Dance-

* * *

**Squad one office  
**

Inside the meeting room, Yamamoto was sitting behind his desk quietly. Beside his desk was Captain Komamura, on the other side of the desk was Yamamoto's Lieutenant Sasakiba. Rangiku was kneeling down in respect after her reports to what Hitsugaya had ordered of her to go on ahead as he had errands to deal with and commands to give off. Yamamoto sat in silence, thinking over the information before he clicked his cane on the wooden floor and all three superiors knew that whatever answer came was final.

"Close every Senkaimon immediately!"

Rangiku closed her eyes before she used shunpo to give out the permission of closing the gates for good before Kariya could escape and give chase after the young American.

Komamura looked over at his General Captain, his golden eyes watching the man he respected most and would loyally die for. There was something of amiss in the General, something did not seem quite right in the behavior the General was holding. It was something he just shoved off his shoulders, but after the days passing of the Bount's entering the world of the afterlife, he found it shocking but never said a word...

The Great General Yamamoto was nervous.

* * *

**Northern Seireitei**

"Close the gates! That's an order!" shouted a random Soul-Reaper.

All over Seireitei, all the gates were being sealed shut, one by one. Meanwhile, most Soul-Reapers were all over, taking care of sealing the Jokai crest from exploding and destroying the Seireitei. Most of the Soul-Reapers on nearby gates were scattering around like ants and making it hectic, orders shouted around and some many gates being sealed shut to prevent escape from someone getting in or someone getting out.

Senka ran through the crowded streets before spotting a familiar blond, he rushed towards where the blond was before stopping at Shiraha's side.

"What's going on? what are doing? Adam's coming through any time now-"

"That's the point of the orders sent by Captain Yamamoto." Shiraha interrupted her.

"Wha...?" Senka looked over at him with surprise written over his face. "What do you mean? WHAT ORDERS?"

"To prevent Adam from coming into Soul Society and causing another crisis..."

Senka stared with wide eyes before his gaze drifted towards the gates that was being prepared to close up. Then she noticed something, she peeked a glance towards and found someone standing by Shiraha's opposite side. A young teen with spiky front black hair. His eyes glued to the gates in front of them. Senka recognized this kid, the boy that was transferred from 12th Division to the 10th, the guy that Adam saved.

Mugen

* * *

**Kuchiki Residence**

Rukia lay in her futon in silence, her eyes closed, locking away her deep violet eyes from the world. It would be much more peaceful if not been the two men guarding her from outside her room. But she didn't mind to listen in on what news of what happened with Ichigo and everyone... and hoping to hear news that Kaine had finally arrived as well to give a hand.

"It seems there's a fight going on at Sokyoku. Most Soul-Reapers are being mobilized all over. Apparently that Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting with the ryoka!"

At the mention of Ichigo, Rukia's eyes opened in shock.

"We should be prepared to evacuate. We should help lord Byakuya!"

"Don't bother."

"What?"

"They're sealing up the gates."

"What? What do you mean?"

"It was an order given from Captain Yamamoto. It was to prevent Adam Martinez from coming into Soul Society."

Rukia sat up, her eyes even wider in more shock of the horrible news. Slowly, Rukia rose from her futon, wearing her sleeping kimono and the bed sheets sliding off her body as she stood up. Her eyes narrowed, she knew she would be in trouble for this later by Captain Yamamoto and by her brother but she knew everyone needed Adam's's help, Ichigo needed him.

She needed him...

Rukia quickly dressed up in her shihakushou and stealthily sneaked out of the Kuchiki estate, taking her first few steps outside her home but stopped when a familiar voice pierced in behind her and she knew all too well she wasn't getting off easily from this particular person. She turned her head and her eyes locked with her childhood friend.

"Renji."

"Where do you think you're going?" he raised a tattoo brow.

"... Why are you here?" she turned the tables on him.

"We haven't been able to get in tough with Captain Kuchki so, I came to fetch him. More importantly, you..."

"Renji... I have a favor to ask you." Rukia pleaded with her eyes.

"What?"

She stepped forward, "Take me to the nearest Senkaimon."

Renji's eyes widen, knowing immediately what she was planning. He was ready to disagree but halted when he stared into her eyes that locked onto his own dark eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were slightly frowning, indicating that she was defiantly not gonna put up with him and go on and do it with or without him.

He sighed.

"no."

"But Renji, Adam needs-!"

"Wait, look just tell me what to do and I'll get some help, you are in no condition to get up okay?"

Rukia looked down at her hands and suddenly felt guilty, but she put on a smile and nodded towards Renji.

* * *

**Northern Seireitei**

"Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then! Let's go!"

The group that formed a line around the Senkaimon gate began the ritual of sealing the gates, behind them stood Senka, Shiraha, and Mugen, watching them do their work of the last door being closed and the chance of Soul Society being demolished was rising higher. As watched the door, a bright light surrounding it's outer frame and the seal was working from the constant chanting of the Shinigamis working on it.

"Senka! Shiraha !"

The both of them look behind them, Renji was running towards them. Renji finally reached them, bending to his knees to catch his breath. He then looked up to see the men sealing the gates, his eyes narrowed.

"We have to stop them."

"Say wha?" Shiraha raised his eyebrow facing Renji.

"We have to stop them from closing the gates!" Renji repeated with a demanding voice.

"We cannot defy orders from the General-" Shiraha was cut off when Renji grabbed a portion of his shihakushou, looking at him with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I know... I know the consequences but..." he panted. "Without him... Without him here with us, how will we hope to go on and win this battle?"

"And... And how will Ichigo keep on fighting without Adam backing him up? How could anyone hope to win without hearing his voice and being yelled on to continue pushing forward? HOW?" he shouted.

A hand rested on his shoulder, making everyone look to see Mugen standing behind him, a determined look on his face and his zanpakuto sheathed.

"How 'bout we just go ahead and stop them instead of standing there and talking about it?" Mugen offered.

Renji stared at him, not knowing this ordinary Soul-Reaper but glad to see that someone was at his side. He looked back to Shiraha, who removed his tight grip from his shihakushou. He stood there in silence before he reached for his zanpakuto, surprising everyone since he was a man of the law and following the rules but glad to see someone else breaking the law as well to do whatever to save their comrades and home. Renji and Senka did the same, Rukia watched at the four men stepped forward towards the group in attempt of stopping the final door sealing.

"I guess I can handle a little lecture for this." Senka sighed.

"I can always wait for another chance of promotion in about hundreds of years later." smirked Mugen.

"Tch. At least your captain won't be that much of something to handle than mine." Renji let out a nervous chuckle.

"Heh, enough talk ladies. We got some ass-kickin' to deal here!" grinned Shiraha.

Then all four charged in hoping that they had made the right choice...

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Are you ready?"

"..."

"Do you feel that?"

"..."

"Can you take the rush?"

"..."

"Fulfill your task and don't look back!"

A Senkaimon opened before a figure dressed in a black cloak, the person's face hidden from the world. Behind the enigma stood another man, watching the cloaked enigma watch the bright portal before lunging through. The Senkaimon closed and disappeared, leaving the figure alone.

"So, it begins." the figure gave one last look to the spot where the cloaked man once stood. "This is my farewell to you, good luck and be careful."

With his own sword sheathed back, the figure dissapeared back into Karakura.

* * *

**Northern Seireitei**

"Phew! That was something!"

"Bastard, don't laugh about it!"

Senka shook her head from the argumentative Renji who threatened to beat Shiraha into a bloody pulp but only succeeded on making him more amused and giving more taunts for Renji to blabber angrily on about. Senka looked over the many fallen Soul-Reapers that were scattered her and there after the fight between the three men against a whole platoon of numerous Soul-Reapers. Mugen stood there, watching Renji and Shiraha bicker before his direction went to the half open, half closed Senkaimon gates.

**_SHAAAAAaaaaa...!_**

All four Soul-Reapers looked towards the Senkaimon Gates, watching it with wide eyes and to see if anything were to happen. The bright portal then was swallowed by darkness, a very intimidating look to make it seem as if it was a door to darkness instead. All four backed away, pulling out their swords in preparation if something else was coming out instead of their main guest. The blackness gave strings of darkness, swirling about as if it were alive.

"What is it?" Mugen eyed the gates with wide eyes.

"You know what... I really don't know." Senka replied.

Then it bursted.

Senka and Mugen gave a small yelp, the three men raised their blades but stopped when something from the darkness landed before them. They watched as the crouched figure slowly stood and before them stood a cloaked figure, his hood up and his face hidden in darkness.

"Hey, who is this jackass?" Renji was first to blurt.

"I dunno but he came through the wrong door!" Mugen replied while raising his blade at the cloaked man.

Senka watched the figure in black, standing tall and not saying one word from what Shiraha and Renji had just said. Despite coming from the darkness, the cloaked man did not make any move to threaten them all. The figure merely watched them before his gaze was towards the Sokyoku. Senka then realized who this person was, she pushed past the three men, who shouted for her to stop but she kept going until she was standing before the cloaked man.

"Ichigo, he's fighting Kariya! You have to hurry, he won't last long!" she tells him.

Sure enough, an explosion rose from the distance, echoing far off. The cloaked man then gave small nod before he shunpo'd out of their sights.

"Man, that guy really likes to be late every time.'' Senka said outloud.

"Wait, was that-"

"Heh, let's hope he can finish this."

* * *

**Sokyoku**

"What's wrong? Is this how far you can go?"

Before Kariya, Ichigo was on the ground, coughing and trembling in pain. The elder Kurosaki sibling looked up and glared at the Bount leader, his eyes narrowed and glaring hatefully towards him.

"You bastard!"

"Very well, it about time I finish up with you and move on my next subject in plan." Kariya looked at his hand. "Soon the Jokai crest will be charged in the body of my companions."

Ichigo only stared, doing all he can to keep his eyes open.

"I hadn't told you about this, but there isn't the only Jokai crest."

"What did you say?" Ichigo demanded.

"If I release the Jokai crest inside of me, it will trigger the other Jokai crests to explode as well. And the Seireitei will be reduced to nothing."

"Why are you doing this? You'll be killing your companions, the Soul-Reapers, and maybe even yourself! What the point?"

"The Bount are a rotten clan." Kariya simply replied with a hard face. "We've been given such great power and yet we never tried to escape the shackles from the Soul-Reapers... And the Soul-Reapers are even more rotten." Ichigo said nothing and Kariya continued. "They gave birth to us Bount and then used us for their own benefit. I was unable to forgive any of this. If I'm going to die here... I'm taking everyone with me."

Ichigo's eyes widen from the last thing to hear from Kariya.

"I'm going to destroy all of the Soul-Reapers and every last soul!"

"You're... You're insane!" Ichigo told him with a hard face.

"I'm sane." smirked Kariya. "It's the whole world that's gone insane. But that doesn't matter anymore. Soon this world is going to end."

"Not so fast Karyia."

**_SLASSSHHHHH!_**

Kariya skidded in the air away, blood spurting in the air before it stopped. Kariya clutched his chest and glaring at the figure who dared to interfere with his battle against the young Substitute Soul-Reaper but stopped his stare to see a cloaked man with a hood up, his face hidden in the shadows. Karyia kept asking himself who was this mysterious person and what did he use to cut him.

The cloaked man gloated down before standing on the ground instead of the air, the orange-haired teen who was staring at the cloaked man in surprise as well.

"You okay," began the man in black. "scaredy cat?"

Ichigo's eyes widen in recognition.

"You-"

The cloak was ripped off the man in black, finally shedding light to those curious of who was hidden beneath. Kariya's eyes widen before they narrowed and his scowling lips turned into a gleeful smile.

"So, instead of me having to go look for you, you came looking for me," Kariya stared down.

A smirk grew on the once hidden face.

"Adam Martinez!"

"Yeah, that's right. You were looking for me right? Well here i am!" Adam challenged while drawing out Koutei towards Kariya. "And this time, this is the end for you."

"We shall see!"

"Adam! Wait don't, he'll-" Ichigo starts but was silenced when he rest a hand on top of his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I told you before that I was training... and well..." Adam's smirk widen.

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"You mean you..."

"Heh..." Adam stepped forward before 10 feet away from Ichigo, facing Kariya who was still standing in midair and watching over him and Ichigo. Kariya took note of the numerous bandages covered mostly over his body except his face, some even wrapped around his head.

"Are you ready?" Kariya challenged while raised Messer.

Messer  
-Knife-

Adam lifted Koutei horizontally , using his other hand to reached and grabbed his fist while focusing his spirit energy. Adam then looked at Karyia as he had cocky smile on his face, Adam then used his right hand and slammed his sword down on the ground and said the magic word.

"Bankai...!"


	28. Bounts defeated: Adam vs Karyia

**Chapter 28**

"Bankai...!"

_**RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!**_

The tiger roar echoed throughout Seireitei as the an energy tiger manifested and surrounded Adam's entire form, leaving nothing but a faint shadow within the walls of energy. The energy turned silver slowly before scattering quickly, no more bright embers but silver fire and tinted Grey reiatsu surrounding the edges. Then a radiant glow of silver formed within the tiger before bursting in different directions and a large cloud of dust formed in a small typhoon that it forced Ichigo to shield their eyes and face from the strong gale and wall of heat.

As it soon calmed down, and the dust slowly began to disappear as well as the heat, Kariya blew away the annoying dust and continued to watch the source of dust where Adam would be. Ichigo coughed then removed their arms away from view, looking towards the large dust that was still there but surely it began to blow away, a faint shadow forming before it grew thick and more thicker.

Looking towards the dust, Ichigo realized that this was the moment that everyone had been waiting for, the first time to see Adam's very own Bankai. As the dust cleared finally, everyone gasped. Kariya only raised a white eyebrow in question of such a strange sight he was taking in with his red orbs.

"This... is your Bankai?"

There Adam stood in all the glory for the world to see. What he wore was something that looked very much like Ichigo's Bankai uniform except it was sleeveless but it was not fully revealed seeing as there was silver armor covering his chest with a tiger face in the middle over it and it's mouth opened, from both his arms was armor covering them all the way to his shoulder, and around his waist was a white cape that surrounded his legs

Adam's face even took on some new changes, his eyes were transformed into silver tiger eyes and he had stripes coming from the sides of his forehead down and two coming up from the bottom of his jaw.

The only thing Karyia was confused about was the fact that Adam's sword still stayed the same, then he saw that when Adam was gripping it, at the handle the energy manifested itself into a tiger head covering Adam's entire fist.

"Koutei Kyuukyoku Tora!"  
-Emperor's Ultimate Tiger-

"Hm. Impressive." Kariya smiled with a viscous look in his eyes.

"Wanna pick up where you left off, you trying to kill my buddy and all that...?" Adam raise Koutei Kyu towards Kariya.

"Very well."

In an instance, Kariya disappeared from view and Adam pulled up Koutei in time to block an attack from behind him. he moved his eyes to see crimson eyes staring, his eyes glinted before they glowed Grey from the dark reiatsu within him.

They both pushed away from each other, skidded and creating small dust beneath their feet. Adam pulled Koutei and charged with great speed that the human eye can barely see and catch up with. Ichigo watched with his eyes following where there was constant clanging of swords clashing against each other harshly.

_'Amazing... Just after three days and already this guy is living up to the ranks.'_ he thought to himself.

Ichigo just sat there on the floor, watching every moment of action given to his eyes. His brown orbs darted here and there to follow the quick movements, flashes of silver/Grey and red appeared before they disappeared before they quickly appeared again.

"You've improved very well, half-breed!" laughed Kariya.

"Heh. Thanks, but flattery get's you nowhere old man!"

Adam charged again, rapidly hitting his sword with his doll that was attached to his arm, Adam didn't give the guy a single scratch which proved to be very frustrating. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and repeated over and over of the attack, trying to see through a weak and open spot but nothing. Since Adam was so distracted in thinking, he could barely hear Kariya say something which took him and Ichigo by surprise.

"Wind Licht Schneide!"  
-Wind Light Edge-

Static shock.

Strings of electricity went flying everywhere, flashing all around him as if he was in a cage of yellow sparks. Adam was trapped inside, looking around with wide eyes. There was a moment of small panic and surprise on his face but it soon erased quickly when his face turned towards Kariya and narrowed his eyes and they glowed red. And then it came.

The pain.

"RAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

Ichigo was about to jump in but felt someone grab him, he looked and saw Renji stopping him before he could intervene and save Adam. Ichigo struggled against his grip before he whipped his head towards them with a furious look in his eyes.

"What are you doing? Get off me! I gotta help him!"

"Ichigo! Don't-"

"But-"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped his struggling and looked back towards Adam, the electricity kept going as Adam stood there, some steam coming from his burning skin and black robes and there was a small glow from the armor where it remained looking untouched. After a long moment of pause, Adam looked back towards him before he crossed his arms in a x-formation and focused his energy , out of nowhere Adam broke the formation and a wave of energy broke through the cage.

"Hakai Nami!"  
-Destruction wave-

Adam was grinning like an idiot even with his skin burned and bleeding a little.

"Have a little faith in me, will ya, moron. It's not like I'm gonna let this jerk beat me." Adam told him.

Ichigo just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Just stand back on this. I won't lose to him, it's a promise of a life-time!" Adam assured before turning towards Kariya.

Again, the promises, the smiles, the will to fight on further. But still, through all that's happened when he was always found in blood, torn to pieces, looking like a walking corpse. And then... that horrible day, of that horrible incident. The day he almost lost him to Aizen before. He couldn't take that again, he couldn't bear to repeat that experience of losing the same life twice. Ichigo had to stop him before it would be too late!

"No! You were almost-"

"Ichigo... Come on. Don't think that way of me." Adam calmly told him. "I wasn't strong enough to help you guys, but this time... this time I've got it! Now don't you dare ever doubt me again you moron!"

With that said, Adam shot forward into his continuous battle with Kariya. The two Soul-Reapers watched, Renji had faith in their eyes and knew that Adam would succeed and win this fight. What he said, they knew his words were true, Adam was never were one to lie about things like these, Ichigo let out a small sigh and muttered something under his breath that Renji seemed to have heard.

"Stupid, crazy American..."

Kariya came at Adam hard and pushed him back with much strength and he was blown away every time from every attack, Adam had his friends find faith, Ichigo was the toughest but Adam managed to make him believe in him. Adam ducked another attack of lighting and shunpo'd behind the Bount but missed as he sidestepped from his jab and caught Adam's outstretched arm and elbowed his chin, making Adam bite his tongue and spit blood in the air before jumping away as he took another swing.

_'Damn, can't give a decent blow on this bastard! What next?'_

**_ZAPP!_**

Adam's eyes widen but he raised his left arm and the silver armor shielded him, Adam pulled back and dodged in time of a swing from Messer. He jumped in a back flip to dodge another, duck, and then perry before giving a swing to clash with Messer. Koutei Kyu fiercely fought Messer.

"Come and show me your true strength, you miserable little half-breed!" Kariya laughed as he punched you hard, blowing you back to the ground where a large crater formed.

"Adam!" Ichigo called his name.

Adam stood up and coughed, rubbing his chin from the throb where his jaw was hurting, Adam looked back at Kariya with an annoyed look as he looked cocky and victorious. Adam shot back into the sky with a blaze of fury, his sword covered in silver embers and Adam swung, clashing with Messer but Kariya pulled back from the heat of the flames and the moment of strength he forced upon him.

"Feel the burn you son of a bitch!" Adam shouted as he rose Koutei horizontally like he had when turning Bankai. "It's over!"

The energy was glowing all over his swords. Kariya's and everyone from all over the Seireitei could see the form of a giant tiger forming and before anyone knew it, the Grey/silver reiatsu blocked the sun from the sky and darkened the world from the sun rising out of the power from the reiatsu Adam summoned.

"Mugen Hakai!"

Then out of nowhere when Adam moved his sword and slashed, five incredibly fast tiger went towards Kariya who could only stare with wide and shocked eyes before aiming Messer as the tigers came crashing all over him leaving a giant explosion. Adam landed on the cliff side and watched the Grey/silver reiatsu engulf around in the area of the sky where the Mugen Hakai attacked. Adam looked back to everyone who stared at him like a bat outta hell. He gave an assuring smile at the tense group and gave a thumbs-up towards the guys, leaving them to sweatdrop before they smiled. Ichigo smiled to himself.

"See guys, what did I say-"

**_STAB!_**

Adam stopped and his smile slowly dropped before his eyes landed towards the left side of his body, seeing something familiar sticking out just above his hip and blood dripped off it. Then something wet slipped out of his mouth but no noise to say of the coming pain that now was pounding on his lower left side. Adam almost feel a body pressed against his back and a hot breath reached his right ear and a familiar voice that Adam had thought turned into a pile of ash whispered harshly in his ear.

"Did you honestly think, that an attack like that would take me down?"

This is what he feared, this is what he didn't want to happen. Adam just stood there with a surprised look while blood dripped out of his lips, Messer sticking out just above his hip and Kariya was standing behind Adam, whispering something that he could only hear. Before anyone could do anything, Ichigo shot up and darted towards Kariya, Kariya pulled out quickly and jumped in the air, leaving Ichigo and Adam on the ground as he stabbed Koutei Kyu on the ground and leaned on it for support as the blood pooled at his feet.

"Dammit, it's my turn now-"

**_Grab!_**

Surprised, the orange-haired boy followed the arm that grasped his wrist to see Adam still leaning and his eyes shadowed before Adam looked up, Ichigo's eyes widen to see a Grey glint in them with a tint of black forming in the corner of your eyes.

**"Stay outta this, you're in my way."** a voice unfamiliar came through Adam's lips.

_'He's... He's a... No way... That's not possible!'_

A malicious grin spread over Adam features before he lunged towards the sky for another attack at Kariya, this time it was more wild and Kariya looked as thought it was getting difficult for him to handle. Ichigo could only stare with wide eyes in shock of what he saw moments earlier. Those eyes, those deep hollow eyes, they were just like his own Hollow that he had inside him. And... And the voice that came out of Adam's mouth, it sounded like him but at the same time, it sounded like another voice talked over him.

_'Damn... Why didn't he say anything...? Why didn't he tell me?'_

_**'Like you're one to talk.'  
**_

_'Shut up!'_

_**'Oh yeah, you wanna keep me your dirty secret but want others to spill theirs? That's kinda hypocritical of you, King.'**_

_'Go away!'_

_**'I noticed he isn't fighting his own Hollow that much like you are, I think he's succumbing into it, that's good... for his Hollow I mean...'**_

_'No, that's a lie!'_

_**'Believe me when I say King, your precious little friend will be coming closer to the darkness, and before you know it, you'll end probably fighting him...'**_

_'GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HEAD!'_

A laugh echoed in Ichigo's head before it died down and sure enough, it was gone, he was gone. His focus then went back to Adam, who kept on fighting only more control, no more of the crazy attacks but it of course left Kariya bloody and angered but he kept calm and fought on. Another blow came and it sent Adam flying down and into a crater, a large one at that and Kariya sent two more lightening attacks, smirking in satisfaction to hear him cry out in pain but as the large smoke disappeared, the armor glowed and Adam had Koutei Kyu raised for protection. He panted harshly of the on-going fight.

_'Bastard...'_

"You left quite a number on me, now I think I should-" Kariya came to a pause when a look of surprise came and he looked over his wounds, they didn't close like they were suppose to, then a bitter smile etched on his face. "Another trick, eh, Ran'Tao...?"

_'Whoever that Ran'Tao is, better be sure to thank 'im.'_

Adam stood up and raised Koutei Kyu with a determined look.

"I think I don't need to tell you twice, but it's over!"

"You're quite right," he agreed before he grinned. "for you all."

_'What?'_

"You're gonna make a Jokai crest explode?" Ichigo demanded.

"Don't worry." Kariya smirked. "Just making one of the many Jokai explode inside Seireitei explode will not cause a chain reaction."

Adam glared at Kariya fiercely. "I'm gonna blow you to hell Kariya!"

"And that of course, Adam, you're going to help me with after I deal with Soul Society." he suddenly smiled.

"Wha...?" Adam blinked, confused.

"But that will be another time, as for now... RAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Kariya pointed Messer up and large bolts of lightening appeared before it lunged towards Seireitei.

Adam's eyes widen before they narrowed and the worse was yet to come, Seireitei was lost and he couldn't save it. he couldn't believe it , all this training and he couldn't do anything right. Before the large strings of lightning could come closer, numerous cherry-blossoms petals blocks the lightning bolt and demolished it, Adam smiled in content in knowing who the owner of the cherry-blossoms petals that just stopped the bolt from activating the Jokai Crest end Seireitei. Adam look back and grinned at the surprised and shocked face of Kariya, he defiantly did not see that coming.

Then the petals bolted and headed straight for an off-guarded Kariya and surrounded him, and it crashed hard to the ground, making a crater, like always, but the Kariya slashed his way out before the petals drew away, it took Adam a while to notice that someone was standing a little by his side, he looked over and in all his glory stood Byakuya Kuchiki, looking calm and collective as always. Adam let a small smile come over his once furious and frustrated face.

"You showed up."

"It didn't take long to find you. You caused a riot before, what made you think you could be graceful on this?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"What do you think?"

"Heh." Adam smirk.

"Looks like we made it in time."

"Sure enough."

Adam looked over and two familiar faces appeared. Ajax (in human form), he wore something similar to what the Punishment Force wore, only the top was white and the white kimon underneath is white. Yoruichi was by his side, in her usual tight black pants and orange top and hair in a ponytail.

"Yoruichi! Ajax!" Ichigo looked pretty surprised.

"Sorry, sorry, we came over as soon a certain little someone lit up a flare... a very big flare." Ajax looked Adam's way which made him smirk a bit at. "Nice Bankai kid. Thankfully, Ukitake and some of the other squads are disabling the Jokai crest before this guy here can take them out."

"Rendering him now powerless to set off the bombs in Seireitei." Yoruichi finished with a smirk as she turned to Kariya. "What will you do now, Kariya?"

"Okay then," Adam stepped forward and raised Koutei Kyu. "It's me and you now Kariya, nowhere for you to run and nowhere for you to hide. Let's end this now!"

"Don't worry Adam, even if I fail this, I will have completed my other orders for you!"

At this, everyone's eyes widen, Adam just blinked in confusion. All this talk about him , it didn't make sense at all.

"Who've you been talking to? Telling you things! Who was it?"

Kariya looked surprised before it turned calm, a smile on his face, that crazed look in his eyes. The next words took him by surprise.

"You really don't know about your other half being, don't you?"

"What...?"

"Would you like me tell you, what you really are?"

"Shut up! You have no right!" Ajax snapped suddenly.

"I think he has every right to know of his true origins..." Kariya turned his direction to Adam. "Would you like to hear it?"

Kariya watched in amusement before startled by the answer.

"Like hell, all of your words is making me sick! You say you know me but you don't! Now I'll say this again to you, stupid Bount, IT'S OVER!"

Adam charged at him with full speed of shunpo, Ichigo watched, his eyes following every movement and everywhere he shunpo would lead Adam to. New scratches here and there, the armor was doing it's best to protect you but there was a defiant sign from the noise of small cracking that the armor would soon shatter and the pain would come and slow Adam down. Byakuya, from Yoruichi's side, reached to draw his zanpakuto but Ajax stopped the man, explaining something to him and Byakuya listened quietly to the dog man.

During the fight, Yoruichi couldn't help but notice something when Kariya suddenly glowed red before it disappeared and came at Adam, tenfold. It was suspicious, the Bount's reiatsu was not dropping, it instead seemed more like it was rising. She narrowed her eyes to understand the meaning but her eyes widen to realize and catch on what the man was doing here.

"Adam!"

Adam skidded back to a halt after blocking a powerful lightening attack from Kariya, creating a small trail of dust before diverting his attention to the dark woman in the sidelines.

"Just a bit more! He's used up all of his reiatsu!" Adam's eyes glanced to Kariya as he stood there. "Now's he's relying on the power from the Jokai in order to fight."

_'Ah, some back up battery huh?'_ Adam smugly thought.

"Hm. So what?" Kariya then flashed an attack towards Yoruichi but Adam was quick to flash in front of the group and throw a smaller version of Mugen Hakai which blocked the lightening attack.

"Leave 'em outta this Kariya! It's just you and me now!"

"How ridiculous." commented Kariya with amusement. "This is a gamble. Soon the Jokai is going to explode, will this body of mine last until then? Or will you defeat me?"

"Let's go with the second one." Adam's eyes flared Grey as the ground around him bursted and started glowing.

On the sidelines, where Ichigo and Renji stood, they both watched with awe of the new power that Adam wielded. Renji smiled to himself, throughout all this trouble, he knew it was better to have the idiotic American save the day on this one, to let everyone hear Adam's voice if it were the last time they lived.

Through the dead forest, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Shiraha, Senka, Mugen, Kurodo, Noba, and Ririn appeared. They all reached Ichigo's side and turned to see what went on. Uryu noticed that Yoruichi, Byakuya, and Ajax watching their eyes directed to a familiar Grey/silver reiatsu surrounding someone with an identical robe of Ichigo's Bankai only with silver armor over it and a familiar sword.

"Adam!"

"Adam...!" Orihime's eyes widen in shock.

"Renji! Chad! Go help Adam!" Uryu urged.

"We can't interfere." Senka answered after a moment of pause. "No. We should not."

"Adam.." Orihime whispered.

"He yelled at Ichigo from interfering. He told him we all should have faith in him, that he could win... I believe he will, that's why I... That's why I broke the rules again." Senka's eyes casted down. "So we could hear him scream at us to keep going, to never stop walking forward."

"..."

"We can never understand those two." she continued. "Ichigo and Adam only have each other to share the same feeling, the feeling of being both Soul-Reaper and Human. They're not Soul-Reapers, and they're not human at the same time... But then... everything changed after Aizen left."

They all cringed at the memory.

"He's different now. He doesn't talk much anymore, he won't say anything that bothers him... He's always dealing this with a heavy weight on his shoulder... That's something not even Ichigo can't understand anymore. But he still walks forward, the burden gets heavy but he still walks forward and nothing could ever stop him from going on."

"That's right." Renji said quietly. "Like he always said; It's a promise of a life-time. He once made an oath to you all, he's got our backs and he would come and to help if any of you were in trouble."

"Then, that's okay." Orihime nodded.

"Are you serious?" Mugen asked, surprised.

"Not once did Adam break one of his promises. They always were true." she turned her head and smiled brightly at the group who were taken aback. "He never does lie, does he?"

"... Mm." Chad nodded.

"Never." Uryu smiled.

"Then, there's no need to worry." Orihime looked back with a smile as she watched Adam, putting her entire faith in him.

"I'M GONNA REALLY TURN YOU INTO DUST NOW!" Adam shouted over the immense wave of reiatsu.

"In that case, I too will bring this to an end." Kariya smirked wickedly then red reiatsu surrounded him powerfully, the air grew heavy but Adam held his ground and Koutei Kyu glowed furiously and as the energy glowed, it changed it's form to a tiger's head covering the entire blade.

"Let's go!" they both shouted in unison.

As they both darted towards each other, the ground where they both once stood created yet another crater and they both clashed and an explosion of smoke flew up, few people shielded their eyes from the flying dust that was made from the strong gale of wind that formed from the clash. As they were both grinding the weapons together, their faces were inches apart, glaring at the others eyes. Adam's Grey reiatsu flaring eyes glared into the dull red eyes of the other.

"The Jokai crest contains the remaining power of the Bount race! Can you endure this, half-breed?" Kariya's power started overpower Adam and the ground beneath him started to rip apart, making Adam burrow into the ground slightly.

"After what you've done to those other Bounts?" Adam demanded. "You manipulated and treated them as if they were pawns! There's no way I will ever lose to you!"

"What do you know?" Kariya snapped, anger in his eyes. "People hate those who are different from themselves. That doesn't change even if they are your comrades!"

_'What?'_

"Give time, the comrades you believed in will eventually grow to fear your power and leave you." Adam's eyes widen at this, giving Kariya chance to strike Messer through Koutei and then, through his armor, right through the gut, and the force of power around Adam and himself disappeared.

"ADAM!"

Adam stood there, slowly breathing in and out, the pain pounded at his gut. He knew that from the pounding behind his lower back that Messer tore through. Everything felt familiar now, Adam raised his head to see Kariya, now lifting him slightly in the air as his feet dangled. Adam's armor then cracked into a split and everything fell apart, landing on the ground with the blood. There was faint sounds of shouting, yelling, and cries but he couldn't hear them so well. Everything seemed bright and dark spots started to form at the corner of his eyes and not caused by the Hollow within him...

Before that was answered, Adam heard a voice near him, where the blurry figure of Kariya stood.

"Is there any point of protecting them now?"

From that, Adam's eyes flared again, his vision, though dizzy, snapped his eyes back towards his friends that were shocked and about to intervene. Adam's eyes met Ichigo, Adam had never seen such fear, fear of losing a friend. His eyes narrowed, snapping his head back at Kariya and kicking a foot at his chest, Messer pulled out and Adam jumped away but landed on his knees, coughing a bit of blood. Kariya stood up, preparing to finish him when he heard Adam say something.

"There is... there's not to say about it. I don't need any goddamn reason for it!" Adam stood up and Koutei prepared again for the energy tiger and Grey/silver reiatsu swirled rapidly around his feet before it rose behind him and a familiar face with silver eyes roared into the air.

_'This power...! Could it be-'_ Kariya's thoughts were interrupted.

"I PROTECT THEM BECAUSE MY SOUL PROMISED IT!"

"Your soul?"

Then something in his chest was shining, Yoruichi caught it and her eyes directed to Byakuya and Ajax, both standing and watching. There was a struggle there but nothing to face at the moment as Adam pushed himself forward and ran full at him, Kariya ran at him, Messer prepared to make the final blow to end him. Everything felt slow at that moment when Adam and Kariya came closer, Adam's eyes gave a small glance to his friends, all watching, waiting for him to come out of the fight when it was all over, and all waiting to take him home with them. Because, of course, Adam promised that.

"KARIYAAAAA!"

"AAAADDDAAMMM!"

**_BOOOOOOOMMMM!_**

A very large explosion erupted, shaking all of Seireitei of the small earthquake, a Grey, long funnel with silver tint swirling from the Sokyoku to the heavens before it thinned and disappeared. Few coughed from the large dust, waving the cloud of sand before they could assume it was safe to open their eyes and see what was determined of their fate. As the cloud disappeared, two figures were left standing.

Adam and Kariya

They both stood there, standing like statues and looking straight forward with weapons raised, there was silence before blood squirted from Adam's chest and down across before stopping to his stomach. Orihime moved forward but Uryu placed a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from doing so and she obeyed, for now. Kariya lowered his weapon, Adam slouched forward but did not fall.

"Pity... I really wanted to watch when the day comes when He came to see you, oh well."

"..." Adam moved his head and gazed towards him, his eyes returned to their normal topaz color.

"He, who's He?." Adam's eyes narrowed.

" From what I recall, you wanted to know how i knew about you, am I right?" Adam glared, but nodded. "But you'll meet him soon."

"What?" Adam suddenly stood up, not caring of the pain.

"I've done my job, I hope you find the answers Adam Martinez... Hahahahahaaa!" he laughed harshly before he disappeared into ashes.

Adam stepped forward but then coughed out blood before he felt his body fall down and his entire world went black once again.

* * *

**Few days later**

After the Bount invasion, every Soul-Reaper was working hard trying to restore order and fix everything that the Bounts had destroyed, In the general relief station one American Soul-Reaper was resting until he finally woke up.

Adam started to slow open his eyes and saw everything a little blurry before his eyes focused to see that he was on a hospital bed, he slow got up and noticed his sword right next to him on a desk, then he heard the door opened and was relive to see the person who healed him.

"Well it's good to see you awake, young Adam" said Captain Unohana as she came towards Adam with a clipboard and sat right next to him.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"After you fainted, Captain Kuchki carried you all the way here."

"He did?"

She just nodded as she started to unwrap Adam's bandages, all Adam could think of was that Rukia's older brother actually helped him. Then out of nowhere, he suddenly remembered what Karyia had said to him.

"Adam?"

"...Yes?"

"I'm finished, it looks like you healed quite nicely."

Adam got out of the bed and put on his clothes along with Koutei to his side, he looked at the captain and smiled as a thank for healing him, then he opened the window and shunpo'd out of their.

* * *

**The Senkaimon**

When Adam landed in the middle of the forest, he started walking towards where he could feel all of his friends spirit energy, as he kept walking he could still hear Karyia's voice echoing the same thing over and over again.

_'I've done my job, I hope you find the answers Adam Martinez... Hahahahahaaa!'_

Adam just shook his head and realized that this was something coming in the future and it involved him and his friends, but Adam just brushed it off and knew that he could handle it now since he had Bankai and his friends with him.

He got to the clearing and saw Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo along with the four mod-souls, Adam smiled and walked towards them happy that they were all there safe and sound.

"Took you long enough."said Ichigo.

"Sorry, had to wait for my orders from Unohana until i could go." Adam replied.

"It's just great to see you." said Orihime.

"mmm..." mumbled Chad.

"Thanks, so you ready?"

Everyone nodded and saw the gate way shine open, everyone started heading inside, but Ichigo, before he entered, looked back at Adam and smiled, Adam returned it and they both headed into the door way.

* * *

**Back in Karakura**

It was night time as the city lights were glowing brightly, then out of nowhere a guy was standing on top of a light post wearing the Karakura high uniform and a hat, he stood there and looked out into the glowing city.

"So this is Karakura city, this is gonna be interesting." said the stranger as he jumped into the night.


	29. Arrancar Arc: Shocking Suprise

**Chapter 29**

**Morning  
**

**__****Brrrrrrrriiiiinnnnngggggg**

"Mmmmm..."

Adam shifted back and forth as he kept hearing the alarm clock ringing, after about two minutes Adam finally had enough and slammed his alarm shut. He got up and looked around and remembered that he had finally come home, he sighed and smiled.

"Finally! I thought that thing was gonna go on and on." said Cy who popped out of Adam's closet.

"Good morning to you too." Adam replied as he got up and headed towards his bathroom, after about five minutes he came out with a towel over his waist and his hair wet. Adam reached into his closet to grab his uniform when he heard his door opened, he panicked, picked up Cy, and threw him inside then slammed the door while he stood right there.

"Well, this is defiantly a weird morning." said Ajax in his dog form as he walked into the room then went towards Adam's bed and jumped on it.

"Oh it's you Ajax, i thought it was someone else."

**_Slam!_**

**_Pow!_**

Out of nowhere Adam was sucker-punched by Cy who slammed the closet door opened and was knocked into the ground, Adam glared at the stuffed tiger who just shook his butt at Adam and made him even angrier, Adam in a flash tackled the plush toy and the daily fight continued.

* * *

**Karakura High**

"Good morning Ichigo." said Mizuiro as he walked towards Ichigo.

"Morning."

"IIIIIIccccchhhhiiigggoooooo!"

Keigo screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran down the halls in a goofy fashion, but right when he reached them, Ichigo just flexed his arm and Keigo crashed right into him and slammed into the ground, then Ichigo proceeded to his class where he mumbled that the trick didn't work on him.

"I see you found yourself a nice spot on the floor." said Mizurio as he stood over Keigo.

When Ichigo entered the room, he immediately saw Chad and Orihime standing next to Uryu who was sitting down in his chair.

"Good morning Ichigo."

"mmm."

"There something called a comb, you should try it sometime."

"Oh really shut up."

Out of nowhere in a comedic way, Keigo popped out of nowhere and started his ranting of why all of them were hanging out with each other and it was like the beauty, the beast and the nerd in one complete group. Then he went on to question that ever since the beginning of the summer, they've been stuck like glue and he demanded to know why, then he went on about what could have happened over the summer to create such an alliance and asked Ichigo what he was doing with them, then he came to the conclusion that he was just an aging puppy nobody wanted to pet and ran away with tears out the door which someone was opening.

"Man Ichigo, what you do to him this time?" Adam asked as he entered the classroom and dropped his stuff at his desk before going to see the others.

"Nothing, besides you know Keigo he'll be fine."

"Yeah, i guess." Adam replied.

"So why did you come so late Adam?" Orihime asked, then she noticed that Adam had paw-bruises on his face.

"Me and Cy... Got into a little disagreement."

"Again, what is that the third time this week?" asked Ichigo.

"Hey, I still won." Adam said as he reached into his shirt pocket and took out a blue candy which was Cy in his pill form shaking it to make sure that Cy was being miserable.

'By the way, how do you feel after that talk with Kisuke?" Uryu asked.

Adam just stared at the Quincy before he looked outside the window into the clouds floating away, after the five of them returned Kisuke wanted to talk with Adam about what Karyia had said to him before he was destroyed. Adam knew that it could be something serious.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Adam, Yoruichi, and Urahara were sitting around a small table in his shop, while Yoruichi and Kisuke wondered what they could make out of Karyia's message, Adam just sat their with his entire body shaking from all the intense anticipation._

_"Are you sure Adam?'' asked Kisuke to break the ice._

_"For the last time Hat-and-Clogs Yes! All Karyia said was that someone had given him order to find me!" Adam yelled._

_"Adam, calm down. We just need to be sure that's all." Yoruichi said in her cat-form_

_"Okay I'm sorry. It's just this entire thing about me is getting more and more irritating." Adam told them as he ran his hand through his spiky hair" not to mention the fact that someone out there knows about me and is planning something that involves some door!"._

_Kisuke just looked at the desk and started thinking, then he came to a conclusion._

_"Well, no sense getting our heads wounded around this in time we'll figure this out." said Urahara as he got out his fan and covered his mouth."Adam for right now, go home and get some sleep you'll need it okay?"._

_Adam just nodded and headed out through the door, when Adam left Yoruichi gave Kisuke a glare while he just ignored it, then they heard a noise and turned around to see Ajax, in his dog form, come walking in and sit down on the spot were Adam was._

_"You didn't tell him?" asked Ajax._

_"No, we didn't, i don't think Adam's ready for the truth." said Yoruichi._

_"Even so, i feel that we should tell him the truth."_

_"Ajax, I've known Adam for quite some time and i believe he's not ready to-"_

_"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DO!"_

_Yoruichi looked at Ajax with surprise, he realized what had done and bowed his head in same, Kisuke just rubbed his head and told Ajax that he was right and that Adam did have a rough couple of months._

_"We'll tell him soon, i promise." Kisuke said, but unknown to all of them Adam was still right behind the door listening to everything they had said, Adam then realized that they were hiding something from him and he knew that he was gonna find out sooner or later._

_

* * *

**End of Flashback**  
_

"Morning you guys."

Everyone looked to see Tatsuki standing there with her backpack over her shoulder, she then started to tell Adam where he was since she tried to go over his house but his aunt and uncle always said that he was busy with something.

Then out of nowhere she asked both Ichigo and Adam where they got their combat passes, Adam felt his neck and told her that it was his fathers and his uncle gave it to him, while Ichigo tried to tell her that his dad sewed it on but she quickly corrected him and she meant the thing with a skull and crossbones she also said the same thing for Adam who was wearing his combat pass as a necklace along with his chain.

"Oh, i got it at a gift shop...Wait, you can see it Tatsuki?"

"Huh?"

Adam was saved when he heard his teacher come in and tell them to take their seats, when Adam sat down he looked at his combat pass with a look of confusion. Remembering Ukitake telling him that it embedded a barrier that made it impossible for normal humans to see.

_'Is this thing broken?'_

Adam thought about it but then his thought were interrupted when he saw his badge's eyes start glowing and started saying the words hollow over and over again, Adam heard Ichigo scream and saw him running out with Orihime and Chad, Adam just popped the blue pill into his mouth and got out of his body then shunpo'd towards the hollow.

* * *

**The streets of Karakura**

Adam dodged and rolled to his right to evade the attack by the pig hollow, as he tried to find a opening all he could hear the hollow say was something that Adam found kind of wrong and kind of disturbing.

**"Beef! Pork!"**

Ichigo jumped up and raised Zangestu as he came towards the hollow ready to give the finishing blow.

"Make up your mind, beef or pork?".

**"Dinner?... Pork!"**.

Ichigo sliced the hollow and watched as it disintegrated, Adam got up and dusted the dirt off his legs, Adam turned and saw Orihime and Chad standing right next to him, Ichigo looked at them and said that they didn't feel that he could do it on his own.

"By the way, where's Uryu?".

"Well, he hasn't been the same since we returned so it might take him a little while to tell us." Orihime said.

"Don't worry, i have faith in Uryu." Everyone looked towards Adam "If i know Uryu, he'll be joining us back on the field in no time."

Everyone nodded in agreement, then Ichigo told them that they should get back to school since their teacher would start getting suspicious while they headed back to school above them, stood a stranger with a water bottle hanging up side down.

"So Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Adam suddenly felt this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach which meant trouble and immediately turned back and looked up, he knew that something or someone was watching them but when he looked he saw that it was just the clear open sky.

"Adam is something wrong?" asked Orihime.

"...N-no, I'm good." Adam replied as he followed his friends.

* * *

**Back at school**

While the day went on as could be expected Adam's fourth period was a little strange, after he sat down in his seat and stared outside the window he didn't could hear how the teacher introduced the new student and how the new student, Shinji Hirako, told the entire class what each part of his name meant.

Adam then noticed something weird about the new guy, besides his bowl-shaped hair cut, it was the fact that Adam had never seen or meet someone who could reverse their name so perfectly.

Adam saw Shinji sit right next to Ichigo, Adam then heard Shinji introduces himself to Ichigo saying that they should get to know each other. Before Ichigo could reply to him, his combat pass started glowing and he immediately ran outside giving the teacher his same excuse.

Adam then noticed Chad trying to explain to Shinji, but he couldn't shake this feeling that there was something bad about Shinji. Adam then saw him turn around and look at Adam face to face.

"Is their something wrong?" asked Shinji.

"Oh on, i just... I'm just tired." Adam replied as he laid his head on his desk.

"Oh no prob."

* * *

**Martinez residence **

**Night time**_**  
**_

Adam and his family were eating dinner at the table while engaging in normal conversation as any family would, but this night was shortly lived.

"Honey, where you going?" asked Adam's aunt as she saw him leave the table and to Adam's shock, actually wash the dishes." Uh...Unc, is everything okay?" asked Adam.

"Yes, I'm just exhausted from working.'' Adam's uncle replied as he went up stairs.

"I wonder what's wrong?".

"Knowing your uncle, he might be exhausted, and you, Adam, should go and get started on your work."

Adam smiled at his aunt and nodded, he knew that he had alot of work ahead of him in order for him to catch up to his other classmates in their work. As he got up the stairs he could hear his uncle watching tv in his room, Adam really wondered what was wrong.

As he entered his room, in an instant he heard his badge calling and he groaned in annoyance, right when that happened Cy came with Adam's pass and gave it to him.

"Can't even get one day." Adam said as he grabbed his pass and slammed it on Cy when he got up.

"Stay in my body until i come back okay?"asked Adam when he opened the door.

"Can do." Cy replied seeing Adam shunpo away into the distance.

* * *

**Somewhere else in Karakura**

Ichigo had been alerted too and was on the scene as he had just finished off the hollow in no time, right after he finished, he put his sword on his shoulders. But unknown to him, someone was right behind him and his drew his sword and went for Ichigo.

_**SLASH!**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS...Shinji?" Ichigo blocked the incoming attack and looked back at his attacker only to see that it was the new transfer student Shinji Hikaro.

"Shhhh... You should be more careful Ichigo, people with your type of spirit energy shouldn't be so easily startled." said Shinji.

Everywhere in Karakura town, everyone who could use spirit energy sensed Ichigo's rising spiritual pressure and felt uneasy by it, meanwhile Adam could feel Ichigo's energy and knew that he had to help but right then he was hit and slammed into a wall.

"OW! What the...?" Adam stopped mid-sentence as he saw a huge-hollow with giant claws on it and walking on all fours, at first he thought it was a normal hollow but he could feel the increase in it's spirit energy which meant one thing for him.

_'Is it a menos grande?"._

Right when he thought that, he was attacked but dodged it in time and reacted to it by slicing one of it's claws off, but right after Adam did that it regenerated on it's own, Adam was shocked at this because he had never seen any normal hollow like this.

* * *

**Back with Ichigo**

While Ichigo was looking at Shinji who revealed to him that he was a Vizard**, **a person who possessed the powers of a hollow and a Soul-Reaper, and wanted him to join them since he told him that Ichigo didn't belong with his human friends. Ichigo suddenly felt another person's high spiritual pressure rise and drop quickly, he didn't what was going on and decided to go and investigate.

"Hey, where you going?".

"Look, I'm not interested in joining your freak show, I'm a Soul-Reaper." Ichigo proclaimed as he left, right when he left Shinji reached into his pocket and grab his cellphone he dialed a number and held it to his ear in a weird way.

"It's me, he didn't go for it." said Shinji.

_"...!"_

"Hey don't yell, it's not my fault."

_"...!"_

"Look don't worry about it sooner or later he'll come to us okay?"

Then out of nowhere Shinji suddenly felt a strange surge of spiritual pressure coming from a couple blocks away, he recognized it well and and smiled.

"I'll call you back, i think we found ourselves a new member." he said as he put his phone away and shunpo'd out to the location of the surge of energy.

* * *

**Back with Adam**

_"Huff...Huff... What the hell is this thing?"_ Adam thought in pain as held his bleeding chest trying to keep to stop the blood, Adam didn't know what to do every time he sliced and attack this hollow, it would regenerate any part of it's body.

In that moment, Adam ducked and rolled from the hollow's attack and started running but the hollow appeared right in front of him and roared.

_**SLAAAMMMMM******__!_

Adam was hit by one of the hollows claws and was slammed into the wall where he coughed up some blood before he fell straight on his stomach on the ground, Adam struggled and moved his head up to see the hollow getting ready to finish Adam off.

_"I guess this is it, man this sucks."_ Adam thought in his mind as he closed his eyes and waited for his imminent death to occur, but out of nowhere Adam suddenly felt a strange presence before he heard the hollow cry out.

_**SLAAAASSSHHH!**_

Adam opened his eyes to see the hollow disintegrating and dissapear, he was surprised that someone could defeat such a strong hollow, he then felt someone right behind and wanted to turn around but suddenly his entire world went black again._**  
**_

Shinji arrived at the scene to see a person right next to Adam pushing him up against the wall, the person was wearing a standard shihakushou along with a white sash and a white cape with a symbol on the back that almost looked like Adam's medallion.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend." said Shinji as went towards them.

"..." The person just looked at him.

"You know, i was surprised to find out you were living here all this time."

"..."

"So should i call you by your old name?".

"..."

"Or by your new alias... Ray Martinez."


	30. The Vizards are revealed

**Chapter 30**

"Hello there Shinji, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Ray said as he turned forward to face him.

"Really? I haven't noticed, time really does fly when you move from place to place."

"Oh is that right, so are you here to see your old friends?"

"Heh, more than that i suppose. So who's the kid?" he asked pointing towards Adam's unconscious body.

"...He's my nephew."

Right at that sentence, Shinji gasped in shock before moving his head towards Adam to look at his face, he studied it for a few seconds and was in awe at the resemblance to one of his old friends.

"I-I-I-I can't believe it, so he's the son of-" Shinji started before Ray gave him a menacing glare tell Shinji to think carefully about the words he was about to say in the open. Shinji kept his mouth closed as Ray slowly nodded in respond, he then started looking at the sky for some unknown reason.

"Yeah, you know the type of guy he is, he always liked to keep stuff in the dark."

"I guess so... By the way, was he the cause of that abnormal spirit energy i felt?" asked Shinji and Ray nodded in response.

"Yes, it seems to me that his powers is starting to grow unstable, which is why i need to ask you something very important."

"Why would you-" Shinji then realized what he was talking about," You want Me to take him and train him?"

"Yes, only you Vizards understand this power and Adam will need in the future, trust me there's something bigger out there than just Sosuke Aizen."

"No way! This kid isn't worth my time!".

"Mmm." was all Ray said as he stared at Shinji with a disappointing look, Shinji then stared at him as well but after a few seconds he started feeling guilty and knew what he had to do.

"ALRIGHT! I'll train him, just stop it with those eyes man!." screamed Shinji as he covered his face with his arms in a desperate attempt to blind himself, Ray smiled and went to Adam where he grabbed his arm and put him on his back piggy-back style.

"So where do we go?" asked Ray.

"We need to head to our secret spot, I'll have Hachi heal Adam's wounds in no time." replied Shinji as he shunpo'd out of there in a flash, Ray did the same but kept looking back at Adam's face which looked like he was in a peaceful sleep.

_"I'm so sorry for everything, but i promise Adam, I'll tell you everything you want to know when this is all over."_

_

* * *

_**Next day  
**

**Karakura High**

Ichigo was sitting at his desk thinking about what Shinji told him yesterday and also wondering that maybe he was right, but then his thoughts were broken when he saw Cy, in Adam's body, come in through the door, he went towards him to ask him something.

"Hey Adam, did you feel that weird spiritual pressure yesterday?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh yeah, Adam did." Cy replied.

"What the... Cy!" Cy smiled his goofy smile before Ichigo dragged him outside the classroom and somewhere else where they could talk in Private.

"What the hell are you doing in Adam's body?".

"Well, Adam got a call on his badge last night and left to go do his job, but he didn't return!"

"WHAT!"

Ichigo's eyes widen as he dragged Cy with him out of the school and started searching all over town, unknown to Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were following them, when they finally had finally caught up to Ichigo, they asked him what was going on.

"Ichigo, what's the matter?" asked Orihime.

"It's Adam, he's gone missing!"

"What do you mean missing?" Uryu yelled.

Ichigo went on explaining what Cy had told him and it made the others have worried looks on their faces, then right after they all decided to split up and find Adam no matter where they had to go, everyone was running on the streets trying to feel Adam's spirit energy but to no avail, Ichigo went to the construction site and growled with anger and yelled to the sky's.

"AAAAAAADDDAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

All Adam could see was the darkness over his eyes and feel the cold breeze of the world passing by him but then all of a sudden he could see what looked like screens appear in front of him, he looked at each one of them but couldn't make out what they meant or why they were there, these thoughts were interrupted when he finally opened his eyes and was staring right at a ceiling.

"Whe-where am i?" Adam whispered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes at the light from the window and he then realized that he was in a warehouse.

"Well well, look who's awake." echoed a voice through.

Adam heard this voice and looked around before his eyes fell upon several figures in the light, it took him a few seconds before his eyes adjusted to the light and he could finally see the figures but when he did, he was in pure shock and surprise, there in front of him were sic people each holding a sword.

There was a giant fat guy wearing a green suit with pink hair, a girl wearing a Japanese school uniform and glasses plus red shoes and black socks, a guy wearing a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim plus green cargo-shorts and black combat boots along with short white hair and piercings, another girl with two short-ponytails wearing a pink sweater and pink-sweats with flip flops, another guy with black spiky wearing a green jogging suit with mirrored sunglasses, next to him was another guy with long blond hair wearing wears a black suit with a thigh length black jacket, he also wears a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs (or large cuffs) and high collar, and finally there was a girl with a full white bodysuit with green hair and orange gloves.

"Whe-where am i!" Adam yelled.

"Calm down, your in a safe place right now." Adam turned his head to see someone else but gasped when he saw who it was.

"Shinji?"

"In the flesh." Shinji smiled as he jumped to the upper level where there were the other people.

"What's going on here Shinji?" asked Adam as he got up grabbed his sword just in case.

"Maybe this should explain it." Shinji said as he grabbed his sword and pulled something over his head, Adam's eyes widen when he saw something familiar, a hollow mask.

"That's right, a Zanpakuto and a hollow mask, I'm known only as a Vizard."

Adam was shocked, this was the third time that he had seen a hollow mask on a Soul-Reaper, the first time was when he first became a Soul-Reaper and the second time was when he was fighting Karyia and the mask appeared out of nowhere, Adam stood there listening to Shinji tell him that he didn't belong with his friends and that if they would join their gang, they would teach him how to control his hollow.

"You can't be serious, me join you guys?"

"Like i said, you don't belong with them."

"Look, even if i could join you guys i can't, i have my family to worry about and my promises to my friends so here's your deal Shinji!" Adam stared right at Shinji as he narrowed his eyes towards him," You teach me to control my hollow and in return I don't kill you guys for kidnapping me!"

"Who do you think your talking to, we're not helping you do squat." Shinji replied.

"Then I'll make you." said Adam in a low and threatening voice as he grabbed Koutei and charged towards Shinji, right then Shinji grabbed his sword and unsheathed it," your gonna be a hard case indeed" said Shinji as he countered Adam's attack.

* * *

**An hour later**

**_BOOM!_**

**_BAMMMM!_**

**_SLASH!  
_**

Adam and Shinji were still trading blows all over the warehouse, as Adam did one so did Shinji but Adam was the only one getting cut from all this, the other people were just following the battle that took place in front of them.

"Well, it looks like Adam's even with Shinji."

"You moron! It's so obvious that Shinji isn't fighting at full power."

"Well it seems to me that Adam isn't giving everything he's got either, he seems to be holding back."

"Huh? Why is he doing that?"

"It's his inner hollow, he scared of it, it's as plain as day."

The small girl with the pink jogging suit sighed as she walked forward towards the two fighting people.

"Hiyori, what are you doing?" asked the green-haired girl as she saw Hiyori walking towards the edge.

"Hachi, give me a level-five force field." she asked.

Adam was struggling against Shinji as they were trying to push each other off with their swords, they pulled back and right when they did, Shinji was slapped with a sandal from Hiyori and was sent flying out the window which made Adam raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"I said to put up the force field!" Hiyori yelled at Hachi.

"you didn't give enough time to do it." replied Hachi.

She just ignored before turning her attention towards Adam who was panting heavily, she then started to explain that it didn't matter that Adam had a hollow in him, the final decision was theirs. She told him that if he was strong and could fight then they would let him join and they would even teach to control his hollow, but if he was weak then they would just let the hollow take over Adam until he died.

"Now show me your hollow." asked Hiyori as she turned her back on Adam.

"Forget it." Adam replied

"What did i just say, you don't have a choice." said Hiyori as she turned her head and a hollow mask appeared on the side of her face.

"Wait Hiyori don't!".

Adam just stared at her as she told him that they were named Vizard because they wore masks, she told him that she wasn't as nice as Shinji and if he didn't hollowfy quickly, he would die.

* * *

**Martinez residence**

Cy was still in Adam's body as he looked out the window to see the sunset going over the city, he was worried sick about Adam since last night when he didn't return, he heard the door open and he saw Ajax walk in and sit right on Adam's bed.

"Any luck?" asked Cy.

"No, I've searched the entire city and i couldn't find him." replied Ajax as he laid down on the bed.

"I hope he's okay."

"Don't worry, you and i both know that Adam would never ever go down without a fight." said Ajax as he looked out the window at the setting sun.

* * *

**Back with Adam**

_**BOOOMMM!**_

_**SLLLAAASSSHHH!**_

Adam held his blade hard as he slashed at Hiyori but was pushed back by her, she stopped and looked at Adam who was in mid-air panting heavily and bleeding hard on his shoulder and his head, she moved her mask and looked at Adam with her red-black eyes.

"you still refusing to hollowfy, I'll give you a hint Adam, perform Bankai." she told Adam.

"Forget it." Adam replied as he lifted his sword.

"Oh god! I can't even look at you, Fine be that way, go ahead and don't hollowfy, I'll just kill you and be done with it!"she said as she put on her hollow mask back on and charged towards Adam, he defended himself as best he could but it was pointless.

_"Man! how does she do it, the mask obeys like nothing and i need to know how, there's no way I'll let him control me, I won't do it! I won't hollowfy!" _Adam yelled in his mind as he started to see black, then he was gone.

**"RRRRRROOOOOOAAARRRR!"**

Everyone was shocked as they heard the blood curling roar that echoed out through the warehouse and saw a mask forming on Adam's eye, Hiyori didn't see Adam until he grabbed her neck and slammed her to the ground, he followed and kept choking her until her entire mask broke off and she was being choked to death, she would have died but then...

_**BAAAMMM!**_

All of the others were on top of Adam holding him down just in case he tried something while he was in that state, then Shinji grabbed his sword and stabbed Adam's mask to make it break and to get Adam back in control.

"Enough, is that what you wanted Hiyori?" he asked as he looked at her and saw her drooling and with tears in her eye.

"See Adam, you can't control him with your mind and body, you've passed and tomorrow we'll train you to teach you how to control your hollow." said Shinji as Adam looked at him with confusion to what happened.


	31. Vizard training Part 1:Espada revealed!

**Chapter 31**

**The next day  
**

"Huff...Huff...Huff...Huff!"

"Man, where's Hachi and Mashiro with our lunch, hey Hyori make me something to eat."

"Piss off! I'm not your mother make yourself something to eat!"

"Hey Love, have you heard the new "Prince of Darkness" Cd, it's awesome."

"Hahahahahaha... no but have you seen the latest issue of Shonen jump, it's hilarious!"

"How can i, you never let anyone else read it."

"Lisa, i want you to keep an eye on the Soul-Reaper."

"Don't worry I'll watch him."

"No you're not! You're just sitting there looking at swimsuit catalogs!"

Adam was on an old running machine exercising for about half a day while he listened to everyone's useless talk, as he kept hearing he suddenly found everyone's talking at the same time which was causing a major headache until he finally had enough.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Adam yelled as he threw the machine towards Hiyori who told him to run on it, but she quickly grabbed Shinji to block the incoming machine.

"What the hell is your problem? Next time you try something like that I'll kick your ass!" she yelled.

"Hey...I-i was about to say that..." said Shinji with his forehead bleeding.

"I should be saying that to you idiots! You've bragged about teaching me how to control my inner hollow but so far all you have me doing is running on this old useless piece-of-crap running gear, wait you're not the idiot's I'm the idiot for listening to you!"

While the three of them were arguing, they didn't notice Hachi and Mashiro coming in with bags full of food, they each gave one to everyone then stopped to notice Adam and Hiyori start calling each other names.

"Why are they arguing now?" asked Mashiro.

"It seems Adam doesn't quite get Hiyori's training methods." Love replied.

"How would he, Hiyori isn't really the type of person to explain things."

Adam ducked from Hiyori's attack and smiled but was kicked in the gut which made Adam fall to the ground where she grabbed the machine and threw it at Adam telling him to run till he drops, Adam ducked from the machine then looked up to see Shinji standing there.

"Calm down Adam, the machine is just a stepping stone for your future training so just shut up and listen to Hiyori." Shinji said.

"Look Shinji I'm not an Idiot okay. I get this machine already, it's design to drain my spirit energy, you wanna know how much energy it takes before i fall from exhaustion well from my spirit energy i have now i can run for a week on that thing, i don't need to learn the basics of something, just teach me to control my hollow already! I don't have time to mess around with you punks, i have to get ready to fight-"

"SHUT UP!" Adam actually flinched from Shinji's voice and paid attention since he noticed that he wasn't playing around.

"TIME! You don't even know when the Hogyoku will awaken!"

"W-what did you just say?" Adam whispered quietly.

"You don't even know what enemies Aizen is planning to fight with do you?".

_**BOOOOOMMMMM!**_

Adam could feel the air around him get heavier and more thick, he concentrated and realized that two powerful being had just entered into Karakura town and he knew that they were very dangerous to every living being, he quickly grabbed Koutei and headed towards the door before some put their hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Shinji with his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Where do you think there's something dangerous here and I need to find it and stop it before they hurt anyone!" Adam said smacking Shinji's arm off him.

"It's not your battle, let the other Soul-Reaper handle it." Love replied.

Adam heard his remark and clenched his fists tightly, he remembered when he was about eight years old that someone told him that exact thing and he could never forget what happened after that. He spinned around and glared at the Vizards with pure anger in his eyes.

"IF THERE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE IN DANGER, I WILL NEVER STAY OUT OF THE WAY!" Adam screamed as he slammed the warehouse door open and shunpo'd to the place of the high spiritual pressure, the Vizards were standing there as they kept hearing the echo of the door reverberating all over the warehouse.

"Man that kid is something else." said Love.

"Should we go get him Shinji?" asked Lisa.

"Not yet let's see how this play's out, once this fight is over we'll bring him back and help him control his hollow." said Shinji as he closed the warehouse door.

Adam was jumping from building to building trying to pinpoint the exact location of the spiritual pressure but because of his lack of spirit awareness he could feel it all around him but not the exact place, then he looked up to see hundreds of human souls being sucked to one exact spot and Adam knew that's where they were.

* * *

**Karakura Park**

Chad had his armor on when he blocked from a giant with tan skin and a ridge-lined cranium, along with long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail, and with orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. behind him was a normal sized guy with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows, and he has teal lines that descend from his eyes.

"Is this the guy we're looking for Ulquiorra?" asked the giant.

"No, he's not the one Yammy, he's garbage." replied Ulquiorra.

Chad then realized from that kick he blocked to defend Tastuki who was caught in the crossfire that these guys meant business and tried to tell Orihime to run away but was hit by Yammy who cut off his arm, Orihime reacted and started to heal Chad which Yammy noticed along with Ulquiorra, then she decided that she would protect her friends and one American, she went on the offensive firing her Koten Zanshun at Yammy but he just grabbed with his hand and obliterated it then he walked towards Orihime.

"Hey Ulquiorra, should we take her to lord Aizen and show him her healing power?" asked Yammy.

"That won't be necessary, just kill her." Ulquiorra replied.

Yammy raised his fists and went towards Orihime but she was in pure terror so she couldn't dodge the attack but out of nowhere she felt two familiar spirit energies before...

**_WHOOOOSSSSHHHH!_**

Yammy stopped when he felt the tip of a sword right on his hand and looked to see a orange-haired Soul-Reaper with the sword, Orihime saw Ichigo then felt someone next to him and realized who it was.

"Ichigo! Adam!"

"Who the hell are you?" Yammy asked as he backed away.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit on helpless girls"Adam asked as he stood up behind Ichigo.

"Adam...Ichigo, I'm so sorry i tried to fight them but they were too strong and-" she was interrupted when Adam put his hand on her head, she looked at Adam who had peaceful eyes staring right into her's.

"Don't apologize Orihime, you did the best you could." Adam said as he smiled.

"He's right, don't worry about them. We'll finish them off quickly." Ichigo said as he gripped his sword and concentrated his spirit energy into Zangestu.

"Bankai!"

The entire area enveloped in light as it was shoot high into the sky everyone there was blinded by this light except for Adam, when the light had stopped Ichigo stood there in his Bankai form.

"Tensa Zangestu!"

Adam smiled and stood right next to Ichigo as he unsheathed Koutei and pointed it towards the two people in front of them,"So which one you want Ichigo?" Adam asked as he got into his fighting stance.

"You are so dead when this is over and we talk Adam!" Ichigo told him as he stood there,"Yeah i know." Adam replied as he smiled.

"Hey, is this the guy Ulquiorra?" he asked again.

"Yes, it seems your reckless action has made him come to us, there's no doubt the orange hair, the black Bankai, this is our target." he replied.

"Ha well in that case qué suerte!" yelled Yammy as he threw a punch at Ichigo but was easily stopped by Ichigo's sword.  
-que suerte:what luck-

"Are you the one that did that to Chad's arm?" asked Ichigo with his eyes shadowed.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Out of nowhere Ichigo just jumped over him like it was nothing but then Yammy noticed Ichigo had cut off his arm, Ulquiorra was surprised as well, then suddenly he moved to his left and out of nowhere Adam appeared and had attempted to cut him but only succeed in cutting towards the ground, he looked at Adam who gave him a small glare.

"Since Ichigo's having a small play-date right now, let's see what you got." Adam challenged Ulquiorra as he pointed Koutei towards him.

"You mustn't be so eager to die already." Ulquiorra replied as he faced forward towards Adam.

"Heh." Adam then Shunpo'd out of his view before he striked forward which surprised Ulquiorra as he moved his fist to block the attack, then suddenly he felt himself being pushed towards the trees and saw Adam in front of him pushing him, he then left in a blink of an eye before Adam had noticed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Adam heard him then spinned and swung his sword around to get him right on his chest but Adam was shocked to see that all Koutei did was struggle right on his skin as sparks began to fly out then he moved back a few steps away.

"W-what the hell was that?" Adam asked when he realized that his hand was starting to hurt from that swing.

"I guess your blade wasn't as tough as you thought." Ulquiorra said as he dusted off the sparks off his clothes, Adam sneered and got ready to fight him again but out of nowhere Adam sensed something sinister in the air, he looked over towards Ichigo who stopped and was getting beat on by Yammy.

"Ichigo!" Adam ran full speed towards Ichigo to help him but then saw Ulquiorra appeared in front of him in midair before he kicked Adam through two trees, Adam had coughed up blood and his entire back was covered with fresh scratches which he felt as he laid there struggling to breath.

"I believe I'm your opponent." Ulquiorra said as he walked towards Adam.

"Get out of my way!" Adam hissed in anger.

"..."

"I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Adam launched his Mugen Hakai at the guy and ran towards Ichigo and saw Orihime get smacked across and fell down, Adam grew angrier and ran towards Yammy to kill him but right before his eyes, Ulquiorra appeared and Adam just felt it was just the two of them talking as he held his finger charging a weird green energy.

"I must say I'm very disappointed in your abilities, Lord Aizen truly overestimated your current level of strength but do not fear I will end your pathetic existence forever more."

"What are yo-"

_**BOOOOMMMMMM!**_

But Adam couldn't finish what he was about to say as he was blasted by a ray of green energy that caused him to break through seven hard trees, when he stopped at number eight he felt down to the ground hard and was covered in a giant burn mark and was out cold, but unknown to Adam there were two figures standing right next to him.

* * *

Adam felt himself in the black space once again but this time he felt as though the space was breathing inside and out, he felt like the entire world around him didn't matter, he slowly came out of his world and was now staring at a ceiling with half of it broken off.

"Well, looks like your awake." said a voice next to him.

Adam sat up and ached in pain then he realized that only his arm was in a bandaged while his back and chest were completely healed, he turned to see Shinji sitting there with a strict look on his face.

"Whe-where am i?" Adam asked.

"Where else, back at the warehouse." he replied.

"Wait! Where's my friends! Are they safe!" Adam asked in shock.

Shinji told Adam to calm down and then he explained that when they had gotten there Adam was the only person there, that there was no one else.

"Man, that's good news...So Shinji you knew about those guys?"

Shinji then started telling Adam about how there are three categories of hollows in this world, there were the Gillian's which were the foot solder's but Adam was surprised that he faced one before, next were the Adjuchas the middle class that were smarter and more powerful than the Gillian, finally there were the Vasto Lorde's which were the people that Adam faced, the most powerful Arrancar's which were hollows that gained Soul-Reaper powers by ripping off their mask.

"Whoa! So those two were Arrancar's damn! Why would they be working for someone like Aizen?" Adam asked.

"Who knows but one thing's for sure, they are big trouble and we need to finish your training soon." said Shinji as he got up and walked towards Adam.

"So how do you-" Adam was interrupted when Shinji put his hand in Adam's face.

"We'll talk about that later, I wanted you to get used to our way's but if you were able to master Shikai and Bankai at the same time then we should just get right to it." he said as Adam suddenly blacked out and fell back, Shinji then got Adam and headed down a secret hatch that led to the underground where the other Vizards were and dropped him on the floor.

"Hachi, throw up a force field here and seal off Adam's body."

"What?"

"Don't 'What' me just do it and don't pout you're too old for that." Hachi nodded and began.

_"Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end, _Bakudo _#_75 Gochutekkan!"

From the sky feel five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains that had landed on top of Adam as they waited for it to begin.

* * *

**Adam's Mind**

**"Wow, you really look down in the dumps today."** laughed a familiar voice.

Adam turned towards that familiar voice and saw his other half walking on the middle of the water with a sword on his side, Adam then looked around to find his close friend but there was no one else.

"Where's Koutei Tora?" Adam asked with narrow eyes.

**"You really confuse me Boss-man."  
**

"How so?"

**"When you talk about Koutei do you mean the one you have, or the one I have?" **he said as he pulled out Koutei Tora from his sheath but it was white with blue and white stripes**.  
**

"W-w-what the hell?"

**"You wanna know where's Koutei I'll tell you."**He then rushed towards Adam with his sword ready,**"I'M KOUTEI TORA!"**


	32. Vizard training Part 2:Adam's Fight!

**Chapter 32**

**Outside Adam's body**

**__****RRRRRRRRRRR!  
**

"It's coming." said Shinji as he was sitting down.

Suddenly Adam started to move around under the five pillars on top of him trying to get them off, as all five of pillars kept moving around Adam lifted his head and everyone saw his hollow mask start to form on his right eyes then to his head then the pillars finally broke off and Adam stood up and looked around with an evil smile in his face.

**"RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRR!"**

"Hachicgen open the force field, I'm on watch today." said Lisa as Hachi moved his hand and the side of the force field became open and she walked inside, Adam sensed her and looked at her then he grabbed Koutei and charged towards her in a killing frenzy.

"My name is Liza Yadomaru, nice to meet you." she said as she drew her sword and pointed it towards Adam.

* * *

**Inside Adam's mind**

**_Whoosssshhh_**

**_Slasssshhhh_**

**_Bammmmm!  
_**

Adam and his counterpart were moving and slashing each other in perfect sync and none showed any sign of surrender, when Adam went towards his foe he clashed and held himself against him as he made eye contact and growled at him.

"You monster! Where's Koutei Tora?" Adam yelled trying to push him off.

**"You can't listen can you? I'M KOUTEI TORA!" **his counterpart yelled as he gave one push and launched Adam into the dirt.

**"You see Adam, every time you kept depending on him, he was actually losing his strength and dominance to me plus he tried to protect you from me but hey, it's really your fault for making him now part of me and it'll be a long time that you can see his face unless you start acting on your own, but we both know that's not gonna happen any time soon now won't it?"** he laughed.

"Oh really, well why don't you see this before you make these decisions about me." said Adam as he got into his Bankai stance and started focusing his spirit energy.

**"My god, you really are a helpless dunce."** said his hollow as he got into the same stance and did the same thing which Adam knew what he was doing.

_'No way!'_

"BANKAI!"

* * *

**Outside**

Out of nowhere Adam started shaking around like he was having a seizure and then a hollow hole bursted out of his chest and his Bankai appeared but the tiger on the front was replaced with the hole, Lisa stared and went for the attack as she kicked Adam and attack with her feet while Adam got in some scratches and cuts.

Outside the force field the other Vizards sat there and watched the entire battle as it took place with one of them holding a stopwatch in his hand.

"3...2...1, Okay Hachi it's my turn open the force field." said the guy as he walked in, meanwhile Lisa had dodged another attack but was a few feet from Adam as he looked at her with rage, he rushed towards her with his sword dragging along the ground right when he got there another guy elbowed him in the chest and kicked him off.

"Your shift is over Lisa I'll take over." said the guy as he faced towards Adam.

"Be careful, he's really tough." said Lisa as she headed out through the opening, then the guy reached into the side of his boot and pulled out a dagger as he twirled it and gripped it.

"My name is Kensei Muguruma and I'm going to kill you."

* * *

**Inside**

"BANKAI!"

All of a sudden the entire area was covered in dust and sand as their energy manifested into two tigers that were clashing into each other, finally when the smoke settled both of them were standing in mid-air with their Bankai's on them, for Adam's imposter everything was the exact opposite of Adam's from the color of the sword to the color of their armor. Then right when the dust cleared they both went on the offensive as they slashed and clashed with their swords, after another hit they were trying to push each other off when they came face to face.

"YOU BASTARD! When did you learn Bankai?" Adam yelled.

**"Heh. The same time you did."** he said as they pushed each other to a wall.

**"What's with the serious face? Let's enjoy this battle." **

"Enjoy this!" Adam went high into the air and got ready to release his most powerful attack.

"MUGEN HAKAI!" the energy tiger went forward in a fast motion as Adam looked with confidence but then he saw his other self just stand there with a look on his face that made Adam wonder what he was thinking, then right when the tiger got there he grabbed it with his hand and threw it to the side like it was a piece of trash right then Adam had a look of shock but focused when his other half went for the attack and took a slash at Adam but he blocked the attack then all of a sudden he put his hand on his blade.

**"Mugen Hakai."**

**_BOOOMMMMMM!_**

**_

* * *

_****Outside**

Kensei went for the attack and managed to give Adam's body a good slash on his chest as blood poured out but suddenly white stuff appeared right on Adam's chest and instantly healed and closed on sight.

_'Instant regeneration!'_

He then concentrated his spirit energy into his hands as Adam's possessed body charged for another attack and them...

_**Bammmmmmmm!**_

He fired a blast of spirit energy right towards him and blasted him through a rock in the middle as Adam's hand went flying to the other side of the force-field, but out of nowhere something came rushing out of Adam's hand that was white and had a big mouth with teeth as it charged towards Kensei.

"What the hell is this thing?" wondered Kensei as his hand was chomped on by the thing but he concentrated his energy once again and destroyed it, then when the pieces flew he noticed that Adam's arm was replaced by a white hand with stripes all over it and a freaky combination of a paw/hand with it.

"Well, he hollowfy's pretty quickly."

On the outside of the force field the others were watching and waiting for the chance to get in there and face Adam, but at the side Lisa was standing there panting with the look of worry on her face.

"What is it Lisa?" asked Shinji with the timer in his hand.

"...It's that hollow of Adam's it was something else way more than just a normal hollowfication, it was as though this thing and Adam were actually connected in some way." said Lisa.

_'Is that even possible?' _Shinji thought in his mind while looking at Adam.

* * *

**Inside**

**__****BOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

Hollow Adam stood there with a smile on his face as he looked at a wall of the chasm, there in front of him was Adam who was slammed into the side of the wall and was bleeding badly with half of his armor cut off and his chest half exposed with scratches.

"Huff... How is it possible?" Adam struggled to ask.

**"Simple really even though you were the first one to use that move, I don't hold back when I'm using it." **Hollow Adam said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

**_Whooosssshhhhhh!_**

**"It means you're no good at Bankai." **Hollow Adam said as he grabbed Adam's weapon, turned it to the color of his sword, and made it dissapear.

"K-k-Koutei Tora!"

**"I told you before, I'm Koutei Tora." **Hollow Adam grabbed Adam head and threw him in the opposite direction as Adam just stood in mid-air with a look of emptiness on his face.

**"You're so pathetic it disgusts me do you truly plan on fighting me with no weapon after all? You're even a bigger disappointment than your friend." **said Hollow Adam as he stood in mid-air gripping his weapon and looking at Adam.

"..." was the blank expression on Adam's face while he just stood there.

**"Adam, what's the difference between a lion tamer and a lion?" **asked Hollow Adam as he started spinning his sword around in his hand.**  
**

"..."

**"And I'm not talking about the obvious stuff like one has a tail and the other doesn't or one walks on four legs while the other walks on two."**

"..."

**"How is it that a lion who is stronger and faster is forced to be the pet of the lion tamer and must obey every order while the tamer who is weak and pathetic gives all the orders and the lion plainly follows them without even a shred of disobedience!"**

"..."

**"Here's the answer Control! When people gain power they learn to master that power they must understand that power and dominate that power so it doesn't dominate them, and in fights the power and them are fighting at full strength waiting for the chance to fight with everything they got and destroy their enemies!"**

"..."

**"My friend you don't have that control over your power, every time you fight that power isn't released because your afraid of fighting and you end up getting the short end of the stick! Sure you may have the instinct and mind to fight but what good is that if you can't even fight at full strength or control your power and I'M SICK OF IT!"**

**_Slllaaasshhh!_**

Adam's eyes widen as he looked down at his chest right then and there Koutei Tora had pierced him and stabbed him all the way through to his back.

**"I'm done, I don't know about Koutei but i refuse to play babysitter to an insignificant worn who can't even fight to save his life." **said Hollow Adam as he walked towards Adam and grabbed the sword he threw,**"So I'll finish you off and become the tamer!"**

_'...__Control'_

_'...Power'_

_'...Sword'_

_'...I won't let you have MY SWORD!'_

Suddenly Adam grabbed Koutei and watched as it changed color back into Adam's Koutei Tora, his hollow was shocked and let go of it but not before his hand that was touched by Adam's reiatsu was turned into Adam's hand.

_'...Control'_

Adam then pulled it out of his chest as blood came out and looked at his hollow with eyes that glowed Grey, then he threw it into the air spinning it until it landed back and Adam pointed it towards his hollow, then he rushed forward and pierced his hollow, then from the back Grey reiastu came out and started covering him.

**"It seems you are capable of control after all, but don't think you're safe just because you defeated me, remember anytime anyone of us can become the tamer."** he smirked. **"I'll keep an eye on you and if you ever lose that control, I'll rip your arms off, crush you into dust, and take control! One more thing, if you truly want to control my power, you better get stronger for the next time we meet!"**

**

* * *

**

**Outside**

Love was inside the force field and dodged an attack from Koutei Tora but then he saw that the attack actually made contact as a cut appeared on his clothes.

"Well, it looks like he completely hollowfied." said Love as he faced the person he was fighting.

It had been more then 55 minutes since Adam had started his training with the Vizards and went in to fight his hollow, in those 55 minutes his body had been taken over by his hollow and changed, now his entire body was white with black stripes all over, his chest had gained some muscle, he had grown a tail plus his feet changed into tiger/hollow feet, and his face was almost covered with his mask except for his left eye which was still human.

"Wow Lisa's right, it seems as though Adam and his hollow actually connect in some way." said Mashiro as she watched next to Hachi.

"Kensei, what was the longest anyone of us were fighting with their inner hollow?" asked Lisa

"The longest was 68 minutes and 4 seconds with Hyori." replied Kensei.

"And how much does Adam have right now?"

"66 minutes and 42 seconds"

Suddenly Adam's body clutched his hand open and a small Grey orb started forming right in the center and grew bigger and bigger.

"Oh no it's a Cero Love!"

"I know!" said Love as he put his hand over his face and focused.

"Is he serious planning on hollowfying right now?" asked Mashiro.

"Of course he's not an idiot, even Love knows that he can't take a full blast Cero." said Rōjūrō watching from the sideline.

_**Crrrraaaccckkkk!**_

Out of nowhere the left shoulder of Adam started cracking then bleeding, he then went down on all fours and started shaking like he was having a seizure before he roared like a beat, Hiyori knew what was going on.

"Hachi! Get Love out of the barrier!" she yelled.

"Right!"

Right when the door appeared Love dashed out of there in a hurry as all the Vizards watched as Adam kept screaming in agony and finally let out a final roar before...

**"RRRRROOOOAARRR!"**

**_KABOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

A blast of energy emerged inside the barrier blinding everyone outside it, after a few seconds it calmed down and the dust cleared to reveal Adam's full hollow form still there but then it broke off like a piece of dead skin and shattered leaving only a regular Soul-Reaper with a tiger hollow mask on and his sword right next to him on the ground.

"Hachi." said Shinji.

"Yes sir." replied Hachi as he snapped his fingers and removed the barrier around Adam, then Shinji started walking towards Adam and stopped right in front of him looking to see if there were any eyes in there but the mask covered it with it's shadow's.

"So how do you feel?" he asked, suddenly Adam's hand moved to his mask as he started to pull it off having everyone standing at the ready to kill Adam, right when he removed it Adam's eyes were shown to be the same topaz eyes that everyone knew and liked.

"Heh pretty good, pretty good." replied Adam as he smiled and held his mask in his hand.

"Very good." replied Shinji with a smile of his own.


	33. New resolve:Adam's determination

**Chapter 33**

It had been two whole days since Adam had left to train with the Vizards and learned how to control his inner hollow, even when Adam had sensed Captain Histugaya, Rangiku, Renji, and two other guys he didn't know he knew that he couldn't face them yet and felt sick of himself for not helping them fight off against the Arrancars that had invaded in the night.

But even with that feeling he knew what had to be done, it was 6 o'clock when Shinji went down into the basement to see what was with all the noise down there and when he entered he was stricken with confusion at the broken stones all over the place.

"Please tell me that there was a party last night and i wasn't invited." said Shinji with a glare in his eyes.

"Nope it's Adam, he's been down here since yesterday with Hiyori but she fell asleep look." said Kensei as he pointed towards a sleeping Hiyori who was holding the top of a shihakushou and Adam who was swinging his sword with his mask on.

"Adam gave it to her to sleep with, he's been training for quite a while." said Love as he was reading his comics.

"How long is a while?" asked Shinji who grabbed the stopwatch from Kensei.

"10 HOURS!" yelled Shinji as Adam shunpo'd over to them with his hollow mask on his face.

**"Hey Shinji, good morning" **said Adam in a deep and hollow-like voice as he sheathed Koutei.

"Adam! What did you do to our training ground?" yelled Shinji.

**"Oh my bad, I was practicing with Hiyori and things kind of got hairy."** said Adam as he moved his mask up on his head but his eyes were still black and brown.

"Wait if you can take off your mask then that means..." Shinji started saying as Adam went to go grab his shihakushou from Hiyori and put it on.

"Yep, I fully mastered my Hollow mask." replied Adam while he disbursed his mask and as he grabbed his shihakushou and put it on along with his chain that was on the floor before he started training and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait, where are you off too?" asked Love.

"I gotta go home, it's been three days since I've been there." said Adam as he turned and faced the three of them, then he realized why they asked him,"look like i said I can't join you guys because i got something else i gotta do... Look how bout this? We both want Aizen dead right, well when i kill that bastard I'll join you okay?" Adam then shunpo'd out of there in a hurry.

"Heh, that is one interesting kid.'' said Kensei as he went upstairs to go to bed.

"Yeah, something tells me we gonna need his help more than he know it." said Love as kept reading his comics.

"I hope your right about that." said Shinji as he looked at the training grounds.

_'He really is like my old Captain, i wonder if he has what it takes to surpass even him.' _Thought Shinji as he smiled.

* * *

**Martinez Residence**

Cy was in Adam's body sitting down on his chair doing his homework that Adam had to do but since Adam wasn't there, Cy was also listening to Adam's Ipod while he was working suddenly he heard a tapping noise and looked around and saw Adam standing on the balcony.

"You asshole! Do you know how long i had to do your assignments along with three projects?" yelled Cy.

"Okay i get it and I'm sorry i had some stuff to take care of.'' said Adam as he took out his combat pass out of his pocket and decided to end this screaming.

"AND ANOTHER-" Adam pressed his badge on his forehead and a small blue pill came out of his mouth and landed in Adam's hand, he then went back into his body and put Cy back in his regular tiger plush toy and listened to the tiger complain for an hour straight.

"Done?" asked Adam as he went into his closet and put away his books.

"Yes, quite done indeed.'' replied Cy as he sat into his bed.

"Alright, so give me every detail about what happened the past two days since since i was gone." asked Adam when he sat down in his chair.

Then he began to tell Adam that Captain Histugaya had came along with his team to help with the Arrancar's that came into the world of the living, also that Ichigo actually dissapeared two hours after Adam had left the Vizards which Adam then realized what he was going to do. And then Cy also told him that everyone had learned what Aizen's true objective was after he fled the Soul-Society, it was to take Karakura town that was on a jūreichi and planned to take all the souls there to make the spirit key and enter the Soul King's dimension and kill him.

"Are you serious?" Adam shouted.

"Yep, in one month everything goes down." said Cy as he entered his closet to sleep.

_'Damn that soon? I have to get ready then which means i gotta do some heavy training." _thought Adam as he went out to his balcony to look at the sky for some answers,_'But even with my new powers I'd be dead before i even touched Aizen which means there's only one thing left to do.'_

Adam went back inside and went downstairs to see the house completely empty except for a certain talking dog who was laying down on the sofa catching some Z's, he went and woke him up to talk to him.

"Mmm, Adam what's going on?" asked Ajax rising and stretching like any dog would.

"Listen i wanna talk to you but somewhere else please?" asked Adam as he opened the front door.

"Alright then." said Ajax as he went outside with his friend and walked down the streets.

* * *

**Karakura Park**

"Absolutely not!"

Adam and Ajax were sitting in front of each other at the park underneath a giant tree as the setting sun was right behind them.

"Oh come on Ajax why not!" asked Adam as he glared at the dog.

"You have more than enough power with your Bankai, why would you need more?"

"Because even with my Bankai, these enemies are way stronger than i am please Ajax!''

"Hmmm, Adam you are one powerful Soul-Reaper you don't need more power than you already have."

"Ajax you're kidding me? Aizen basically killed me when i fought him and you're saying I'M STRONG!" Adam then reached for the spot where Aizen had pierced him and shivered in fear, Ajax then realized why he was asking him and started thinking about it.

_'Oh Adam your more powerful than you realize, it's a shame that the truth has to be hidden from you but it's orders... But maybe you can actually discover this power without anyone telling you about it' _thought Ajax as he walked towards Adam and gave him a lick on the cheek like other times when he was scared.

"Adam you truly are an idiot, but if you truly wish to get stronger then first you must let go."

Adam got confused by Ajax was saying then realized what he meant, and in his mind flashed every single battle that he's ever been in and won then Adam realized why he won every battle even if he was afraid he knew that people were in trouble and someone needed to help him, then Adam bowed in shame to Ajax.

"You're right, but I'm ready to do this please Ajax I'm begging you!".

_'This boy really does have good intentions and i hope that when his true destiny comes that he'll be ready for it.'_ thought Ajax as he sat down and barked to get Adam's attention.

"Very well there is one thing i can help you with, but you might not make it out alive so are you truly ready to lay it all on the line?" asked Ajax.

"That's what i promised my mother and father on their grave." said Adam standing up.

"Then tomorrow we head back to the temple to begin your new training." said Ajax as he started walking home with Adam right next to him smiling.

* * *

**Martinez Residence**

"Oh Hell No!" yelled Cy banging on the desk.

"Oh come now Cy, it will only be for one month and we'll come right back." said Ajax laying on Adam's bed.

"No Way! I just spend three whole days in his body and it was a Complete Hell!".

"Look it'll just be until the end of the month and then I'll do whatever you want." said Adam which he then regretted to say, suddenly Cy smiled an evil smile as he went into the closet and got a piece of paper that was rolled up and wrinkled.

"Oh I've been waiting to hear you say that!" Cy smiled as he unrolled it and it actually covered the entire floor, Adam started reading it and was shocked at what he had to do when he got back from training, some of the items on the list included bowing every time Cy came, rubbing his feet with tropical lotion every three hours, making Adam carry around like a king, cleaning his body every two hours, serving as his butler for the next six months, and had to call him king of everything.

"You can expect these demands as my butler when you come back." said Cy as he touched Adam's combat pass and his candy popped out of his mouth.

Adam sighed and rolled up the paper that was on the floor them asked Ajax to open the window, then he ripped the entire list and let it scatter all over the city.

"Well I think that went well." said Ajax.

"Yes quite indeed." said Adam in a sarcastic voice as he went into bed and slept through the night with no worries, when the clock striked midnight Ajax got up and jumped right out the open window, when he got outside he went up to the roof and sat down next to Ray who was looking at the stars.

"It looks like Adam completed his Vizard training I hope?" asked Ajax.

"Yes, Shinji was the one who helped him and i know that Adam has complete control over it." replied Ray when he took a smoke and lit it.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"You know me, I'm not really myself these days."

"I can see that, so you don't mind me teaching Adam?"

"I don't think i could stop him even if i try."

"Yes you're right, but can he handle the training?"

"We'll have to see what happens at the end of the month."

"Alright... By the way, when will you tell Adam the truth?"

"..."

"You know even though you think it's right, family shouldn't hide anything from each other." said Ajax as he went back inside leaving Ray on his own, he kept looking at the sky and sighed.

_'I wonder what would you do about this my old friend?' _thought Ray while he laid on the roof and stared into the night sky at the many stars shining brightly.

* * *

**Next day**

Adam got up to get ready for school like he would normally do but this time he had Cy's blue pill with him which he was gonna use, after getting dress he went downstairs to see his aunt packing his lunch which was weird since she would always be at work this time of day.

"Auntie, what are you doing here shouldn't you be at work?" asked Adam grabbing his backpack.

"Well i decided since it's been quite a while, I decided to take a day-off today and see you off." said his aunt smiling at Adam while she gave him her lunch.

"Thanks, well I better get going don't wanna be late." said Adam as he gave his aunt a hug and a kiss as he went out the door and walked towards his school, but before he got there he popped the pill in his mouth and was forced out of his body.

"Well this is 'see ya later' for now." said Adam looking at Cy who wasn't trying to even look at him.

"I hope you die!" Cy yelled as he ran towards the school, Adam smiled and knew that he saw tears in his eyes then he turned and shunpo'd out of there and left the city.

* * *

**Mountain top**

Adam had landed close to the temple and decided that he would walk the rest of the way there, as he was walking he could see every single battle flashing before his eyes and then stopped right at when Aizen stabbed him remembering what he whispered to Adam before he threw him.

_'You truly are a weak person'_

Adam gripped his scar and knew that when had finished his training that he would make Aizen eat those words the next time they would meet.

When Adam got to the top of the mountain he saw the temple door and also saw Ajax in his human form standing right at the door way having some kind of hooks in his hand, Adam walked towards him and nodded.

"This is where we'll be staying in for the next month." said Ajax.

"So how will we eat?" asked Adam rubbing his stomach since he hadn't eaten breakfast in the morning.

"I'll give something to eat right before we train alright?" said Ajax going inside but stopped before he turned and told Adam," One more thing once the doors close we can't leave until we're done, are you truly ready to do this?"

Adam looked at the ground and started to think about this on one hand if he finishes this training he could become even stronger than before, but if he can't finish it then he could stay there forever but then he turned around and stared at the city in the distance.

_'Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Renji, Cy, and Kisuke i promise you guys I'll get stronger and keep my promises to you guys' _thought Adam as he smiled and walked into the temple looking at Ajax who was shining with pride and closed the door and an energy made the entire temple disappear.


	34. New power Adam vs Grimmjow

**Chapter 34**

**One month later  
Hueco Mundo**

Ulquiorra was walking down the hall as he passed door after door until he reached a certain door and opened it to reveal a sitting Yammy with another unwrapping the bandages around his left arm.

"It seems you've healed quite well." said Ulquiorra as he stood by the door.

"Yeah but I'm pissed off and when i see that Soul-Reaper, he'll get it." said Yammy.

"Just be glad we were able to recover your arm back, if it had been destroyed like Grimmjow's you would have been kicked out of the Espada."

"Yeah i guess."

Right then the nurse had finished unwrapping the bandages and finished pulling off the staples off of Yammy's arm.

"The treatment is complete." said the nurse as Yammy stood up and flexed his arm to see how it was,"Is there any nerves that have been uncontrollable?" then out of nowhere...

_**SPPLLAAATTTT!**_

Yammy slammed his fist right on her head and blood was spewing all over the floor.

"No it's still not healed, i would've snapped her in half if it was at full strength." said Yammy looking at his fist.

"Get dressed, Lord Aizen wishes to see us." replied Ulquiorra while he walked out along with Yammy who was putting on his shirt.

they walked down the hall until they reached a door and opened to find others scattered over the place and Aizen standing in the middle of the room with a glass case in front of him as he put the Hogyoku on the stand.

"Ah Ulquiorra Yammy, you're just in time." said Aizen looking through his shoulder.

"What is the current status of the Hogyoku?" asked Ulquiorra.

"It's currently at 50 percent and it will fully waken as expected but there's something that no one not even the great Kisuke Urahara knew about, when the Hogyoku comes in contact with someone that has more spirit energy then a captain for one brief moment..."

Aizen touched the Hogyoku as it started to actually dig it's tentacles into Aizen's finger then suddenly a light came.

"It's full power is released."

_**BOOOOMMM!**_

The glass case that once held something was had exploded and then a small child with part's of a mask on his head was sitting before them.

"Can you tell us your name new comrade?"

"Wonderwise... Wonderwise Margera" said the child in an innocent voice.

"Ulquiorra do you remember the order i gave you last month, it's time to commence it." said Aizen as he picked up the Hogyoku from the floor.

"Yes Lord Aizen." replied Ulquiorra.

"And I'll allow to take anyone you want with you but this time Ulquiorra, try not to kill Adam Martinez this time." said Aizen walking towards the door but then stopped midway.

"Would like to go Grimmjow?" asked Aizen as he looked up to see a guy with half a jaw part of a mask and spiky blue hair with one arm sitting there looking at him with a glare.

* * *

**Karakura Mountain's**

On the top of the mountain that usually had a temple was completely empty as the wind blew, but suddenly a flash of bright light came from nowhere and spread around the patch of forest until it stopped and left, now where the light appeared now stood the temple once again as the door stopped glowing and opened right there Adam stepped out having his entire top exposed with small scratches, then he walked only for a few steps before he fell in exhaustion.

"MAN, that was some hard training!" yelled Adam rubbing his shoulder from the searing pain he felt**.**

"Like i said, this training would push you beyond your limitations but I'm impressed Adam you were very successful indeed." said Ajax in his human form as he came out of the temple waling and started to heal Adam's wound's with Kido and give Adam a replacement shihakushou to replace the Adam had destroyed.

_'It's unbelievable though! Only one other person has done this training and succeeded!' _thought Ajax finishing Adam's healing and leaving to go get something to eat for the both of them, while Ajax was gone Adam looked at the view of the city and smiled knowing that everyone was hard at work training for the upcoming battle.

Adam then remembered that he had a mini-calendar that Ajax gave him to keep track of how long he was in that temple, when he checked what day it his eyes widen with grief for the first time in months then Ajax came back and noticed how his friend was acting.

"Hey Adam, i have food if your hungry."

"..."

"What are you looking at?" asked Ajax as he took the calendar and looked at today's date which made him mentally slap himself for forgetting, after everything that has happen to Adam he knew that it was the only thing keeping him occupied from the true reason he moved into this city... The death of his mother and father.

"Hard to believe it's been a full year since they died." said Adam stretching and cracking parts of his body.

"Yes it has, I'll never forget the day you found me on the streets along with grits and brought us home." said Ajax as he closed the temple gates before walking towards Adam.

"Yeah and here we are 10 years later my own dog training me to fight a powerful enemy." said Adam smiling.

"Adam... Even if there's gone I'm sure that your mother and father would be proud of you for becoming the man you are today."

"...I doubt it, I still can't forgive myself for letting them die."

"Adam..."

_**BOOOOMMMMM!**_

Suddenly both of them felt powerful spiritual pressure fill the air as four being had entered this world and started fighting, Adam focused and realized that three of them were fighting Hitsugaya's team while the other went somewhere else.

"Damn! this isn't good!" yelled Ajax grabbing his sword but stopped when he saw Adam running,"Adam stop! where are you going?" asked Ajax.

"I have to go help them!" yelled Adam as he shunpo'd out of there and left.

_'Damn I must follow him, he still hasn't recovered!' _Ajax thought as he shunpo'd as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ichigo**

"Hey let me go!" yelled Ichigo struggling to get out of a hold from Kensei and Love.

"No, you're not ready to fight yet!" yelled Kensei.

"Let the other Soul-Reaper's handle it, this is what they've been preparing for" said Love holding Ichigo back.

"Yeah well this is what I've been training for too!" yelled Ichigo, then Shinji put his hand on Kensei's and told him to let go which he did, Ichigo then went out running and headed out the warehouse and after a few blocks he sensed a familiar spiritual pressure then looked up.

"I've been looking for you Soul-Reaper!" yelled Grimmjow

"So have I!" yelled Ichigo jumping into the air and standing there.

Ichigo concentrated his spirit energy as it started going into his sword and yelled:

"BANKAI!"

Ichigo went into his Bankai and stared at Grimmjow as he just looked at him with disappointment.

"Bankai again, don't you remember what happened the last time?" asked Grimmjow.

"Don't You remember that my Bankai gave you that scar on your chest" Ichigo pointed out.

"Hey Grimmjow i got a question, what happened to your arm?"

"I got rid of it besides i don't need both arms to destroy you."

Ichigo then put his hand over his face and created a ripping motion and summoned his hollow mask, then he charged forward and slammed with Grimmjow as he kept pushing forward Ichigo then used his Gestsuga Tensho and fired at him but Grimmjow blocked it with all his might but was being forced back then suddenly Ichigo shunpo'd in back of him and fired another Gestsuga Tensho which created a giant explosion.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Adam was running down the mountain side and felt the spiritual pressure of Ichigo from miles while feeling the others fighting against other Espada but he knew something was wrong with Ichigo and he decided to go towards him.

"Adam wait!" yelled Ajax.

Adam turned his head and saw Ajax following him.

"You can't go! You still need to heal your wounds!" he yelled.

"Ajax don't worry you know me, my wounds will heal on there own." replied Adam as he jumped from tree to tree.

"Besides right now I'm more worried about the others than myself for right now go and see if yo can help Hitsugaya's group and I'll check with Ichigo"

Ajax nodded and turned back into his Rottweiler form and went faster towards the Espada while Adam headed straight for Ichigo.

_'Don't worry guys, I'm stronger this time and i won't let anything happen to you i swear!' _thought Adam in his mind as he gripped his sword and shunpo'd closer towards Ichigo.

* * *

**Back with Ichigo**

Ichigo saw Grimmjow fire a cero and blocked it in time before he broke it off and blocked another attack from Grimmjow but right before he could finish him off the mask broke off and shattered, Grimmjow saw this opportunity and sliced Ichigo across the chest.

"Ha even with your new powers, in the end you still couldn't!" yelled Grimmjow and slammed Ichigo into the cement ground, Ichigo struggled to put on his mask again but it was to no avail as Grimmjow kicked him farther into the neighborhood.

Grimmjow stood over Ichigo as he stabbed Ichigo's arm with his sword and started to charge his cero blast to take off his head but then out of nowhere:

"Hakuren"

_**WHHOOOSSSSHHH!**_

A blast of ice went towards Grimmjow and froze him in a huge block of ice, Ichigo looked and saw Rukia standing there with her pure white Zanpakuto with ice particles flowing over it then she went off the building and started trying to pull off the sword off of Ichigo's arm but couldn't seeing as it was stuck deep in.

"Rukia, your here." said Ichigo.

"Don't try to talk i have to remove this sword from your arm".

Ichigo smiled and watched but out of nowhere a creaking sound was heard and Grimmjow grabbed Rukia's head as he broke away from the Ice that Rukia had blasted him with and stared at them.

"You think trying to give me a cool blast is gonna be enough stop me?" yelled Grimmjow as he started to charge his cero while holding Rukia's head.

_'Rukia!'_

Right before he released his blast, a small blast of spirit energy was launched at Grimmjow's hand and he released Rukia's head before backing away to look at the roof to see a teen having armor on his right hand and holding his sword on his left.

"Man you guys i can't leave for a few days without everyone getting in to trouble." the teen said as he put his sword on the back of his head.

"ADAM!" both of them yelled.

"Who are you, are you their ally?" yelled Grimmjow as he looked towards Adam.

"you can say that, but you know it's kind of rude to ask someone something without giving them their name first" Adam replied smiling.

Grimmjow grabbed and pulled his sword out of Ichigo's arm and charged towards Adam in a blinding rage.

_**BOOOMMM!**_

"You know if you keep attacking like that, I'll feel guilty for dodging it and letting you destroy the beautiful houses."

Grimmjow looked behind him and saw Adam smirking with his sword still over his head, then out of nowhere Adam gave him a look of seriousness and took his sword off the back of his head as he started to charge his Grey reiatsu in his hand.

"You seem really strong Arrancar so I don't think I'll hold back on you, you should feel great cuz your the first person who's going to help me test out this brand new power I got." Adam said as he moved his hand like he was putting on a normal mask and then his mask appeared suddenly.

"A mask, then you are one of their allies?" yelled Grimmjow but then he was pushed up into the air and Adam was pushing him forward.

**"I told you, they are my allies." **Adam spoke in his hollow voice as he shunpo'd and slashed and attacked Grimmjow faster than ever, then he pushed Grimmjow far from him before he flexed his fingers and started charging Grey reiatsu in his hand into the shape of a ball as it kept charging.

**"Sorry arrancar but this the end for you."**

**_BOOOMMM!_**

Adam released his cero blast and shoot straight at him then he saw that Grimmjow had used his own cero to reduce some of the damage and was slammed into the concrete sidewalk, Grimmjow got of the rubble with half his shirt ripped along with new scratches.

**"You really think that you can defeat me?" **asked Adam staring at the arrancar.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! GRIND..." but before he could finish Ulquiorra had swooped in and stopped him from drawing his sword.

"our mission is done, it's time to go."

Suddenly out of the sky four pillars of light came down on four separated locations, one including Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, Ichigo yelled for them to wait but he couldn't find the power to get up Adam took off his hollow mask and stared at the man who had crushed him in their first fight.

"It seems as though you two have gained new powers but it seems You need control, we'll see again Adam Martinez." The garganta opened and the both of them were in as the gate closed and left the sky normal again, Adam frowned and then remembered that Ichigo was still hurt.

"Hmm, Rukia help me carry him." asked Adam putting Ichigo's arm on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" asked Rukia grabbing his other hand.

"To see some friends that can heal him right now."

**Sorry for the delay I was having some writers block and this is all i could come up with I'll have the next chapter on soon**.


	35. Horrible truth: Rescue Orhime part 1

**Chapter 35**

**The Vizard hideout**

Adam and Rukia were sitting on a wooden crate as they were waiting for Ichigo to be healed, as Rukia kept looking at the door she then looked at Adam as he was sitting there resting his eyes then she noticed that he had scratches all over his neck.

"Adam, wake up." said Rukia shaking his shoulder softly.

"Mmm... is he out yet?" asked Adam sleepily as he stretched and scratched his head.

"No, their still healing him, Adan there's something I wanna ask you ."

"Sure go ahead."

"What kind of training did you and Ichigo do to get those masks?"

Adam then focused his attention on Rukia as she had a worried look on her face, right when Adam was about to tell her what they had done the Vizards came out with Hachi carrying Ichigo who was treated and then covered in bandages.

"How is he Hachi?" asked Adam as he walked towards them.

Hachi then began to explain that he did the best he could but that his powers weren't exactly healing abilities but more time-space rejection and that he couldn't find what to reject since Ichigo had fought with the arrancar and his energy is filled with both soul-reaper and hollow.

"I think it's best that he gets away from people with hollow-like energy and taken home to rest, that's the best treatment i can recommend."

"Alright thank you." said Rukia looking at Ichigo.

"Okay Rukia since I have hollow-like reiatsu i can't be near him so you'll have to take him home." said Adam as he started getting ready to leave.

"Okay Adam." said Rukia as she saw Adam shunpo'd out of there.

* * *

**Karakura park**

Adam was sitting on the tree looking up at the sunset watching it go down think about what Ulquiorra had told him, he wondered why they would leave after they had the advantage of surprise on their side and just as he was thinking it Ajax came next to him.

"Hey, what happened?" Adam asked looking at his dog.

"I ran to Histugaya and saw that he and his team were badly injured but Urahara is taking care of them." said Ajax.

"Oh that's great to hear, man I'm still thinking." said Adam scratching his head in confusion.

"About what?"

"What one of the Arrancar's said, they had us on the run but then they just ran away it just doesn't make sense."

"Hmm, well we'll find out sooner or later but-"

"Wait Orihime?".

Ajax looked forward and didn't see anyone in front of him,"Adam, what are you talking about?" asked Ajax as he kept looking forward then out of nowhere Adam started running and Ajax just followed as he ran into the city turning at every corner chasing someone that wasn't even there.

"Adam wait!" barked Ajax while chasing his master till he reached a blocked alley way, Adam just stared at the wall with a confused look.

"I just saw Orihime and she didn't reply so I chased her down but then she went through the wall." said Adam.

"Adam, you must be tired come on let's go home."

"Y-yeah sure." replied Adam following his dog home.

But right when he turned Orihime popped out of the wall and just looked at Adam as he kept walking away, Orihime wanted to just reach out and touch his hand but then she remembered that she only had two hours left.

_'I'm sorry Adam, i wish i could say good-bye but there's only one person i can say good-bye to' _thought Orihime as she went out the ally and went the opposite way of where Adam was going.

* * *

**Night-time**

Adam was sitting on the balcony looking up at the night sky as he was checking his chest to see if the scratches were gone, while he did that Ajax came up next to him and laid down.

"It seems you're wounds are healing nicely.'' said Ajax as he looked at Adam's chest.

"Yeah i guess so..." Adam replied but Ajax knew something was on his mind.

"Adam, what's up?"

"I don't know, i guess it's just what my unc said to me."

"Look Adam, i know you promised your parents that you'd visit their graves but Adam there are somethings you need to forget about."

"I guess, but I'm still mad about it."

"I know Adam, but there must be something else on your mind isn't there?"

"Mm, you're right it's Orihime I just don't understand why she wouldn't talk to me."

"That's not it."

"What are you saying?"

Ajax just smiled and kept looking at the stars while Adam kept thinking about what he meant by that then he finally realized what he meant.

"Dude no!" yelled Adam as he went into his bed and covered himself with the covers.

"Adam, it's okay to admit it." said Ajax climbing into the bed next to Adam.

Adam sighed and came out of the covers, he knew that Ajax was right from the first time that Adam and Orihime meet to the time the bounts came he liked her alot even with her overactive imagination and her bad cooking the one thing she had that Adam liked so much about her was her caring personality for the people and her peaceful ways.

"Yeah okay I admit it, but it can't happen."

"Aw don't say that, sure you two fight together but that doesn't mean you can't get to know each other-"

"It's not that, she already has her heart set for someone I'm just wondering how long it will take for him to notice." laughed Adam as he turned off the lights and laid down.

"Ha ha, who knows Adam." replied Ajax as he laid next to his master and slept the night in peace.

* * *

**Next morning**

In a dark space Adam was standing there alone with no one there then out of nowhere he was standing in the middle of a room which he didn't remember where then suddenly he heard a window break and ran into the next room to then have his eyes widen in fear.

There in that very room were the two people he cared about most his mom and dad but then suddenly right before he could go in and see them more clearly...

**_Tap tap tap_**

Adam opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes to clear the blurriness then he heard something again...

_**Tap tap tap**_

He then realized that it was coming from the balcony then he got out of bed and went to open the sliding door, when he did Captain Histugaya was standing there with Ichigo in their Soul-Reaper forms.

"Captain Histugaya, Ichigo what wrong?" asked Adam.

"There's a situation going on and we need to talk about it." replied Histugaya.

"Okay, give me a second." Adam went into his drawer to grab his combat pass and got into his Soul-Reaper form then he pressed it against the sleeping Cy's forehead and put his pull inside his empty body and went outside the window following Ichigo and Histugaya as they jumped from building to building.

* * *

**Orihime's apartment**

Adam entered the living room and saw Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika standing in the middle of the living room with a giant TV thing in front of them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in Orihime's apartment?" asked Ichigo as he looked around the room.

"Forget that how did you get this weird TV thing into this room?" asked Adam as he just stared at it with awe.

"Is communications ready?"

"Yes, it is ready."

The screen glowed blurry at first, then with static, and finally Captain Ukitake came on screen with a guilty look on his face.

"Where's Captain Yamamoto?"

"I had it switched to me." replied Ukitake.

"And your reason?"

"Because I was the last person to see Orihime Inoue just before she went through the Senkaimon to return to the world of the living."

Everybody was in shock except for Adam who knew that he defiantly saw her yesterday.

"Judging by your reaction it doesn't seem that she arrived there safely just as i hoped." said Ukitake.

"What do you mean by that Captain Ukitake, where did she dissapear to?" asked Adam.

Ukitake then explained that when she had gone through with two Soul-Reaper guards and they both came back alive to tell him that Orihime was either abducted by the Arrancars or killed.

"Killed..."

"Captain Ukitake, your jumping to conclusion!" yelled Rukia.

"I don't want to believe it either but it's just a scenario, it's also quite possible that the Arrancar forced her to go with him."

"Are you kidding that's all the info you have?" yelled Ichigo.

"Well it's not all of it, I saw Orihime yesterday in the afternoon but for some reason no one was able to see her that must be proof that she's still alive!" yelled Adam while everyone was shocked that the once gentle person was now in a fit of pure rage.

"I see."

Then out of nowhere Captain Yamamoto came into the picture behind Ukitake.

"That is most unfortunate." he said.

"What is that suppose to mean Captain Yamamoto?" asked Adam when he calmed down.

"If what you say is true then this is clear to be an act of betrayal which means that Orihime Inoue joined the Arrancars of her own free-will."

Adam growled and yelled for him to take it back but was stopped by Renji and Rukia.

"Stop, anything you say will make it worse." said Renji looking at Adam with a strict look.

"Head Captain, as the member of the advance troops and the Lieutenant of Squad 6 I will head into Hueco Mundo to bring the traitor Orihime Inoue back to her senses." demanded Renji, Adam was shocked but somewhat glad as Renji looked at him and smiled.

"You must not!"

Adam, Ichigo, and Renji were shocked to hear Yamamoto deny their request, then he told them that with the new information that they now know that the Arrancars are preparing for battle and that the special troops of Captain Hitsugaya were ordered to go back home and to defend the Soul Society.

"You're saying we have to abandon her Head Captain?" asked Rukia.

"Exactly, we cannot let one human weight out the fate of the entire world."

"I'm sorry Head Captain, but I cannot follow that order."

"Unfortunate, I thought this might happen so I am glad that I had made preparations."

Suddenly there was a shining light behind them and the Senkaimon had opened everyone looked back as the light started dimming down then right then and there were Byakuya Kuchki and Kenpachi Zaraki standing side by side, Adam was shocked by their two appearances.

"Captain Kuchki."

"Alright I want all of you to head back." said Kenpachi as looked at them

"Don't resist, we have been ordered to bring you back by force if necessary."

Adam just stared at them for the first time in his entire life he felt like his friends were abandoning him when he needed them the most, he gripped his fists and tightened them but knew getting angry wouldn't help him or Ichigo save Orihime.

"Fine, we won't ask the Soul Society for help in rescuing Orihime but the least you can do is tell us how we can enter into Hueco Mundo we'll rescue Orihime ourselves." Adam demanded with range blazing in his eyes which made even the Head Captain take notice.

"You must not." Adam just stared at him with disbelief.

Then he told Adam that since the reason it's their town in trouble that they should not do anything to endanger their lives and gave Adam his first order: to stay their and wait for further instructions that went the same for Ichigo as well as he also when into a state of depression.

"Alright then, let's go." said Kenpachi as he and Byakuya started walking back along with everyone else following but right before the Senkaimon closed Rukia whispered that she was sorry then the door closed and the room was filled with only darkness, Adam just left and got out of the apartment and started walking down the street but not before he punched the wall.

He looked at his bleeding hand and didn't care about that pain and knew that only one person was left to help him break into Hueco Mundo, Adam then Shunpo'd home and decided not to go to school.

* * *

**Next day  
8:00 pm  
**

Adam was looking at the time and decided it was time for him to get going, he had already told his aunt and uncle that he was going to sleep early then gave them a good bye hug.

He grabbed his combat pass and looked at Cy who was scowling in the corner.

"Well, I'm off."

"..."

"Anything else you need, master Cy?"

"Just come back alive."

Adam smiled and rubbed the tiger's head then popped the candy out and ate it, he then went out the balcony and jumped from building to building to reach the person who can help him.

* * *

**Urahara's shop**

Urahara was standing outside smoking his pipe when he heard something walking and looked to his left to see Ichigo in his Soul-Reaper form looking like he was ready for anything.

"Looks like you finally made it, I've been waiting for you to show up Ichigo." said Urahara as he stood up.

"What makes you say that?" replied Ichigo.

"Cuz you thought i would a way into Hueco Mundo which I do."

"Well that makes things alot easier."

Urahara and Ichigo looked up to see Adam sitting on top of the lamp post with the same goofy grin on his face as he jumped down to the both of them,"Huh I thought you would be here first." said Urahara as he opened the door and went inside with Adam and Ichigo following him down to the basement.

When they got down there Urahara explained that it was his fault for trying to keep Orihime out of the battle because he thought Aizen would be interested in her abilities but he didn't consider Orihime's feeling and he would do whatever it took to help.

"But won't you be going against the Soul Society?" asked Adam with worry.

"Relax, it wouldn't be the first time i did." replied Urahara.

"Well you look down in the dumps Ichigo." said a familiar voice.

Adam and Ichigo looked up to see Uryu in his Quincy uniform but it was adjusted.

"Uryu, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"We're here to go with you to Hueco Mundo." said another familiar voice.

They both turned and saw Chad wearing a black shirt and flower with boots and tight pants.

"Well, I thought you two were dead when you didn't show up at school." said Adam smiling.

"Look guys, i can't let you guys go it's too dangerous and you're not strong enough-"

"Ichigo.."

_**BOOOMMMM!**_

Chad summoned his new arm while Ichigo reacted by drawing his sword to block his new and improved attack, he looked at Chad with awe.

"Now do you believe I'm strong enough?" asked Chad.

Adam smiled while looking at Uryu who nodded in agreement.

"Believe in us Ichigo, you don't have to do it alone let us help you that's what friends are for." said Chad as he put his arm away.

"Alright then, is everyone ready?" asked Urahara.

All of them nodded and followed Urahara to two small mountains as he and Tessai were standing on two pillars.

"Let's get started."

Urahara kneeled down and began to chant some incantations as he hand began to glow and connect with the pillar on the opposite side and right when he finished a black like mouth opened and he explained that it was called the Garganta and that when they would enter that they would have to make their own footing out of the reiastu in there plus to head deeper into the darkness and it would lead them to Hueco Mundo.

"Urahara, can you tell my family not to worry and that I'm alright?" asked Ichigo which Urahara agreed to, Adam cracked his knuckles and smiled with excitement.

"Alright then, Let's go!" yelled Adam as he along with his friends jumped in right and the Garganta closed.

_'Be careful you guys.' _thought Urahara as he looked to the sky.


	36. Breaking in: Rescue Orihime part 2

**Chapter 36**

**Urahara's shop**

Right when the Garganta closed Urahara smiled and sighed.

"Alright you three, you can come out." said Urahara then out of the rocks Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo were standing there with a look like they had just got caught doing something bad.

"Ha-ha, how long did you know we were here?" asked Keigo rubbing the back of his head.

"Ever since you followed Ichigo which is why I left the front door and the entrance to the basement open."

_'Now it's time for me to begin." _thought Urahara as he looked up at the painted ceiling.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Karakura**

At the hospital of Karakura in a secret room that was silver with one window one man who had a blue dress coat on, wore glasses, and had pure white hair came in and looked to see a small note waiting for him there.

"Well it looks like he got out huh Ryuken?" said a familiar voice.

"How did you get in here Isshin?" asked Ryuken as he turned around and looked at Isshin Kurosaki in his Soul-Reaper form.

"Huh? That's the first time you ever called me that, why the change in attitude all of a sudden?" replied Isshin.

"Just answer the question, how did you get in and those clothes... you've regained your Soul-Reaper powers?".

"Yep, do i look good?" smiled Isshin.

"You disgust me." Ryuken said monotone.

"Heh heh heh... Aren't you gonna read his note?".

"It doesn't matter, i know what it says."

"So you're gonna just let him go?"

"All I did was give him back his Quincy powers, what he does with them is up to him and it's also up to him whether he lives or dies."

"Father of the year." said Isshin as he sat down on the floor.

"I'm a better one than you are." replied Ryuken as he leaned against the wall.

"Ha ha, yeah you're right." replied Isshin looking at the moon.

"Well well, if it isn't the two grumpy old men." said a new voice.

"Heh, you're one to talk ray." replied Isshin, then out of nowhere the wall warped and Ray Martinez appeared in his Soul-Reaper form.

"Oh I don't look old like you two." replied ray as he stood there and faced the two other adults.

"Hello Ryuken." said Ray as he looked at the white-haired man smoking a cigarette.

"Hmm." was all Ryuken could say as he did not even look at Ray.

"Still silent as always, it seems my nephew had the privilege of joining your sons in their mission."

"It'll be okay, they'll be fine." replied Isshin.

"...When will you tell Adam the truth?" asked Ryuken which surprised Isshin and Ray since Ryuken wasn't the type to ask those questions.

"Ha ha, looks like someone has a heart." replied Ray.

"Just answer the question."

"Hmmm, it won't be me to tell Adam the truth but two very special people." said Ray as he closed his eyes and sighed, _'Adam, i hope you will be understanding when you hear the truth' _thought Ray as he looked at the moon and sighed again.

* * *

**In the Garganta**

Adam was running on a path of reiatsu that he somehow was able to make but could see that it wasn't really perfect construction and looked at Ichigo's to see that his was even worse and was glad that he was doing a better job then out of nowhere something cracked and he looked back to see Chad barley hanging on the ledge.

"Hey Chad, you okay?" asked Adam as he stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Chad.

"Good grief, can't you guys make any decent footing?" asked Uryu as he came flying in on a small space of reiatsu.

"I told you before, I'm not that good at this type of thing and I wanna what thing your riding on?" asked Ichigo yelling at him.

"This is the variation of the Hirenkyaku, it's not that hard really?"

"I want you to make me one."

"Ichigo come on, even if he did you still wouldn't be able to keep it on for long." said Adam as he wanted him to stop complaining about it.

"So what? Look at your bridge it doesn't look that better than mine!" replied Ichigo.

"Oh yeah look, mine is way better stability dumb ass." Adam growled.

"Hey Uryu, i heard from Urahara about the deal you made with your father in exchange for your training."

"What deal?" asked Adam.

"In exchange for the training, you promised your father that you wouldn't get involved with them or their associates so Uryu why are you here?" asked Chad.

"Technically I'm not really breaking my agreement." replied Uryu as he kept moving forward with Ichigo, Adam, and Chad following him.

"How is that, even without the Soul Society's help me and Ichigo are still Soul Reapers." replied Adam.

"That's not true you two are substitute Soul Reapers and that means you're at odds with the Soul Society and neither their enemy nor their ally which means i can help you and it won't break my contract." said Uryu.

"That's an illogical argument." Ichigo replied.

"I prefer to think of it as a loophole." replied Uryu which made Ichigo mad but before he could say anything...

"It doesn't matter." everyone turned their attention towards Adam.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get to rescue Orihime." smiled Adam with determination which made the others smile as well, they stopped talking and kept going forward deeper into the Garganta.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Meanwhile in the palace of Las Noches Orihime was siting in her room where she was being held looking up at the moon trying to make sense out of everything that has happened to her since the encounter with Ulquiorra.

She closed her eyes and could see Adam chasing her towards the ally where she went through the wall to get away from him all she could he was her own heart beat then she popped her head out and saw Adam walking home.

But before she could stop herself she went towards Adam and hugged him from the back and wrapping her arms around his stomach she thought Adam wouldn't notice but she didn't feel Adam walking forward while she was hugging him, after that she let go and saw him keep walking with tears in her eyes.

_'Adam, how could you see me and why didn't you try to talk to me or stop me?' _thought Orihime as her face started turning red from the embarrassment but it stopped suddenly when she felt strong spiritual pressure coming and even Aizen felt it in his personal room.

_'Their here'_ thought Aizen as he smiled.

* * *

**Underground**

Suddenly out of thin-air Adam, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad came crashing in out of the air while looking like they had broken through black glass which dissapeared right when they set foot on the floor.

"Looks like we're here, weird i imagined this place to be totally different." said Adam.

"Yeah, i never imagined the building here to be so solid i swear i thought this place would be more trashed" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Adam keep your voices down we don't want them to know we're here." said Uryu.

"Is this place really Hueco Mundo?" said Ichigo

"Did you hear what i said?" shouted Uryu at Ichigo.

"I heard you, you're making more noise than i am."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Actually i rather they come and get us it would making finding Orihime alot easier." replied Adam as Ichigo shouted if anyone was there.

"Ichigo!"

"Well are you three gonna just stand there?" asked Ichigo looking back at them.

"He's right." said Chad.

"Not you too, hey wait up." replied Uryu running towards them.

"Oh this is gonna be a silent rescue.'' said Adam as he ran to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile in the monitor room a hollow-like being with long claws and half it's mask removed came in and looked to see the four people walking around and growled as he left, in the hall-way Uryu had popped his head over the corner to see if anyone was there waiting.

"Looks like the coast is clear." said Uryu.

"Hey! Anyone here!" shouted Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

"What's wrong with you, you just said the coast is clear so there's nothing to worry about." replied Ichigo.

"Oh yes there is, come on Ichigo do you really think that there's nothing to worry about?" asked Adam.

"Just shut you two."

"You need to calm down you guys." said Chad.

"I'm the calmest person here." replied Uryu as he smacked his fist against the wall but then pushed part of the wall in, everyone looked and were shocked then suddenly a noise came and everyone looked forward and saw that the ground was starting to fall.

"AHHHH!"

"We better run!" said Chad as all four of them ran back the way they came from trying to get away, while they were running Uryu and Ichigo were arguing about who's fault was it while Chad was trying to get them to stop, suddenly Adam saw a turn.

"GUYS LOOK!" yelled Adam.

"A turn, should we take it?" asked Uryu.

"We don't have a choice, turn!" all of them headed in the new direction but before all of them could make it Chad slipped and started falling but then Uryu grabbed him and tried to pull him up but almost ended up going along with him if it wasn't for Ichigo and Adam grabbing Uryu and pulling them up to safety then they sat there panting from the running they did.

"Man, that was a close one." said Adam trying to catch his breath.

"Who uses such obsolete traps now a days" said Uryu.

"I wouldn't be talking seeing as how fell for one of those obsolete traps." Ichigo replied.

"But i... Okay you're right it's my fault." Uryu said.

Ichigo smiled and got up saying now that they got the situation down they would need to find a way out of there, while looking around Adam felt something coming towards them and saw a giant Arrancar with a mask and dread-locks coming around the corner and then looked at them.

"Who are you!" He yelled.

Ichigo got ready to fight but then Adam grabbed the back of his shihakushō and pulled him running while Ichigo was screaming why they were running and they could have gotten information out of him.

"Ichigo, we're under ground if we try and get some 'information' out of him the entire building will crush us like pancakes so we need to find a bigger space." Adam said running towards a light and then when they went through they saw it they were now in a large room with plenty of space.

"This is more like it." Adam said letting go of Ichigo and seeing the Arrancar crash through, then suddenly he felt another presence and saw another Arrancar that had a beak-like mask and long sharp claws.

"Are these two Arrancar's?" Ichigo asked getting ready to fight but was then hit by Chad and rolled into the wall, Adam saw this and realized what they wanted then he shunpo'd near Ichigo to help him up.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Ichigo, let them take care of these guys." Adam said as he let Ichigo stand and watch as his two friends battled with the Arrancars.

After Uryu defeated the Arrancar using his new attack with his new bow called the Licht Regen and Chad won using his El-Directo attack, the building started to shake.

"Aw man, we gotta get out of here!" Adam said running towards the outside through some stairs while he heard the echo of one of the Arrancars say that Aizen doesn't fear anyone, then on the outside a giant hole sucked and made a crater of sand.


	37. Sudden Loss: Rescue Orihime part 3

**Chapter 37**

The ground next to the entrance was swallowed into a giant crater but suddenly out of the entrance they escaped and coughed sand in a comedic way, they continued to cough and breath heavily from holding their breath under the sand.

"Oh man, i got sand all over me and in my clothes." Adam said as he shook out all the sand inside his robes.

"Well that could've gone well." Ichigo said doing the same thing as Adam did.

They all looked around to see miles and miles of white sand and the black sky along with small trees that were actually made from quartz crystal which Uryu discovered, suddenly they all noticed a giant palace in the horizon.

"What's that place?" Ichigo asked.

"Could it be that Las Noches place that Arrancar was talking about?" Uryu wondered.

"But if we can see it from here it can be certain that it's unbelievably huge." Chad said in awe.

"Well it doesn't matter, we came here to find Orihime so our best bet is that giant palace." Adam said smiling in confident way.

"Then we better start running, the way this place works we'll get into another fight if we just stand there." Ichigo smiled as all four of them started running towards the palace.

* * *

**Las Noches Meeting room**

The doors suddenly opened showing figures standing there then they started walking towards a table in the middle of the room.

"It seems we have intruders."

"How do you know that?"

"The 22nd underground labyrinth has just collapsed."

"The 22nd? that's not much of a threat it's pretty far from here."

"It's too bad really it would've been more interesting if they broke into the throne room instead."

"Haha! Oh that would've been cool!"

"Just shut up, I'm tired as hell let's have some peace and quiet around here."

**_"Bubbling._**..."

The rest of them sat down in their own fashion as the light went on to show them all with different looks and styles, then out of nowhere Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were walking down the hall to the room as all the figures looked at them.

"Good morning my dear Espada." Aizen said smiling.

"It seems we have some intruders, but first lets have some tea." Aizen said.

A few seconds later each of the people had a cup of tea in front of them.

"Now does everyone have a cup?" Aizen asked and smiled,"Now we can begin, Kaname."

"Yes Lord Aizen." Kaname replied as he pulled a lever and in the middle of the table a circle appeared and showed an image of the four teens running towards the palace.

"We have four intruders coming towards Las Noches, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Adam Martinez."

Suddenly Grimmjow who was part of the group had a look of shock on him as Ulquiorra had a look of surprise on him as well.

**"You mean these... Are our enemies?"**

"Ridiculous, when you said that we were being invaded i assumed it was an army these are a bunch of kids."

"I don't see what the big deal is where's the danger?"

Yammy just scoffed at them.

"I wouldn't underestimate these so-called kids." Aizen said as he drank from his cup and put it down," Others have made the same mistake their humans who were once labeled Ryoka, sometime ago five of them broke into the Soul-Society and successfully took on the Thirteen Court-Guard Squads." Aizen replied

"Is that so, then there's one missing where's the fifth warrior?"

Aizen just smiled at the question.

"That would be Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra replied.

"Aw so they've come to save their little friend, why not let them try they look weak as hell."

"Haven't you been listening at all?"

"Huh?"

"Lord Aizen just told us not to underestimate them."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were worried about these brats, are you scared?"

"What's that?"

Suddenly Grimmjow gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Grimmjow?" Kaname asked.

"To take care of these pests, you have to get rid of them before they infest the place."

"Lord Aizen hasn't given such an order yet, sit back down." Kaname said.

"Hey it's perfect clear what he wants done I'm going to remove these intruders!" Suddenly the entire room went silent.

"Grimmjow."

"Yes?"

"I appreciate you intentions and your enthusiasm but I'm not finish speaking now, could you return to your seat now?" He asked.

Grimmjow just stared at Aizen.

"I can't make out your answer Grimmjow Jaegerjaque." Aizen then started building his spirit energy making Grimmjow fall down to his knees and panting heavily,"Good I'm glad you understand, members of the Espada as i said before we have four enemies it's unwise to underestimate them but there's no need to over rot with them return to your chambers and continue your normal activities just sit and wait for them to come to us."

Aizen dismissed the Espada and saw them walking out then said," I need your assistance Ulquiorra, Tia, Baraggan, and Stark, also Gin i require you to bring my guest of honor here." Aizen asked.

"Yes lord Aizen." said Gin then disappeared.

* * *

**Back With Adam**

"I feel like I'm gonna die!" Adam yelled as he said on his stomach and was breathing heavily.

"Man just how far is this thing it almost seems like a mirage!" Ichigo yelled as he was on his back breathing heavily.

"It's not a mirage, do i need to explain what a mirage is?" Uryu asked sitting down on a log.

Adam walked a little farther to see if there was another possible way to get towards the palace of Las Noches but suddenly passed out as everything went black.


	38. The offer of a Lifetime

**Chapter 38**

In the same dark room as before, Adam was looking at a black vortex that was swirling in an ominous fashion as it started projecting images of unknown origins into his mind as he struggled to comprehend what each of the images were meaning and how he could see them but his questions were lost when he awakened.

"Wher-where am i?" He asked himself as he stared at the ceiling.

He got up and groaned in pain as he suddenly remembered blacking out when he was moving away from the others.

Adam got on the bed and looked out the small window as he found himself still in Hueco Mundo but now he was inside the castle of Las Noches, he glared as he attempted to grab his sword but suddenly realized that it was gone as well.

Suddenly the door opened and the infamous Ex-Captain Tosen appeared with Adam's Zanpakuto in hand,"So if i had to guess i would say you were the one who knocked me out?" Adam glared at Tosen.

"Lord Aizen wishes to see you." Tosen said as he turned and walked out.

Adam knew at that point that he didn't have a choice but to follow the former captain.

As they both made their way to the main hall all of the Arrancar's stood at the sides glaring at Adam as if they were expecting a meal but Tosen only looked at them and they all backed away into the shadows.

"Nice Leadership." Adam said sarcastically.

Tosen ignored the remark and opened the door revealing a small table with Aizen sitting at the head of it enjoying a cup of tea. Adam suddenly felt anger mixed with fear as he stared at the man who had not only killed him but also made Rukia's life miserable.

"I have brought the prisoner Lord Aizen." Tosen said kneeling down.

"Ah thank you Kaname that will be all for now." Aizen said standing up.

Tosen rose and turned as he handed Adam back his sword and left the hall.

"Hello again young Adam and welcome to Hueco Mundo, come sit down and have some tea." Aizen said as he snapped his finger's and one of his maids came to pour a cup of tea at the end of the table for Adam.

Adam continued to glare as he walked towards the table and sat down, he then looked at Aizen straight into his eyes as he picked up the tea and took a big gulp finishing it all which was then refiled by Aizen's maids once more.

"I'm quite surprised you are being so cooperative seeing as how the history is between us." Aizen said smiling as he took a fork and eat a small piece of cake the maid's put on both of them.

"I'm not stupid Aizen and I know you're little rag-tagged follower's are in this room so what option do i have but to play along." Adam said taking a bite of the cake. Suddenly the four espada's that were hidding in the shadow's appeared as they watched the table from the four corner's.

"Hmm, so the rumor's are true you have increased in wisdom and strength since the last time we fought, well i shall let my Espada introduce themselves." Aizen said as he continued eating.

"I am the Primo Espada Coyote Starrk." Stark said yawning with boredom.

"I am the Segunda Espada Baraggan Luisenbarn." baraggan said not intrested.

"I am the Tres Espada Tia Harribel." Tia said looking intresting at Adam as she had heard that he was the only one ever to have left a scar on Aizen.

Ulquiorra remained quiet as he and Adam had already had an altercation once before.

Adam simply ignored them as he continued his full attention on Aizen,"Enough with these introductions Aizen tell me the true reason why you had your lapdog Kaname come and blindside me." Adam asked with a glare in his eyes.

"Always the serious person Adam, maybe that's one of the reasons you were able to survive that defeat you had from me." Aizen said looking at Adam.

Adam instinctively drew his sword as he wanted to charge Aizen and take a slash of him but was stopped by the four Espada's as they had a good grip on Adam as well as his sword.

"Calm yourself Adam, i let you have your sword back to keep you in check do not try that again." Aizen said looking at Adam.

Adam simply growled as he calmed himself and sat back at the chair while the four Espada returned to their individual corner's watching Aizen and Adam.

"Very well, the reason i have asked you here is to offer you a chance Adam something i would not offer anyone else." Aizen said as he stood up and smiled.

"You know about everything that has happened these past month so i have decided to offer you the chance to be my apprentice." Aizen said smiling as he turned around and stared outside.

"You see, when i become god i will need someone for whom i trust with all of my knowledge and skill imagine the apprentice of a god who has complete control over Reality itself, with my kingdom and your powers there is no limit to what we can do so what do you say?" Aizen said turning towards Adam.

"... Oh Aizen even after that fight we had you still don't understand well let me tell you." Adam said as he stood up and started walking towards Aizen.

"You're attempt to try and deceive me is truly impressive as well as your cunning mind is really something to behold but I am not interested in some pathetic attempt you may have to try and turn me away from my friends and family so here is what I am going to do." Adam said as he looked straight into Aizen's face.

"I am going to leave this room, grab Orihime, save my friends from your goons, destroy this palace, return my friends back home, and come back to make sure you die along with your plans." Adam said as he spit in Aizen's face and turned to walk away.

"... Very well." Aizen snapped his finger's and the four Espada slashed at Adam making him fell on his knees and coughing up blood, Aizen then grabbed his hair and stabbed Adam right into the scar where he was once stabbed before.

"I offered you a chance but it would seem you're too pathetic to accept so now you will become my newest test subject in something I have been working on." Aizen said as he snapped his fingers and opened the Garganta.

Adam growled as he looked at Aizen.

"You see, i have been wondering what would happen if I close the Garganta with a Soul-Reaper in it so it would seem this is your fate Goodbye Adam Martinez." Aizen said as he threw Adam into the Garganta and closed it.

Adam was falling as he could not feel his arms or legs or had the strength to make the bridge out of Reistu once more,"_I never thought it would end like this, I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry... Ori..hime._"

Adam passed out as he continued to fall down, suddenly a second garganta appeared as two black figures rushed towards Adam and grabbed him then returned to the Garganta and closed it.


	39. Bitter Reunions: True Destiny

**Chapter 39**

In the same dark room as before Adam was standing there as if he had been turned into a statue as he saw the images of three young boys in his mind as they were playing around with a small ball.

As the light of the sun shined down on Adam's face he opened his eyes and saw the shining sky in front of his face, he stood up slowly as he found himself in the Soul-Society on a grassy hill.

"How... did i get here?" Adam asked himself as he stood up and found his wounds from Aizen and the Espada's all healed.

"Good you're awake." A voice said as Adam turned around and drew his sword at the two cloaked people who were standing behind him.

"Who are you and why am i here?" Adam yelled as his spirit energy rose tremendously.

"Wow, after a whole year you have grown so much Adam." The female figure said as she came closer.

"Stay back!" Adam threatened.

The female figure took off her hood and revealed herself,"No, this is a trick you can't be here." Adam said horrified as he backed away and found himself pinned up against the tree as he stood there starring into his Mother's face.

"It is me Adam, Roxanne Martinez" Roxanne said as she smiled at her son.

"It's been too long Adam and yes I am Ray Martinez." Ray said as he revealed his face to his son as well.

"No, you're lying my parents are dead you have to be lying." Adam said as he was trying desperately to get away from there.

Ray and Roxanne showed their hands as they each had the same mark on there hands which Adam remembered when his parents tattooed it to make sure Adam could always find them if they were ever unconscious.

"I don't believe it, how are you two alive?" Adam said as he fell to his knees and cried.

They both sighed as they took off their cloaks, Ray was wearing a Captain's Haori with the symbol of Squad 5 on the back while he also wore his Soul-Reaper uniform with that as well. While his mother was wearing an Espada uniform the same as Tia except that the jacket was not included and she was wearing a longer top that covered her chest and belly button.

"You mean... all this time?" Adam said shocked.

"We didn't mean to keep it a secret from you but yes, you are not human you are a hybrid of Soul-Reaper and Espada." Roxanne said to her son while she looked at him with sadness.

"All this time, all these years." Adam said as he looked at his parents with the look of depression and hurt.

Roxanne hugged her son but he pushed her away and walked towards the edge of the hill.

"Why were you sent to the human world?" Adam asked his parents coldy.

"We wanted to raise you somewhere you could be happy, we were always thinking about you're wellbeing." Ray said as he walked towards his son.

"So these images i keep seeing in my head, that was you're doing?" Adam asked.

"It was for that reason we saved you from falling in between the worlds." His mom said.

"As much as i would like to talk, i don't have time Ichigo and the other's are trapped and they need my help." Adam said as he got ready to shunpo out of there but was stopped by his mother.

"No, you will not be going." Roxanne said.

"You no longer need to be involved in this war, let them handle it." Ray said.

Adam roared as he went in to attack his father but Ray was too fast as he grabbed Adam's head and slammed into the ground,"There is nothing you can do, you have more important things to do!" Ray yelled.

"Nothing is more important then my friends!" Adam roared as he tried to get up but couldn't due to his father's spiritual pressure.

"No Adam, this is much more important." His mom said as she looked at him.

Adam stopped struggling as his father let him go and helped him out, he simply looked at the ground as his promises to his friends were repeated in his mind.

"You have to understand you have an enemy stronger than Aizen and only you can defeat him." Ray said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked as he dusted the dirt off of his hair.

"I'll explain as i tell you the story of my life." Ray said as he sat down on the rock and began his story.


	40. Origin Part 1

**Chapter 40**

**Kaworu is actually Adam's dad before he changed his name and Sengetsu is the original name of Adam's uncle before he changed it as well when they both lived in the Human World. Finally Ajax original name is Ryu before he went to the human world as well.**

_A Long time ago before all of this happened, i was one of three brothers who would be the stepping stone for this war to happen as we had made all of the mistakes not only to the war but to everything bad that has happened to Karakura town and the Soul-Society._

**FlashBack**

**

* * *

**In the Soul-Society everything is at peace with everyone enjoying their time as they all worked, farmed, cleaned, and played. Suddenly in a grand palace three young brothers were playing with their toys as well as their servents.

"You will never catch me." The youngest brother Kaworu Kawahiru said as he jumped away from his older brother and middle brother Seireitou Kawahiru and Sengetsu Kawahiru.

"Haha, you're not getting away." Sei said as he jumped and tackled down his little brother.

"Here i come." Sen said as he jumped and landed on his brothers too.

The three laughed as they got off each other and laid down on the grass enjoying the clear blue sky and the shining sun on top of them.

"Hey, has grandfather decided on who's going to be the next Head of the family?" Kaworu said eager to know.

"Not as of yet but being the first born that honor is rightfully mine." Sei said laughing.

"What makes you think it won't be me?" Sen asked pouting at his brother.

"Come on guys relax." Kaworu said.

"Sen, Sei, Grandfather wishes to speak to you two." Their father Raian Kawahiru said as the two of them got up and went inside,"What about me father?" Kaworu asked with hope in his voice.

Raian simply ignored his son and closed the door, Kaworu sighed as he sat down on the grass alone.

"Why are you sad my son?" Their Mother Aki Kawahiru said as she entered the garden and kneeled down next to her son.

"Nothing mother, I'm just here playing by myself as always." Kaworu said sighing.

"Let me guess you're father is still not treating you well?" Aki asked.

"It's always the same, Father favors Sei and Sen over me." Kaworu said as he started to cry but was stopped by his mother holding him on her lap of her Kimono.

"Young Kaworu, you're father means well do not let him get to you." Aki said smiling at Kaworu which made him stop crying.

"I know, i just wish i was important to the family like my brothers." Kaworu said as he hugged his mother.

"Lady Aki, Lord Hizen wishes for you and Master Kaworu in his chambers." A servent said.

Kaworu was surprised that he was called at all, he smiled as he held his mother's hand and walked towards the chamber's of the Head of the family. His mother opened the door and it showed an old man sitting down on a throne with Kaworu's two brothers as well as his father sitting down in respect.

"Ah young Kaworu come and sit amoung your brothers." Lord Hizen smiled as Kaworu nervously went to the third spot right next to his two brothers,"Um father why have you summoned Kaworu to this meeting after all he has no talents." Raian said to his father.

"Have i taught you nothing? We do not disrespect family!" Hizen yelled as their father bowed in respect.

"Now you three have been born into our family but out of all members you three are the only ones with great promise, Sei you're strength is unlike anything we have ever seen, and Sengestsu you genius is beyond words." Hizen smiled at them.

Kaworu was simply quiet as he held his head down and ignored the praise his brothers were getting.

"And young Kaworu, though you were born much later than your brothers i can sense you have a special gift waiting to be released." Hizen said making Kaworu look up with surprise.

"You three have the potential to become the best this family has ever seen, which is way from this day forward you will each be trained to become protector's of the family and keep it safe, when you mature I will decided who will become the newest Head-leader of the family." Hizen said getting up and patting each of them on the heads.

"From this day forward you will be trained in the ways of the Soul-Reaper, learning you're power, mastering it, and becoming stronger." Hizen said as he snapped his finger's and summoned two captains from out of nowhere.

"These two will be training Sei and Sen." The brother's father said.

"But what about Kaworu?" Their mother asked with concern.

Raian simply ignored them as he took his two sons and left for the training arena, Hizen glared as he then turned his attention towards Kaworu who growled and ran out of the throne room.

As the sun set down on the day, Kaworu was sitting alone in his room staring at the wall trying to understand why he was hated by everyone. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as one of the servants entered and bowed down before him.

"Forgive my rudeness Lord Kaworu but it is time to pick your personal servant." The servant said as he got up.

Kaworu sighed as he followed him towards the main hall as a row of people were standing there waiting for Kaworu as he saw them and they bowed down in respect,"You have the selection from these finest servants of the other noble family."

Kaworu sighed as he looked at all of them and saw that none were interesting to him at all, then at that moment Kaworu saw a tanned boy wearing the emblem of the Shihoin family.

"What is your name?" Kaworu asked politely as the boy stood up nervously.

"I-i am... Ryu Shihoin lord Kaworu." Ryu said as he bowed with respect.

"There is no need to be nervous my friend, i decided to choose you." Kaworu said putting his hand on his shoulder as Ryu looked up and smiled.

"OH thank you my lord i promise not to let you down!" Ryu said with joy as the other servants left to another part of the building.

Kaworu led Ryu to his quarters as he grabbed his stuff for him,"Oh my lord no as the servant it is my duty to carry my own things." Ryu said as he bowed and grabbed his stuff.

"You don't have to be formal with me Ryu, just call me Kaworu." He said smiling as he helped his servant get settled into his room.

"Well my lord, what will you have me do?" Ryu bowed waiting for his master to ask for something.

"Just get some sleep you have had an exhausting day." Kaworu smiled as he left the room.

Kaworu was walking back to his room when he saw his two brothers begin their training, he tightened his fists and decided that enough was enough. After everyone had fallen asleep Kaworu grabbed a practice sword and started his training.

_"I do not need Father's help or anyone else I am going to get stronger all by myself and I'll show everyone that I am the best.__" _Kaworu said in his mind as he started to train.

Unknown to him, his mother was watching him from a distance as she smiled and went to her room with great joy.

* * *

**7 Years Later**

An older and taller Kaworu was kneeling down as he slowly got up and in one instant drew and slash his sword at the test dummy as he destroyed it into big chunks of pieces.

"Wow, I'm impressed master." An older Ryu said as he stood right by his master's side training with his Zanpakuto as well.

"I have gotten stronger but it is still not enough for me yet, if i have any chance of getting stronger i must learn everything a Soul-Reaper needs to know." Kaworu sighed as he sheath his sword.

"Will the Lord allow this?" Ryu asked with worry.

"I don't know which is why i need to ask him at the family meeting today." Kaworu said but suddenly moved quickly as someone slashed down and broke the ground.

"Pathetic dodge and even after all you're hard work." The stranger said as the dust cleared and his brothers who have grown as well appeared there with their family clothing.

"What do you two want?" Kaworu growled at them.

"Relax, we're to tell you it's time for the meeting. So how has the lowest of the family been training all by himself." Sei said laughing.

"Better than a hard headed monkey like you." Kaworu snarled at him.

Sei glared and stood right at him face to face but were stopped by Sen who pushed Sei back and Ryu who pushed Kaworu back.

"ENOUGH!" Their father yelled as the three of them snarled at each other and went to the throne room where their grandfather was on his bed and had grown much older, the three sat down in front of him as they bowed with respect.

"Ah my grandsons you have truly become stronger_ -Cough- _and as you can see this body is starting to become more and more weak so in order to ensure the choosing of the new Head clan leader you all will need to show you're strength." Hizen said as he was coughing.

"Forgive me grandfather but i must ask for a request." Kaworu bowed down with respect.

"You have no right to ask a pathetic..." Raian started to yell but was silenced by Hizen,"What is it young Kaworu?"

"I wish to be able to enter the Shino Academy to become stronger as well as joining the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

His father as well as his brothers were shocked that he would consider leaving his family to join the Soul-Reapers, Hizen thought for a minute and decided.

"Very well but from this point on you're name will be Kaworu Katsu and you will no longer have any ties with this family or any of the people here, I will summon you when it is time to decided the Head-Leader." Hizen said with anger in his voice.

Kaworu bowed and left the throne room.

* * *

** Nighttime**

Kaworu was packed up and was waiting for Ryu to arrive when he heard his mother coming.

"Hello mother." He said giving her a big hug.

"...I heard, why have you decided to abandon the family?" Aki asked with sadness.

"I don't abandon the family, it's just i feel like that my staying here is making me lose sight of who i really am as well as my destiny." Kaworu said with guilt.

"Well no matter what happens, I will always love you and i will write you every day." Aki said smiling as she gave her son one final hug before she left back into the building.

"Good riddance, we don't need you anyway." Sei said as he appeared right in front of him with Sen at his side.

"Why are you two here, shouldn't you be training with you're instructor's?" Kaworu glared as he pushed them aside.

"We want to know why you are leaving the family?" Sen asked.

"Hahaha, Family? All my life I've been put down by father and by you two the only family i have here is Mother, anyone else is just a person who i see no relation with especially you two." Kaworu said coldly as he turned away.

Sei just shook his head as he left but Sen stayed behind and sighed.

"I know i haven't been a good brother and i know you haven't been treated fairly here and i just want to say I'm sorry brother and i wish you safe passage on your journey." Sen said as he sighed and left.

Kaworu turned and looked at Sen,"SEN!" He yelled.

Sen turned and caught a scroll,"What's this?" He asked.

"My address, come visit or write when you have the time." Kaworu said smiling as he gave him the thumb's up.

Sen returned the sign and walked inside of the house.

Ryu appeared and the two made their way out of the gate, with one final look at the Kawahiru clan home, he walked away vowing to never return to this place ever again.


	41. Origin Part 2: Early Days

**Chapter 41**

The sun shined through the open window as it shined right on Kaworu's face as he opened his eyes and stood up to stretch to find himself in the Shino Academy dorms with Ryu sleeping on the other bed.

"Ryu, time to wake up." Kaworu said as he stood up and started to dress.

Ryu woke up suddenly and bowed in shame,"I am so sorry you're clothing wasn't prepared master, what will be my punishment?" Ryu asked.

"Rise Ryu, it's okay i'm not mad at you." Kaworu said as he put his hands on Ryu's shoulder.

"Forgive me master." Ryu said as he got dressed for the day.

They both walked out the window wearing the traditional blue clothing for boys at the academy, then they walked towards their the breakfast hall in order to have some food, suddenly they heard a shriek as some girls ran away from an older senior who fell down on his face right in front of them.

"Up to the same old tricks Shunsui?" Kaworu asked as Shunsui Kyoraku stood up rubbing his cheek from the brutal slap he received from one of the girls.

"Ah, the feisty ones are always the most lovely." Shunsui said as Kaworu helped him out.

"Hard to believe you became one of the top three to graduate." Kaworu said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Huh, old-man Yamamoto said the exact same thing." Shunsui said laughing.

"Hello there you two." A voice said as the two of them turned to see Jushiro Ukitake walking towards them.

"Hey there Jushiro, good morning." Kaworu said as he waved at him.

"Isn't it a bit early to have troubles Shunsui?" Ukitake said laughing.

"Oh boy, you're the second who said that as well as him." Shunsui pointed towards Kaworu as he hit him in the shoulder playfully.

"How are you feeling Ukitake?" Kaworu asked.

"Alright, the medicine i have been taking has been helping but not by much." Ukitake said sighing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Head-Teacher will help you." Ryu said smiling.

"Maybe, oh that reminds me Kaworu it was decided that you would be giving the speech at the graduation later on." Ukitake said smiling.

"Really, but i thought one of you would be doing it?" Kaworu said surprised.

"It would seem that Yamamoto sees you as the best candidate out of all of us." Shinsui said as the four of them went towards the foodline and grabbed some food then sat down on the table.

"I see, but you two are truly gifted since you two have already been accepted into Captain's rank." Kaworu said sighing.

"Hey, i'm sure you'll make a great Captain just you wait." Shunsui said cheering up Kaworu.

The bell rung as the four of them headed towards their classroom, the day flew by as they were honing their fighting skills, mastering kido spells, learning about the Soul-Society History, and sparring with the teachers and before Kaworu knew it he had given his speech and was back in his dorm room packing all of his stuff.

"Hello." a girl said as she knocked on the door and opened it.

"May i help you?" Kaworu asked.

"I was ask to deliver this to you." The girl said handing him an envelope with the symbol of the Kawahiru clan.

"I wonder what they have sent?" Ryu asked as Kaworu opened it and started to read it. His eyes turned shocked as he grabbed his stuff and ran out of there with Ryu following along the way.

* * *

**Kawahiru Clan Household**

Kaworu and Ryu stood outside the gates as one of the servants come out and bowed in respect towards him.

"Where is she?" Kaworu asked with worry in his voice.

"Resting in her room my lord, this way." The servant said as she lead Kaworu through the halls until they arrived at a door with the crest of the Kawahiru family on it.

Kaworu opened it as he saw his mother lying down on the bed hooked up to a machine that was reading her heartbeat, he went in closer as he put his hand on her cheek and looked at her.

"Mother...I'm home." Kaworu said as she opened her eyes and smiled at her son.

"My son... how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, i finished school and i have been accepted as the Lieutenant of Squad 5." Kaworu said smiling as he got a chair and sat there right next to her side.

"Oh I'm so happy for you, i always knew you were meant to do great things." She said smiling as she held his hand.

"I... was in the top three as well... i gave the speech at the ceremony as well." Kaworu said holding her hand close to him.

"I wish i could have been there but it seems my time is coming." She said which made Kaworu start crying as he held her hand.

"Now now, you are a young man and they do not cry." She said patting him on his hair,"I always known it would be my time and Kaworu i'm not sad in fact I'm filled with such joy."

Kaworu looked at her with tears running down his face.

"I was able to see my little boy grown, You know when i first held you in my arms it was as if you were a light that shined in the cold house no matter how much you cried you would always bring that sunshine with you." She said sitting up.

"Death is a natural part of life Kaworu but no matter what happens to me or anyone else I will always be here with you." She said putting her hand on his heart as she laid down and looked at him.

Kaworu nodded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Be the person you want to be and do not let anyone tell you different, i am glad i got to see your happy face one...last...time." She uttered as she closed her eyes and died smiling.

Kaworu tried to hold back the tears but couldn't as he cried and cried.

After three days the family was at the graveyard where they were holding a burial as they put her body into a coffin and buried her, the family put down flowers as they all left leaving Kaworu who put down his graduation papers on her tomb.

He returned back to his home as he went to grab his stuff to move into Squad 5 barracks but was stopped by his brothers who have grown much more.

"What do you two want?" Kaworu said coldly.

"Where are you off too?" Sei asked.

"I have to grab my stuff and get to the Squad 5 barracks now move." Kaworu said pushing them away as he walked away but was suddenly grabbed by Sei and pushed against the wall.

"Look i am sick and tired of you're attitude, you better show you're clan leader some respect." Sei said.

Kaworu punched his brother which then turned into an altercation between the two as Sen stopped them both,"Why did you come back you pathetic worm! " Sei yelled as his nose was bleeding.

Kaworu growled as he broke off and left going to his room to change into his new Soul-Reaper Uniform as well as add the emblem of Squad 5 on his Arm.

He walked out the gate with Ryu next to him when Sen came out,"So are you really going?" He asked.

"I lost the connection to this family but i'm not leaving you brother." Kaworu said looking back and nodding at him.

"I'll visit you when i can I swear." Sen said nodding back as Kaworu and Ryu Shunpo'd out of there.


	42. Origin Part 3: Days of Captain Kaworu

**Chapter 42**

**Two Years Later**

Kaworu was walking towards a giant door which had the symbol of Squad 1 as he was wearing a Haori with the emblem of Squad 5 as he entered and faced the rest of the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads including Head-Captain Yamamoto, Yoruichi Shihoni, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruam, Rojuro Otoribashi, Retsu Unohana, Ginrei Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Kirio Hikifune, and Jushiro Ukitake.

"Kaworu Kawahiru, since the departing of the former Captain of Squad 5 and the unavailability of a replacement being found as of this time, From this day forward you will be the new Captain of Squad 5." Yamamoto said as Kaworu bowed.

"I will do my best to make Squad 5 strong Head-Captain." Kaworu said as he looked straight into the eyes of Yamamoto.

After the meeting Kaworu entered the Squad 5 barracks as he looked at all of his comrades who were now under his command,"Many of you have known me as the second in command but now I am in charge and the rules still apply as we first meet, treat me with respect and everything will run smoothly understood?" Kaworu said.

"Sir Yes Sir!" The men said as the saluted with respect.

"Dismissed." Kaworu said as they left to go about their normal task as he went into his office and sat down on his new chair.

"Master, one of the men wishes to see you." Ryu said wearing the Lieutenant's badge on his right arm.

"Send him in." Kaworu said as he was working on his first report.

"Well look who rose up in the world." A voice said as Kaworu looked up and smiled.

"Hello Shinji." Kaworu smiled as Shinji Hirako was standing there looking at Kaworu.

"To be honest, i would have never thought you would be taking over the role of Captain." Shinji said as he sat down.

"Hahaha, me either Shinji to be perfect honest i would have sworn that the Captain's role would be given to you since you are third seat and you have been here longer than i have." Kaworu said looking at him.

"No i understand why the Captain didn't choose me, it was i wasn't ready yet and he was right to choose you." Shinji looked at him.

"Don't worry Shinji, sooner or later you will have you're chance i know it." Kaworu said smiling at him.

"Whatever anyway that's all i needed to say." Shinji said as he walked out the door and Ryu entered the room.

"He really wanted that position." Ryu said.

"I know, he will be the captain of Squad 5 someday but for now it's our responsibility to make Squad 5 a stronger team" Kaworu said.

"Understood Master." Ryu said as he kneeled down in respect.

As the day went by Kaworu was focused on doing the Captains duties as he trained his men, fought off hollows that were reported dangerous, made his reports to the Head-Captain, and was accepting some new recruits to his Squad.

"Master, another person is here to see you." Ryu said as he saw the young recruit enter.

"Ah you must be Sosuke Aizen i have heard so much about, please come in." Kaworu said smiling.

"Yes sir, it's an honor to be under you're command." Aizen said as he bowed with respect.

"The honor's all mine to have such a extraordinary recruit with us." Kaworu said smiling.

"Oh thank you sir... I'm sorry to intrude at this hour Captain but i must ask you something very important if it's no trouble." Aizen said as he sat down on the chair.

"And what would that be young Aizen?" Kaworu looked at him with confusion.

"Captain, is the Soul King the ruler of the entire universe?" Aizen asked him which made Kaworu chuckle.

"Young Aizen, though you're mind is very sharp you still have much to learn." Kaworu smiled.

"It is not what one says that makes if fact but what one does to make it fact, many say yes the Soul-King is the ruler and many say no he's not but no one knows the true answer until they have found the answer to the question of themselves." Kaworu said looking at Aizen.

"Though I'm sure that your ways of thinking may one day bring peace to the cosmos as well as reality." Kaworu said smiling as Aizen looked at him and bowed in respect before he left his office.

* * *

**Next Day**

Kaworu was relaxing at his office talking to Kirio.

"So i heard you have been having trouble with you're newest Lieutenant." Kaworu said drinking a cup of tea.

"Yes well she seems to be distant with the other officers and she doesn't seem to connect with anyone, i just don't know what's wrong with her at all." Kirio said as she took a big sip.

"It seems to me that she came from a family who has not shown that much attention to her or any love, give her time and I'm sure she'll become more open to you." Kaworu said smiling.

"Maybe you're right." She replied.

"By the way i have heard from some people that you were accepted into the Royal Guard." Kaworu said looking at her.

"I was but i decided that i wouldn't go until i would get Hiyori to become a kinder person." She replied.

"Hmm, i understand well i hope everything turns out for you." Kaworu said, then out of nowhere Ryu entered and bowed down.

"What is it my friend?" Kaworu asked.

"I'm sorry to intrude Captain but Captain Yoruichi wishes to speak to you immediately." Ryu said.

"Well i better get out of you're way." Kirio said as she left.

Both of them traveled to the Squad 2 Barracks as they saw the punishment force being trained as well as sparring in several matches, they made there way to the Captains quarters as they opened the door to see Yoruichi sitting with two guards at her side.

"Hello Yoruichi." Kaworu said smiling.

"Sister..." Ryu said standing by his captain.

"It's been too long Ryu and nice to see you're looking healthy Kaworu, thank you for dropping by." Yourichi said as she put on her Haori and walked towards them.

"So what did you call me for?" Kaworu asked her as he followed her.

"I figured you would want to get away from that boring desk job you were doing and come out for a while." Yoruichi looked back winking at him.

"Always the carefree girl huh sister?" Ryu said as he bowed and left to go back to the Squad 5 barracks to take care of his captain's paper work.

"I will never understand why he's so mad at me." Yoruichi sighed as Kaworu walked along side her.

"It's not you, it's what you're parents did to him." Kaworu said.

"I know and i was so angry with them for giving him away to work as a slave, but i can see that he's found a home with you and i thank you." Yoruichi said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was no problem really..." Kaworu suddenly felt a nervous presence around him as he turned and laughed,"Alright Soi Fon come on out." Kaworu said as Soi Fon came out blushing while she was wearing her punishment force garments.

"So why exactly were you following us?" Yoruichi said smiling.

"Uh well i didn't want to intrude but... Kiskue Urahara wanted me to ask you to come towards the detention cell's." Soi Fon said blushing.

"-_Sigh_- Sure he was, mind coming along Kaworu?" Yoruichi asked.

"Sure no problem." Kaworu said as he followed Yoruichi deeper into the forest.

They walked as they reached the detention center of the Soul-Society where the most notorious criminals were sent to, Kaworu followed Yoruichi to the main center of the Detention center where the Soul-Reapers kept things in check.

"Good afternoon Captain!" The men said to Yoruichi as she walked in.

"Where is Kisuke?" She asked as they pointed to a room and they went in seeing Kisuke working on something but they didn't know what.

"Hello Yoruichi, Captain Kaworu." Young Kisuke said as he turned to them in his seat.

"What do you want this time Kisuke?" Yoruichi said sighing.

"I wanted to show you some new gigai i developed." He said as he blew them from a black ball like a bubble and came out with a gigai,"With this it's much more portable as well as convenient."

"Wow, that is some impressive science it's too bad the Thirteen Court Guard Squads doesn't have a science squad, you would be a great captain Kisuke." Kaworu said smiling.

"Aw no sir, it's way too early for me to be thinking about that."Kisuke said laughing.

"Alright then thanks for the invite Yoruichi but i should really be going." Kaworu said as he smiled and shunpo'd away.


	43. Origin Part 4: The New Leader

**Chapter 43**

**8 Years Later**

The morning sun rose as Kaworu who now looked alot older than before, was in his Captain's chair organizing his paper's and reviewing new information on some of the newest recruits.

"Captain?" Ryu said as he entered.

"Yes Ryu?" He replied.

"You have received two letter's today." Ryu said handing them both to Kaworu.

"Hmm, this is the symbol of the Royal family which must mean i have been chosen as one of the few to enter Squad 0." Kaworu said as he put it down to see the other letter with the crest of his Family on it.

"It must be time." Ryu said as he bowed with respect.

"It would seem so, the Head-Captain must have gotten the same response as i did so it's alright for me to be on my way, Ryu i leave the control of Squad 5 to you till i return." He said standing up.

Ryu bowed in respect as Kaworu shunpo'd away, unknown to the both of them A mysterious figure was watching from behind the door.

* * *

**Kawahiru Clan House Hold**

Kaworu entered as he found himself being stared down like an animal by all of the Servants and maids of the house, he took a detour towards his mother's grave to give her respect as well as putting a rose on her tome stone.

"So you have received the message?" His father said as he entered with a cane to aid him in walking.

"Yes i have but i only come as a last gesture to the family, after this I will never return." Kaworu said looking at the tomb stone and sighing.

"Your mother always said that you would become a great person someday, that i would regret ever treating you like an inferior being." Hizen said sighing," She was right."

"She was always right about everything." Kaworu said sighing.

"... I',m...Sorry." Kaworu's father said as he looked at his son.

"I had already forgiven you the day i left." Kaworu said looking at his father as he then passed him and head towards the throne room.

When he opened the door he could see that his grandfather was in his bed hooked to a life support machine and next to him were his two brothers in guardian clothing for the Kawahiru family while Kaworu simply wore his Captain's Haori.

"Ah little Kaworu come closer and take your spot amoung you're fellow brothers." Lord Hizen said as he walked towards the two of them and stood side by side next to one another.

"When you three were born i saw each of you being no bigger than my arms, as you grew up i saw the happiness within you growing as well as your minds becoming much wiser but now i no longer see those young children now i see powerful warriors." Lord Hizen said.

The three kneeled as they thanked their grandfather.

"Now it is time to decided who will take my place as the Lord of The Kawahiru Clan and learn everything about us." Lord Hizen said as he sat up and looked at the three of them as they were waiting for the answer's.

"The leader of The Kawahiru Family will be...Kaworu Kawahiru." He said as he laid back and smiled.


	44. Origin Part 5: Broken Brothers

**Sorry I took so long with "American Soul-Reaper" Had alot to deal with, hopefully I can add another one in less than a moth or so.**

**Chapter 44**

_**Flashback**_

"The Leader of The Kawahiru shall be... Kaworu Kawahiru.." Their Grandfather Hizen proclaimed as he laid back down, the three brothers were in shock after hearing the news including Kaworu himself. Suddenly Sei growled with rage and shot up.

"Grandfather, what is this treason as the first born son is it not my birth-right to lead this family?!" He yelled, but was forced down by two guards that were outside. "Calm yourself Seiatsu, the reasons for this is simple. Seiatsu although you have much strength and determination your anger leads you down to the paths of chaos. And Sengetsu the properties of Leaders is that they may know when to follow orders, but they must learn to give orders." He said sitting up once again.

"Kaworu, when you were treated lower than anyone else, you rose beyond their statements and became what you wanted to be. You became A captain and was invited to join the royal task force of The Soul-King. The quality you had hidden inside of you has been awakened, The power to lead and serve." He said smiling, but Seiatsu looked at him with rage.

"Grandfather, I am honored by you choosing me for this purpose, but I am afraid I cannot accept this." Kaworu said as his Grandfather looked at him with confusion. "During this journey all I ever wanted was to become accepted by my family, but it wasn't till I realized that I never needed anyone's acceptance. To truly become how I am now, I learned that only I need to accept myself for who I am, which is why I must decline this honor and recommend my brother Sengetsu for Leader." Kaworu replied before leaving the room.

Sei and Sen looked at each other before bowing down with respect and exiting the room.

"HEY!" Sei said running before he turned his brother and grabbed him by the collar "What is you problem?!" Kaworu said pushing Sei off of him.

"You were chosen to be The leader of Our family and you're just gonna give it up?!" Sei yelled loudly.

"WHAT FAMILY?! All anything this family has ever done for me is brought me pain, I found my own path through life and I plan to stick by it to the very end even if it means I'm banished from the house." Kaworu said coldly as he left.

**Squad 5 barracks**

It had been a few days since Kaworu left his home, and at last he felt at peace with what he had done and knew what he would do next; Join Squad 0 and protect the Soul-King. After finishing most of his packing he was using his final moments to reflect as he sat in his office.

"All is prepared." Ryu said as he entered the office.

"Not yet, listen my friend you have been good to me for so long and it is time to reward you, I set you free from my service." Kaworu said smiling.

"I thank you, but I decline. All my life I have been searching for reason in my own life and I have found it. If I may, allow me to stay as your servant till I die." He said which Kaworu replied with a nod. Ryu bowed and left the office.

"Captain?" Shinji said as he entered right after Ryu left.

"Come in... Listen I have decided to accept the offer to join Squad 0, but as things stand I have been given higher authority than Head-Captain Yamamoto to choose who my successor will be. Shinji, as of Today You will be Leader of Squad 5 of The Thirteen Court-Guards." Kaworu said handing his Captain's Haori to Shinji.

"This... I... don't know what to say." Shinji said putting it on.

"Nothing, just do the best job you can..." Suddenly out of nowhere strong spiritual pressure came surrounding the entire soul-society. Kaworu recognized this power and quickly exited. "Ryu!" He said while running as he came in his dog form.

"This much power, how could this be possible?" He asked with worry.

"I do not know, but my brother will tell me soon enough. Alert Head-Captain Yamamoto and make sure we get reinforcements here quickly/" Kaworu replied before using his Shunpo to disappear.

**Kawahiru Home**

Kaworu arrived at the entrance to find the guards sliced up with blood all over the place, he quickly ran in as more and more bodies came into view. Suddenly he reached the main area when he heard two moans. "SENGETSU, FATHER!" He yelled seeing both on the floor, but only his father was stabbed while Sen was knocked unconscious.

"What happened?!" he said with shock as he tried to keep his father from bleeding.

"Sei... He has gone mad... He has killed almost all of the clansmen... You must..." Raian said as he began to cough up blood.

"NO! You mustn't speak, please conserve your energy." Kaworu said with tears coming down his face as he began using healing Kido to try and save his father's life.

"It's too late... Son... I'm...sorry..." Was the last thing Raian said before his body became cold, Kaworu saw the blood on his hands and became furious. He closed his father's eyes and ran to the main hall where he kicked the doors down "SEI!" He roared as his older brother smiled sitting on the throne of the Kawahiru family.

"Well it seems you finally returned." Sei chuckled insanly as his body and face was covered with the blood of his former-clansmen.

"HOW COULD YOU!? Have you no compassion anymore?! Is your being that evil!?" Kaworu yelled angrily at his brother who started at him with emptiness.

"You never understood what this place meant to me, it was the supreme place of the greatest family and clan ever created. I would have given my life to protect it, but You... Your birth was the disease that infected this place. After you were chosen, I purified everyone and made sure your filth was wiped clean!" He said holding his sword.

"YOU MONSTER!"

"AM I! Or am I the person of perfection, the true member of this clan!?" He said laughing insanely.

"You killed Father... I will end you?!" Kaworu drew his sword and shunpo'd right at Sei who blocked his slash. Kaworu spun the opposite way to attack the side of Sei's head but was blocked once again...

The two disappeared and shunpo'd all around the area slashing at each other in instants without break, suddenly the two stopped right at the throne, but Sei was stabbed as he dropped his sword and held the wound.

"You have killed innocents, now you will feel their wrath!" Kaworu roared as he was about to stab his brother's head, but stopped right on the skin knowing that killing his own brother would not bring them back, he was about to regret what he was about to say.

"LEAVE this place NOW! You are nothing to be anymore, I do this in the name of our past relationship, but should I even see you anywhere in the world I will not hesitate to end your life myself!" He yelled sheathing his sword away.

"Pathetic, even with the slaughter of our family you are weak. Do not forget brother, I will make sure the Soul-Society pays." Sei said for the last time as he took his sword and disappeared. Kaworu shook with rage knowing he would see his brother once again, suddenly a group of Soul-Reapers arrived, "Freeze Former-Captain Kaworu, you are under arrest for the murder of The Kaworu Clan." The leader said.

Kaworu was shocked, but saw how it looked bad with the blood on both his hands and clothes, he was about to surrender to explain his reasons for being here, but was kidnapped and knocked out by a black-figure.

**An hour Later**

****"Hey...Wake up already.." A female voice said as Kaworu slowly awoken from unconsciousness to find his brother Sengetsu, Yoruichi, Ryu, and Urahara standing over him. "What happened..." Kaworu asked groggily as he stood up remembering everything has happened so far. He looked around and found himself inside the mountain area in Yoruichi and Urahara's secret hide-out.

"I'm glad to see you made it out alive Brother." Sen said hugging his young brother.

"So everyone in Kawahiru is..."

"No, there are some survivors mostly woman and children and some royal guards, but I'm afraid everyone believes you killed most of them." Urahara said with regret.

"So now everyone is coming after me, great..." Kaworu said drinking some water that Ryu gave to him.

"So what do we do now?" Ryu asked.

"Simple, they will look everywhere to find me so I need to disappear for good." Kaworu said putting the cup down.

"You can't be serious, now more than ever our family needs a Leader." Sen replied but stopped when Kaworu placed his hands on his shoulders, "Then you're gonna need to lead them, I must go. Only place I can think of where I would be safe would be The hollow home-land Hueco Mundo." Kaworu said as they all gasped with horror.

"No master, there must be another way." Ryu said, but Kaworu shook his head then looked at Urahara.

"Well do you think you can do it for me?" He asked which made Urahara nervous, but he nodded "I might be able to do one entrance, but after that you'll have to figure out another way to get out." Urahara replied with grief.

After gathering supplies and items, Urahara used a machine to open the portal to Hueco Mundo.

"Ryu, stay with Sengetsu and make sure our remaining members can survive." Kaworu told his servant who replied with a simple nod, looking one last time at all his allies, he jumped through the Garganta as it closed behind him.


	45. Origin Part 6: Bond-mates

**Chapter 45**

**Flashback**

**200 years later**

**Hueco Mundo**

Much of the barren land was almost devoid of life except for some "trees" in the middle of the desert of ash and blood. Many of the Adjuchas wandered most of the area trying to find any weaker hollow's to feast on. However, in one particular area of Hueco Mundo was a cave, where at the entrance were nothing but dead hollows rotting away into dust.

In the cavern was a camp fire used from the meat of the dead hollows, and sitting at the edge of the fire was a bearded man with the look of hunger on his face, Kaworu Kawahiru, was that very man.

After leaving the Soul-Society he spent most of his life in the Hollow home trying his best to survive on what little previsions he had left.

Kaworu felt new spirit energy as he looked out the cave to find smaller hollows eating away at the rotten remains of Hollows that tried to kill him. After the fire died out he went on another run to the forest for fresh hollows. Jumping from tree to tree keeping his spirit pressure down he found himself in the middle of the Menos fields, and silently passed through trying to find anything.

Unknown to him another strange figure was keeping tabs on him, and followed Kaworu wherever he went.

Eventually he returned with some fresh hollows, and some water that poured in from the Human-World.

Suddenly Kaworu felt powerful spirit pressure, but then immediately passed out.

**Las Noches**

In his mind he could hear different voices coming and going as if they were trying to tell him something, but it immediately stopped when he felt sharp pain and woke up to find himself in an area of sorts with chains on his arms, legs, and neck.

All over the place hollows came from far and wide looking down on the area with the human.

"Where..Where am I?" Kaworu asked, and then felt an overpowering spiritual pressure then looked up to see a giant skull wearing royal items.

"Who are you?!"

"**A better question would be who are you? Why is a Soul-Reaper entering the domain of Baraggan Louisenbairn**?" He said making a lot of the hollows cheer.

"I am not an invader. I have been marked as a traitor by the Soul-Society, and I sought safety here in Hueco Mundo!" Kaworu said, but felt shock once again as he fell to his knees.

"**You have broken my law, and will face the consequences. Thank you Durkina Korgas, my daughter for bringing this fool here**." Baraggan said as a female hollow stepped out from the shadows, and stood next to him. She was a Vasto Lorde with puma-like features including brown fur on her arms, feet, and fangs. However, instead of looking more hollow she appeared to look more human than any normal Vasto Lorde.

"**It was my pleasure father**." She said smiling.

"What will happen to me now?"

"**First you will gain some strength, and afterwords you will fight to the death. Take him**." Baraggan said as two Adjucha's grabbed him, and headed to the jail cells.

"**Better get as much rest as you can Soul-Reaper**" One of them said as they threw Kaworu into the cage.

Kaworu groaned as he got up trying to figure out what he was going to do, but quickly realized that his Zanpakuto was missing.

"**Looking for this?**" Durkina said outside his door holding Kaworu's Zanpakuto in her hand.

"So I guess I have become your prisoner?." Kaworu asked sitting down on the rock hard stone of a bed.

"**Of course Soul-Reaper, after sometime to rest you will be out to death, but don't worry you will have somewhat of a fighting chance**" She replies laughing walking out of the place.

All Kaworu could do at that point was wait for his time to come.

After an hour or so from resting two Adjucha's came knocking at the door as they grabbed Kaworu, and forced him to the area.

As they entered many hollow's were screaming with excitement as they were about to see a Soul-Reaper be torn to shreds instead of the other way around. The two threw Kaworu on the floor right next to his Zanpakuto.

"**Stand Soul-Reaper and arm yourself**" The King said with his daughter next to him.**  
**

Kaworu got up slowly and drew his blade from its sheath.

Suddenly two gates opened, and emerging from them were two giant Meno's walking forward to Kaworu. As they roared at him the entire crowd became antsy wanting to see the death of the Soul-Reaper. "**End him**"

The two Menos began to charge their cero's, but Kaworu remained unaffected by the size and spiritual pressure from the two hollows.

"There was something you forgot to ask me Hollow-King. Why was I branded a traitor." Kaworu said gripping his sword. "The answer.."

In one instant he slashed vertically killing both of the hollows without even breaking a sweat.

"They believed their Captain had killed his family members." Kaworu said gripping his sword.

Many of the hollows began to feel the incredible spirit pressure Kaworu was putting out, and even the Princess of the Hollows started to feel nervous. The King scoffed as he quickly subdued Kaworu with an energy chain, which caused his spirit energy to depleted just enough to bring him on his knees.

"**I have underestimated you Soul-Reaper, and that is a mistake I will not make twice. Even I might have trouble killing you, but you will serve as my entertainment for all eternity. Back to his cell**" He said as the guards dragged him back to his cell.

"**Enjoy your stay Soul-Reaper!**" They said laughing as Kaworu slammed to the ground, and was left there. Kaworu slowly lifted himself off the ground with what little energy he had, and leaned against the wall to feel more comfortable.

"**Why did you not try to escape?**" Durkina asked bringing him some food that they gave to prisoner's.

"What do you mean?" Kaworu asked with a confused look on his face.

"**My Father may find you worthless, but even I could tell your power was more than even his. Why did you not try to escape?**"

"Even if I did what am I to go? I've lost my parents, my honor, my good-name, and all I am now is a criminal who ran away after killing his family. Even if I did leave what purpose is there for me?"

"**You still live, and you still have your life. Doesn't it matter to you?**"

"Why do you question me Vasto Lorde? I am a Soul-Reaper and you are a Hollow yet we speak to each other why?

"**Because you fascinate me Soul-Reaper. Lately my power's have grown beyond the sight of my Father, and I even begun to feel human. Seeing you fight has had a strange effect on me, and in some ways we are alike**".

Kaworu looked at her, but at that moment in his eyes he didn't see her as a monster, and only saw a person under a mask. He smiled at her, which caused her to blush.

**One Year later**

The entire time Kaworu was locked away in the prison of the Hollow-King he spent most of his time fighting, and killing any hollow who wanted to kill him. In that year he slowly started to fall in love with Baraggan daughter Durkina, and over the course of time their relationship became more intimate.

"I am surprised that you were able to convince your father to "watch me"." Kaworu said lying next to her on his stone bed.

"It has been rough constantly dealing with his complaining, but in the end it does not matter to me. All that matters is you, which is why I wanted to tell you something" She replied standing up.

"What is it?"

"I have been having strange problems lately, and after a while I could hear something very strange; a tiny heart beat here." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Wait, are you saying...?"

"Yes I am bearing your child. That is why we must escape from here or my father will kill us both."

Kaworu couldn't get the look of shock off his face, and touched her stomach where he felt a small amount of spirit energy growing. "How? You're Father has power over much, and even if we could every single hollow in Hueco Mundo would be after us."

"I have learned how to use the Hollow Gateway, The Garganta, and with it you and I can leave this horrid place once and for all." She said getting up from the bed.

After a while he looked at her and smiled.

"Let's do it."

When most of the hollow's were asleep in front of Baraggan to protect their king, but did not notice two shadow's leaving in front of them. As the two reached the outskirts of Las Noches they smiled at each other before Durkina opened the Garganta, and the two entered heading to one place they would be safe; The Human-World.


End file.
